La vida está muy cara
by Lololololo.91
Summary: Ahí estaba él, Trafalgar Law, mirando cada mañana el tablón de anuncios del hall de su facultad con la esperanza de que alguien necesite un compañero de piso – La vida está muy cara, joder- [AU LAWXOC con aires de SLICEofLIFE - RatedM por lenguaje y futuro lemon]
1. Menudo día de mierda

******.**

******Ahí estaba él, Trafalgar Law,**

******mirando cada mañana el tablón de anuncios del hall de su facultad**

******con la esperanza de que alguien necesite un compañero de piso**

**– ********La vida está muy cara, joder-**

texto.

-diálogo.-

«_pensamientos_»

.

NOS VEMOS ABAJO ;)

* * *

.

.

-Menudo. día. de mierda.- Bufó resignado un joven moreno con tormentosos ojos grises, empapado de pies a cabeza y con un visible tic en el ojo frente a la puerta del edificio del que, con suerte (si no moría antes), sería su nueva casa.

.

FLASHBACK

Trafalgar Law había pasado lo que denominaba "la peor mañana desde hacía muuuucho tiempo": Se despertó tarde al descuidarse de poner en hora el despertador que se había quedado sin pilas, se derramó leche sobre la chaqueta que llevaba mientras desayunaba, corrió hasta la parada del bus sólo para ver como este se marchaba apenas a dos metros de distancia de alcanzarlo casi perdiendo su querido gorro en el intento...para cuando logró llegar a la facultad de medicina ya eran casi las 12 de la mañana y ahí no acababa su calvario.

Prefirió ir a la última clase en vez de la que estaban impartiendo en esos momentos, no quería arriesgarse a que el profesor le dirigiera su ira por interrumpir su discurso así que tenía algo más de una hora de "descanso" hasta entonces. Fue a la cafetería deseando poner sus manos en uno de esos onigiri de atún con el fin de saciar el hambre que le había entrado con tanta carrera pero, adivinad! La cola era ridículamente larga y para cuando llegó su turno? Exacto, no quedaban.

-¿Que coño he hecho para que el mundo esté hoy en mi contra?- se dijo entre dientes mientras asesinaba con la mirada a los únicos alimentos que quedaban tras el mostrador: sandwiches. De todo tipo pero sandwiches al fin y al cabo.

-¡Lo siento! Si lo prefiere le puedo dar de mi almuerzo, Law-san...-

Habiéndole pillado desprevenido, el mencionado se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con un gran oso polar vestido con un mono y una bata de laboratorio que lo miraba expectante con sus pequeños ojitos negros. Éste sonrió ampliamente enseñando gran parte de su mandíbula pero el moreno, muy lejos de asustarse, le devolvió el gesto alzando ligeramente la comisura de los labios.

-No hace falta Bepo, solamente estaba mirando. Lo que quería era un zumo.- acabó la frase y le hizo un gesto a la mujer que se encargaba del puesto de comida para que le dirigiera su atención, señalándole posteriormente la nevera que ésta tenia detrás.- Zumo de naranja, por favor.

Habiendo pagado y con el zumo ya en su poder, el joven hizo ademán de irse avisando a su peludo amigo con un toque en el hombro de que deberían sentarse en algún hueco libre antes de que la cafetería se llenara con aún más estudiantes. Lograron divisar un par de asientos libres en unas de las mesas del fondo pero a medio camino un grupo de estudiantes ya los habían ocupado. El exterior sería la mejor opción hoy.

-Vayamos afuera Bepo, con suerte no nos llueve porque vaya día llevo...- dijo el joven que ya empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta de salida con su amigo a su espalda deseando tumbarse en la hierba el rato que le quedaba hasta la última clase de la mañana y acabar esta tortura.

-¿Le ha sucedido algo hoy? Por lo que acaba de decir y la manera en que arrastra los pies...-De hecho el oso sabía perfectamente que su amigo estaba molesto, no porque le conociera lo suficiente como para percibirlo (que también) sino simplemente porque lo olía. Podía percibir la molestia de su amigo humano aún sin necesidad de mencionarle el ligero tic de su ojo derecho, el modo en que caminaba o como agarraba el zumo con excesiva fuerza; pero también era consciente que en estos momentos era mejor enfocar la situación de una manera...menos directa.

-...Puede ser...-por fin sobre el pasto el joven se sentó en en trozo más verde que encontró acomodándose el gorro y tras un bufido se dejó caer hacia atrás, estirándose y colocando las manos sobre su estómago - Bueno, SÍ. No se que coño habré hecho para que el destino, el karma, dios o su puta madre me estén haciendo llevar el día que llevo hoy.-

El oso de estremeció a su lado y no puedo evitar volver a pedir perdón, algo que ya había cogido como costumbre. Law solía encerrarse en si mismo cuando estaba molesto para no tener que lidiar con el mundo, a veces hasta gruñía pero ¿insultar tantas veces en una misma frase? Eso ya era más extraño...su día debe de haber empezado realmente con mal pie.- Bueno, si le ayuda a animarse un poco antes vi un cartel de esos que hace tiempo anda buscando...Con suerte el alquiler le será más económico ahí.-

Abriendo los ojos repentinamente, el joven doctor dirigió su visión a los pequeños ojos de botón de su amigo que le sonreía como hacía siempre, esperando que prosiguiera con la descripción del bendito cartel ¿Cuál era el alquiler?¿Dónde estaba?¿Datos de contacto?  
Como leyéndole la mente, Bepo le explicó lo poco que el anuncio decía y él recordaba: que el piso parecía ser más espacioso que su residencia actual, que aunque algo más lejos tenía mejores vías de transporte cerca y no solamente la linea de autobuses y que sí, que al pie incluía tanto la dirección como un número de teléfono.

-Ojalá tenga suerte ¡Yo le ayudaré encantado con la mudanza!

-La verdad es que no tendríamos que mover gran cosa.- Sonrió ligeramente ante el entusiasmo del animal. La verdad es que éste siempre le ayudaba y deseaba lo mejor a pesar del carácter para nada sociable que tenía, al menos al principio. Volviendo a centrarse en el presente miró su reloj. Las 13:15.- Bueno, yo me voy a ir ya que a y media empieza mi última y única clase de hoy, a ver si acabo ya con esta tortura...¿Nos vemos para comer con Shachi y Penguin, no?

-¡Por supuesto! Le esperaremos en el lugar de siempre ¿Querrá que le guarde un onigiri de esos que tanto le gustan antes que se le vuelvan a acabar, Law-san?- Le sonrió con más que evidente alegría.

El futuro doctor, ya incorporado, alzo la vista directamente a los negros ojos de su peludo amigo ante la última frase con el ceño fruncido, pero inmediatamente agachó la cabeza y negó mientras sonreía con lo que parecía ternura, algo que sólo él animal lograba producirle- Vaya, así que la historia del zumo no había colado ¿eh?

El oso se asustó por un instante al verse atrapado en su mentira y se dispuso a disculparse de nuevo pero le frenó una corta risa en Law, que simplemente se sacudió el pantalón moteado que llevaba puesto (que tenía varias manchas verdes aunque gracias a su amigo le daban igual), se colocó bien el gorro y puso una mano en el hombro Bepo antes de marcharse dirección a la facultad que había dejado ahora hará una hora dejando atrás al susodicho.

Ya por fin en el hall de la facultad de medicina y después de darse cuenta que se había dejado olvidado el dichoso zumo (que ni siquiera llegó a empezar y ahora era un desperdicio de dinero), sus ojos se posaron en el gran tablón de anuncios en la pared justo enfrente de la escalera principal y se dirigió hacia él tras esquivar a varios alumnos que salían o entraban al edificio dispuesto a encontrar el bendito cartel. Un concierto de algún grupo seguramente ruidoso y sin estilo...no. Un anuncio que avisaba de las inminentes jornadas de puestas abiertas... oferta de un gimnasio que habían abierto recientemente a las afueras del campus...menos todavía. Las notas del examen de Anatomía que tuvieron la semana pasada...Ya los vio ayer y NO.  
Law estaba a punto de maldecir a alguien cuando algo que decían un par de alumnos al otro lado del tablón llamó su atención.

-El alquiler parece un poco bajo para un piso así ¿no crees?- «_¿Alquiler?_» ERA ÉSE. Los dos alumnos debían estar refiriéndose al cartel que él estaba buscando. Tenía que actuar y rápido.

-Mmmmmmm...¿Quizás es por el sitio en el que está?

-Disculpen ¿Que podrían permitirme ver ése cartel del que hablan?- A pesar de la educación de la frase, la sonrisa marcadamente sádica, el tono ligeramente más grave y susurrado y el aura que desprendía hizo que recibiera la respuesta habitual que tanta carcajadas le habían sacado hasta el día de hoy: balbucear, asentir y correr. Prácticamente les podía ver tropezar intentando subir lo más rápido posible las escaleras. Después de una carcajada con la voz grave pero suave que lo caracterizaba se giró hacia el tablón, donde se encontraba el cartel de su deseo.-A ver, a ver...-

**SE BUSCA COMPAÑERO/A DE PISO**

Alquiler a repartir entre dos (60.000beris/2 mensuales)

90m2. Ático. Bien iluminado

Transportes cerca (bus, tren y tranvía)

**Dirección: Logue Town 15 4º 2º Telf:234-522-791**

El cartel era escueto y no daba demasiados datos pero eran los suficientes para lo que él buscaba. Además, había una cosa que Bepo olvidó mencionarle. Una cosa que le gusto. MUCHO.

_«Alquiler a repartir entre dos...Eso implica que NO tendría a una panda de idiotas ruidosos con los que lidiar. Sólo uno. Eso es muchísimo más manejable ¡Con suerte tendríamos horarios incompatibles y no habría ni que vernos las caras!»_ Acabó sus pensamientos con una sonrisa de victoria y arrancó el cartel, lo dobló y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para después dirigirse por las escaleras hasta el aula de su siguiente clase. No iba a arriesgarse a que otro se le adelantara y conseguir el piso.

Después de la clase en la que sus compañeros lo miraron como quien mira una aparición (imaginó que por su ausencia en la manaña, pues en ocasiones había venido con moratones o vendas por las ocasionales peleas en las que se veía involucrado pero nunca, NUNCA, había faltado a clase. Recordaba como si fuera ayer la cara de sus compañeros cuando entró por la puerta recién tatuado «_El mejor lunes por la mañana de mi vida...no como éste_») y les deleitó con su más sádica sonrisa para callarles, Law recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la otra cafetería del campus, la que estaba al lado de las facultades de ingeniería en donde estudiaban sus otros dos amigos, Shachi y Penguin.

-¡Law llegas tarde! Te acabas de perder a la tía buena de informática.- dijo un chico con gafas de sol y un gorro rojo y verde pálidos con una amplia sonrisa y cara de embobado marcada por un sonrojo.

-¡Calla hombre! Que si lo ve seguro que viene y le tira la caña.- le espetó el otro chico con un gorro con orejeras en el que ponía Penguin y una cara que podía rivalizar con la de su compañero.

-Idiotas, ni siquiera está buena. Sólo que en esta parte del campus la población femenina escasea y os conformáis con nada. Por no decir que andáis ya necesitados ¿eh?- Sonrió arrogante el moreno ante la actuación de sus amigos. Aunque simpáticos siempre habían sido bastante pervertidos y la situación en la que estaban no hacía más que incrementar esa característica haciendo que la féminas los repelieran a la primera de cambio.

-¡Dejen a Law-san! A él no le interesan ésas cosas como a ustedes.- El trío se giró justo a tiempo de ver acercarse a su amigo no-humano, que les saludó enérgicamente cuando la atención se posó en él ignorando las quejas de los dos ingenieros y sentándose en su asiento habitual, entre el moreno y el pasillo del fondo de la cafetería.

-¡Es que no es justo! Unos tanto y otros tan poco...Ya que tan poco interés les muestras al menos cédenos una parte de tu suerte con las mujeres.

-¿Y perder la oportunidad de reírme de vuestra constante soltería?.- Volvió a sonreír de manera socarrona a sus dos compañeros que callaron de golpe y cabizbajos comenzaron a comer.

Aunque debía darles la razón: era cierto, nunca había mostrado demasiado interés en las mujeres. O sea, era un tío y tenía sus "necesidades", no era virgen y disfrutaba del sexo como cualquier otro en las ocasiones que lo había practicado pero no parecía querer "hacerlo" tanto como lo querrían Shachi o Penguin desde que era un cúmulo de hormonas cuando tenía 16 años más o menos «_Tengo cosas más importantes en la cabeza que ESO, como acabar la carrera. Además ya ni siquiera tengo tiempo ni ganas de líos, por no decir que echarme una novia sería aun peor y nunca ha entrado dentro de mis planes así que-»._El moreno salió de sus pensamientos cuando su peludo amigo agitó un zumo de naranja frente a sus ojos.

-Su zumo Law-san, se lo dejó olvidado antes ¡Ah! Y aquí tiene su onigiri tal y como le prometí.

-Gracias Bepo, a veces comprendo porque eres TÚ mi favorito.-El moreno le dedicó una sonrisa de las que sólo le dedicaba a su peludo amigo pero esta se tornó arrogante aunque divertida cuando giró la cabeza y miró a los dos jóvenes al otro lado de la mesa.

-¡Pero bueno...! - ¡...Porque la tomas hoy con nosotros! - dijeron prácticamente a la vez antes de que el de ojos grises comenzara a reír y les acabase contagiando. Cuando ahogaron sus carcajadas volvió a mirar su reloj para ver que ya eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde.

-Ya va siendo hora de irse...Bepo, ¿tienes laboratorio hoy, verdad? A vosotros ni os pregunto, os quedáis todas las tardes...- El oso asintió y posteriormente se disculpó como si fuera culpa suya su exigente horario mientras que los otros dos se limitaron a mirar sonrojados a una de las pocas chicas de ingenierías que caminaba hacia la salida lateral de la cafetería, muy cerca de donde ellos estaban. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta sintió el trozo de papel que había puesto ahí horas antes y lo saco de su escondite- Yo voy a ponerme en contacto con el del anuncio del piso, ya os diré mañana si eso.

-¿Piso? ¿Has encontrado ya algo?- Shachi le preguntó una vez la joven había desaparecido de su campo de visión y miró el papel que les ofrecía a él y a Penguin su amigo.

-¿En Logue town? Meh, seguro que es un tío aburrido de cojones si vive ahí...la comisaría está tan cerca que es imposible montar una fiesta como dios manda en ese barrio. Así va a ser imposible que liguemos...

Con el comentario de su amigo Penguin y la cara de Shachi no tuvo otro remedio que sonreír de lado y alzar una ceja, con gesto arrogante -¿En serio es en lo único que pensáis? Si no ligáis no sería por que haya o no fiesta, sino por vuestra obsesión por hacerlo. Es como la pescadilla que se muerde la cola.- acabó la frase con una sonrisa socarrona a los dos damnificados y sacó su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón.- Voy a llamar ahora mismo, a ver si "hay fiesta" o no "hay fiesta".

Así que Law marcó el número que estaba escrito al pie del cartel, puso el manos libres y le dió al dial. Un segundo. Dos segundos. Tres. EL NÚMERO AL QUE LLAMA ESTÁ APAGADO O FUERA DE COB-. Colgó y repitió el proceso para recibir la misma respuesta. Algo nervioso y cabreado, el moreno guardo el móvil de donde lo había sacado con un movimiento seco. «_Ahora que tenía un golpe de suerte...¿Y si por la espera se me adelantan? No sería la primera vez y no puedo permitirme perder la oportunidad después de tanto tiempo buscando»._ Los otros tres le miraban dudosos sobre qué será lo que estaba pensando y con cierta preocupación pues sabían los meses que llevaba intentando encontrar otro sitio donde vivir: uno lejos del jaleo hasta alta hora de la madrugada que le había llegado a generar hasta insomnio, del gilipollas de su vecino con quien ya había tenido bronca más de una vez, pero sobre todo lejos de su tiránico casero y su obsesión por el rosa y las plumas que le ahora le generaban escalofríos.

-Mierda, voy a tener que ir en persona...- Ante la declaración, los cuatro se levantaron de sus asientos para marcharse ya de la cafetería. Bepo se ofreció a acompañarle hasta el bus (oferta de el moreno denegó) y Shachi y Penguin le indicaron cual era el que debía coger para llegar a la dirección que indicaba el cartel y cual la parada más cercana.

Así pues se despidieron y el futuro doctor de dirigió a la estación de autobús más cercana, perdiendo el transporte pos los pelos. «_Joder, otra vez no»._  
Una vez habiendo cogido el bus y en su destino, le costo bien poco encontrar el edificio que estaba a apenas dos calles de la comisaría donde le había dejado. Apenas cruzar la carretera y plantarse frente a la entrada del edificio un grito de "cuidado" le hizo dejar de buscar el papel en su bolsillo y mirar hacia arriba con la ceja arqueada. -¡Que coñ-!.- Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta el agua ya le empezaba a calar hasta los calcetines. Al parecer a alguien se le había escapado un barreño lleno hasta arriba de agua mientras regaba. «_¡¿Quien coño riega las plantas con un barreño?! ¡NO! Ahora no es momento...calma. a ver, piensa en un lugar feliz Law, piensa en un lugar feliz...» _el joven respiro profundo un par de veces y acabó con un silencioso quejido.

-Menudo. día. de mierda.- Bufó resignado un joven moreno con tormentosos ojos grises, empapado de pies a cabeza y con un visible tic en el ojo frente a la puerta del edificio del que, con suerte (si no moría antes), sería su nueva casa.

.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Se dirigió al interior del edificio mientras se sacaba el gorro y lo sacudía un par de veces. Decidió ir por las escaleras en vez de utilizar el ascensor_ «No vaya a ser que además me quede encerrado» _aunque subía con pesadez. Tenía la suerte de que éste, como todos los edificios de la zona, eran bastante bajos (de no más de 5 plantas) así que no eran demasiadas escaleras las que debía subir.

Una vez en el ático que era el cuatro piso, se encaminó a la puerta marcada con un dos y la golpeo tres veces. Nadie contestaba. Golpeó de nuevo. Silencio. Más fuerte. Ni la más mínima reacción. Aporreó la maldita puerta por lo que serían 15 segundos pero le pareció una eternidad y al fin abrieron la puerta. Pero no la suya, la del vecino: un señor de ya unos 50 años, fornido, con el pelo canoso y una cicatriz desde la frente a la mejilla rodeando el ojo izquierdo por fuera que lo miraba con desconfianza.

-Muchacho, no se que te trae aquí pero no deberías molestar en caja ajena...- dijo el hombre en lo que sonaba más como una aviso que un consejo, ojeando la puerta del piso frente al suyo. El moreno se limitó a arquear la ceja ante sus "palabras" e intentar cesar el tic del ojo que comenzó ya esta mañana mientras desdoblaba el papel de su bolsillo (milagrosamente aún legible), lo ponía frente a los ojos del hombre y señalaba la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Vengo por el anuncio.- No necesitaba decir nada más, el hombre parecía estar encajando la información en su mente y ahora reía animadamente. Lo miró y entro de nuevo en su casa sin cerrar la puerta y siquiera dejar de reír. «_¿Tendrá alzheimer y se le habrá olvidado que estaba abierta siquiera?» _Esa idea desapareció en cuanto lo vio volver con una toalla que le lanzó esperando que la alcanzara al vuelo.

-Monkey D. Garp. Deberías secarte mientras esperas que llegue, debe de estar al caer hahaha.- Sin siquiera esperar respuesta cerró la puerta tras de sí, su risa aún audible por unos segundos.

-De puta madre...-Con un bufido de cansancio se apoyo en la puerta que le separaba del que deseaba fuese ya su piso «_Me lo merezco después de aguantar esta mierda»_ y se dejo caer lentamente hasta el suelo resbalando la espalda sobre la superficie de madera, quedando sentado con las piernas totalmente estiradas y la cabeza alzada y la toalla sobre el pelo, mirando con desinterés los relieves del techo y sintiendo el comienzo de un futuro dolor de cabeza. Así por 20 minutos, ni siquiera había movido un dedo por secarse cuando oyó el "clic"del ascensor parando en el piso en el que se encontraba y el sonido de la puesta de metal abriéndose y después de unos tacones «_No no...suena más apagado como unas botas. Espera...¿botas?»._

El moreno ladeo la cabeza hacia donde supuso se encontraba el ascensor, esperando que quien fuera la persona que había llegado (ojalá el pobre idiota que sería su futuro compañero), doblara la esquina. Por un momento apretó los ojos sobándose las sienes ya molesto con su reciente pesadez cuando oyó como los pasos se detenían y el recién llegado tragaba saliva.

-Quien eres y que haces en mi puerta. Sea lo que sea lo que vendas no me interesa tío, así que ya sabes.

Los segundos siguientes a esas dos frases parecieron alargársele más de lo normal. Sin abrir aún los ojos dejó caer las manos que intentaban calmar su migraña justo hasta que ella empezó a hablar._ «Lo que nos lleva a... ¿ella? ¿¡CÓMO QUE ELLA!?»._

_._

_._

* * *

Primero de todo algunas aclaraciones:

SÍ, ME HE DIVERTIDO MUUUUUUUUUUCHO HACIENDO SUFRIR AQUI A LAW!

En éste fic Law es un estudiante de medicina cursando ya su tercer año, reservado y taciturno pues no le gusta socializar (o más bien nunca lo vio necesario) aunque se lleva bien con aquellos que se han ganado su confianza como Bepo, Penguin o Shachi. Suele actuar con aire arrogante si logras que te dirija su atención y no perteneces al grupo anterior, quiero decir, hasta con ellos se comporta así a veces. Parece poseer cierta "debilidad" por los animales aunque no es algo muy exagerado. (nada demasiado alejado del canon incluyendo su peculiar manera de referiste al resto del mundo y algo más mal hablado que en su versión oficial)

No sabía si debía humanizar a los personajes como Bepo (o Chopper en un futuro) o dejarlos como son y tras debatirlo con la almohada acabé decidiéndome por la segunda opción. Al fin y al cabo esto es un AU y pienso aprovechar recursos más cómicos como las "caídas anime" o las "nubes de depresión" así que porque no hacer lo propio con estos adorables personajes? además, si quiero poner animales que hablan pos los pongo! HUM! y así tengo más margen para jugar con lo que le sucede a nuestro doctor favorito ;)

La divisa aquí son los beris! Yo manejo el euro por mi lugar de procedencia así que imaginé una equivalencia similar a 1.000beris=10euros (Como si los beris y los yenes tuvieran el mismo valor más o menos)

Aunque he querido empezar la "intro" del fic con Law, tengo pensado ir cambiando los PoV dependiendo del capitulo o la acción que intente narrar.

Y bien, ¿que os ha parecido?¿la narración?¿el largo? Soy consciente de que es un primer capítulo algo...pesado (yo prefiero más dinamismo, más dialogo y menos descripción) pero al ser Law un personaje tan racional se me hace difícil x A partir de ahora habrá más personajes y con las interacciones entre ellos espero hacerlo todo más ameno. Todo review será bienvenido (y recibirá mi amor infinito)! Intentaré actualizar mínimo los findes así que...

Hasta la próxima mis bestias! *q*


	2. Las reglas del juego

******.**

******Ahí estaba él, Trafalgar Law,**

******mirando cada mañana el tablón de anuncios del hall de su facultad**

******con la esperanza de que alguien necesite un compañero de piso**

**– ********La vida está muy cara, joder-**

* * *

Mi OC es mía, es resto de personajes son de Oda-sensei (pero eso ya lo sabéis *wink) - NOS VEMOS ABAJO MIS BESTIAS SEXUALES *q*

* * *

_._

_._

_-Quien eres y que haces en mi puerta. Sea lo que sea lo que vendas no me interesa tío, así que ya sabes.  
_

_Los segundos siguientes a esas dos frases parecieron alargársele más de lo normal. Sin abrir aún los ojos dejó caer las manos que intentaban calmar su migraña justo hasta que ella empezó a hablar. «Lo que nos lleva a... ¿ella? ¿¡CÓMO QUE ELLA!?»._

_**-ooo-**_

_._

Efectivamente, el individuo recién llegado (y que al parecer era el otro inquilino) tenía clara voz de mujer y no de hombre como esperaba que sonase. Abrió los ojos y lo pudo confirmar sin lugar a dudas. Volvió a cerrarlos. Sí, era una mujer. Más o menos de su misma edad, algo más joven. El moreno había dado por hecho que una chica querría compartir piso con OTRAS CHICAS... «Es una norma no escrita o algo por el estilo» así que nunca se hubiera imaginado en ésta situación.

-Oye en serio, no es por atosigar ni nada pero ¿me gustaría entrar en mi casa? .- interrumpió su tren mental la joven.

Alzando la vista pudo apreciar como la chica se acercaba a su posición a paso lento con una expresión entre precavida y de la más pura curiosidad. Se alzó ayudándose con la puerta tras de si y le encaró. - Vengo por el anuncio.

.

P.o.V. de "la chica"

Paré mi avance en el momento que me mencionó EL ANUNCIO.-...¿Eh?

Ante mí se encontraba un joven que casi me sacaba dos cabezas de lo alto que era (lo que marcaba aún más lo delgaducho que parecía ser) y vestido con ropa que parecía estar...¿mojada?: una sudadera negra sin capucha con un extraño logo en el pecho, unos pantalones moteados y sucios «_Cuesta diferenciar entre el estampado las manchas...¿no se lava o que?»_ y un curioso gorro peludo con las mismas motas que el pantalón.  
Se podían apreciar los diferentes tatuajes que le adornaban la piel tostada al muchacho en los dedos, manos, antebrazos y quizás en algún otro sitio que ahora tapaba su ropa. Su pelo era oscuro, juraría que negro por lo se podía ver tanto bajo en sus pobladas patillas como en la perilla que tenía y sus ojos grises estaban enmarcados por unas ojeras que le daban un aire de descuidado. Al verlo mi mente sólo pudo pensar en una cosa. Bueno dos, una mala y otra buena: «_Joder, tiene pinta de vagabundo yonqui»_ y «_pues si que ha tenido éxito el cartelito de las narices...»_.

-El anuncio, el de compartir piso.- Me intentó aclarar el joven que ahora mostraba una sonrisa ladeada tras haber visto los cambios de expresión que seguramente había mostrado inconscientemente mientras le "analizaba".

-Sí, sí...ya lo había captado es sólo que...n-nada déjalo.- levanté la mano a la altura de su pecho esperando que el chico la estrechase.- Tzib Nelliel.

Después de un segundo en que parecía asimilar que ahora era "el momento de las presentaciones", el moreno me estrechó por unos instantes la mano -Trafalgar Law.-

-La jefa me dijo que le avisara al venir alguien, no tardará mucho vive en la calle de abajo, si quieres ir viendo el piso mientras esperamos...

-Perfecto.- El chico se apartó de la puerta mientras que yo sacaba las llaves y abría la puerta del apartamento. Dí a la luz y le hice un gesto invitándole a pasar primero. Una vez dentro comencé a escribirle a la casera desde mi móvil y a avanzar hacia el interior del piso señalando a mi paso las diferentes habitaciones que lo conformaban: el recibidor que ya había enseñado al "nuevo", una amplia sala de estar más comedor, una pequeña cocina, un pasillo que daba tres habitaciones (la suya, una llena de cajas de cartón y la que había vaciado previamente para el recién llegado) y un baño al fondo. Al acabar le dijé que mirara lo que quisiera (a excepción de mi cuarto, por supuesto) y que yo me sentaría en el sofá de la sala a esperar a la "cansina de la casera".

.

P.o.V. de Law

Yendo hacía la habitación llena de cacharros empecé a vislumbrar lo que realmente eran los bultos. Una cama (que seguramente iría en la habitación despejada si llegaba a encandilar a la propietaria del piso para que me permitiera quedarme) cubierta de varias cajas de cartón con lo que parecían libros, un par de pósters, ropa de cama,...

_«¿Y me deja "cotillear" siendo aún un desconocido? Todavía no está confirmado que me acabe quedando, la decisión parece estar en manos de..."la cansina de la casera" ¿Están en malos términos, por eso busca un compañero de piso?¿incluso independientemente del género de éste? No, por como me miraba en la puerta del piso le da bastante igual que fuera un hombre, le sorprendía más el estado en el que estaba gracias a la mañana de MIERDA que he tenido...¿No tiene ningún tipo de reparo en vivir con un hombre?¿o quizás está en la misma situación que yo, de querer evitar el contacto a lo estrictamente necesario? De ser lo último me quitaría bastante trabajo de encima la verdad... »._

-Voy a hacer café, quieres Traf...Trafag...

-TrafaLgar. Hay una "l" antes de la "g" y sí. Gracias.- Ni siquiera me giré para contestar, estaba ya cansado de las ocasiones en que la gente no parecía saber pronunciar mi apellido haciéndome dudar sobre su coeficiente intelectual cada vez. «_Hostia, que no es tan difícil»_

-Joder, vale. Panda amargado...- La chica lo dijo bajito y con un tono más grave del que le había oído instantes atrás, como un quejido, pero aún así había logrado captarlo  
_«¿Panda AMARGADO? Será zor-...Vale, acabas de conseguir que olvide por completo cualquier mínima buena impresión que me puedas haber creado! ¿Quien se cree que es, con esa melena a la que buena falta le hace un peine y ese lenguaje de barriobajera!?...espera ¿Ha sido eso el timbre?»- l_os segundos de mi aluvión de pensamientos cesaron con un chillido.

-¡VA!- podía escuchar sus pasos acelerados hacia la puerta sin siquiera haberme movido aún de mi posición frente a la montaña de cosas en ese cuarto y esperé el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. Tosí intentando calmarme, NECESITABA mudarme y el piso era (por mucho que me doliera admitirlo) PERFECTO para mis necesidades. Podía tener la peor relación de compañeros de piso de la historia pero no podía arriesgarme a crearme una mala impresión a la casera y que está me negase establecerme.

_-_¡Nel, cariiiiiño! ¿Qué? ¿eh? ¿Dónde está? huelo a carne fresca~.- Mis ojos se dilataron ligeramente ante la manera de denominarme así que salí a ver a la recién llegada algo más alerta de lo que hubiera deseado.

-Mira pues hac...

-Aquí, señorita. Encantado de conocerla.- La "casera" se giró al verme aparecer por la puerta del pasillo, una amplia sonrisa visible en su cara. Era una mujer de mediana edad, con el pelo liso color chocolate a la altura de los hombros y los ojos del mismo color. Vestía un traje de dos piezas color menta y un collar de perlas (debía añadir que evidentemente falsas) y cargaba con una pequeña carpeta. Sonreí ligeramente a la mujer, necesitaba ganarme su confianza, bajarle la guardia si es que quería quedarme aquí. Que lo quería.

-Aw "señorita"! Que joven más mono~ Y que oportunidad tienes, chica!- Intentando obviar el hecho que me acababan de llamar "mono" pude observar como la idiota ésa levantaba los hombros mientras alzaba la ceja ante la declaración de la mujer.- Quizás debería mudarme yo también aquí...

-¡NO!...por...favor...- Tuve que morderme el labio para ahogar una carcajada por la repentina reacción de la joven y la manera en que se retorcía lentamente bajo la mirada de la mayor. «_Teoría confirmada, la idiota y la casera se llevan mal»_.

-...Bueeeeno! Me puedes llamar Rose, cielo~ ¿Y que te trae por aquí?

-Pues hace algún tiempo que andaba buscando un piso al que mudarme y acabé dándome cuenta que compartir uno sería la opción más factible económicamente, ya sabe Rose-ya, la típica situación de un estudiante universitario.- Al acabar le sonreí ligeramente, no sólo en respuesta al gesto de la mujer sino también por mi evidente victoria en hacerle creer tanto mi plausible pero genérica historia como mi falsa cortesía. «_Tampoco es que mienta, sólo evidencio ciertos datos«__pensamientos_».-

Mis pensamientos hicieron que ampliara mi sonrisa a un lado (la casera había ido a la única habitación habitada en esa casa con la excusa de "necesitar un boli") lo que provocó que la chica aún presente en la sala ladeara la cabeza y alzara aún más la ceja. Ante el gesto volteé a verla arqueando una ceja sin dejar que mi sonrisa flaqueara, brillando ahora con tinte sádico, y ella se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos. La mismísima imagen de la indiferencia con un toque de mórbida curiosidad.  
_«Ésa es una reacción con la que no estoy acostumbrado a lidiar cuando muestro mi "peor cara" pero que tampoco es incomprensible puesto que sólo ha sido una sonrisa al fin y al cabo...Interesante»._

Antes de que pudiera lanzarle algún comentario a la idiota, la casera apareció con el bendito bolígrafo y prácticamente le obligó a firmar los papeles necesarios para hacer oficial el trámite entre alabanzas, "cielos" y "encantos" que le estaban empezando a dar dolor de cabeza por lo que suponía fueron 20 minutos con lo que parecía ser una risilla ahogada de la otra persona en la sala como música de fondo. -_Me duele pero debo darle la razón a la idiota: Esta mujer ha estado en el mismo cuarto que yo apenas media hora y ya me entrando hasta migraña de oírla»._

_._

P.o.V. de Nelliel

Después de los 20 minutos más aburridos que haya vivido en mucho tiempo y en los que casi he sentido pena por el nuevo. -«_Naaah, a quien quiero engañar. En la hora que llevo que lo conozco a pasado de parecerme "raro pero, esperemos, aceptable" a "un creído con pintas de malo de cómic».- _he tenido que tragar más de una vez o desviar mi atención de la mesa en la que estaban sentados para ahogar la risa cada vez que el chico se masajeaba la sien o sonreía plásticamente cuando le "piropeaban".

Ahora que ya ha acabado la escenita, la señora "encanto" y el amargado se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la puerta de salida con la intención de marchar. AL FIN. Fui a la puerta tras ellos y esperé a que la mayor la abriera y saliera por la misma.

-Ha sido un autentico placer conocerte, cielo~ ¡Espero que disfrutes de tu nuevo hogar! ¡Neeeel, cariiiiiño!- como saliendo de una ensoñación momentánea y tras escuchar la ya más que asimilada "invocación", alcé la vista a la mujer y agité la mano en señal de despedida (a lo que chasqueó la lengua y balbuceó algo en plan "¡oh! ¡Que chica más poco atenta!" o "¡oh! ¡Con lo simpática que soy con todo el mundo!" y se dirigió al ascensor.

-Ché, antes de que te vayas tu también, un par de cosas.- Ví como la sonrisa del delgaducho se desvaneció y bufó tras de mi dirigiéndose al salón en el que habíamos estado todos minutos atrás.

-Veo que no te llevas demasiado bien con la propietaria ¿algún mes por pagar, idiot-ya?- El moreno sonrió de la manera más arrogante que parecía conocer, lo cual aunque molesto, no me dio tan mala leche después de escuchar el mote que me había puesto. Me dio curiosidad. Alcé la ceja y ladee la cabeza intentando descifrar lo que sea que fuese ese extraño sufijo que empleaba, gesto que no le pasó desapercibido al chico.

-Vale, primero: ¿cómo narices me voy a llevar bien con una hipócrita con aires de grandeza que habla como una maldita camarera de las que mascan chicle en las películas americanas?; segundo: ¿idiot-ya?¿No solo me pones un mote absurdo y poco original sino que le añades esa cosa al final?¿Que coño se supone que es "-ya"?

El delgaducho se sorprendió por mi reacción aunque lejos de dejar de sonreír ahora lo hacía más, levantó una ceja y avanzó ligeramente con la cabeza en mi dirección, mirándome fijamente como quien intenta descifrar donde poner las piezas de un puzzle o quien analiza un cuadro.

- Heh, ¿veo que no ha oído mi pregunta?- Ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Oh? No es que no la haya oído, sino que he decidido ignorarla.- Sonreí y aun MÁS al ver como el creído se volvía a enderezar y la sonrisa se le borraba lentamente del rostro. Bufó grave y luego yo lo hice con ligereza.

.

No-one's P.o.V.

-Que eran esas "cosas" de las que querías hablar, idiot-ya...no he tenido un buen día y mi paciencia tiene un limite.

-Las reglas del juego, tío.

-...¿Qué?- La confusión era más que evidente en el hombre que tenia enfrente que le incitaba con la mirada a que prosiguiera.

-Las reglas del juego. Toda relación social precisa de unas normas y la de compañeros de piso no es la excepción...además, teniendo en cuenta que es más que evidente que no nos tragamos lo mejor es establecerlas cuanto antes ¿No te parece?- El de ojos grises frunció el ceño encajando en su mente el significado de "normas del juego" y el consejo que la joven le ofrecía.

-Sí...y NO. Aunque esté de acuerdo con la urgencia de "imponer las normas" siento comunicarte que tengo una cita MUY urgente con mi cama: un día muy largo y otros asuntos que no voy a PERDER el tiempo explicándote idiot-ya.- El joven sonrió de lado al ver la expresión de molestia de la joven ante el concepto de que hablar con ella era un desperdicio de tiempo y oxígeno, y la posterior expresión de curiosidad cuando volvió a mencionarla con su recién bautizado mote. «_Quizá debería encontrar un apelativo que lograra molestarla pero mantener el sufijo, la manera en que le cambia la cara en dos segundos es harto graciosa»_

La chica arqueó la ceja con la vista fija en los ojos del joven frente a ella durante unos segundos, hasta que bufó y agitó la mano en gesto de quitarle importancia -Como tú digas panda. Mi número está en el cartel.- Se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta y la abrió con un solo movimiento, ofreciéndole la salida al otro.

Sin despedirse, pues ninguno lo vio necesario con el otro, Law salió al rellano dirigiéndose al ascensor y Nelliel cerró la puerta tras de sí, dispuesta a coger algo de la cocina para merendar y disfrutar del poco tiempo de "dulce soledad" que le quedaba.

.

.

* * *

Hey! Hola de nuevo hermosuras! Cuanto tiempo y tal ;)

He actualizado rápido porque tenía las ideas atacándome por las noches y no me dejaban dormir, espero que no os moleste (?  
En el capítulo aquí presente se presenta ya mi personaje, Nelliel. No quería hacer una descripción de ella aún porque me parece más interesante mostrar como la describen los otros personajes en vez de su creadora...aunque hay varios datos generales que pueden ayudaros ha haceros una imagen así que ¡DESCRIPTION TIME!:

Tzib "Nel" Nelliel,  
está en su segundo año de astrofísica y planea especializarse en astronomía. Tiene el pelo ondulado hasta la altura del pecho en color castaño claro y los ojos de un verde claro aunque apagado que le dan una apariencia somnolienta. Nunca se cepilla el pelo, tan sólo se lo desenreda al salir de la ducha así que lo suele llevar alborotado. Con una altura de 5'6 (168cm) es delgada con bonitas curvas y tiene un buen pecho, aunque todo esto acaba echándolo por tierra si tenemos en cuenta que su armario consiste de: 1. leggins estampados 2. camisetas de tirantes largas hasta el muslo y 3. botas.  
Es imposiblemente curiosa con aquello que le llama la atención, tiene una manera de hablar en ocasiones demasiado casual con todo el mundo y le gusta emplear el sarcasmo cuando ve oportunidad.

Y hasta aquí la explicación!  
Espero sus reviews y muchas gracias a **LadyAliceKirkland**, **Traffy** y **TheCreepieJoker** por los follow! ES QUE OS COMÍA VAMOS!


	3. ¿Te quedas conmigo?

******.**

******Ahí estaba él, Trafalgar Law,**

******mirando cada mañana el tablón de anuncios del hall de su facultad**

******con la esperanza de que alguien necesite un compañero de piso**

**– ********La vida está muy cara, joder-**

* * *

Mi OC es mía, es resto de personajes son de Oda-sensei (pero eso ya lo sabéis *wink) - NOS VEMOS ABAJO MIS BESTIAS SEXUALES *q*

* * *

_._

_._

_La chica arqueó la ceja con la vista fija en los ojos del joven frente a ella durante unos segundos, hasta de bufó y agitó la mano en gesto de quitarle importancia -Como tú digas panda. Mi número está en el cartel.- Se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta y la abrió con un solo movimiento, ofreciéndole la salida al otro._

_Sin despedirse, pues ninguno lo vio necesario con el otro, Law salió al rellano dirigiéndose al ascensor y Nelliel cerró la puerta tras de sí, dispuesta a coger algo de la cocina para merendar y disfrutar del poco tiempo de "dulce soledad" que le quedaba._

**-o0o-**

.

Un día entero había pasado desde que Law y Nelliel se fueron cada uno por su cuenta, intentando alargar la calma antes de la tormenta que seguramente implicaría empezar a vivir el uno con el otro. Se habían despertado, duchado y vestido, habían desayunado y habían ido a la universidad desde sus respectivas casas para empezar un nuevo día de lecciones, lecturas y ridículos power-points: la rutina universitaria, vamos.

.

P.o.V. de Law

-Tío, ¿que tal ayer con lo del piso nuevo?- Me preguntó Shachi mirándome desde detrás de las gafas que solamente se quitaba para limpiar.

Estábamos en la cafetería, ya eran las 3 de la tarde y nos habíamos juntado los cuatro amigos en nuestro lugar de siempre para comer y charlar sobre lo poco que nos podría haber sucedido desde que hablamos por última vez el día anterior. Alcé la vista para mirarle con la mejor neutralidad que conseguiría nadie mostrar y después de unos segundos contesté.

-...Bien. Ya he firmado el papeleo con la casera.

-No lo has dicho muy convencido, Law. Lo del "Bien" digo...- Me contestó Penguin con cierta cara de preocupación. Definitivamente él era el más perceptivo de los dos.- Dudo que firmases nada si el problema fuera la casa así que, ¿qué es?

Entrecerré los ojos mirándole fijamente, visualizando en mi mente como su cabeza explotaba de repente, liberando así la tensión que me provocó su "descubrimiento". A los segundos de dejar volar mi imaginación resoplé, volviendo a la realidad y aceptando el hecho de que en algún momento en el futuro (cercano o no) se acabarían enterando de la existencia de mi desafortunada compañera de piso, así que volví a abrir la boca, dispuesto a explicar.

-Digamos que mi futura relación de "compañeros de piso" no ha sido tan... "fructífera" como esperaba.

-¿"Fructífera"? ¿Pero lo que querías no era ir a tu bola aunque vivieras con alguien más?- Preguntó Shachi a lo que Penguin le dio un codazo.

-Por ESO MISMO lo dice, memo. Seguramente o el tío ese tenga el mismo horario que nosotros y se pase las tardes en casa o es molesto.

-Ambas de hecho.- Contesté con una ceja arqueada y sonriendo de lado. El tema lograba atacarme los nervios pero la manera de actuar de mis dos amigos humanos nunca dejaba de entretenerme.

-Siempre puede seguir haciendo lo que hacía con sus otros compañeros, ¿no es así Law-san?- me dijo Bepo rompiendo el silencio que había creado a su alrededor mientras se acababa su comida.

-No creo que pueda lograr incitarle a ignorar mi presencia, teniendo en cuenta lo inconsciente que me ha demostrado ser la muy imbécil, y claramente NO pienso encerrarme en mi cuarto como un niño tras su castigo, Bepo...

-¡L-lo sient-!

-¡ESPERA!- Miré al frente para encontrarme con dos caras levemente sonrojadas adornadas por dos sonrisas absurdamente amplias y dos gorros diferentes pero igualmente característicos.

-¿"L-la"?

-¿artículo FEMENINO?

-En plan...¿una chica?

-¿vivirás con una chica?

-Ehe...hehe~

-Hehehehe~

Después de una corta pero intensa avalancha de preguntas comenzaron a reír como niños de jardín de infancia. Ahí estaban de nuevo sus "fémina-personas": La personalidad que aparecía en cualquiera de los dos cuando o bien estaban en presencia de un sujeto de género femenino de relativa belleza o bien daban rienda suelta a su imaginación con algo relacionado con, correcto, un sujeto de género femenino de relativa belleza. Después de mirarse entre ellos con lo que sólo podía definir como complicidad, giraron de golpe en mi dirección antes de que Bepo nos interrumpiera.

-¿Hay algún problema con que sea mujer? Quiero decir...si al menos fuera una osa...

-¡CALLA IDIOTA!

-¡L-LO SIENTO!

Bufé resignado y chasqueé los dedos llamando su atención.- Antes de que preguntéis. No, no y NO LO SÉ. NO podéis ir hoy a "ver la casa" porqué quiero evitar hasta mañana con la dichosa mudanza el volver a ver a la idiota ésa; NO es guapa: no se peina, viste aparentemente con lo primero que encuentra en el armario, es menos femenina que una piedra y tiene un carácter insufrible por no hablar de que su patrón de conducta difiere de toda lógica; y por último, ¿!CÓMO COÑO QUERÉIS QUE SEPA SU TALLA DE SUJETADOR!?

Los dos tenían la cabeza gacha y lo que parecía una nube de depresión sobre las mismas para cuando acabé de "contestarles", gesto que imitó el oso a mi lado sin razón aparente pues no era con él con quien discutía. Apoyé la mano en el hombro de Bepo para hacerle entender que no estaba enfadado con el y levantó sus ojos hacia los míos con su peludo rostro ahora iluminado.

-Perdón tío...pero joder...es que ¡nos das envidia!- Me dijo Shachi que evitaba mi mirada girando su rostro a un lado y bebiendo de su lata de refresco.

-¡Eso!...lo que daríamos por vivir bajo el mismo techo que una chica...- Prosiguió Penguin imitando el gesto de su mejor amigo pero al lado contrario, como un espejo.

-Ya lo hacías y la "chica" se llamaba "mami", pero está bien... ya juzgaréis por vosotros mismos si se le puede llamar "chica" a ésa mientras cargáis cajas en la mudanza.

-¡YEEEEAH!- Los dos dijeron a la vez, bajando la mano hasta la mesa golpeando la lata en el proceso y plantándola sobre la superficie de madera. No pudeevitar soltar una sonora carcajada y alzar la ceja ante su modo de actuar.

Tenía pensado pasar la tarde recogiendo todas mis cosas y aprovechar mañana que sólo tenía una clase programada para comenzar con la mudanza. Lo que implicaba que debía llamar de nuevo a la idiota para avisarle... «_Hoy y mañana se me harán eternos...»._

_._

P.o.V de Nelliel

_«¿Por que narices me haré los bocadillos de atún si no me gusta? Ah, es verdad: Estoy pobre...»_

Las clases hacía horas que habían acabado para mi, pero todavía no había tenido oportunidad de comer algo gracias a mi adorado profesor de física que consideró necesario "revisar el laboratorio durante su turno de recoger, puesto que la última vez dejó encendido el ordenador central invitando a que algún listillo lo hackeara"...o algo por el estilo.  
Lancé el papel que envolvía mi bocadillo a la papelera más cercana y esperé hasta que éste entrara como una pelota de basket en una canasta. Era un lanzamiento sencillo después de todo si se hacia un cálculo estimado de la distancia entre el punto de lanzamiento y el objetivo, el peso del proyectil, la velocidad y dirección del viento...Mis pensamientos se frenaron en secó al empezar a oír el tono de mi móvil y lo saqué de donde estaba dispuesta a contestar.

Mierda es ÉL. No había podido coger la llamada el día anterior pero por la hora en que se hizo pude suponer fácilmente que se trataba de su número y por mucho que quisiera dejarlo sonar, debía cogerlo.

-¿Qué?

-...¿No te han enseñado a saludar primero, idiot-ya?- Ohhh las ganas que me entraban de agarrarle del cuello y-! -¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? Bueno mira, déjalo, llamo para decirte que me instalaré mañana.

-¿Tendrás ya a alguien que te ayude a llevar tus cosas no? ¿O quizás es que no eres un vagabundo SÓLO en apariencia y no tienes NADA que llevar?- Se podía oír un quejido al otro lado de la linea acompañado de una respiración más pesada que la de antes -Eeeeh no te sulfures, me limito a devolver las pelotas que me lanzas~

-...Hasta mañana a las 5, idiot-ya.- colgó inmediatamente después y yo guardé el móvil en su sitio al fondo de la bandolera que llevaba. Caminé los pocos pasos que me separaban de la parada de autobús y esperé a que llegase.

El autobús llegó, y con el un trayecto de apenas 30 minutos hasta la parada en la que hacía transbordo al tranvía que paraba en la comisaría de Logue Town, a dos calles del edificio en que vivía _"sola por poco tiempo..."._ Una vez allí subí por el ascensor hasta la última planta y doble la esquina que conectaba el aparato con el rellano.

-¡NESS!

-¡IIIIIIIIII! ¡L-LUFFY!

En un tiempo récord de apenas 3 segundos desde que me vio aparecer, el joven nieto del abuelo Monkey se había levantado de un brinco, había corrido hacía mi persona gritando mi nombre y había saltado logrando agarrarse a mi cuerpo con la sorprendente fuerza que tenían sus brazos delgaduchos.

-Ishishishishi ¡Siempre suenas como un hámster cuando te asustas!

-¡Serás...! ¡Descuélgate ahora mismo koala sin pelo!- y retirando uno a uno los dedos con los que se sostenía además de las piernas que rodeaban mi cintura, me zafé de su agarre.- ¿Has vuelto a olvidarte las llaves verdad?

-¿Eh? ...ishi...ishishishi

-Vale, no hace falta que contestes. ¿Salado o Dulce?

-¡CARNE!

-Voy para astrónoma no para mesías, Luffy...No puedo hacer aparecer carne de la nada.

Luffy era el único familiar cercano de mi vecino y era casi tan olvidadizo como él, aunque con muchísima más energía que el mayor y una inocencia que te hacía querer abrazarle como una mama oso y besarle las mejillas como una abuela. Le encantaba la carne y desde el día en que olió la que estaba preparando (cuando aun tenía dinero para comprar alguna que no fuera en lata) se me colgó del cuello y no me volvió a soltar, figurativamente claro.

Abrí la puerta de casa y le dejé entrar, bueno, correr hasta tumbarse en el sillón y encender la tele en lo que era ya una pequeña tradición:  
Él por una razón u otra SIEMPRE acababa esperando a su abuelo sentado frente la puerta de su casa hasta que yo aparecía; me abrazaba; le obligaba a soltarme; luego yo le preguntaba que quería merendar; el me decía su respuesta habitual, "CARNE", que no entraba en ninguna de las opciones que yo le daba; el corría hasta el sofá, se tumbaba y encendía la tele; yo iba a la cocina a preparar algo y finalmente merendábamos los dos esperando que llegara aquél a quien esperábamos.

Me dirigí a la cocina y abrí un paquete de magdalenas, un brick de batido de chocolate y tras coger dos tazones fui a sentarme sobre sus pies en el sofá del salón, los dos ahora atentos a la serie que estaban dando en el canal que el pequeño había elegido.

-Ness...

-Es "Nel" Luffy, no "Ness". No soy el monstruo del lago.

-Bueeeeeeeno...Ness...-Bufé, debía aceptarlo ya: NUNCA se aprendería bien mi nombre.

-¿Qué?-pregunté con un tono suave, concentrada en la pantalla frente a mi.

-...Me duele la cabeza...- Con ésta afirmación lo miré y no tenía muy buena cara. Los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido. Normalmente miraba la tele con los ojos abiertos como platos y soltando ruiditos de emoción o sorpresa con lo que hacían los personajes en pantalla.

-¿Te duele algo más?¿Quieres dormir?- Me levanté, dejé mi tazón sobre la mesita frente al sofá y me arrodillé en el suelo frente al chiquillo para verlo más de cerca. Su respiración estaba algo agitada y tenía la mirada perdida. Cerró del todo los ojos y se intentó acomodar mejor en el sofá, abrazándose a si mismo. «_Debe de tener frío...»_

-Mmmmmm...elijo dormir...

-Iré a por mantas.- Apagué la tele y fui al "temporal cuarto de los cacharros" a coger un par de mantas guardadas en una caja. Al volver Luffy se había encogido un poco, seguramente intentando conservar el calor corporal, mientras temblaba levemente. Le puse ambas mantas por encima y lo arrope antes de levantarle el flequillo y poner mis labios en su frente. Estaba más caliente al tacto de lo habitual.

-Tienes fiebre, koala sin pelo. Esto te pasa por ir siempre descalzo por casa.- Mi tono era suave y remarque mi regaño golpeando levemente su nariz con un dedo, lo que hizo que Luffy se retorciera ante mi toque.

-…...calla...

-Vale, vale~ Voy a escribirle a tu abuelo, que parece que aún no ha llegado y querrá saber que estás aquí.

Cogí un bolígrafo, un papel y celo y me dispuse a escribir un mensaje lo suficientemente claro como para informar al abuelo Monkey de la situación pero lo suficientemente genérico como para no tenerlo aporreándome la puerta, a saber a que hora, para recuperar a su nieto. LUFFY SE HA QUEDADO DORMIDO EN MI CASA. YO ME ENCARGO, ABUELO! Ale, debatiblemente informativo pero aceptable. Fui hasta mi puerta, la abrí y pegué el trozo de papel en el lado que daba al rellano para que mi vecino lo viera al llegar. Miré el reloj: las 8:30 «_Parece ser que hoy no voy a cenar»_. Luego cerré con llave y apagué las luces dispuesta a irme a mi cuarto a dormir.

-Neeeeeeeeeess...

-¿Qué?- pregunté suavemente desde la oscuridad, intentando divisar el bulto en el sofá que era Luffy.

-¿Te quedas conmigo?- No pude evitar que la comisura de mis labios se alzaran y que mi mirada se suavizara con la pregunta de tono infantil. «Éste niño es demasiado cuco para su propio bien»

-...Claro idiota.

.

.

* * *

Bienvenidos al Fluff mis bestias!  
Luffy consigue con Nel lo mismo que Bepo consigue con Law hahaha~

Que os a parecido el chapter? Espero con ansia vuestras opiniones, quejas, dudas, etc etc etc y ya sabéis que tenéis mi amor incondicional! DEJADME AMAROS!

**-o0o-**

Respuestas a reviews (al parecer no se puede contestar por PM a guests...jo ''OTL)

** Maii95: **'Yo! Me alegra que te guste y ya verás las múltiples maneras en que se torturaran psicológicamente en el futuro! Hahaha Eso crees de Law? Uff! Menos mal, no sabes lo que estoy sufriendo por mantenerlo IC lo más posible!


	4. Idiot-ya NO es idiota

******.**

******Ahí estaba él, Trafalgar Law,**

******mirando cada mañana el tablón de anuncios del hall de su facultad**

******con la esperanza de que alguien necesite un compañero de piso**

**– ********La vida está muy cara, joder-**

* * *

Mi OC es mía, es resto de personajes son de Oda-sensei (pero eso ya lo sabéis *wink) - NOS VEMOS ABAJO MIS BESTIAS SEXUALES *q*

* * *

_._

_._

_Miré el reloj: las 8:30 «Parece ser que hoy no voy a cenar». Luego cerré con llave y apagué las luces dispuesta a irme a mi cuarto a dormir._

_-Neeeeeeeeeess..._

_-¿Qué?- pregunté suavemente desde la oscuridad, intentando divisar el bulto en el sofá que era Luffy._

_-¿Te quedas conmigo?- No pude evitar que la comisura de mis labios se alzaran y que mi mirada se suavizara con la pregunta de tono infantil. «Éste niño es demasiado cuco para su propio bien»_

_-...Claro idiota._

**-o0o-**

.

Ya eran las 9 de la mañana para cuando Nelliel logró despertarse por los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las cortinas del salón y dirigiendo la vista a su estómago (que acababa de rugir) pudo ver un gran bulto bajo la manta que le tapaba. Levantándola por el borde pudo apreciar lo que era el pelo alborotado de Luffy y sus brazos que estaban rodeándola por el tronco como un koala, haciendo honor al mote que ella misma le había puesto, lo que le hizo sonreír ladinamente.

.

P.o.V. de Nelliel

-Si es queeeeeee...- Levanté una mano y la coloqué sobre la cabeza del chiquillo encima mio, revolviéndole el pelo suavemente hasta despertarlo.- No se cómo has llegado ahí si ayer estábamos cada uno tumbado en una dirección diferente, pero como me hayas pegado lo que sea que tengas...¡cobras!

-...Mmmmmm...- Luffy levantó la cabeza después de unos segundos y entrecerró los ojos intentando evitar el exceso de luz que ahora había en la habitación- Estoy mejor... Buenos días...- Después de su respuesta yo reí y el hundió la cabeza aún más en mi estómago, quejándose por la ceguera momentánea al abrir los ojos hacía un momento.

-Levanta koala sin pelo, que voy al baño.- Después de un corto quejido un joven se separó de mi permitiendo moverme, y me fui a asear. Para cuando acabé él ya estaba en la cocina con una bolsa de patatas abierta y una lata de cola sobre la mesa.- Veo que no has tardado nada ¿eh?

-¡Tenía hambre! Ishishishi Y a ti nunca te importa...- Me miró con ojillos de cachorrito y luego me lanzó una de sus típicas sonrisas, tan amplias y llenas de entusiasmo que todavía no entiendo como no le dan dolor de mejillas.

-Hahahaha Anda, come y calla que quizás sea la última vez que puedas.- Chasqueé la lengua y Luffy abrió los ojos de par en par y dejó de masticar, aún con la boca llena y una patata todavía colgando entre sus labios.

-¡¿Mge faf engfenfenafo?! /¡¿me has envenenado?!/

-Hahahahahaha ¡No! ¡serás melón! Y habla sin la boca a punto de reventar, ¡que casi me escupes!-El moreno tragó todo lo que tenía en la boca con ayuda del contenido de su refresco y el rostro decidido. Luego adelantó su cuerpo hacia mi, apoyando la palma de las manos sobre la mesa de la cocina y recargando sobre ella su peso.

-¿¡Entonces PORQUE!?- suspiré divertida ante la manera de actuar del de la cicatriz y le golpeé levemente la nariz con un dedo.

-Siéntate bien que me rompes la mesa...-volví a suspirar sólo que ahora algo cansada, intentando sopesar el modo de explicárselo.- No es que quiera acabar con tu pasión por la comida Luffy, pero al nuevo no creo que le vayan a hacer demasiada gracia tus visitas.- Ví como en apenas cinco segundos su cara pasó de sorpresa a pena, luego a alegría, a molestia y por último a alegría de nuevo; y como se enderezó para cogerme de los hombros, muy emocionado.

-¿¡CUÁNDO VIENE!? ¡Tus amigos son mis amigos también!- Otra vez, ahí estaba la sonrisa del millón.

-NO ES AMIGO MIO. Es el que va a pagar la parte del alquiler que a mi no me alcanza por que la "simpatiquísima harpía" que es la casera me lo ha subido de nuevo...

-Pero podríamos hacernos todos amigos ¿no?- dijo infantilmente a lo que yo le sostuve la mirada unos segundos.

-…... La posibilidad existe Luffy, aunque más para ti que para mi. Yo no pienso llevarme bien con ESO.

-Ooooooooooohh~...¿¡Y COMO SE LLAMA!? ¿¡LE GUSTA LA CARNE!?- atacándome otra vez con sus preguntas y con lo que parecían brillitos y estrellas de emoción a su alrededor, Luffy consiguió borrar la molestia que me producía la inminente presencia del inquilino aún incluso cuando el tema seguía siendo él.

-Hahahaha No puedo decirte nada de su dieta pero se llama Trafalgar Law, si no recuerdo mal.

-Trafl...Tralaf...¡TORAO! ¡TORAO LAO!- No pude evitar reír a carcajada limpia tras los intentos de Luffy por decir su nombre. No sólo me recordaba a el momento en que el pequeño intentó aprenderse el mío sino a cuando, el otro día, yo misma intente pronunciarlo y el borde creído ese me corrigió sin ningún tipo de tacto. «_Va a ser divertido ver la cara que ponga cuando Luffy lo llame por ese nombre»._

-Neeeeeeeeess.- La llamada me sacó de mis cavilaciones para centrarle atención al moreno.- ¿Si no tienes clase podemos ir a las recreativaaaaaaas?

-¿Clase?...¡IIIIIIIIIIII! ¡LLEGO TARDE!.- Me giré a él con el ceño fruncido y le golpeé con el borde de la mano en la cabeza, en plan artes marciales - ¡Y TÚ TAMBIÉN TIENES CLASE KOALA!

Lo levanté de la mesa y salimos de la cocina. Fuimos a por nuestras chaquetas y yo cogí la bolsa con las libretas y bolis que siempre llevaba del lugar donde la dejé el día anterior, encima de la cama de mi habitación. Antes de salir escribí en un papel la razón más convincente que pude maquinar para justificar la tardanza de Luffy a su clase (a ver si así lograba que se librase del castigo) para que se lo entregara a su profesora. Salimos por la puerta y bajamos en el ascensor hasta la planta baja y entrada del edificio, dónde nos separamos para ir cada uno en la dirección que debía tomar.

.

P.o.V. de Law

La primera clase de la mañana ya había acabado y yo ya estaba muerto de cansancio. Había pasado toda la tarde del día anterior guardando cosas en cajas de cartón. Ropa en cajas; libros en cajas; instrumental médico en cajas; cepillo de dientes y demás utensilios de higiene personal en cajas; los pocos aparatos de mi propiedad en esa casa, como el microondas, en otra caja; incluso una gran caja llena de cajas de un tamaño menor, por si me acababan haciendo falta. Por suerte el único mueble que yo había comprado por mi cuenta y no estaba ya en el piso del que me iba, era la mesilla que tenía al lado de mi cama en la habitación.

Ayer ya llamé a Shachi, Penguin y Bepo para decirles la hora a la que nos encontraríamos en mi casa para cargarlo todo en el coche del tío del primero y llevarlo todo al piso para las 5 de la tarde, que es la hora que le había dicho a la idiota. «_Como no esté para abrirnos la puerta la mato mientras duerme»._

Ahora sólo quedaban 20 minutos de una clase que, para mi desgracia, era la que impartía el señor Caesar, un profesor con aires de grandeza que se consideraba "el científico médico del siglo" por participar en un proyecto sobre clonación. Por suerte había aprendido a ignorar por completo su molesta voz y centrarme sólo en los datos que iba escribiendo en la pizarra o aparecían en la pantalla en la que utilizaban el pequeño proyector del techo del aula.

Al acabar la clase, recogí mis cosas y me dirigí a la parada del autobús, dispuesto a llegar al piso, comer y esperar (posiblemente durmiendo ya que mis "aún compañeros de piso" no estarían) a que llegara el resto para comenzar con la mudanza. Y efectivamente, eso hice.  
Para cuando me despertaron con el sonido de la puerta, eran la 4:15 de la tarde y yo ya había conseguido descansar durante casi dos horas. Caminé hasta la puerta y la abrí, delante mía ahora tres caras sonrientes en vez de una opaca superficie de madera.

-¡Holaaaaaaa~!- Me dijeron los tres al unisono, a lo que yo asentí y les hice un gesto con la cabeza para que pasaran al salón, con la mesa ahora llena de cajas.

-¿Esto es lo único que hay que llevar, Law-san?- Me pregunto el oso con cierto interés.

-Así es Bepo, además de la mesita que hay en mi cuarto.

Había un total de 5 cajas y una mesita, así que cada uno cogimos una y la bajamos al coche. Una vez allí Shachi y Penguin esperaron a que regresásemos Bepo y yo con la caja y el mueble que faltaban. Con el coche ya cargado, el del gorro verde condujo hasta la comisaría de Logue Town y yo le indique como llegar al nuevo piso desde ahí. Aparcamos a la entrada del edificio, les dije a los chicos que había que llevar las cosas hasta la última planta y empezamos a descargar para cuando vi a la idiota dirigiéndose a nuestra posición desde la calle de al lado, absorta en la pantalla de su móvil. Chasqueé la lengua para llamar su atención a lo que ella alzó la vista en mi dirección, frunció el ceño y gruñó mientras entraba a la portería dirección al ascensor. Me giré hacia el coche para coger la mesita que seguía en el maletero y vi a Shachi y a Penguin completamente estáticos, mirando de arriba a abajo a la barriobajera esa y con su típica sonrisilla de entrar en sus "fémina-persona" y esperé llegar el absurdo aluvión de preguntas.

-¿E-Es ésa, Law?- Me preguntó Penguin aún con cara de embobado pero desviando la vista al suelo por momentos, como peleando consigo mismo por mirarla.

-¡Dijiste que no era guapa, tío!- Me espetó alegremente Shachi con la misma cara que su mejor amigo pero sin desviar su atención de los movimientos de la chica.

-...E-Es...es bastante mona...-dijo, ahora mirando ligeramente al cielo.

-¡Pero si es la guapa de la facultad de los cerebrines!- continuo exactamente con el mismo tono y posición. «_Espera_». Shachi acaba de decir que...ésa, ¿era una de ellos?

-¿IDIOT-YA es de la facultad de los cerebrines? Genial, ahora tendré que buscarle un apodo más acorde a su condición de friki...

La "facultad de los cerebrines" no era una facultad realmente, sino que era como se conocía en el campus al conjunto de carreras consideradas "difíciles" o como a mi me gustaba verlo, "tan específicas o teóricas que se acababan haciendo inútiles". Si pertenecía a una de ellas sólo quería decir que idiot-ya...bueno, NO era idiota. Tendría que pasar a llamarle geek-ya a partir de ahora. De todas maneras ya estaba pensando en cambiarle el mote por uno que consiguiera molestarla y ésto no era más que una razón añadida para hacerlo.

Cogí la caja que tenía a los pies mientras Bepo pasaba a mi lado cargando dos cajas a la vez e insté a los otros dos a que salieran de su ensoñación y siguieran con lo que estaban haciendo. Estos cogieron rápidamente una caja cada uno y corrieron al ascensor antes de que llegara Bepo hasta él, entrando en la máquina y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿¡Y yo que!?

-¡Silencio!¡Nunca lo entenderías, Bepo!

-¡Lo siento!

_«Lo que tengo que aguantar...» _Pensé, viendo la escena ante mi y cargando con la caja y la mesita que quedaban tras cerrar el coche. Los dos pervertidos empezaron a subir en el ascensor dejando al pobre oso tras ellos con la cabeza gacha y un aura depresiva alrededor. Me acerqué a él y le acaricié levemente el pelaje de la cabeza ganándome un ronroneo (o más bien el gruñido equivalente a un ronroneo que emitiría un oso) y una sonrisa por su parte. Volví a picar al ascensor y esperé junto a Bepo a que volviera a bajar hasta la planta baja para llevarnos a nuestro destino.

.

P.o.V. de Shachi y Penguin

-Tssss, ¿sabes que piso es?

-No...

Giraron la esquina del pasillito que unía el ascensor y el rellano y se encontraron con dos puertas, una con una placa con el número 1 que estaba cerrada y otra con el número 2 que estaba entreabierta. Se miraron y sonrieron ampliamente, enseñando la fila superior de sus dientes, y con un creciente pero aún sutil sonrojo. Se dirigieron a dicha puerta y golpearon la madera rítmicamente.

-¿P-Perdón? ¿Es aquí la mudanza?- Preguntó el del gorro con su nombre grabado.

Un pequeño gritito se oyó en el interior de la casa, acompañado de un "va" y el ruido de una silla arrastrándose contra el suelo. A los pocos segundos la puerta estaba completamente abierta y frente a ellos, la misma chica que habían visto entrar al edificio hacía solamente unos minutos.

-¡Pasad, pasad!- Los dos sonrieron igual que antes, dejándose guiar al interior de la casa hasta un espacioso salón y dejando las cajas en el suelo donde les indicó a dueña del lugar.- Sois los amigos del am- de Trafalgar-san, ¿no?

-¡SI!-Contestaron a la vez

-Y tu eres...-Prosiguió el menos vergonzoso de los dos.

-Tzib Nelliel, pero llamadme Nel que es más corto- La joven les extendió la mano con una cálida sonrisa y los dos la aceptaron con gusto, murmurando cosas del estilo "Que calentita es..." o "Que mano más suave ¿el resto también lo será?" que por suerte la joven no alcanzó a captar.

-Somos Shachi y -señalando a su amigo que asintió- Penguin. Estudiamos ingeniería mecánica, ¿tu en que carrera estás? Nel-chan~

-Me he licenciado en Matemáticas y ahora estoy en Astrofísica, Shachi y Penguin.-Repitió la joven sus nombres, imitando levemente el tono que había puesto su interlocutor y señalándoles en el proceso.

-¡Que lista~!-exclamó el que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado en su presencia, con una sonrisa y una recién encontrada confianza.

Su atención se desvió a unos pasos a sus espaldas. Law ahora entraba al salón con expresión molesta colocando lo que llevaba sobre el resto de cajas allí presentes mientras el oso intentaba cerrar la puerta aun cargado con una caja en cada pata.

-¿Haciendo amigos, geek-ya?- Dijo el recién llegado, un una ceja arqueada y acabando con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Con algunos es más fácil que con otros, panda - o...oso?- Al acabar la frase la una mujer presente señaló a la puerta, por la que ahora aparecía Bepo cargado con las dos cajas que faltaban.  
Los ojos empezaron a brillarle y los hombres presentes se intuían que venía después. Pero el rostro de la chica cambió a uno de molestia y dirigió su mano aún con el dedo indice extendido y con un movimiento rápido y brusco hacia Law que ahora la miraba con un atisbo de desconcierto.

-TÚ. ¿Puedes explicarme PORQUE conoces a uno de los mayores avances de la comunidad científica en el campo de la biología, si no el mejor claro está, desde Laika la perra astronauta o la oveja Dolly Y NO ME HE ENTERADO?- antes siquiera que pudieran procesar la información ninguno de los presentes ella ya se había acercado a Bepo de una zancada y le estaba sacando una caja de las zarpas con la misma mirada de hacia un momento.- ¡Tu no te preocupes Bepo-san, déjame esto a mi y siéntate! ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? ¿Un refresco quizás? ¿Necesitas que te cepillen el pelaje?

Los tres hombres en el salón de ese piso se miraron entre ellos con un aire de incredulidad. Vale, esto NO lo habían intuido. Cuando alguien conocía a Bepo por primera vez reaccionaban de dos maneras posibles: O entraban en pánico al ver un oso de más de 100kg o se le tiraban encima y lo espachurraban como a uno de peluche (esta última opción dedicada sobre todo a mujeres y niños)...pero, ¿admiración?. Por que la chica estaba tratando al animal como quien trata a un famoso y ESO no había pasado nunca.

-¿Lo...siento?- Le contestó Bepo a la joven con lo que parecía ser una mezcla de desconcierto, vergüenza y un atisbo de disfrute mientras ésta cogía la otra caja de sus zarpas y la dejaba sobre el resto.- ¿Como sabe mi nombre, señorita?

-¡No tienes que disculparte por ser quien eres Bepo-san! Debes estar orgulloso de todo el trabajo que has hecho para llegar a donde estás ¡Eso es lo que yo creo! Y en cuanto a tu pregunta: Vamos a la misma universidad al fin y al cabo ¡y eres bastante conocido en la comunidad científica!- La joven ahora empujaba suavemente al oso hasta llevarlo al lado del sofá y luego sentarlo en él, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de los otros tres presentes.- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo Bep-?

-Bepo.-Los dos del sofá miraron a los que estaban de pie, en concreto al de ojos grises de los tres.- Deberíamos ir a tomar algo para celebrar que ya estoy prácticamente instalado ¿no creéis chicos?- acabó el moreno con una sonrisa arrogante frente a el ceño fruncido de la mujer al darse cuenta que se llevaba al oso de su lado.

-¡Esa es una gran idea Law-san!

-Nel-chan~ Querrías ve-. -antes de que pudiera acabar, Law tapó la boca de Shachi mirándole de lado.

-NO. Ella no viene.

-Puedo decidir por mi misma, "gracias".- Los dos se acercaron hasta quedar a medio metro, con los ojos entrecerrados clavados en los de la persona frente a ellos y el ceño fruncido, desafiando al otro a seguir. - De todas maneras no quiero amargarme la tarde con tu presencia. No entiendo como puedes tener a gente tan simpática a tu alrededor con lo rancio que eres, tío...

El moreno adelantó la cabeza hasta quedar a la altura de quien le hablaba que prácticamente ni pestañeaba. -Eso es cosa suya, geek-ya.- Dijo con un tono más grave al de su propia voz.

La joven chasqueó la lengua sin apartarle la mirada en ningún momento. Los dos chicos y el oso ajenos a la disputa mirándose entre ellos con nerviosismo y preguntándose qué hacer. La chica suspiró resignada y cerró los ojos molesta, encogiéndose de hombros y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho provocando que inmediatamente después el de la perilla sonriera arrogante. Había ganado la "pelea".

-Como sea...Pero a la vuelta tendremos que negociar las malditas normas, mapache.

-¿Vaya, no sabes de más animales con manchas en los ojos geek-ya?

-Oh tranquiiiilo~ Esperaré a que vuelvas viendo documentales.- Dijo con la más falsa cordialidad y sonrisa que logró encontrar. Luego se dirigió a Shachi y a Penguin a los que dio un corto abrazo y una palmadita en la espalda (provocando que éstos se sonrojaran y comenzaran a reír bajito) y estrechó la pata de Bepo en una reverencia. Después se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

-¡Divertíos los TRES~! Tú no, por mi como si te atropella el tranvía y no vuelves. O algo.

Law sonrió divertido y con una leve carcajada ante su ataque. Luego salió por la puerta el primero mientras los otros lo hacían en fila tras él, sonriendo animadamente a la chica antes de desaparecer al girar la esquina que daba al ascensor y preguntándose, una vez la perdieron de vista, qué primera impresión tuvieron esos dos para que ahora actuaran de la manera en que lo hacían.

.

.

* * *

Y EMPIEZA OFICIALMENTE LA CONVIVENCIA!  
Quería aclarar un par de cosillas algunas de las cuales ya me han preguntado y he contestado por privado pero me parecía interesante hacerlo público por aquí (? Así que...ATENCION, AVALANCHA DE TEXTO!:

*He variado un poco la edad de Luffy con respecto al canon: Si tomamos de referencia la edad de Law, en el canon actual tienen 19 y 26 años de edad, mientras que en este AU tienen 14 y 24 respectivamente. Soy consciente de que no era un cambio estrictamente necesario, ya que Luffy seguiría siendo igual de infantil a los 14 que a los 19, pero quería marcar la diferencia de edad entre éste y Nel para ciertos momentos del futuro del fic. Como dato adicional, la sexualidad de nuestro mono favorito sigue igual a como Oda-sensei nos confirmó tiempo atrás: es asexual y sus únicos "amores" son la carne y las aventuras!

*Las personalidades de Shachi y Penguin pueden variar a lo que el fandom a dado como válido: Ambos personajes han aparecido muy poco en la serie original (desgraciadamente) y eso me permite jugar un poco más con su personalidad desde mi papel de escritora, que he tenido que "rellenar los huecos" por así decirlo.  
Sabemos que ambos son unos pervs y que Shachi es más "animado" mientras Penguin es más "calladito" pero aparte de eso...más bien poco.

Os preguntaréis, ¿Por que Penguin es tan tímido en éste fic cuando el fandom lo ha aceptado como un personaje cool y reservado? ¡Muy sencillo mis bestias sexuales! ¿Sabíais que los pingüinos son de las pocas especies de animales monógamos? Tienen una sola pareja de por vida. Cuando se encuentran con una hembra que les gusta, buscan piedras por toda la costa y seleccionan la más bonita que encuentran para entregarla como obsequio y así ganarse su plumífero corazón ¿¡NO ES TIERNO!?

Shachi en cambio le debe el nombre tanto a la orca como a un animal mitológico japonés con cabeza de tigre y cuerpo de pez llamado "Shachihoko" (la primera parte, "shachi", significando "orca" en dicho idioma). Las orcas son conocidas por su aspecto gracioso y simpático en contraste a su tremenda agresividad PEEERO que también entran en la lista de animales monógamos. Así pues, en el fic este personaje es mucho más directo con las mujeres que su compañero y tiene más facilidad para tratar con ellas (aunque lo acabe echando todo por tierra al decir algo pervertido) pero es igual de secretamente romanticón que su inseparable amigo.

Y hasta aquí todo por hoy!  
Espero que os haya gustado y como siempre espero vuestros review, dudas, quejas, denuncias y cartas de amor (con números de teléfono a ser posible) ;D

**-o0o-**

Respuestas a reviews de guests! (el resto se contestan por PM)

** Maii95: **'Yo! Siiiiiii por fin apareció Luffy con su ternura desbordante y...aquí los tienes! Los días de tortura mutua que llevo prometiendo desde el primer chapter! Que no sabrá pronunciar su nombre?...Mmmmm que te hace pensar eso * guiño guiño * hahahah

** Panther Kira: **Uoooooo! Me enamora que pienses eso del fic! =͟͟͞͞ ऀืົཽ≀ ͔ ͕̮ ऀืົཽ✧

Espero no defraudarte porque no quiero forzar las cosas y estoy viendo que se va a acabar convirtiendo en un fic bastante largo! Y...quien te dice que no te espío cual stalker con hacha y, de hecho, esta inspirada en ti? ehehehehe


	5. No es Bondad, es Fair Play

******.**

******Ahí estaba él, Trafalgar Law,**

******compartiendo piso con una cerebrito friki que le sacaba de quicio**

******y con la esperanza de no acabar en la cárcel si acababa matándola con el cuchillo de la mantequilla.**

**– ********La vida está muy cara, joder-**

* * *

Mi OC es mía, es resto de personajes son de Oda-sensei (pero eso ya lo sabéis *wink) - NOS VEMOS ABAJO MIS BESTIAS SEXUALES *q*

* * *

_._

_._

_-¡Divertíos los TRES~! Tú no, por mi como si te atropella el tranvía y no vuelves. O algo._

_Law sonrió divertido y con una leve carcajada ante su ataque. Luego salió por la puerta el primero mientras los otros lo hacían en fila tras él, sonriendo animadamente a la chica antes de desaparecer al girar la esquina que daba al ascensor y preguntándose cuando la perdieron de vista qué primera impresión tuvieron esos dos del otro, para que ahora actuaran de la manera que lo hacían._

**-o0o-**

.

Después de dos horas, una cena, una ducha, dos capítulos de una serie sobre un cowboy del espacio y una hora más de espera...picaron a la puerta.

.

P.o.V. de Nelliel

Abrí los ojos de golpe, me había quedado dormida. «¿Que puta hora es?». Miré mi reloj de muñeca, contestando mi propia pregunta: eran las 23:30. El muy cabrón seguro que se había estado entreteniendo de más sólo por tenerme esperando, lo que significaba que hiciera lo que hiciera, ganaba él: si le esperaba, por esperarle; y si no lo hacía, por haber faltado a mi palabra. Aunque eso significara que se iba a quedar en la calle hasta el día siguiente por no tener aún una copia de la llave. «Que coño, aún y quedándose bajo un puente esta noche hubiera disfrutado mi "desgracia" el muy -! »

Picaron a la puerta otra vez aunque no me hacía falta mirar antes por la mirilla para saber quien era, a parte, por si me quedaba alguna duda ahora golpeaba la puerta rítmicamente haciéndome posible ver su sonrisa eternamente arrogante sin siquiera tenerla enfrente todavía. Anduve los pocos pasos que separaban el sofá de la puerta principal y la abrí.

-¿Que te ha hecho tardar tanto, geek-ya?- Ahí estaba, apoyado en el marco de la puerta recostando todo el peso en el hombro y con la dichosa sonrisa exacta a la que acababa de imaginar.

-Ohh nada, es que necesitaba prepararme mentalmente para tu recibimiento- Le contesté con el tono más sobre-actuado jamás concebido.

-Me alegra que me tengas en tan alta estima- dijo divertido e imitando mi tono anterior, ahora entrando por la puerta y dejándose caer sobre el sofá del comedor.- ¿Y bien? ¿Que hay que negociar?

Bufé cansada y me acerqué a la mesa del salón, arrastrando una silla hasta dejarla frente al arrogante ojeroso.

-Comencemos por lo básico...Tú no entras a mi habitación y yo no entraré a la tuya, ¿correcto?

-Claro como el agua.- Me enseñó otra vez esa maldita sonrisilla que me empezaba a crispar los nervios y posteriormente alzó un dedo frente a él.- Pero-

-¿Qué?

Su sonrisa se ensancho, habiendo esperado mi reacción aunque no tan inmediata.- Pero... en caso de que te estés muriendo ahí dentro no podre hacer nada y éso es una pena...

-Ohhh ¿Quién te dice que querría que lo hicieras, de todas maneras? Seguramente me ayudarías, sí...pero a morir.

-Debatible pero aceptable.- Rió ligeramente antes de continuar hablando- Siguiente: No pienso vivir como un animalillo enjaulado, así que no esperes que me encierre en mi habitación por no soportar tu molesta presencia, geek-ya.

-No esperaba menos de Don Amargado.- pude apreciar como su sonrisa flaqueaba, molesto por mi apodo «_Tengo que empezar a llevar la cuenta de estos momentos...teniendo en cuenta lo que me ha hecho esperar hoy y lo de ayer debemos ir 2 – 3 a su favor, si no me equivoco...»-_ Next: Las tareas de la casa. No pienso dejar que hagas MI colada ni mucho menos tener que hacer YO la tuya, pero tenemos que repartirnos las otras de alguna manera.

El chico frente a mi se llevó la mano al mentón y empezó a rascarse la perilla pensativo, con una ceja alzada.-¿Hay algo que te desagrade realizar, geek-ya?

-¿Realmente esperas que te conteste a eso, Don Amargado?

-Rotemos semanalmente lo que hay que hacer pues.- inquirió, bajando de nuevo su mano hasta recostarla en el sofá.

-Mmmmmmm no está mal...- Le pude ver sonreír de nuevo, esta vez con aires de victoria y un atisbo sorpresa «No era mala idea la verdad, aunque podría haber pensado antes de hablar y no "darle otro punto"...Aunque bien pensado así me volvía imprevisible, la habilidad perfecta para una guerra mental»

-Por contrato con la señorita casera, las "áreas comunes" son de uso compartido por todos los inquilinos. ¿Quieres que las dividamos con cinta aislante, geek-ya?

-¿Y arriesgarme a que marques como zona tuya la puerta y no poder salir nunca de esta casa? Ni de coña mapache~.

-Bueeeeena intuición~ Con lo divertido que hubiera sido...- bajó la mirada y ladeó la cabeza, como imaginando la posible escena en el espacio de suelo en que tenia los ojos clavados.

Me levanté de la silla y la agarré por el respaldo, alzándola para llevarla al lugar de donde la había cogido antes. Viendo que me empezaba a retirar, el ojeroso hizo lo propio y se levantó del sofá.

-¿Algo más que añadir antes de descansar?

Sonreí. Aquí ante mí, acababa de presentarse la oportunidad de empatar sumándome un tanto al marcador. _«No deberías haberte ido sin ordenar tu nuevo cuarto, chulito»_. Reí ligeramente y me giré, clavando mi mirada ahora en la suya.

-Mira pues sí. Tienes dos opciones: o sacar todos los cacharros de encima de la cama del cuarto de la izquierda y meterlos en el que esta vacío y es algo más grande, que por cierto, iba a ser "el tuyo" antes de ver que eres un imbécil...o mover la cama de un cuarto al otro, lo que implicaría quedarte con el de mayor tamaño a costa de partirte la espalda cargando cosas~ -Miré su expresión antes de continuar. Seria y con el ceño fruncido, justo como la quería. - Eso sí, elijas la opción que elijas yo de ti no haría mucho ruido...¿Quien sabe quien podría llamar a la policía? Que por cierto, tienen la comisaría a dos calles...

.

P.o.V. de Law

_«¡Será hija de p-!»_ Pude ver claramente como la... "listilla" ante mí alzaba un dedo y se lo pasaba por la punta de la lengua para luego moverlo frente a sus ojos como escribiendo en el aire un 3 guión 3. La tía esta estaba llevando la cuenta de quien había ido "ganando" las pullas que nos lanzábamos desde que nos conocimos hace dos días. No podía perder, simplemente NO PODÍA.

-Escojo una tercera opción, geek-ya.- Sonreí ante la expresión de curiosidad de la chica.

-¿Hmmmmm?

-Dormiré hoy en el sofá.- Ahí estaba. Si dormía en el sofá como bien había dicho, no acabaría reventado de cargar con peso (además a estas horas) y volvía a ponerme en cabeza al haber salido del lío en que ella me acababa de meter.- 3 a 4.

Y ahora es cuando disfrutaría de su cara de rabia al darse cuenta que su amenaza no ha servido para nada, pero en vez de eso me sorprende comenzando a reír al punto de tener que aguantarse el estómago. _«¿Que coño...?». _La del pelo alborotado se limitó a girar sobre si misma y encaminarse a su cuarto, alzando el brazo en señal de despedida.

-Claro que sí, hombre ¡Que disfrutes de tu inminente hernia discaaaaaal~!

«¿Hernia discal? Como sea, voy ganando igual». Escuché el sonido de una puerta cerrándose y me recliné sobre el sofá. Tan incómodo no parecía y no era algo que no pudieran solucionar unos cuantos cojines así que agarré los que había sobre el artículo de salón y los coloqué de tal modo que amortiguaban mi peso contra el mueble. Me descalcé y me tumbé sobre éste, sin preocuparme de cambiarme la ropa de calle por un pijama o buscar una manta, hasta quedarme dormido.

.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté de sopetón con el ruido repentino (y a todo volumen) de lo que supuse era una radio acompañado del siempre agradable olor a café. Me levanté del sofá notando con el movimiento un fuerte dolor de cuello con el que no me fui a dormir y entré a la cocina.

-Oh vaya, ¿Ha dormido bien el señorito? Te daría café pero me he hecho SÓLO para mi...¿Que pena, no?

-Muy bien, tu interés me halaga geek-ya. Y en cuanto a lo del café, puedo servirme yo mismo.

Dicho esto, me acerqué hasta donde estaba ella y le arrebaté la taza de café de las manos. Oh ¡su cara! Su cara era la mejor muestra de incertidumbre que podía haber pedido de buena mañana. Para cuando su mente procesó lo que había hecho ya me había apartado de su lado y ahora estaba de pie apoyando la espalda contra la encimera de la cocina dando un trago de mi nuevo trofeo de guerra. La friki me miro de golpe, como escaneándome por un segundo para buscar algo con lo que contraatacar y gruño. _«El sonido del fracaso: música para mis oídos»._

_-_¡Aaaaaaaarg! Serás cabr- ¡Aaaargg! ¿¡Que—QUE HORA ES!?

-Oh, ¿además llegas tarde? Poooobre criatura~ Pues debo informarte que son l-

No logré acabar la frase. Yo mismo me paré. La muy perra SÍ que había encontrado algo con lo que contraatacar: en el momento que giré la muñeca para poder ver mi reloj, me vertí TODO el contenido de la taza de café que acababa de robarle encima. Si mi ira no había subido lo suficiente en los segundos en que me di cuenta lo que había hecho la mujer ante mi, lo acabó de hacer cuando la escuché mascullar un agudo "upsss", me arrebató la taza vacía de la mano, la rellenó con leche del brick que había en la mesa y se lo bebió de un trago justo delante mía antes de volverse a sentar, esta vez apoyando las piernas sobre la mesa de la cocina y abriendo el periódico.

-Deberías ducharte a no ser que prefieras ir a la universidad hoy oliendo a venganza~.

Cogí aire y lo exhale. Necesitaba calmarme o la acabaría colgando del techo, así que sin mediar palabra fui a coger algo de ropa a una de las cajas que aún estaban en el comedor y me dirigí al baño al final del pasillo donde una deseada ducha me esperaba cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Giré el grifo del agua caliente hasta que estuvo a la temperatura ideal y me quité la ropa. Entré en la bañera y me puse bajo el grifo por unos momentos, mojándome la piel antes de alcanzar una esponja y un bote de gel de baño situados al borde de la misma. Me enjaboné poniendo especial atención donde el café había hecho contacto, borrando cualquier rastro de la maldita bebida en mi cuerpo para luego volver a colocarme bajo la ducha y así retirar el jabón. Mientras me enjabonaba el pelo con el contenido de otro bote que encontré junto a los demás me puse a pensar en lo sucedido no hará más de 15 minutos atrás.

_«He de reconocer que ha sido un gesto inteligente por su parte...aunque eso no debería sorprenderme, se trata de una "cerebrito" después de todo. Voy en cabeza en esta peculiar guerra que hemos empezado pero me va ganando terreno poco a poco...Debo adaptarme a mi rival. Adivinar su siguiente movimiento incluso antes de que lo piense siquiera, pero ¡DIOS! Va a ser DI-FÍ-CIL. No la he observado aún lo suficiente como para estimar su inteligencia o patrón de conducta pero es, desde luego, la persona más imprevisible con la que he topado hasta ahora. Un reto. No puedo simplemente "ganar", TENGO que aplastarla como a una hormiga.»_

Ya limpio y con la cabeza fría, salí de la ducha y me sequé con una toalla que había colgada en el lado contrario al grifo de la mampara que cerraba la bañera. Me vestí con la ropa que había cogido antes y abrí la puerta del baño, caminando luego hasta el comedor donde me puse los zapatos que había dejado ahí la noche anterior. Luego me dirigí a la cocina para ver que la mancha de café que adornaba el suelo había desaparecido y mi "rival" seguía en el mismo sitio en que la vi sentarse antes de irme yo a duchar. En la mesa de la cocina ahora se encontraba el periódico que estaba leyendo, una libreta y varios bolígrafos y rotuladores de colores.

-¿Haciendo manualidades, geek-ya?

En vez de contestar, la mujer se limitó a señalar por encima del hombro la nevera que se encontraba detrás de su posición. En ésta, un papel adornaba la puerta con las normas que habíamos acordado el día anterior escritas a modo de mandamientos :

**NORMAS DE CONVIVENCIA**

1. No entrarás en habitación ajena

2. No harás una colada que no sea la propia

3. Honrarás los espacios comunes compartiéndolos incluso con tus enemigos

4. Te mantendrás justo con tus obligaciones y harás las tareas que te toquen semanalmente

-Muy original, aunque creo que el uso excesivo de colorines que has empleado le quita dramatismo ¿no crees?

-En absoluto.-La chica torció el cuello hasta mirarme por encima del hombro.- El uso de colores sólo acentúa mis dotes artísticas e incrementa tu memoria para recordar las normas correctamente. Hay estudios que lo demuestran, mapache mañanero. A la tarde nos repartimos las tareas si eso.

Señalé ligeramente el suelo donde el accidente había ocurrido a lo que ella ladeo la cabeza en la dirección que le mostraba-¿Porque has fregado?¿Eres una maniática de la limpieza, geek-ya?

-No, simplemente tuve compasión. Quizá desconozcas el concepto pero al parecer hacerte limpiar la muestra de tu pequeña humillación de hoy hubiese sido demasiado.- No pude evitar mirarla y sonreír sádicamente ante su afirmación.

-Sabes, si es sólo una manera de ocultar una irreverente fobia a los microbios: lo puedo utilizar en tu contra; en cambio si es verdad lo que dices:...Tu compasión será tu final.

-Entonces sólo tendré que esperar a que el karma de atrape~

.

P.o.V. de Nelliel

Después de la divertidísima sesión de esta mañana y de entregarle una copia de la llave del piso al panda amargado, recogí mis cosas, me fui derecha a la universidad y luego al laboratorio, donde hoy teníamos que hacer acto de presencia por nosequé de una visita inter-universitaria. Preguntando a los alumnos ya presentes me enteré que quiénes venían a "visitarnos" eran un grupo de alumnos de ingeniería para observar la utilidad de algunos de los aparatos que estaban aprendiendo a construir.

-Nel-chaaaan~- Me giré hacia la puerta para ver a dos hombres con gorras psicodélicas saludándome enérgicamente y sonriéndome con calidez.

-¡Shachi!¡Penguin!...¿Qué hacéis aquí? Oh espera no me digáis nada: la visita- Ambos asintieron con una sonrisa más amplia que la anterior y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-N-no sabíamos que veníamos a tu facultad hasta esta mañana...de haberlo sabido te lo lo hubiéramos dicho ayer...- Me espetó Penguin, rascándose suavemente la nuca.

-No problemo chicos, de todas maneras os podría haber tocado en otro laboratorio que no fuera el mio.

-¡Cierto! Oye Nel-chan,-miró a su compañero que lo invitó a seguir asintiendo la cabeza- ¿querrías quedarte con nosotros a comer hoy~?

-¿Irá Bepo?-asintieron enérgicamente-¿el ojeras marcadas?-volvieron a asentir de igual modo-Entonces paso...

Tras mi respuesta ambos agacharon la cabeza y una pequeña aura de depresión se posó sobre las mismas. Ante el gesto yo puse mis manos sobre cada uno de los gorros frente a mi intentando animarles lo que les hizo tensarse por un segundo.

-Ya habrá otra ocasión chicos, pero de momento prefiero no darle la oportunidad de vengarse por lo de esta mañana al panda.- Ambos alzaron la cabeza con el rostro iluminado y se miraron por un instante, sopesando supongo, si preguntarme por la pulla mañanera.

-E-Esta mañana...-Si, estaba en lo cierto y el más timidín de los dos acababa de confirmarlo.

-Preguntadle a vuestro amigo, no a mi...No sería justo que os lo contara si el no quiere que lo sepáis ¿No creéis?

-¡Que buena eres Nel-chan~!

-No es "bondad", es "Fair Play"~- solté una sonora carcajada y alcé la mano, el dedo índice y corazón extendidos en señal de victoria.

La puerta se abrió tras de nosotros y entró el profesor cargado con una pila de documentos.

-Chicos, es hora de que empecemos. Cómo ya sabéis hoy os observarán algunos alumnos de mecánica, así que tomad asiento y hacer lo que sea que hacéis todos los días...

La mañana fue tan monótona como las anteriores a pesar de la visita de los alumnos ajenos al laboratorio, ya que no podían hablarnos, "habéis venido SÓLO a observar no a entorpecer en sus investigaciones" fueron las palabras del profesor más o menos. Aún con esas, cada vez que cruzábamos miradas yo y los chicos, éstos me sonreían exageradamente o me alzaban el pulgar como si aprobasen cualquier cosa que creyeran que estaba haciendo (que era más bien poco, sólo calibraba el estabilizador de telescopio o anotaba coordenadas en mi libreta). Lograban que se me hiciera hasta ameno. Me habían caído bien éstos dos. Eran agradables y aunque se les veían las intenciones más de una vez, estaban guardando las formas de una manera admirable...sí señor.  
Acabó la estancia en el laboratorio y ahora tocaba la hora de comer así que me despedí de los chicos y me fui a la cafetería a seguir con mi vida universitaria...

.

.

* * *

Normas establecidas? Primer "combate" terminado? Os habréis dado cuenta que las reglas de convivencia son generales pero escasas...así será más divertido, creedme mis animalillos salvajes!  
Como siempre, espero vuestros reviews con opiniones, predicciones, preguntas, quejas y letritas de amor (que devolveré gustosa mis bestias zezys!)

GRACIAS A** ApocalypticWorld **Y A** malena99 **POR HABER EMPEZADO A SEGUIR OFICIALMENTE ESTE FIC! SOIS UN AMORCITO Y OS COMIA A BOCAOS!

**-o0o-**

Respuestas a reviews de guests!... y no guest también...¡Que coño!

** Maii95: **Por fin a llegado con chispazos y hasta lanzamiento de objetos punzantes si me tientas! Hahaha  
Torao Lao! Suena a nombre de personaje de película de Jackie Chan, no te parece? Y tienes toda la razón querida "ni siquiera pudo con el de Nel" xD. Hahaha  
Me alegra mucho que te guste la personalidad de Nel y (teniendo en cuenta el contexto que le he marcado) su recién establecida relación con Bepo! Me enamora que leáis mis notas y aún más si os ayudan a entender mejor la historia que estoy creando. "Lo5 entretiene pero también educa" hahahaha~  
Abrazo psicológico devuelto! (/ =3=)/

** Panther Kira: **¿Perdona?¿Que los autores que actualizamos pronto te dan amor eterno?

¡AMOR ETERNO ES LO QUE ME DÁIS VOSOTR S A MI!

Como escritora mi mayor alegría es que a la gente le guste lo que escribo, no podría pedir nada mejor.  
Comprendo y comparto tu afición por esta página aunque yo no tengo tu misma opinión por el genero yaoi pues mis razones son otras: El abuso de clichés, de lemon totalmente gratuito que no aporta nada a la historia o/y la imagen Uke-Seme que para mi es "de lo más machista que podrías echarte a la cara" y que desgraciadamente abunda en éste genero (al punto que ya no me los miro siquiera a no ser que me los recomiende un tercero, cosa que agradecería si alguna lectora conoce alguno "bueno de verdad"). Ah! Y da por hecho que pienso mantenerme activa en este pequeño proyecto mio, ya que mi horario me lo permite y ya tengo un esquema mental de la historia completa y varias "escenas" guionizadas como para dejarlo a medias.  
Hahahaha! Sólo puedo decir una cosa a eso...Deberías organizar mejor tu armario si no quieres acabar sepultada en ropa! ;)  
Uy que presión! Espero de nuevo no defraudarte con Nel ya que como bien dices "a Law ya le conocemos" (aunque no tanto, hay mucho contextos en los que no le hemos visto realmente) y tranquila que sus personalidades no van a ser un calco :). En cuanto al momento en que Law baje la guardia...prefiero guardarme la sorpresa para cuando publique ESE momento, así que cuando lo haga podrás leer tu nombre al pie!  
Nos leemos! \(0u0)/

** ApocalypticWorld: **Tu no te preocupes chica,HABRÁ futuras perversiones y escenas "hot" (quizás ya más entrado el fic, porque no quiero forzarlo: Ahora mismo Law sólo ve a Nel como una geek "a la que le falta un hervor" y Nel a Law como un amargado que necesita una buena siesta, pero las habrá uhuhuhu) aunque primero tocan putaditas entre los dos ;) Me alegra mucho que os guste y sorprenda la reacción de Nel con Bepo, de verdad * mi kokoro explota de alegría * Es que Nelliel, por su vertiente científica y sus aires de friki no podía verlo de otra manera!  
Eheheh Lo haré! No pienso dejar que se queden solitos pobrecitos míos...¡SI HACE FALTA ME LOS QUEDO YO! (acabaré haciendo un sidefic con sus desventuras amorosas haha)  
Con esto acabo la conti que pedías así que...  
Besos metaleros y Paz y Amor (y el plus pa'l salón)  
\m/


	6. ¡Quítate de encima mío!

******.**

******Ahí estaba él, Trafalgar Law,**

******compartiendo piso con una cerebrito friki que le sacaba de quicio**

******y con la esperanza de no acabar en la cárcel si acababa matándola con el cuchillo de la mantequilla.**

******- ********La vida está muy cara, joder-**

* * *

Mi OC es mía, es resto de personajes son de Oda-sensei (pero eso ya lo sabéis *wink) - NOS VEMOS ABAJO MIS BESTIAS SEXUALES *q*

* * *

_._

_._

_Me habían caído bien éstos dos. Eran agradables y aunque se les veían las intenciones más de una vez, estaban guardando las formas de una manera admirable...sí señor.  
Acabó la estancia en el laboratorio y ahora tocaba la hora de comer así que me despedí de los chicos y me fui a la cafetería a seguir con mi vida universitaria..._

**-o0o-**

.

Por fin sonaba el timbre que marcaba el final de la clase a la que no había prestado atención en absoluto: ya conocía las diferentes afecciones de las que hablaba el profesor por completo, estaban descritas al detalle en uno de los vademécum con los que me iba a dormir. Su atención se centró en otra ocupación, una más concreta. "a la tarde nos repartiremos las tareas si eso", esas habían sido las palabras de la recién bautizada rival del de ojos grises esa misma mañana. Ahora sólo le quedaba recoger sus cosas e iniciar la caminata hasta la cafetería para comer con Bepo y los chicos, repasando mentalmente las ideas que se le habían ocurrido durante la clase mientras andaba.

P.o.V. de Law

«A ver, repasemos: Las posibles tareas en las que tendíamos que inmiscuirnos incluyen barrer y fregar el piso, limpiar el baño y cocinar, dejando la colada fuera de la lista por ser parte de una de las normas principales. Lo cual agradezco...me gustan mi ropa de MI talla, no dos o tres menos. Gracias a mi ingenio, las tareas se cambiaran semanalmente así que sólo tengo que descubrir qué es aquello que geek-ya odia hacer y utilizarlo en su contra. Lo más complicado será evitar que ella aplique la misma jugada conmigo el momento en que sea su turno de cocinar y descubra mi repulsión por el pan...»

-¡Law-san!- Me giré, sorprendido por la repentina llamada que me sacaba de mis pensamientos y sonreí levemente al divisar a Bepo que intentaba abrirse paso entre algunos alumnos hasta mi posición. Esperé a llegase hasta mi y luego nos adentramos juntos en la cafetería buscando a Shachi y Penguin, con la mirada puesta en la mesa de siempre. Y ahí estaban, no en vano tenían la facultad al lado de esta cafetería: siempre llegaban antes que nosotros.

-¿Que tal, Law?

-¡Eso tío! ¿Como ha ido tu primera noche en compañía~? Eh hehehehe.- Ambos se miraron y empezaron a reír bajito con la cara enrojecida y una sonrisilla traviesa. Expresión que duró bien poco, hasta que notaron mi mirada asesinándoles a sangre fría.

-¡No nos mates! E...E-Es que hemos visto a Nel-chan ésta mañana y bueno...- Me espetó Shachi para intentar (fallidamente) cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué?

-S-Si...Venimos de su facultad. Nos había organizado una visita nuestro profesor de teoría de máquinas y hemos acabado en su laboratorio...- Me clarificó, ahora mejor que su compañero, Penguin. Bufé para intentar calmar el inicio de molestia que comenzaba a sentir cuando me habló Shachi de nuevo.

-Por lo que vemos ahora y nos ha dicho ella esta mañana...no os habéis querido mucho, precisamente.- Lo dijo con tono resignado...conociéndole esperaba detalles lo más explícitos posible. Aunque me llamaba más la atención lo perteneciente a ella en la frase.

-¿Que os ha dicho geek-ya, exactamente?- Arqueé la ceja frunciendo levemente el ceño. Tenía que saber que era lo que les había contado a esos dos. La falta de datos sólo jugaría en mi contra y eso era algo que no podía permitirme.

-Le dijimos de venir a comer con nosotros y dijo que no, que no quería venganza o algo así...

Sonreí ladinamente. ¡Geek-ya me lo estaba poniendo muy fácil! Podría haber intentado ponerles en mi contra (no que lo hubiera conseguido, claro está) y volvía ha mostrar la "compasión" que tan galantemente me había mostrado esa mañana. No había seguido mi advertencia para nada «tu compasión será tu final».

-Es una pena que no viniera...

Me giré a mi derecha para observar a Bepo, que acababa de hablar. Miraba el plato de salmón a medio acabar frente a él y un aura de tristeza lo envolvía.

-Explícate.- Mi tono debió de sonarle demasiado duro, porque enseguida se irguió y gritó una disculpa.

-Es que verá Law-san... Nel-san es de las pocas personas que me han tratado de manera agradable desde un buen comienzo y...bueno...me da un poco de vergüenza que me valore tanto ¡pero me sube mucho la autoestima! ¡Sabe lo que valgo! No como otros...- miró de refilón a Shachi y Penguin que le gritaron que se callara- ¡Lo siento!- Me volvió a mirar, ahora con una pequeña sonrisa en sus negros labios- Además no es cómo las otras personas que me tratan con cortesía pero me temen. Ella no tiene miedo de mí ¡Puedo olérselo! Bueno...¡No puedo, porque no hay nada que oler!

Debía admitir que la manera en que mi "rival" trataba a Bepo había sido bastante sorprendente, y debía hacérsele muy agradable a mi amigo peludo. Él que había tenido que incluirse en una sociedad a la que no pertenecía y en la que le tenían miedo o ausencia de respeto, a pesar de querer simplemente ser aceptado por el resto...Como un Frankenstein moderno con pelaje blanco. Debía ser agradable para ÉL...pero eso no significaba en absoluto que YO tuviera que subirme a ese tren. En frente de mi, ahora moqueaban Shachi y Penguin, emocionados por las palabras de Bepo.

-¡N-Nel-chan es guaaaaay!- Inquirió Penguin, que ahora había centrado su atención en geek-ya como tema.

-¡Además nos dijo que no quería contarnos lo de esta mañana por si tu no querías que lo supiéramos!- le acompañó el de las gafas.

-Es muy buena chica, Law-san...

-Calláos. Simplemente CALLÁOS.- Miré a los tres que se excusaron y apartaron la mirada tan pronto yo la puse en ellos. Luego bufé cansado ante la situación.- Mirad, puede que tengáis razón y que no sea mala persona. No lo voy a negar, PERO, y quiero que quede muy claro, eso no implica que me vaya a llevar bien con ella. Podéis hacer lo que queráis, como si acabáis haciendo un cuarteto, pero a mi no me incluyáis. A parte, que sea o no buena chica no implica que se comporte como una: tenemos una guerra pendiente después de todo...- Volví a mirar a los presentes que ahora sonreían ligeramente y asentían con la cabeza, indicando que les gustaban mis palabras (a unos más que otros por las hemorragias nasales que presentaban).

-Entonces ¿no le importa que seamos amigos, Law-san?

-Ya he dicho que mientras no me metáis en medio hagáis lo que os venga en gana.- Miré al oso que ahora sonreía ampliamente con un pequeño sonrojo que aún no entiendo como se le veía a través del pelaje.

-¡Muchas gracias por su permiso, Law-san!

-No tendrías que necesitarlo, Bepo.- Le miré sonriéndole con el atisbo de ternura que sólo él lograba sacar de mí.

-¡L-Lo siento!

-¡Pero que flojo eres!-Gritaron a la vez Shachi y Penguin para luego mirarse y empezar a reír, a lo que me uní levemente y después de unos segundos, el oso también.

Ya iba siendo hora de irnos: todos habíamos acabado de comer y yo aún tenía una clase a la que asistir a la tarde; así que recogimos nuestras cosas y nos despedimos antes de irnos cada uno por nuestro lado.

.

P.o.V. de Nelliel

Por fin en la parada del autobús en la que debía bajar para hacer transbordo, esperé a que llegara el tranvía en apenas un par de minutos jugando con el móvil, pero ni siquiera esos benditos pájaros con mala leche lograban que me distrajera de mis pensamientos..._«Ahora en casa vamos a tener que hablar de las malditas tareas el mapache y yo. Me da igual limpiar pero tengo que hacer lo imposible para que no me toque hacer la comida al menos al principio...como se entere que mis dotes culinarias no van más allá de la pasta, la sopa y los bocadillos se va a estar riendo de mi durante semanas. Y si lo consigo... ¡tengo que encontrar la manera de que no se de cuenta la semana siguiente cuando se roten las tareas!» _Bufé derrotada y con un aura oscura sobre mí, bajándome del transporte público que ya había llegado a mi destino. Anduve las calles que separaban la comisaría de Logue Town de mi edificio y entré en la portería.  
Me dirigí al buzón y lo abrí. Ahora me saludaba desde dentro del compartimento metálico un folletín de una pizzería cercana que anunciaban un par de ofertas. _«¡Podría encargar comida! A no, que no puedo...que estoy más pelada que una rata». _Cogí el panfleto y cerré el buzón para ahora caminar al ascensor y subir en él hasta el ático. Una vez allí abrí la puerta de casa, la cerré tras de mí y me dejé caer en el sofá.

Después de unos instantes en los que no oía ningún movimiento me levanté y caminé el pasillo mirando con disimulo las diferentes habitaciones. No estaba aquí.

-Mmmmm...¿Aún no ha llegado? Mejor.- Picaron a la puerta.- ¿Para que cojones abriré yo la boca?- caminé hasta la puerta principal y miré por la mirilla, esperando encontrarme unas ojeras marcadas y una sonrisa de prepotencia bajo un pelo azabache y si, el pelo negro lo podía ver pero el resto de características no. Abrí la puerta y fui atacada por un koala pelón.

-¡LUFFY! ¡QUE ME ACABARÁS HACIENDO DAÑO, HOMBRE!

-¡Perdón, perdón! Ishishishishi~.- Arqueé una ceja sabiendo que nunca iba a cambiar, luego suspiré divertida y le revolví el pelo mientras pasaba por mi lado adentrándose en el piso.

-¿¡TORAO LAO ESTÁ AQUI YAAAAAA!?- rodé los ojos ante su entusiasmo y luego conteste.

-Siiiii ¡y no grites huevón! Que más que un koala calvo pareces un Tarzán en pequeñito.

Luffy me miraba ahora con las mejillas hinchadas y los ojos como platos, que brillaban de emoción y empezó a decirme en un susurro- ¿Donde está, Nesssss~?

-No está Luffy. Aún no, así que relájate un poco que la última vez me dejaste sin mesa de centro.

-Ishishishishi ¡Es verdad!

-¿Videojuegos?- Le pregunté sonriendo ampliamente y alzando un pulgar.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- Alcé la mano y le di un golpe de karate en medio de la cabeza.

-¡Que no grites!

.

Dos horas y media más tarde ya habíamos merendado y íbamos por la decimocuarta partida, de las cuales había ganado todas menos una, ya que Luffy se puso a golpearme con un cojín y a taparme los ojos o hacer aspavientos frente al televisor para desconcentrarme y hacerme perder. Ahora (y a petición del menor, que había decidido sentarse entre mis piernas con la espalda apoyada en mi pecho utilizándome así de cojín) habíamos cambiado de juego a uno de plataformas, así que nos íbamos pasando el mando tan pronto como mataban al personaje, lo que en mi caso no era tan a menudo como el moreno desearía y le estaba empezando a provocar sueño la espera.

-Neeeeeeeeeess, me abuuuuurroooooooooooo...-bostezó Luffy, inmerso en el juego y se acomodó contra mí.

-Eso es porque eres pésimo jugando y te matan en nada. A diferencia de mi claro~.- Le contesté con suavidad.

-Vaya geek-ya, no sabía que fueras una de ésas.

Que. Puto. SUSTO. ¿En qué momento había entrado? No había picado a la puerta...Lo que era lógico ahora que ya tenía una copia de la llave _«Aunque bien pensado lo veo capaz de picar sólo por darse el gusto de hacerme abrirle la puerta cuando no es necesario...». _Ahora me miraba divertido, esperando mi reacción pero había un problema y es que no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando...¿Una gamer? ¿Una irresponsable por estar jugando a la play en vez de hacer algo productivo?

-¿una qué, mapache?

-Una asalta-cunas.

Fruncí el ceño e hice una pequeña "o" con los labios, la duda escrita por tooooda mi cara. Ahora el recién llegado me sonreía con sorna y alzaba una ceja divertido antes de bajar la mirada unos centímetros, a lo que yo seguí la trayectoria que me indicaba hasta encontrarme con el pelo de Luffy, que se había quedado dormido del todo y babeaba un poco.

Vale, definitivamente la posición en la que estábamos denotaba un cariño mutuo pero de ahí a llamarme asalta-cunas era pasarse de claro a oscuro. _«Será gil-. Si eso es lo que quiere habrá que soltar a los perros de la guerra.» _Solté una de las manos del mando que sujetaba frente al cuerpo de Luffy y la llevé a su cabeza, revolviéndole con ella el pelo con tal de despertarlo.

_-_Luuuuffyyyyyyy~ Torao Lao está aquiiiiiiiiiiii~

Como si tuviera un resorte escondido en alguna parte, el más joven pegó un brinco (que menos mal que había apartado la cabeza o me hubiera dado en toda la barbilla) y de una zancada fue hasta el ojeroso, de quien se colgó de la misma manera que hacía conmigo y ahora lo miraba con incredulidad. Mapache me miró sin cambiar de expresión hasta que yo alcé las manos _«A mi no me mires~», _entonces pasó a mirarme con molestia y lo que parecía un tic en el ojo.

-¡TORAO LAO! ¿CUÁNDO HAS LLEGADO?¿TE QUEDARÁS MUCHO TIEMPO? ¡YO VIVO AL LADO! ¿SOMOS AMIG-?

El de ojos grises ahora le tapaba la boca con una mano mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre con la otra. Intentaba siendo la palabra clase, porque resultados estaba teniendo más bien pocos: cuando lograba soltarse de un brazo, Luffy lo rodeaba con él por el cuello y cuando se libraba de una pierna la enroscaba con una de las suyas. Estuve tentada a grabarlo todo con mi móvil, pero estaba en mi cuarto y no quería perderme ni un ápice del espectáculo.

-¡Quítate de encima mío, demonio!- Me miró por un momento, esperando alguna reacción por mi parte. Reacción que no fue más allá de agrandar mi sonrisa.- ¿Tú no decías que eras compasiva, joder?- Lo dijo con un tono más grave del habitual, claramente molesto por la situación en que le había metido. Aún mirándole, levanté las manos con las palmas al frente y suspiré.

-Luffy, Torao ha llegado muy cansado así que jugará contigo la próxima vez, no ahora. Suéltale va...

.

P.o.V. de Law

El crío de la cicatriz de me quitó de encima y corrió frente a la chica, quejándose de que no era justo y que se aburría. Ella se limito a golpearle la frente con un dedo y luego me miró, señalo sus ojos con dos dedos y luego los míos.

-Te guste o no me debes una, tío.

Chasqueé la lengua y me fui al baño, donde me encerré y abrí el grifo. Mientras me lavaba la cara podía escuchar como el chiquillo seguía quejándose sobre algo de que "tenia muchas ganas" y que "llevaba esperando días a verme". Un momento. El pre-adolescente ese con mentalidad de niño de parbulario ¿me esperaba a mi? ¿Habían hablado de mi antes? La voz del menor cada vez se oía menos, como si se estuviera alejando y entonces pude percibir el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Cerré el grifo ahora que el niño se había ido y me sequé con una toalla al lado de la pica. Iba a dejarla en su sitio cuando picaron a la puerta que abrí sólo para encontrarme con "mi rival", que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta con todo el peso en un hombro y cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho en una barata imitación de la pose que yo mismo hacía.

-Creo que me debes un "Gracias", mapache.

Me colé por el hueco que quedaba entre ella y el marco de la puerta y avancé hacia el comedor, verificando que el tal "Luffy" ya no estaba en la casa. Fui al sofá y me senté mirando al frente, apoyando los pies sobre la mesita delante del mueble y geek-ya, que me había seguido, hizo lo mismo en la otra punta del sofá. La miré de refilón y vi que ella estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, lo que hacía parecer que estuviéramos jugando a los espejos por un momento.

-Si estas esperando un gracias no lo vas a tener. Ayudarme a sido decisión tuya y no tengo la necesidad de obsequiarte con uno.

-Claro que ha sido decisión mía y por que me ha dado la gana, pero a partir de tu críptica petición de ayuda.- Gruñí y torcí el cuello hasta mirarle a la cara, gesto que ella volvió a imitar.

-Yo no he pedido tu ayuda en ningún momento, geek-ya.- dije, ahora el tic en el ojo volviendo a mi aunque ella sólo volvió a mirar al frente y suspiró sonoramente.

-Mira, no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte a este ritmo. Así que repartámonos ya las tareas y acabemos con nuestro contacto diario, ¿te parece?

-Bien. Me encargaré de cocinar y fregar platos, no me fío de lo que puedas echarle a la comida geek-ya.- Lo que en realidad quería decir «No pienso permitir que descubras mi debilidad por el pan». La friki soltó una carcajada alzando una ceja y luego sonrió ligeramente mirando al frente y cerrando los ojos.

-Perfecto, pues yo limpio ésta semana. Ale, que te vaya bonito.- Dicho ésto, se levantó y se fue a su cuarto, pero paró antes de entrar al pasillo.- Por cierto, 5 a 4.- ahora sí, desapareció de mi vista. _«Tsé, vas a ir ganando por poco tiempo, zarrapastrosa»._

Después de eso yo me dirigí a "mi cuarto" y fui cargando las cajas que ocupaban la cama al cuarto que estaba vacío. Arrastré la cama hasta que quedase bajo la ventana y fui a recoger las cajas con mis pertenencias que aún estaban encima de la mesa del comedor, que llevé hasta mi nuevo territorio y empecé a abrir una a una colocando el contenido en su lugar correspondiente: la ropa en el armario, los libros en las estanterías, los utensilios médicos en uno los cajones del escritorio,...

Para cuando acabé era ya de noche así que me dispuse a mirar qué había en la nevera para hacer de cenar, que acabó siendo sopa de brick. Piqué a la puerta del cuarto de geek-ya y me dirigí de nuevo a la cocina donde empecé a cenar. A los minutos de avisarla, apareció mi rival por la puerta y se sentó en el que parecía ser su asiento habitual a la mesa con un plató de la sopa ya servido. Cenamos en silencio y nos fuimos a dormir del mismo modo, haciendo que me preguntara si esto era el inicio de la "tregua por ignorancia" que deseaba desde que mudarme no era más que un posible proyecto o sólo la calma antes de la tormenta. Parecía que hoy iba a ser uno de esos días en que mi insomnio no me iba a permitir descansar correctamente así que me levanté y dispuesto a ir al salón y ver la tele un rato. Hoy no me apetecía leer. Al pasar por la puerta de geek-ya pude ver como no estaba cerrada del todo así que la empujé lentamente hasta abrirla lo suficiente para poder pasar al interior. «¡Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para encontrar algo con lo que remontar y ganar vista la ocasión!»

El cuarto de geek-ya estaba bastante ordenado, menos por las piezas de ropa que llevaba puestas hacía unas horas y seguramente dejó que acabaran adornando el suelo cuando se puso el pijama. Ya había visto el interior del cuarto el primer día que entré al piso y la mujer me dio un tour para que pudiera ver las diferentes estancias, pero no había visto A FONDO que guardaba la friki, que tenía en los cajones del escritorio o que tipo de chorradas adornaban su estantería.

-Mmmm...no toques ahí...

Mi cuerpo se paralizó por un instante. ¿Estaba despierta y me había visto? Es imposible. No podía ser, por la manera en que estaba tapada cuando entré en la habitación y la falta de movimiento después de la frase no era una opción viable. Entonces...¿Hablaba dormida? Oh, aquí tenía lo que buscaba y me ayudaría a "aplastarla en batalla".

-Con cuidado Luffy...

_«¡No me digas que...!» ¿_La friki estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo con el niño de antes? Era impactante, desde luego...cuando le había llamado asalta-cunas antes lo hacía solamente por tocar las narices, no me esperaba que fuera el caso. Aunque bien pensado, era el mejor chantaje que podía llegar a obtener. JAMÁS. La escuché murmurar algo ininteligible y moverse bajo las sábanas y la manta que la cubrían, a lo que yo me acerqué más a ella hasta colocarme frente a su cara con tal de oír con más claridad cualquier cosa que dijera.

-Ése no, el triángulo...salta...con el triángulo...

¿Triángulo? ¿Su puto sueño era que estaba JUGANDO A LA PLAY? Un pedacito de mi alma se rompió al saber que me había creado unas expectativas para nada. Un sueño así era absurdo y para nada material de chantaje. Me dispuse a levantarme cuando la geek durmiente se giró sobre su espalda acompañando el movimiento con el brazo, que me golpeó en la cabeza y me hizo caer encima de la cama al desequilibrarme por la sorpresa. Su brazo ahora me rodeaba por el hombro y mi cabeza había quedado justo en el hueco entre la suya propia y el pecho, que por lo que pude notar por tacto, era blandito y suave. Lo que me hizo preguntarme ¿no debería notar una camiseta o algo similar?

Vamos, lo que me faltaba.

Me estaba abrazando en sueños. Y además en bragas.

.

.

* * *

**ERIS**! Sé que te prometí el chapter para esta mañana pero vinieron mis amigos con historias de cumpleaños que aún no habíamos celebrado y...¡Que son ellos mama, que siempre me lían!

Gracias a **Myrcur** por empezar a seguir el fic! Et menjaba a petonassos!

Os habéis dado cuenta, mis amadas bestias, que desde el chap. anterior la introducción a cambiado? Uhuhuhuh~

**-o0o-**

Respuestas a reviews de guests!... y no guest también...¡Que coño!:

** ApocalypticWorld:** Hahaha Seeeeeh es una muy buena imagen, verdad? Tendré que fanartearla cuando vea la oportunidad uhuhuhuhu~ Aún tengo un montón de ideas de las diversas putaditas que se pueden hacer el uno al otro, así que espero no defraudarte!  
Perversiones al poder! Será mi primer lemon ever así que tendré que investigar a fondo antes...hahahah eso a sonado un tanto perv! HABLO DE LEER FICS VALE? XD  
Y hablando de pervs: en cuanto a "el dúo gorros" y Bepo, ya tengo sus futuros amoríos planificados con la almohada ¡os va a sorprender en, al menos, uno de los escenarios que he montado (o eso espero)!  
Besos metaleros! \m/

** Maii95: **Y yo amo abrir el correo y ver una notificación de review, ¡Así que estamos empatadas! * se me chiribitean los ojos * Ahora definitivamente veo que DEBO dibujar la escena, seréis notificadas cuando el resultado esté publicado! Tu también querías escena hot eeeeeeeh~? Hahahah Tranquila, CUALQUIERA las querría con tal sujeto por compañero!  
Y en cuanto a la relación entre Law y Nel...bueno, NOPE ¡SORPRESA~! \( 030)/ Verás, estoy acostumbrada a que prácticamente todos los fics LawxOC que he leído hasta la fecha sigan el mismo patrón de "del amor al odio sólo hay un paso"...pues bien: Yo quería explorar un acercamiento de otra manera que no fuera esa! Es más interesante así, no crees? En otras palabras, esos dos no irán del foso del odio por el atajo hasta el bonito prado del amor, ¡no no! Irán por el camino largo, pasando primero por el pantano de la aceptación, el lago del aprecio, el bosque de la amistad y la llanura del encandilamiento antes de llegar a su destino final. (Es por eso que hace un par de replies atrás le dije a Panthera Kira que seguramente el fic acabaría siendo bastante largo).  
Sigo sin acostumbrarme a que apreciéis tanto a mi OC así que seguiré en la esquina tapada con una manta y con una sonrisa psicótica en la cara. Tú molas.  
Ja ne! \( *v*)/

** Panthera Kira: **Hahahahaha OK CONFIRMADÍSIMO! DIBUJO AL CANTO! En respuesta a tu primera pregunta: Síp! Pienso hacer que añadan normas a la lista y ya tengo pensado cuales y que va a generar; para tu segunda: creo que lo que he dicho un par de lineas más arriba contesta tu pregunta! \(0u0 \) Soy consciente de lo tensa que es la relación entre los dos, pero me lo estoy permitiendo justo por eso, porque no quiero que vayan de un extremo al otro! (éso se me haría muy artificial, la verdad). En cuanto al cómo, SE-CRE-TI-TO~

COWBOY BEBOP ES MI SÉRIE ICONICA DE LA INFANCIA. ''nough said!

** Myrcur: **Hahahahah Me alegra que te haya enganchado tanto el fic como su relación! * u *  
Siiiiiiii? Yo con líquidos nunca me a pasado, pero me pasa SIEMPRE que estoy con el monedero abierto...desparrame de calderilla en 3...2...1...GO!  
Jooooo! No recuerdo esa escena de BigBang...(Pásame link!) A mi me lo dijo mi antigua profesora de Latín, a la que odiaba por cierto, y desde entonces se lo pintarrajeaba todo...Que tiempos aquellos en que era una rebelde sin causa xD  
En cuanto a tu pregunta: Si! Saldrá más adelante junto a Killer y varios personajes más, es que no quiero ir metiendo un montón de personajes de golpe...soy más de que vayan apareciendo poco a poco.  
Y TANTO QUE NOS LEEMOS! \(o `3´ o)/


	7. Compartir es vivir y vivir es querer

******.**

******Ahí estaba él, Trafalgar Law,**

******compartiendo piso con una cerebrito friki que le sacaba de quicio**

******y con la esperanza de no acabar en la cárcel si acababa matándola con el cuchillo de la mantequilla.**

******- ********La vida está muy cara, joder-**

* * *

Mi OC es mía, es resto de personajes son de Oda-sensei (pero eso ya lo sabéis *wink) - NOS VEMOS ABAJO MIS BESTIAS SEXUALES *q*

* * *

_._

_._

_Me dispuse a levantarme cuando la geek durmiente se giró sobre su espalda acompañando el movimiento con el brazo, que me golpeó en la cabeza y me hizo caer encima de la cama al desequilibrarme por la sorpresa. Su brazo ahora me rodeaba por el hombro y mi cabeza había quedado justo en el hueco entre la suya propia y el pecho, que por lo que pude notar por tacto, era blandito y suave. Lo que me hizo preguntarme ¿no debería notar una camiseta o algo similar?_

_Vamos, lo que me faltaba._

_Me estaba abrazando en sueños. Y además en bragas._

**-o0o-**

.

Tenía que salir de ésta fuera como fuera...El joven intentó quitar uno a uno los dedos que le sujetaban por el hombro pero sólo conseguía que se moviera debajo suya y los volviera a colocar, ahora en su mejilla o enredados en su pelo. Levantó el codo de la chica e intentó colarse por el hueco que había creado, como quien juega borracho en una fiesta al limbo.  
De estar Shachi o Penguin aquí se reirían de él sin dudarlo; sin temer por unos momentos su inminente ira que los acallaría de golpe. Bueno no, pensándolo bien, de estar aquí le tendrían una envidia de muerte y acabarían desangrados por hemorragia nasal sin nadie que los ayudara.

Después de varios intentos, logró que su rival se soltara ella solita de su agarre tras hacerle cosquillas en el costado. Se puso de pie elevándose gracias al apoyo de sus pies aún en el suelo y algo de fuerza abdominal y salió de ese cuarto lo más silencioso que pudo. Luego se dirigió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta tras de si, se tumbó sobre la cama y se sumió en sus pensamientos fijando su mirada en un punto en el techo.

.

P.o.V. de Law

«¡_Jooooooder menos mal! ¡Ya pensaba que no iba a salir de ésta! Se llega a despertar y no sé lo que hubiera pasado...No le conozco pero no la creo tan malvada como para matarme. CREO. (No que hubiera podido claro). Pero lo que es seguro, es que la guerra que nos llevamos entre manos hubiera acabado con su victoria al romper yo una de las normas básicas: "No entrarás a habitación ajena".  
Yo pretendía buscar algo que me ayudara a ganar SIN SER VISTO. La información es poder. ¡Lo que no me esperaba era caer en una trampa que ni mi rival es consciente que había preparado! Pero si que he sacado algo de información de todo esto...1. Habla en sueños y 2. Duerme en ropa interior o incluso desnuda, que de pecho para abajo seguía tapada._

Ahora tengo que encontrar la manera de aprovechar esta información sin desvelar que, de hecho, he entrado en su cuarto. La pregunta es ¿Cómo?»

Me incorporé a cerrar la ventana, que ahora que había movido la cama estaba justo encima mío. Volví a tumbarme y me tapé con la sábana y manta que la cubrían. Ya eran más de las 3 de la noche y mañana tenía clase por la mañana, así que o me obligaba a dormir las pocas horas que quedaban o el día se me presentaría turbio. Ya se me ocurriría mañana la manera de vencer. Cerré los ojos e intenté poner en blanco mi mente hasta que por fin, alcancé el descanso.  
.

La claridad matutina me despertó. Miré el despertador que había colocado en la estantería ahora justo a mi derecha: Las 8:15. Hubiera preferido dormir más, pero conociéndome, una vez me despertaba por una razón u otra me era casi imposible volver a conciliar el sueño. Me levanté y salí de la habitación sin preocuparme por cambiarme el pijama por ropa de calle, escuchando entonces el ruido del televisor. Fui hasta el salón y pude ver lo que parecía la friki enroscada en una manta en el sofá mientras comía de un tazón que imaginé serían cereales y veía dibujos animados. Algo con un perro amarillo que se estiraba.

-¿Todavía ves los dibujitos, geek-ya? Es hasta tierno, fíjate tú...- el sarcasmo resbalando por mi lengua. La nombrada me miró un segundo y volvió a lo suyo.

-"Hora de Aventuras" es una serie con un guión brillantemente absurdo y plagado de lecciones morales si llegas a leer entre líneas, mapache no tan mañanero. Quiero decir...¿te has visto la cara? Pareces...más mapache que de costumbre. O algo así.

-Claro, lo que tú digas geek-ya. Tu preocupación me conmueve.- Giré sobre mi mismo sin esperar respuesta y anduve hasta la cocina, donde abrí la nevera dispuesto a desayunar algo rápido. «_Embutido...no. Sobras...no. Yogur de fresa...¿Por qué no?_». Cogí el bote de yogur y busqué por los diferentes cajones bajo la encimera de la cocina hasta dar con el de la cubertería, de donde cogí una cuchara y me dirigí de nuevo al salón, dejándome caer sobre el sofá repentinamente intentando (y consiguiendo) tirarle el bol de las manos a mi rival, que ahora abría y cerraba la boca como un pez.

Solté una sonora carcajada y ella un gritito ahogado. -¡Joder tío! ¡Como haya caído algo en la play y se estropeé te juro que te mato!- ella salió corriendo por el pasillo y yo no pude evitar continuar riendo ante el espectáculo que había formado.

-5 a 5, geek-ya. ¿Deberíamos poner el límite en 10?

-¡Imbécil!- Al segundo emergió de nuevo por la puerta del comedor con un rollo de papel de cocina y, corriendo, se agacho frente al reciente estropicio, secando cualquier rastro de líquido con el papel.

-No puedes quejarte, me limito a darte trabajo que hacer. Al fin y al cabo estas al cargo de limpiar ¿no es así, geek-ya?

Me lanzó una mirada de odio como respuesta y luego bajo su atención hasta el yogur a medio comer en mis manos.

-ESO es mío.- Sonreí socarrón y empecé a inspeccionar el improvisado desayuno entre mis manos.

-No veo tu nombre escrito en ninguna parte, ¿ves? Nada de "Propiedad de Nel" escrito por aquí.

Se puso de pie de un salto y dejé que me arrebatara el yogur de las manos, la miré divertido y proseguí.- Ya está a medio comer geek-ya ¿Piensas acabártelo tú? Que bonito ~

Me miró con una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno y me replicó con sarcasmo.- ¡En absoluuuuto! Voy a ser generosa pero antes...- Se acercó lentamente el envase a la cara «¿Qué coño tiene pensado hacer?», carraspeó la garganta «¡No irá a-!», y escupió dentro. Luego volvió a poner el envase de yogur en mi mano y se enderezó con una carcajada-...mejor. Compartir es vivir y vivir es querer, mapache.

.

P.o.V. de Nelliel

Me alejé de su lado, no sin antes recoger el bol de cereales ahora vacío y me dirigí a mi habitación.

-6 a 5, Deberías espabilar. Y disfruta tu desayunoooo~

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y entré dentro, cerrándola tras de mí y encaminándome hasta mi escritorio. Me senté en la silla allí situada y esperé unos segundos.

-¡AAAAARGGG!

¡Perfecto! Don Amargado había salido al fin del pequeño estado de shock en el que estaba y ahora podía oír como corría por el pasillo (supuse que hasta la cocina para tirar los restos de yogur a la basura). Lo que no me esperaba era que lo siguiente que hiciera fuese apresurarse hasta la puerta de mi cuarto y abrirla de un golpe.

-TÚ-

-¡NO PUEDES PASAR!- Por un momento se quedó quieto, el tic en su ojo ahora visible y después de unos instantes frunció el ceño, todavía desde la puerta.

-¿Ha sido eso una orden?

-No.- Contesté como si nada.- Una orden hubiera sido "No pases" yo he dicho "No puedes pasar", eso no es una orden es una prohibición- Su mirada seguía igual pero ahora se le tenía que añadir una ceja alzada.- ademáaaaas de un recordatorio de las normas que tan graciosamente aceptaste el primer día.

El de ojos grises se calmó un poco ante mi peculiar uso de la lógica, aunque todavía estaba notablemente molesto. ¿Que puedo decir? Las normas están hechas para acatarlas, pero también para aprovecharte de ellas.

-Si te sirve de consuelo viendo que te molesta tanto que te den ordenes: Yo nunca "ordeno". Seguramente las odie tanto como tú, así que ordenar algo a alguien sería bastante hipócrita ¿No crees?- Ante mi afirmación el mapache se limitó a gruñir por lo bajo y girarse sobre si mismo, alejándose de la puerta antes de cerrarla con el mismo ímpetu con que la había abierto hacia no más de 2 minutos atrás.

Una vez "esquivé a la muerte", me giré hacia mi escritorio y encendí mi ordenador. Hoy no tenía clase así que vería una película o algo...quizás jugase a algún videojuego una vez me haya cerciorado de que el mapache estaba en su cuarto y no iba a salir por un rato.  
Después de una media hora en que miré el correo y un par de vídeos graciosos que me recomendaron ayer mis compañeros de clase, pude escuchar los pasos de mi compañero de piso pasando por el pasillo hasta más allá del salón y luego el ruido de la puerta principal cerrándose. «¿Tiene clase, hoy viernes? Oh, pobre alma en pena~»

Salí de mi habitación y fui a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, aunque al abrir la nevera vi el papel de las normas enganchada a la puerta de la misma con un imán.«Debería añadir una más viendo lo sucedido ésta mañana... » Y eso hice. Luego del vaso de agua que quería, fui al salón y divisé sobre el mueble al lado de la entrada el folleto de la pizzería que traje ayer. Lo iba a tirar pero bien pensado...si el panda con mala leche hoy tenía clase seguramente comería en la cafetería, lo que implicaba que hoy no haría la comida a pesar de ser su turno. Encargar una pizza era lo mejor que podía hacer, desde luego, así que ojeé lo escrito en el colorido trozo de papel.

**PIZZERIA IL CAPONE**

¡Oferta especial!*

1 pizza familiar + refresco mediano = 600 beris

1 pizza mediana + refresco pequeño = 450 beris

2 pizzas medianas + 1.5litro de refresco = 800 beris

*la oferta SÓLO incluye la pizza 4 quesos y AGUA.

-se buscan camareras a tiempo parcial-

No sé quien es el dueño de ése sitio, pero estas ofertas NO SON OFERTAS. Es el mismo precio que tendría cualquier otra pizzería y además el asterisco es ridículamente restrictivo...Si no fuera por que me queda cerca. Lo que me llamó la atención fue la nota al pie, lo de que se busca camarera.

¡ERA PERFECTO! Si me cogían yo tendría ingresos de más para dejar de ser una pobre pardilla sin blanca y el estar fuera significaba que no tenía que discutir con el amargado que ahora vivía conmigo...T'es Magnifique!~

Caminé a mi cuarto y me vestí con más cuidado del normal (si iba a mi posible futuro lugar de trabajo debía crear buena impresión), lo que significaba que en vez de leggins estampados me vestí con unos tejanos, que mi fondo de armario no es el de la reina que digamos... Cogí una chaqueta, las llaves y salí de casa hacia la dirección que indicaba el folleto.

Una vez allí pude ver como el lugar estaba bastante concurrido, y las dos camareras del lugar no daban abasto: razón, seguramente, por la que querían contratar a alguna más. Me puse frente al mostrador e intenté llamar la atención de una de ellas, una chica de pelo corto y naranja con los ojos marrones brillantes. Cuando logré que se diera cuenta de mi presencia me sonrió ampliamente con una expresión que se me hizo algo...sospechosa, como la de un embaucador que quiere sacarte todo el dinero a base de falsas promesas.

-¿Si, guapísima?

-Vengo por lo del anuncio.

-Oh! ¿La oferta?

-¡No no! Lo de abajo del todo.

Me miró por unos segundos, pestañeando un par de veces, mientras intentaba conectar la información que le acababa de dar y lo que eso implicaba. Al segundo frunció el ceño ligeramente y resopló.

-¿Buscas curro no? ¿Cuando podrías empezar?

-Pues mañana mismo, la verdad.

-¿Sí? Ale, contratada. Luego le digo al dueño...Que por mucho que me guste vaciarles los bolsillos a esta panda de idiotas yo sola no puedo ocuparme de la tienda. Tendrás que venir todos los fines de semana y festivos. Sueldo mínimo más propinas.- No me daba demasiada confianza eso de "vaciarles los bolsillos" pero parecía triste de que yo haya resultado querer el puesto en vez de una oferta...Con suerte era porque sólo aplicaba su "política" con los clientes y no sus compañeros.

-No hay problema pero...¿sólo estaremos nosotras? Como has dicho "yo sola"...

-No, pero como puedes apreciar Bonney no es de mucha ayuda.- Chascó la lengua y señaló hacia una mesa en la que había una chica con el pelo liso y de color rosa con el mismo uniforme que llevaba ella misma. Destacaba el hecho que en vez de estar sirviendo a algún cliente estaba comiéndose ELLA la pizza que llevaba.

-Oh...creo que te entiendo. Te entiendo y compadezco más bien...

-Haha gracias. Y soy Nami~

-¡Nel! Y naaah, no hay de qué. Ya que estoy me voy a llevar una pizza a casa así que...¿una 4 quesos y agua?

-¡Marchando!- La de pelo naranja fue a la cocina a pedir el encargo, que tardó un par de minutos en aparecer por la ventanilla que conectaba el restaurante con la cocina.- ¡Y aquí tienes!

-Gracias.- Saqué algo de dinero del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y la chica cobró y me dio el ticket- Pues nos vemos mañana a las...

-12. Mañana harás mediodía y tarde. Ya hablaremos de los horarios semanales al acabar tu turno.

Nos despedimos y salí de la pizzería con mi comida en la mano. Me encaminé a un parque que quedaba entre la pizzería y el piso y una vez allí me senté sobre la hierba con la caja de la pizza en mi regazo «Que me gusta sin hormigas, gracias», y la botella de agua a un lado. Empecé a comer y noté un ruido raro...como el de un olfateo. Me giré y entonces me di cuenta que a menos de medio metro tenía a un rubio oliendo el aire a mi alrededor. ERA RARO. Al ver que me había girado y ahora le miraba, sonrió ampliamente con corazones en los ojos. MUUUUUY RARO.

-Emmmmm...¿quieres pizza? ¿Es eso lo que olías tanto, no?

-¡NO MELLORINE! ¡TE OLÍA A TÍ!~

Lo dicho. JODIDAMENTE RARO.

.

P.o.V. de Law

Viernes: la última comida en la cafetería de la semana. Bepo a mi lado, estaba comiendo en silencio, como ya era costumbre, mientras escuchaba los disparates de los que hablaban Shachi y Penguin sentados enfrente nuestra. El tema de hoy era la manera en que su profesor de física había echado del aula que ambos compartían al de las gafas por algo que éste no quería nombrar y como el otro se había reído "disimuladamente" de su miseria consiguiendo que lo echaran a él también.

-De no haber empezado a decirle chorradas al profesor no me hubiera echado a mi también...

-¡Que coño! ¡No haberte reído de mí!

-Vaaaaa ¡No me puedes negar que ha tenido gracia, Shachi!

-Bueno, quizás un poco~

El oso, que ya había limpiado el plato, los miró y gruño llamando así su atención

-No deberíais alegraros de haber sido echados de clase. Por esto sois inferiores a mí.

-¡Cállate!

-L-Lo siento...

La escena de siempre. No sé en que momento empecé a acostumbrarme pero la repetían día sí día también hasta el punto de haberse convertido en una especie de "rutina".

-Oye, Law- miré a Penguin, que estaba metiéndose un trozo de hamburguesa en la boca.- ¿algún "avance en casa"?- Luego miró a Shachi con quien compartió una sonrisa cómplice y un sonrojo mientras masticaba el trozo de carne. Yo les alcé una ceja con molestia, dando así mi respuesta a su más que previsible pregunta.

-Law-san, yo creo que sería mejor que hiciera las paces con Nel-san...Sé lo que dijo ayer pero piense que la convivencia será realmente molesta si no es así.

-Bepo, con el debido respeto y el afecto que sabes que te tengo: no te metas donde no te llaman.

-¡Lo siento!

Bufé derrotado. Sabía que iban a insistirme pero no era el momento: esta mañana con lo del puto yogur; luego con su lección de lógica después de eso «_Que le reconozco el mérito de no haberme dado ninguna orden, pero putea igual O MÁS._»; y para acabar el tener que terminar la semana con la siempre agradable clase del Señor Caesar. Mis ganas de asesinar estaban ya altas y ahora iban en aumento.

-Bueno pero por lo que dijiste ayer mientras no te involucremos, podemos ser sus colegas ¿no?- dijo Shachi.

-Correcto.- suspiré, calmándome.

-Entonces...-Miró a Penguin como buscando su aprobación, a lo que el chico asintió emocionado.

-¡ESTA TARDE LA VAMOS A VER A VUESTRO PISO!

-¿¡QUÉ!?

.

.

* * *

Por si os han entrado duditas: No, Law no la ha visto medio en bolas. Había caído de espaldas sobre ella, así que podía notarlo por el tacto, no por la vista ;)

Buff! He estado anotando un montón de ideas y detalles del fic (porque me conozco y aunque tengo buena memoria a largo plazo no es lo mismo que anotar las cosillas que se te ocurren en algún lado) y me he dado cuenta de lo que me llego a liar con la linea temporal! Me he hecho un semanario y todo con el horario de clases de cada uno además de las cosas que tengo planeado que sucedan día a día...ESPERO QUE ME AYUDE A NO CONFUNDIRME A MI MISMA CUAL POKEMON!

¡HORA DE AVENTURAS MOLA!

Gracias por el follow a **Benii**! Que dios te lo pague con pocos hijos y muchos intentos! ;D  
ME TENÉIS ENAMORADA GENTUZILLA! ( ❝̆ ·̫̮ ❝̆ )✧

**-o0o-**

Respuestas a reviews de guests!... y no guest también...¡Que coño!:

** Maii95: **En un futuro quizás Oda nos cuenta la relación secreta entre Law y el pan...Eso sería grandioso! Como bien debes de haber leído ya en el fic ¡Aún no puede molestarla por semanas! Decirle lo que ha pasado sería reconocer que ha entrado en el cuatro de Nel, incumpliendo así la primera de las normas que se impusieron...pero tranquila que no se le olvida, sólo tiene que esperar el momento indicado para sacarlo a relucir uhuhuhu**  
**Ja ne! \( *v*)/

** ApocalypticWorld: **Y yo soy felich de que seas felich! XD  
Siiiiiiii! Esos tres acabarán apareciendo en el "especial SAN VALENTÍN" que tengo planeado ehehehehe. Hahahaha pues que sepas que el apodo me salió del alma la verdad! Sé que Luffy siempre se le a identificado más con un mono (Y le pega, con lo hiperactivo que es) pero con la manera que tiene de abrazar a la gente siempre me parecía más un koala que no un mono (?  
Besos metaleros! \m/  
PD: Doncs aixó sembla! Parlem per PM :)

** Panthera Kira:** Wiiiiiiii! Me enamora que me digáis estas cosas en serio! Sí, incluido lo del cliffhanger...para esas cosas soy tan sádica como el mismísimo Law! ¡Sufrid dulcemente mis queridas bestias sensuales!  
Siempre he considerado que la gente es el conjunto de las diferentes maneras que se comporta con el resto del mundo (en plan, alguien no ES aburrido, simplemente actúa aburrido CON UNA PERSONA en concreto) así que si me dices eso...es que voy por buen camino! ¡DÉJAME ABRAZARTE, OH PANTERA!  
Siii! A mi también me parece una pena...estoy impaciente por que el canon avance y (con suerte) aparezcan de nuevo al llegar a Zou :) EN OSO DE LA COCACOLA ERA DEMASIADO CUTE! *q*

**AVISO ESPECIAL! Si veis alguna falta de ortografía no dudéis en decírmelo! Suelo escribir bastante correcto pero las tildes siempre fueron mi gran cruz, y el corrector ortográfico nunca me avisa de ellas! (/ `3´ )/**

** Agata T. Kewlie: **Uuuuuuh! NADA ME ALEGRA MÁS QUE PODER SORPRENDEROS! Volverme completamente predecible y en consecuencia aburrida es uno de mis mayores miedos como escritora...Hay cosas que se pueden predecir, desde luego, pero cuando hay un exceso de estos momentos...bueno, ya sabes(? Hahaha  
Me llena el corazón de alegría que te guste mi fic y no tienes que preocuparte por eso! Has empleado parte de tu tiempo en leer mi fic y ADEMÁS escribir un review, con eso me doy más que por pagada! Saludosss!

** malena99: **No tienes que disculparte mujer! Ya os digo que yo con que os guste mi historia me doy por pagada! :3  
Siiiiiii! Es muuuuuuy cool pero un tanto socially awkward(? Y eso le hace ser muy adorable!  
Me alegra que os riáis con el fic, al fin y al cabo ¡ESE ES EL OBJETIVO! Ya intentaré emocionaros más adelante, de momento quiero que cuando veáis que he actualizado penséis "Oh! Que guay! Voy a reírme un rato y olvidarme de * insert mal trago del día here*". Si suena cruel...pero yo soy igual o peor! ESTAS SUUUUUUPER PERDONADA( y comprendida)!

Aquí está la continuación !NO ME MATESH! No le deja sin futuras generaciones, pero quizás en un futuro... hahahha


	8. Yo nunca nunca

******.**

******Ahí estaba él, Trafalgar Law,**

******compartiendo piso con una cerebrito friki que le sacaba de quicio**

******y con la esperanza de no acabar en la cárcel si acababa matándola con el cuchillo de la mantequilla.**

******- ********La vida está muy cara, joder-**

* * *

Mi OC es mía, es resto de personajes son de Oda-sensei (pero eso ya lo sabéis *wink) - NOS VEMOS ABAJO MIS BESTIAS SEXUALES *q*

* * *

_._

_._

_-Bueno pero por lo que dijiste ayer mientras no te involucremos, podemos ser sus colegas ¿no?- dijo Shachi._

_-Correcto.- suspiré, calmándome._

_-Entonces...-Miró a Penguin como buscando su aprobación, a lo que el chico asintió emocionado._

_-¡ESTA TARDE LA VAMOS A VER A VUESTRO PISO!_

_-¿¡QUÉ!?_

**-o0o-**

.

P.o.V. de Law

-¡Pues eso! ¡Que hoy nos vamos contigo, tío!-Me "aclaró" Shachi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

En momentos como estos era en los que dudaba realmente de la inteligencia de esos dos fanáticos de los gorros.

-Una duda a ver: si vais a venir al piso ¿Como se supone que yo NO QUEDO INVOLUCRADO? Vivo ahí, idiotas.

-B-bueno...Habíamos pensado que tú te quedarías en tu cuarto como haces casi siempre...¿eso o podíamos salir por ahí?- me dijo Penguin, intentado darme las escasas razones por las que llevar a cabo ese ridículo plan.

-Tiene sentido, pero aún y así podrías haberme consultado primero ¿no?- Los miré de soslayo para ver como agachaban la cabeza levemente y se miraban entre ellos.

Debería haber imaginado que algo así sucedería en un momento u otro, pero por alguna extraña razón prefería mil veces la primera de las dos opciones que me presentó Penguin. Era molesto y hasta incomodo saber que estarían juntos y divirtiéndose a escasos metros de mi habitación pero lo prefería a que estuvieran lejos de mi. Habían demasiados escenarios posibles para la segunda opción...¿Que pasa si se encariñaban aún más con la friki?¿Si empezaban a quedar más y más con ella, y todo ello sin que yo estuviera cerca para poder evitarlo? No quería tener que estar mendigando por la atención de nadie y mucho menos las migajas que le podía dejar mi rival. Suspiré cansado y miré a los dos jóvenes en frente mío.

-Vale, nos quedaremos todos en el piso, pero no pienso encerrarme como un animalillo enjaulado en mi habitación, ya os lo dije el primer día que tuvimos esta conversación.

-P-Pero entonces...

-Entonces estaremos todos juntos aunque la existencia de geek-ya será nula para mi.

-Law-san, no creo que ignorar a Nel-san vaya a ser algo fácil...- Me dirigió la palabra Bepo.

-Tranquilo Bepo, siempre me gustaron los retos.- Sonreí con aire sádico mientras recogía la bandeja ya vacía y me levantaba.

.

P.o.V. de Nelliel

Se podía decir tranquilamente que en esto momentos mi cara era un poema. O un cuadro de arte post-moderno. El ceño fruncido por una profunda confusión, los ojos abiertos de par en par, la mandíbula yendo de arriba para abajo pero nunca llegando a cerrarse del todo y el resto de mi cuerpo completamente estático, como una figura de cera. Mi mirada iba del trozo de pizza en mis manos, al chico frente a mi y de vuelta al trozo de pizza. Le sostuve la mirada por unos segundos al rubio antes de meterle el trozo de pizza en la boca y darle un golpe de karate en mitad de la cabeza.

-ah...mmm... agfff...¿EH? ¿C-Como?

-¡No sólo huele bien!¡También tiene fuerza! MELLORIIIIINE!~

No puede ser que siguiera con lo mismo después de haberle golpeado y prácticamente conseguir que muriera atragantado con la pizza. «___Oh dios...¡ES UN PUTO STALKER!_» Un asesino en serie obsesionado con los olores y las mujeres...¡COMO EL DEL PERFUME!

-M-Mira no sé que quieres...pero no voy a dejar que me cortes a cachitos así que... bueno...

-Él no puede cortarte a cachitos. Ése sería yo.

Me giré en dirección a la voz que había acabado de hablar al igual que el stalker rarito y vi a otro chico, seguramente de la misma edad que el que estaba agachado a mi lado, con el pelo corto de color verde y tres pendientes en la oreja izquierda y que vestía el mismo uniforme que llevaba el rubio. Espera. «_ ¿"Ése sería yo"? MIERDA, ¡QUE EL STALKER TIENE UN CÓMPLICE!»_ Me aparté lentamente de ambos desconocidos pero un grito del rubio me frenó en seco.

-¡Cállate marimo de mierda! ¡Que asustas a la señorita, so mierdoso!

-¡No más de lo que lo estabas haciendo tú, cocinillas pervertido!

¿Se estaban peleando?¿Problemas del gremio de stalkers? Sea como fuere, esta era mi gran oportunidad de huir de ahí. El piso quedaba a tres calles del parque...Si lograba salir corriendo ahora tendría unos 30 segundos mínimos de margen hasta que se dieran cuenta y me siguieran, y si corría a una velocidad aproximada de 25km/h llegaría en no más de 2 minutos a mi edificio con ellos a un tiempo de 45 segundos de mi posición. Tiempo suficiente para subir suficientes escalones como par- -.

-Tú, deja de mirar el suelo que te estoy hablando.

Miré arriba y vi al chico que acababa de llegar sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente a mi y con una ceja arqueada. _«Mierda, otra vez me he perdido en mis cavilaciones». _El chico viendo que ya estaba prestándole atención cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y sonrió socarronamente.

-¿Ha vuelto de entre los muertos ya?

_-_N-no, sólo de entre los empanados.- Suspiré intentando calmarme. Acababa de replicarle a la persona que había dicho que iba a cortarme a cachitos. Gran ejemplo mío y de mi bocaza. Gracias a los astros el chico rió divertido y me extendió la mano, que yo estreché dubitativa pero rápidamente: Si no lo hacía podía enfadarle y si lo hacía podía cogerme y no dejar que me fuera, para, entonces sí, CORTARME como había dicho.

-Soy Zoro y no pongas esa cara so pánfila que lo de cortarte era coña.- No sabía si debía creerle pero noté como de repente podía volver a respirar con normalidad.

-¿Ves cómo sí que la habías asustado, musgo roñoso? Yo soy Sanji, m'lady~. - Ví como el tal Zoro se giraba de golpe para replicarle al rubio, momento que aproveché para ponerme de pié y paró al del pelo verde, que volvió a dirigirme la atención.

-Bueeeeno, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer eh...como...como sacar la basura o ¡regar mi cactus! Así que...bueno...¡ADIOS!¡QUEDAOS LA PIZZA!- Me giré lo más rápida que pude y empecé a correr hacia la salida del parque en dirección a mi casa. En un momento que miré atrás vi que ambos chicos no se habían movido de donde estaban y mientras que el que se llamaba Zoro miraba mi carrera divertido el tal Sanji estaba llorando a lágrima viva y parecía que tuviera un montón de corazones rompiéndose a su alrededor.

Seguí corriendo, un par de calles más y llegaría a casa. Me volví a girar y vi que estaba corriendo sola, nadie me perseguía, lo cual era un GRAN alivio. Aún y con esas, no aminoré el ritmo no fuera que de verdad fueran stalkers pervertidos y supieran donde vivo pero hubieran ido por otro camino para sorprenderme ¿todo podría ser no?. Llegué a la portería de mi edificio, entré rápido y piqué al ascensor, esperando unos segundos hasta que éste llegó y me monté en él. Ya en el ático, corrí hacia mi puerta, abriéndola con las llaves que guardaba en el bolsillo y la cerré tras de mi, apoyándome luego sobre la misma para recobrar el aliento.

-¡NEL...!

-¿...-chan?

Me giré hacia el salón y vi al mapache junto a Penguin, Shachi y Bepo-san, todo ellos sentados en el sofá y mirándome algunos con preocupación y otros con curiosidad e incluso diversión.

-C-Cosas...- cogí aliento por última vez y tragué saliva, la carrera me había secado la garganta.- ¿Que hacéis vosotros aquí?

-Venimos a verte Nel-chan~- Me dijo Shachi saludándome efusivamente con ambas manos.

-P-pero que si molestamos nos vamos...- Dijo Penguin cabizbajo, imitando al oso a su lado.

-¡No, no! No es que me disguste, pero ¿me sorprende? O sea, nos conocemos de hace dos días, es lógico que se me haga extraño que vengáis al piso a verme A MI. Pero ¿no está mal?...¿Me explico?- Ahora los dos visitantes que estaban ciertamente tristes habían pasado a estar más alegres, con un ligero rubor decorando sus mejillas.- Mmmmm...¿Hay algo que queráis hacer?

La visita era bastante repentina pero me ayudaría a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera mi "casi homicidio" así que...El mapache si limito a mover la mano con desgana y acomodarse mejor en el sofá, apoyando los pies sobre la mesita de café frente a él mientras que los otros tres discutían sobre la actividad a realizar.  
Después de varias opciones entre las que estaban "jugar a las cartas", "a la play" o "...algo divertido~" pasamos la tarde haciendo las dos primeras, aunque para desgracia de Shachi que era quien dio la última opción, ésta última acabó siendo el "yo nunca nunca" (que era lo que íbamos a empezar a jugar ahora). Milagrosamente y después de más de 3 horas de estar en un estado semejante al vegetal si no fuera por las miraditas que nos iba echando, Law se dignó a participar en el juego.

-¡Oh, Pero si se mueve! ¿Cansado de hacerme el vacío mapache?- Sin contestar siquiera, el moreno se limitó a sonreír de lado mientras rellenaba los vasos que había acabado de traer. «_Esto va a ser interesante..._»

.

P.o.V. de Law

Con el reloj dando ya las 7 de la tarde y después de haber pasado las horas ignorando a mi rival y a la alegría con la que MIS amigos la trataban, aquí estaba: La oportunidad perfecta de sacarle defectos y debilidades con la excusa infalible de un juego de esos de beber. En el momento en que se propuso el juego no pude hacer otra cosa que imaginarme a la friki con cara de derrota, no sólo en el mismo juego, sino también de nuestra pequeña guerra pendiente. La susodicha fue a la cocina a por vasos y alcohol mientras Shachi y Penguin se frotaban las manos con anticipación y Bepo los miraba con cierta duda. Mi peludo amigo había decidido no jugar por esta vez, ya que sobradamente inteligente o no, el alcohol no le hacía ningún bien a un animal; a lo que los otros dos le habían tachado de rajado hasta que geek-ya los acalló con que "Bepo-san puede decidir por si mismo y no necesita que nadie le rechiste".

Viendo como la chica volvía de la cocina con todo y lo dejaba en la mesa de centro, me enderecé en mi asiento y empecé a servir.

-¡Oh, Pero si se mueve! ¿Cansado de hacerme el vacío mapache?- No me hacía falta mirarla para saber que cara estaba poniendo, sonreí de lado y cerré la botella antes de dejarla en el suelo al lado de mis pies. «_Esto va a ser interesante..._»- Bueno, ¿sabéis jugar no?

-A mi no me importaría un repaso...- le dijo Penguin levantando ligeramente la mano, como si de una clase se tratara a lo que geek-ya rió levemente y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Bueno, es bastante fácil: Va por turnos, normalmente en sentido de las agujas del reloj, y cada uno tiene que decir algo que nunca haya hecho; por ejemplo "Yo nunca nunca he comido macarrones con queso"...¡Sí, el ejemplo es muy chorra pero es para que lo veáis! Entonces si tu has hecho ESO tienes que beberte el chupito...De hecho el nunca nunca que digas no tiene ni que ser cierto, pero entonces también tienes que beber. ¿entendido?

Penguin asintió emocionado y bastante más cómodo con la presencia femenina de como estaba nada más llegar. Nos sentamos todos alrededor de la mesa, Bepo y yo en el sofá y los otros tres sentados encima de un par de cojines en el suelo, la chica en medio y Penguin y Shachi cada uno a un lado suyo. Después de jugárnosla a piedra papel o tijera empezó Penguin e hicimos unas 5 rondas completas de premisas absurdas con el objetivo de beber primero antes de jugar "de verdad". Mi rival parecía ser la más tocada por el ron de todos los presentes _«Poco tolerante al alcohol eh, geek-ya»_ y ahora le tocaba de nuevo a Shachi, que tenía un marcado sonrojo tanto por el alcohol como seguramente por lo que fuera a decir.

-"Yo nunca nunca...¡he follado salvajemente!"

-¡ESPERA!.- Perfecto, primera incomodidad de la tarde de parte de la mujer entre nosotros. Sabía que la combinación de perversión y alcohol del de las gafas iban a conseguir lo que me proponía. Pero la cara de la chica no mostraba nada de vergüenza sólo...¿duda?- Define "salvajemente"...- _«¿Que? ¿No le incomoda la pregunta EN ABSOLUTO?»_ -...No claro, es que es un un tanto relativo.

Ante la afirmación Penguin y Shachi perdieron el equilibrio por un instante, cayendo al suelo hacia atrás, yo alcé la ceja aún más de lo que la tenía ya y Bepo se limitó a mirarnos con expresión dubitativa, pues al no ser humano no entendía a que venía tanto alboroto.

-¡Vaaa, que no tengo todo el día!- dijo mientras daba palmadas, apresurando a los dos chicos a su lado a que se sentaran bien y le contestasen a la pregunta.

-P-pues...salvajemente sería...¿dejando m-marca? Arañazos o cosas así...- Le acabó contestando Penguin después de debatirlo en susurros con Shachi.

-Ah...Entiendo.- Fui a beber de mi vaso cuando vi que la mano de mi rival también se dirigía al suyo. Mantuve la mirada fija en geek-ya viendo como bebía el contenido del vaso de un trago y lo dejaba sobre la mesa para después mirar a su alrededor, una expresión de duda presente en su rostro mientras miraba a Shachi y Penguin que tenían la cara completamente roja y la boca entreabierta, como si no supieran que decir.- ¿Que pasa, que he hecho? ¿He bebido de mi vaso, no? ¿O me he equivocado?

-B-Bueno es que...¡has bebido, Nel-chan!- dijo Shachi entre sorprendido y un poco emocionado.

-Claro, porque he seguido las normas del juego...¿de ESO va?- Ahora geek-ya alzaba los hombros, mostrando lo absurda que le estaba pareciendo la situación. Definitivamente era interesante...extraño, pero interesante. Chasqué los dedos llamando la atención de los presentes, ahora era mi turno y viendo la revelación, tenía que aprovechar...

-"Yo nunca nunca lo he hecho en un lugar público"- Geek-ya se mantuvo impasible, mirando al resto de los que participábamos esperando algún tipo de respuesta. No bebimos nadie. Ahora era el turno de Penguin.

-"Y-yo nunca nunca...he tenido novia"

-¡Penguin tío, con lo bien que íbamos!-Le replicó Shachi, que quería algo más "jugoso".

-¡C-Cállate joder! ¡Que lo tuyo fueron dos semanas!- dijo el del gorro con su nombre, con un marcado sonrojo e intentando golpear a su mejor amigo.

-¡Chiiiiicos...haya paaaaz!- geek-ya les dio un copón a ambos y los sentó correctamente de nuevo.- Continuemos.- Bebimos Shachi y yo, y ahora los tres volvíamos a mirar a la chica _«De Penguin lo sabía, ¿pero ella también?»_

-Nunca has tenido un novio, geek-ya?

-El nunca nunca dice "noviA", no "noviO"...- Contestó alzando los hombros de nuevo, como diciendo una obviedad y consiguiendo que volviéramos a mirarla con el mismo gesto de incertidumbre de cuando le tocaba a Shachi.

-¡Pero eso no vale, Nel-chan! Para ti tendría que contar como novio...

-Ah..bueno.- Miró a Shachi que era quien acababa de hablar y luego al frente donde bostezó sonoramente, esperando durante unos segundos hasta volver a mirarnos con la misma cara de "¿Pero qué paaaasa?"

-Si tu respuesta seguía siendo que no, no habernos hecho esperar geek-ya.- Aún cuando la medio ignoraba conseguía molestarme.

-Bueno bueno que ya me toca...Mmmm... "Yo nunca nunca...- miró a los lados como buscando algo que le inspirara, bostezó de nuevo y su mirada cayó en Penguin por unos instantes, luego miró al frente y chasqueó un dedo.- ¿me he enamorado?"

El dúo gorros no dudaron ni un instante en beber pero en cambio mi rival y yo nos quedamos quietos, yo mirando como bostezaba con parsimonia y ella con las manos en la nuca y la mirada bailando entre Shachi y Penguin, que habían pasado de beber a corresponderle la mirada con una ceja arqueada.

-N-nunca ¿nunca?- Le preguntó Penguin, tan visiblemente sorprendido como su amigo.

-Nunca nunca- bostezó de nuevo, parece que el alcohol no sólo la volvía apática, también la agotaba.

-¡Pero eso no es posible Nel-chan!- Espetó Shachi, llamando su atención

-¿Sí que lo es? O sea...- Ahora levantaba vagamente la mano y me señalaba con el dedo índice.- ¿él tampoco a bebido, no?

.

P.o.V de Nelliel

No entendía a que venía tanto ímpetu con el tema. Y por qué conmigo. El mapache tampoco había bebido ¿o sí lo había hecho y no me había dado cuanta? Pufffff estaba muerta de sueño...no debería haber bebido, siempre me pasaba.

-Lo de Law es un tema a parte Nel-chan...pero tú...bueno...¡Eres una chica!-Miré a Shachi con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Y que tendrá que ver eso? No os entiendo, de verdad...- Bostecé por enésima vez.

-P-pues que...¿las chicas se enamoran más que los chicos?- Giré la cabeza hasta mirar a Penguin, suspiré cansada y le di un golpecito en la nariz y dejé la mano con el dedo levantado tras cerrar los ojos, preparada para darles mi lección del día.

-¡Errooooooor!...El género no tiene nada que ver en estas cosas, sino la educación y valores con los que crecen cada individuo- Baje la mano y abrí los ojos. Ahora la cara de ambos chicos a mi lado mostraban aún más confusión. Bostecé y les di un par de palmadas en la espalda.- Y hasta aquí las enseñanzas de Nelliel~ Yo no sé vosotros, pero yo voy a acompañar a Bepo-san por los reinos de Morfeo.

Los dos miraron sorprendidos a Bepo y el mapache giró la cabeza ligeramente en su dirección y bufó levemente ¿Tan poca atención le habían prestado durante el juego como para no darse cuenta de que la obra maestra que era Bepo-san se había dormido? Que gente...que poco saben apreciar lo que es bueno. Me levanté y me encaminé al pasillo para irme a mi cuarto a dormir pero una voz me detuvo.

-Por cierto "No ultrajarás el honor de aquellos bajo tu mismo techo robando sus yogures de sabores"...muy original, geek-ya~

-Sabía que te gustaría, mapache~.- Miré a los chicos e hice una reverencia un tanto torpe por la leve borrachera.- Buenas noches caballeros, disfrutad jugando y quedaos a dormir si se os hace tarde.- giré sobre mi misma un poco más de la cuenta, luego me enderecé hasta quedar realmente frente a la puerta del pasillo y anduve hasta mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta una vez dentro y tirándome sobre la cama para caer en un sueño inmediato.

.

.

* * *

Me puse un poco melodramática no? Quiero decir...Pobrecito Law, detrás de esa pared de arrogancia y superioridad sólo hay un hombre que quiere ser aceptado y Nel le está haciendo sentirse inseguro con respecto a sus amigos de toda la vida ¡Que no tonto!¡Que el hecho de que quieran ser amigos de alguien más no significa que te vayan a olvidar! Que posesivo ereeeeeees...

Sanji y Zoro son dos asesinos en serie! HUYE DE ELLOS NEL! (naaah en el fondo no lo son) y Nel no aguanta el alcohol EN ABSOLUTO! Sigue siendo igual de lógica que siempre pero con un par de grados en sangre se olvida de lo que son las emociones y pasa a ser demasiado analítica. Eso y le da sueño. MUUUUCHO SUEÑO.

2-Feb: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A KILLER!

Gracias por el follow y fav a **Erzamedic**! Espero que te esté gustando la historia! ;D  
**YA SABÉIS QUE ME TENÉIS A VUESTROS PIES MIS BESTIAS! **꒰ू ऀ•̥́ꈊ͒ੁ•ૅू॰˳ऀ꒱ ͟͟͞ ̊ ̥ ̥

**-o0o-**

Respuestas a reviews de guests!... y no guest también...¡Que coño!:

** Maii95: **Y yo feliz de leerte A TI! Law se salvó de la muerte por asfixia de Nel cuando lo abraza dormida pero Nel se salva de su ira desmedida más tarde esa mañana...así que están empate en eso (? hahaha Y SI! Piensa que al fin y al cabo Sanji tiene un punto de locura que otros no han tenido (por algo es de los Mugiwara en el canon hahaha) así que Nel no tiene reparos en darle un copón aún cuando lo acaba de conocer~  
Yo lo leí el otro día y DIOS! QUE FAN DE FIJUTORIA ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO! Es demasié~...**  
**Ja ne! \( *v*)/

** malena99:** Entonces es todo un honor poder continuar leyéndote y contestando a tus reviews! :3  
WIIIIIIIII! LO ESTOY CONSIGUIENDO! Me encanta oír vuestras historias y que me digas eso me hace muy feliz de verdad! ꒰ू ऀ•̥́ꈊ͒ੁ•ૅू॰˳ऀ꒱ ͟͟͞ ̊ ̥ ̥  
En este chap tiene todo lo esperado mylady~ (bueno menos lo de "como le va en su nuevo trabajo", eso será en el próximo chap, que en el fic aún es viernes! uhuhuhu)

** ApocalypticWorld: **Seeeeeeh! Siempre he pensado que los "capítulos especiales" eran un recurso muy divertido para lo poco que se utilizan así que me dije ¿Porqué no?  
Definitivamente que Law ha sentido impotencia! pero es más listo que el hambre, encontrará la manera de devolvérsela de la misma manera que Nel buscará alguna manera de vengarse haciendo referencia a algo friki o de la cultura pop! (NO. PUEDER. PASAAAAAAR! Me sentí Gandalf escribiéndolo xD) Shiii! Bonney y Nami comenzarás siendo el segundo dolor de cabeza de Nel hahaha.  
Fiesta de solteros + Nel? Uuuuuuuuuh~ hahahaha  
Besos metaleros! \m/


	9. Joder, ¡sin avisar no!

******.**

******Ahí estaba él, Trafalgar Law,**

******compartiendo piso con una cerebrito friki que le sacaba de quicio**

******y con la esperanza de no acabar en la cárcel si acababa matándola con el cuchillo de la mantequilla.**

******- ********La vida está muy cara, joder-**

* * *

Mi OC es mía, es resto de personajes son de Oda-sensei (pero eso ya lo sabéis *wink) - NOS VEMOS ABAJO MIS BESTIAS SEXUALES *q*

* * *

_._

_._

_-Por cierto "No ultrajarás el honor de aquellos bajo tu mismo techo robando sus yogures de sabores"...muy original, geek-ya~_

_-Sabía que te gustaría, mapache~.- Miré a los chicos e hice una reverencia un tanto torpe por la leve borrachera.- Buenas noches caballeros, disfrutad jugando y quedaos a dormir si se os hace tarde.- giré sobre mi misma un poco más de la cuenta, luego me enderecé hasta quedar realmente frente a la puerta del pasillo y anduve hasta mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta una vez dentro y tirándome sobre la cama para caer en un sueño inmediato._

**-o0o-**

.

Una vez la única mujer del grupo se fue a dormir y habiendo ya cenado, decidieron seguir jugando y bebiendo por un par de horas. Tres botellas y cuatro horas más tarde, algunos (Shachi y Penguin) estaban lo suficientemente borrachos como para que fuera poco recomendable dejarles irse a casa, así que aplicando el consejo de Nel, iban a quedarse a dormir ahí.

.

P.o.V. de Law

Froté la palma de mi mano contra la frente peluda del oso que aún estaba sentado a mi lado en el sofá, ahora con una pompa saliéndole de la nariz, profundamente dormido desde hacía horas.

-Bepo, despierta. Vente a dormir a mi cuarto, que aquí acabarás con dolor de espalda...- Notando que movía la pata para frotarse los ojos miré al frente, a los dos que acababan de levantarse del suelo.- Y vosotros, más os vale improvisar para no acabar paralíticos si dormís en el sofá.

-...¿eh? C-com _*hic* _¿como? - Me preguntó Penguin, con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño y la visión borrosa por el alcohol en sangre.

-Bueeeeeeno _*hic* _Pues dormimos con Nel-chan y ya está~ _*hic* - _Propuso Shachi, ahora sonrojado no sólo por lo borracho que iba, a su inseparable amigo.

-¿Eeeeeh?...ah...*hic* ¡AAAAHHHHHHH! *hic*.- Ahora Penguin y Shachi se miraban con complicidad y reían por lo bajo.

Sonreí. Era perfecto, la manera perfecta de "remontar en el marcador" y vengarme de mi rival de un sólo movimiento. Mañana por la mañana sería yo quien me riera de ella y no al revés. Sé que a pesar del estado en el que estaban iban a ser más corderitos que lobos, así que no es como si les invitase a violarla o algo así... Además, si la friki se acababa cabreando con ellos no tendría que volver a pasar por el mal trago de reunirnos todos juntitos porque, entonces, NO se querría juntar con ellos siquiera.

-Perfecto. Es la primera puerta a la derecha, chicos.- Los dos nombrados giraron la cabeza en mi dirección, sorprendidos pero sobre todo emocionados.

-¿No nos vas *hic* a parar?

-¿Nos inv- *hic* -itas a hacerlo?

-Exacto.- No pude evitar que mi sádica sonrisa se ampliara aún más- Os dije que no me importaba lo que hicierais ¿recordáis?

Ambos sólo pudieron mirarse otra vez y empezar a reír de nuevo, expectantes por lo que iba a pasar. Estaban demasiado borrachos como para ver las posibles consecuencias de sus actos, sólo tenían en mente el dormir en la misma cama que alguien del sexo contrario. Algo inocente y no tan inocente a la vez, al menos para esos dos. Después de que intentaran chocar la mano fallidamente, rieron de nuevo y se giraron hacia el pasillo, tambaleándose un poco en su camino hasta la habitación de mi compañera de piso.  
Abrieron la puerta frente a ellos y entraron en el cuarto a paso lento, no queriendo despertar a la chica con la que compartiría sábana y sueño esa noche. Yo me quedé mirando la escenita desde la puerta. _«____Lo que me voy a llegar a reír__»._ Se acercaron a la cama y se tumbaron uno a cada lado de la joven allí presente, sin siquiera taparse con las mantas que había, de todas maneras con el alcohol en el cuerpo tenían demasiada calor para eso. Se acomodaron: un brazo por aquí, una pierna por allá...se enganchaban a mi rival como un panda de un zoo a una rueda. Vamos, que parecían un sandwich.  
Yo caminé desde mi posición hasta mi habitación, viendo a Bepo ya tumbado sobre la cama. No era algo que me molestase demasiado, dormiría encima de su peludo y calentito vientre, como cuándo éramos niños. Y así fue, la suavidad del oso debajo de mi me hizo caer en un placentero sueño en apenas un par de minutos.

.

P.o.V. de Shachi y Penguin

Ésto era definitivamente agradable. Aún y con mantas y sábanas de por medio, la chica a la que se habían aferrado era blandita ¡Y además olía bien! Como al champú de aquel anuncio que Shachi ahora no lograba recordar...Penguin se estaba empezando a quedar dormido y a su amigo, que se había incorporado un poco para sacarse las gafas y dejarlas en el suelo al lado de la cama, le quedaba también poco. El calor del alcohol que habían ingerido y de la habitación en la que estaban era suficiente para empezar a adormilarlos.

.

-Ah...aaaargggg

Con un movimiento, Nel había tirado al suelo a Shachi al intentar girarse, haciendo que este último se despertara de golpe y gruñera bajito a causa del repentino dolor de coxis. Poniéndose de pie todo lo rápido que la resaca le permitía, podía ver como ahora Penguin estaba mucho más cerca de la pared que al principio y Nel le daba la espalda al del gorro (que aún lo llevaba puesto, por cierto).  
_«Espera...Uh-uh»_ Procesando la información aún y con el dolor de cabeza, Shachi recordó pequeños fragmentos del cómo habían llegado a la cama de la chica. Ahora que podía pensar con más claridad que antes, era capaz de determinar los posibles inconvenientes de lo que estaban haciendo: la posibilidad de un cabreo monumental por parte de la chica en la cama, que acabaría con ésta vetándolos de...bueno...su vida en general; lo que llevaría a no volver a esa casa por miedo a que estuviera presente y perdiendo así una posible "amiga-o-algo-más-si-se-tercia" por la brusquedad del asunto.  
Pero esa era una oportunidad única...una chica, indefensa, durmiendo plácidamente en la cama frente a él...Realmente no hacía nada "malo", sólo iba a dormir. Sí, en la misma cama que una chica, pero dormir. ¡Incluso había algo así como una barrera de mantas entre ambos! Vamos, que no era para tanto...  
Después de autoconvencerse por unos minutos, Shachi puso ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y se las golpeó ligeramente para darse ánimos. Luego se recostó en la cama intentando acomodarse en el espacio libre al borde de la misma y esperando lograr volver a dormirse antes de que por fin saliera el sol.

.

P.o.V. de Nelliel

La ligera claridad que se colaba entre las cortinas me despertó. Calor, tenía calor. Se que estaba siendo un mayo bastante caluroso pero tanta calor era...¿raro? Me froté los ojos para desperezarme y entonces lo abrí. ¿Qué cojones era esta mata de pelo que tenía en la cara...? ¿Se había colado algún animal por la ventana? ¡Ah no! El animal tiene cara humana...los ojos de Shachi, la boca de Shachi y hasta la nariz aguileña de Shachi...Wait...

-Que put...

Mierda. Se han quedado a dormir, EN MI CAMA. Esto NO entraba en el trato joder. Sólo están durmiendo, y la verdad es que no me hubiera importado demasiado...pero joder ¡sin avisar no!¡Que tengo la puta costumbre de dormir en bragas! No puedo despertarles...tengo que: o bien hacerme la dormida y rezar por que se vayan y me dejen sola; o bien levantarme muuuuuuuy silenciosamente equipada con mi mejor manta y huir al baño donde me vestiría con algo del cesto de la ropa sucia...Opción 2 parecía la más plausible si tenemos en cuenta los decibelios de los ronquidos de estos dos (y digo "dos" porque oigo a Penguin a mis espaldas).

Me moví lentamente bajo la manta agarrando la sábana más cerca de mi cuerpo y salí de ahí girando mi cuerpo a pequeños intervalos. Giro a la derecha, giro a la izquierda, giro a la derecha...vamos, como quien saca un corcho a una botella. Logré salir de la cama y me giré lentamente sobre mi misma para asegurarme que seguían dormidos. ¡Y tanto que lo hacían, incluso se habían acomodado más en mi cama y ahora estaban abrazándose el uno al otro! Dios, necesito hacer una foto de esto...¿móvil? En la mesa...y...¡YA! Ahora a salir de aquí. Fui caminando hacía atrás lentamente hasta que pude palpar lo que era el pomo de la puerta, lo giré despacio para no hacer ruido y abrí la puerta. Salí del cuarto de la misma manera y me moví por el pasillo dirección al baño, pero la puerta entreabierta que daba a la habitación del mapache se abrió de golpe.

-Vaya, vaya...¿Que tenemos aquí?

Por la manera en que me miraba de arriba a abajo...él SABIA lo que había pasado y ahora, estaba disfrutándolo y MUCHO.

-Serás hijo de la grandísima p - - gruñí bajo

-Eh, no te sulfures...podrías despertarles, geek-ya.-sonrió sádicamente, viendo como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas de la rabia que me estaba provocando el muy +^"·#

-¿Ha sido cosa tuya, no?- Si las miradas mataban, la que le acababa de echar hubiera finalizado la matanza de texas. No me contestó inmediatamente, me volvió a mirar de pies a cabeza y ensanchó su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué te tapas tanto, geek-ya? Oh, no me lo digas...¿eres de esas que duermen en ropa interior y te han pillado desprevenida?

En vez de contestarle me limité a sonreírle falsamente y ponerle el dedo corazón frente a las narices, luego hice una reverencia y me fui al baño. No pensaba soportar más sus ridículas aportaciones matutinas.

-Ah, 6 a 7.- Le oí decir a través de la puerta

-¿7?

-Shachi y Penguin, eso son 2 geek-ya.

.

P.o.V. de Law

Que gusto da levantarse de la cama con el olor a victoria en el ambiente, si señor. «_Venganza, haber dormido más de 5 horas seguidas y falta de resaca, el trío perfecto»_ Con el portazo de la puerta del baño cerrándose, volví a entrar a mi habitación a despertar a Bepo pues ya iba siendo hora de salir de la cama y desayunar.

-Bepo levanta, que ya son más de las 10.- Viendo como mi peludo amigo No hacía más que retozar en la cama, le tapé por unos segundos la nariz, asegurándome que no iba a volver a dormirse. Abrió los ojos y me miró con lo que parecía un pequeño puchero.

-Como diga Law-san...- Sonreí ante sus palabras y me enderecé. El ruido de la puerta del baño volvió a llegar hasta mis oídos. Fui a la puerta para volver a encontrarme con mi rival y reírme un poco más de ella, en cambio ésta me ignoró y entró en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

-¡ARRRRRRRRIBA PANDA DE MARMOTAS! ¡A LA COCINA PERO QUE YA!

Después de oír el "cántico" ligeramente enmudecido por la puerta, escuché algo que parecían gruñidos y algo cayendo al suelo. En medio minuto más o menos, geek-ya abrió la puerta y señaló al pasillo, al cual salieron Penguin y Shachi que se frotaban la sien con un gesto de dolor mezclado con confusión y algo de vergüenza.

-¿Q-Que paso ayer?...No me acuerdo de nada...- Me preguntó Penguin al verme, sabiendo que yo era el que menos bebió de los tres.

-Decidisteis que sería más saludable dormir en la cama de la friki que en el sofá, Penguin.

El nombrado abrió los ojos y se puso casi tan colorado como la camiseta que llevaba en ese momento mientras balbuceaba algo sin sentido y su mirada viajaba entre el suelo y la puerta del cuarto de geek-ya. Shachi en cambio, miraba al lado como intentando ¿disimular? Lógicamente ya sabía lo que acabo de contar sólo que prefirió seguir tal cual estaba.

-¿C-Crees que se va a enfadar con nosotros...?

-Por la manera en que os ha despertado yo diría que no, por otro lado ¿Molesta? Desde luego.

Penguin dio un pequeño respingo al ver como el pomo de la puerta que observaba se giró, saliendo la dueña del cuarto de él. Nos miró a los presentes con una ceja arqueada y luego suspiró pesadamente, ahora apropiadamente vestida.

-Tengo que currar, así que olvidaos de mi para hacer cualquier cosa. Y reuniros en algún sitio que no sea el pasillo, cafres.

Después de decir eso, anduvo hasta la salida del piso dejándonos tras de ella. Lo primero sería desayunar y darle algo a ese par de idiotas para aminorarles el resacón...

.

P.o.V. de Nelliel

Era aún temprano para mi primer día de trabajo. Debían de ser no más de las 10:15 y Nami me dijo que empezaría a las 12...quizás debería ir antes por lo de hablar de los horarios y tal pero seguía siendo incluso demasiado temprano para eso. Desayunaría primero, el estómago me estaba pidiendo a rugidos que le diera algo, así que era la mejor opción.

Saliendo del hall del edificio, caminé las calles que me separaban del parque cercano a la pizzería y una vez allí me acerqué a una máquina expendedora, en la que compré un zumo y un dónut. Me quedé congelada por un momento. Alguien a mis espaldas había acabado de chasquear la lengua para llamarme la atención. Tenía que ser a mí porque solamente estaba yo en el parque. Me giré lentamente y vi al chico del pelo verde de ayer. MIERDA.

-Eh, ayer te fuiste corriendo doña palurda.- Se comenzó a acercar a la maquina en la que ahora estaba apoyada y sonreía con sorna ante mi expresión de "y-ahora-que-coño-hago". Tragué saliva antes de contestar.

-Bueno...mmmm...tenía mucha ¿prisa?- Rió sonoramente ante mi torpe excusa y me golpeó no tan ligeramente el hombro.

-Claro claro, por regar tu cactus ¿no? ¡lo que tú digas!- rió un poco y miró lo que tenía en las manos- Oye, ¿te vas a beber eso?

-¿Nunca te han enseñado a no coger comida de desconocidos?- Le contesté con mi falta de conciencia de estas situaciones a pesar de que cada vez me pegaba más a la máquina, buscando alejarme de él.

-Pero nos conocimos ayer así que ya no somos desconocidos, ¿no?- dio un paso adelante y yo me pegue tanto como mi cuerpo me lo permitía a la máquina.

-...Si ni siquiera sabes mi nombre...

-Pero tú sí el mio, así que se amable y dime el tuyo.

-...¿Si te lo digo te apartas? Con el debido respeto pero, me das un poco de mal royo...

-Lo sé, y me divierte mucho hahaha~- Su afirmación hizo que arqueara una ceja molesta y gruñera levemente.

-Nel, ¡y ahora un pasito para atrás, eh!.- Zoro rió y hizo lo que le pedí. Me despegué lentamente de la superficie de cristal de la máquina y me acomodé sobre ésta. Él se cruzó de brazos divertido y me miró por un momento.

-Ayer también llevabas ropa de calle...¿universitaria?

-Si...y tu ibas de uniforme ¿estudiante de instituto?

-Exacto~ El romeo rubiales y yo vamos a la academia Grand Line.

¿La academia Gran Line? ¡Ésa es a la que va Luffy! Aunque estos dos parecen mayores que el koala pelón, así que irán uno o dos cursos por delante de él...Aún y con esas, sabiendo lo liante que es el más joven seguramente su nombre les sea conocido a ambos. Me relajé ligeramente al haber hecho una mínima conexión de los "stalkers" con mi círculo más cercano.

-Al Gran Line asiste un chiquillo moreno con una cicatriz bajo el ojo. Monkey D. Luffy...¿Te suena?

-¿Luffy? ¿Conoces al cabezahueca de Luffy?...Espera, ¿me has dicho que eras Nel o Ness?- Reí ligeramente y suspiré ante su pregunta, ahora más relajada que antes.

-Es Nel, pero Luffy tiene cierto problema con los nombres...- Ahora era su turno de reír, seguramente recordando la de veces que el pequeño podía llegar a decir mal el nombre de alguien.

-¡Ahí tienes razón! Joder, el mundo es un pañuelo ¿no? ¿te sigo dando mal royo, pánfila?

-Naaaah, si le caes bien a Luffy es que no eres tan stalker con hacha como pensaba.- Ante mi mote el peliverde alzó la ceja y luego empezó a reír de nuevo, apoyando ahora una mano en el estómago.

-Bueno bueno, a estado bien y tal pero yo me tengo que ir que ya llego tarde a kendo.- Con dicha afirmación me di cuenta que a la espalda cargaba algo parecido a una espada de bambú, seguramente para su clase.- Ale, que te vaya bonito.- Se despidió moviendo la mano y empezó a caminar hacia la salida este del parque.

-¡Oye!- Vi como se giraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, preguntándose que quería.- Si donde vas es al dojo ése del señor Mihawk deberías saber que es por la otra salida...- Pestañeó un par de veces procesando la información que le había dado y ¿se sonrojó? Seguro que por la vergüenza de haber tenido que corregir el rumbo, afirmándome que casi se pierde. Chasqueó la lengua al pasar por enfrente mio en dirección a la salida correcta y siguió por el camino que le indiqué hasta salir por el gran portón de hierro.

Decidí que ya iba siendo hora de comerme lo que había comprado y dirigirme después a la bendita pizzería. Y eso hice. Una vez estuve frente al establecimiento entré por la puerta principal y saludé a Nami, que me acababa de dirigir su atención al oír el pitido que emitía la puerta cada vez que alguien entraba.

-Hola Nel~ ¿Dispuesta para tu primer día de trabajo?

-Si claro, pero ¿aún queda como media hora no?

-No pasa nada, entra y ponte el uniforme. Taquilla tres, está abierta~

Entré por la puerta que me señaló y vi las taquillas al fondo a la derecha de aquella habitación gris (que supuse sería el cuarto de empleados). _«Las 3...las 3...aquí»_ Abriendo la puertecita de metal, cogí el uniforme que estaba dentro y empecé a desabrochar los botones que tenía por toda la parte delantera. La prenda era igual a la de Nami y la otra empleada...¿Bonney?: Una especie de vestido-camisa hasta un palmo más arriba de las rodillas, de manga corta y color mostaza con los botones que cerraban la prenda por todo el frente en color rojo y un delantal a juego. Me lo puse asegurándome que no entrara nadie y dejé mi ropa doblada en la taquilla que supuse, sería la mía a partir de entonces.

Salí de la sala y volví a ver a Nami que estaba cargando una pizza dispuesta a llevarla a algún cliente. Lo que no me esperaba es que al par de minutos volviera con dicha pizza y me dijera que el cliente quería que la llevara YO.

-¿Q-Que? ...Pero...pero ¡si ni siquiera es aún mi turno!

-Los clientes tienen dinero, y el dinero tiene SIEMPRE la razón.

-Creo que la frase no era así eh...

-¡Calla y mueve el culo!

Di un respingo ante el repentino cambió de personalidad de la joven y me encaminé a la mesa en la que estaba sentado el susodicho cliente. Fornido y con una melena rubia alborotada tremendamente larga y un flequillo que le tapaba los ojos por completo. _«En menudos fregaos me meto joder...»_

.

.

* * *

6-Feb: Se me pasó el cumple de Robin! GRRRRR!

Si es que irse a dormir pronto no era tan buena idea, NelNel~  
No chikis!~ Ni a Shachi ni a Penguin les "gusta" Nelliel, pero eso no quiere decir que no la vean como una posible candidata para llevar su apellido? Lo que quiero decir es que...Si lleva falda y es agradable a la vista ES una candidata para ellos! (son pervs) Hahaha Nel es sólo una más del gran grupo de posibles, nadie en especial xD  
Que dices Play store? Que ya está el demo de Lightning Returns? UIIIII! (jugadlo los que queráis comprarlo que al pasároslo os regalan un DLC!)

Gracias por el follow a **criscris **y a** Daikia Ness K**! Espero que disfrutéis mis locuras!  
**OZ AMO Y OZ ADORO MIZ BEZTIAZ! **꒰ू ऀ•̥́ꈊ͒ੁ•ૅू॰˳ऀ꒱ ͟͟͞ ̊ ̥ ̥

**-o0o-**

Respuestas a reviews de guests!... y no guest también...¡Que coño!:

** Maii95: **Su mente científico-matemática no tiene límite!  
Es cómo una pequeña Sheldon Cooper pero con aptitudes morales hahaha (en un futuro tengo que incluir más momentos de geniecillo para ir enseñando esa parte de ella...). Me alegra que te hiciera gracia Zoro! Es que es de lo que no hay~  
Si que hizo bien en cuanto a retirarse del juego antes de estar borracha del todo pero viendo como han despertado...no se si fue TAN buena idea irse a dormir la primera! Hahaha Y Law en el fondo es un sentimental, reconozcámoslo (*｀へ´*)**  
**Ja ne! \( *v*)/

** Myrcur:** Tranki guapísima! Lo primero es lo primero! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ  
Esta vez e actualizado un poquito más tarde (? PERO OS HE DEJADO UN REGALOOO! Uuuuuuuh~  
HAHAHAHHAHAH Me alegra que te gustara ése momento! Aunque para el porninz vais a tener que esperar un poquito, que sino lo veo muy forzado! Bueno, bedtime con esos dos quiero decir MWAHAHAHAHA! No es mala idea eh! Quizás en un futuro...

** Agata T. Kewlie: **Ship! A mi parecer (insertando headcanon) Law es un personaje que en el pasado ha "experimentado" con diferente tipos de relaciones. Ha sentido atracción, cariño, odio, condescendencia pero no creo que nunca se haya llegado a enamorar ENAMORAR (Mi otro headcanon es todo lo contrario, se enamoró hasta las trancas y salió muy herido, así que dijo que nunca más (? soy indecisa...); Y en eso Nel es igual! Aunque es más social que Law y con lo cual tiene "más amigos", en plano amoroso no ve las relaciones como algo más que un experimento.  
Más que "el primer lemon con el primer amor" sería "el primer lemon CON SENTIMIENTOS" para ambos y me temo que tendrás que esperar aún hahaha~ ¿un beso? Mmmmm quizás conceda tu deseo en un par o 3 de capítulos (después de todo se acerca san valentín) pero no te permito morirte mi pequeño saltamontes! DEBES VIVIR!  
Y yo espero tus mensajitos! (✧◑็அ◑็✧)❤

** Panthera Kira: **Tranki tu tambien, preshiosha! Has encontrado el tiempo para acabar escribiendo y no es como si tu vida fuera sólo escribirme! Hahaha Yo me doy por satisfecha con poder leeros, no hace falta que sea chapter por chapter si no podéis (❁´◡`❁)  
Tranki, que por el juego ya les haré repetir algo parecido en el futuro~ Uhuhuuuuuu! Quieres pasado de Nel? Habrá pasado de Nel! Tenía pensado explicar algunas cosas en el especial SanValentín para que no fuera sólo un "BONUS" así que ¡el 14 sabrás cosillas!  
Yo con la comida no, pero era de las que le pedían un boli y lo babeaba para no dejarlo prestado...la reacción de la gente era sublime *soy mala muy mala!*  
Sip! Ahí los había introducido en la historia pero aunque más que nada se está centrando en Law, El trio Heart y Nel, ahora toca "abrir fronteras" y mostrar como se relacionan esos personajes con demás personajes (aunque no vayan apareciendo tan a menudo como los nombrados, que son los más allegados a los "protas")  
Y yo espero tus opiniones! Nos leemos! (≧‿≦)

** malena99: **Uiiiiiiiii! Saldrán saldrán, que no te quepa duda! Como le decía a Panthera aquí arriba, en proximos capítulos desvelare cosas del pasado de Nel + algun que otro personaje (si no lo veo demasiada cosa de golpe, claro). Pues ahora que me mencionas a Ace la verdad es que no me lo había siquiera planteado...pero la verdad es que me encajaría! Sería un gran recurso para darle más peso a Luffy y su relación con Nel (?...Mmmmm...SÍ! SALDRÁ!  
Lo del harem, no me encaja en éste fic pero tengo otro planeado para cuando acabe con este que seguro te encantará...Incluso lo haré interactivo! Ehehehe~


	10. El juego de -Maid Servicial-

******.**

******Ahí estaba él, Trafalgar Law,**

******compartiendo piso con una cerebrito friki que le sacaba de quicio**

******y con la esperanza de no acabar en la cárcel si acababa matándola con el cuchillo de la mantequilla.**

******- ********La vida está muy cara, joder-**

* * *

Mi OC es mía, es resto de personajes son de Oda-sensei (pero eso ya lo sabéis *wink) - NOS VEMOS ABAJO MIS BESTIAS SEXUALES *q*

* * *

_._

_._

_Salí de la sala y volví a ver a Nami que estaba cargando una pizza dispuesta a llevarla a algún cliente. Lo que no me esperaba es que al par de minutos volviera con dicha pizza y me dijera que el cliente quería que la llevara YO._

_-¿Q-Que? ...Pero...pero ¡si ni siquiera es aún mi turno!_

_-Los clientes tienen dinero, y el dinero tiene SIEMPRE la razón._

_-Creo que la frase no era así eh..._

_-¡Calla y mueve el culo!_

_Di un respingo ante el repentino cambió de personalidad de la joven y me encaminé a la mesa en la que estaba sentado el susodicho cliente. Fornido y con una melena rubia alborotada tremendamente larga y un flequillo que le tapaba los ojos por completo. «En menudos fregaos me meto joder...»_

**-o0o-**

.

P.o.V. de Nelliel

-Mmmm... ¿su pizza?

Le presenté el encargo al chico, que alzó la cabeza para mirarme a través de su tupida pelambrera. Luego asintió y se puso una servilleta en el cuello de la camisa, a modo de babero.

-Gracias.

Sé que seguramente debería haberme dado la vuelta y haberme largado de ahí, a esconderme detrás del mostrador...o yo que sé. Pero la curiosidad pudo conmigo, quiero decir...¿Porque pedir que fuera yo quien le trajera la condenada pizza?¿Que narices pretendía?

-Mmmm...perdone señor, ¿por que ha devuelto el encargo para que se lo trajera yo?

-Porque no quería que me quitaran el dinero, y no me digas señor por favor, me hace sentir viejo. Es Killer.

-¿Quitar el dinero?

-Sí. Nami asalta a todos los clientes mientras que Bonney se come una porción de todos los encargos...Nunca te he visto pero llevas puesto el uniforme así que eres evidentemente nueva, y con ciertas esperanzas por mi parte, lo suficientemente legal para no hacer nada de lo que harían las otras dos.- A pesar de la cantidad de pelo que tenía el hombre, podía ver como sonreía ligeramente, divertido por mi actitud de curiosidad extrema.

Pestañeé un par de veces procesando lo que me acababa de decir. Parecía un tipo listo, al menos lo suficiente para haberse dado cuenta de todo eso, aunque no tanto como para darse cuenta de los factores positivos de un buen peluquero (aunque quizás en ese campo no sea la más indicada para hablar, teniendo en cuenta que casi nunca me peino...). Además al pobre hombre le había puesto nombre de personaje de lucha libre, si es que era su nombre real claro. Aun así actuaba como alguien decente. Asentí y murmuré un escueto adiós que me correspondió de igual forma para luego dirigirme al mostrador para hablar con Nami, que parecía visiblemente molesta. Lo que me indicaba que el "rapunzel" me había dicho la verdad.

-Nami, verás – me cortó.

-Me cae mal- fruncí el ceño, intentando entender de que hablaba y diciéndole gestualmente que prosiguiera, lo que hizo en tono bajo y ligeramente grave- Killer, me cae mal. Viene absolutamente TODAS las mañanas y se pide la misma condenada pizza para que nunca logre sacar ningún beneficio de él. Además que siempre que pasamos las ridículas encuestas a los clientes preguntando por posibles mejoras que desearían, pone SIEMPRE lo mismo: "ampliad la carta y haced también Spaghetti"...¿Spaghetti? ¿En serio? ¡Porque sea esto una pizzería no significa que cocinemos toda la variedad gastronómica italiana!

-Bueno bueno, al chico le gustarán mucho los spaghetti. Tampoco es para que te pongas así, calma mujer, que acabamos de empezar la mañana...

-Tú quizás, ¡yo llevo ya aquí 3 horas!- dubitativamente le puse la mano sobre el hombro, intentando calmarla de alguna manera pero sólo me miró y arqueó una ceja.- No me mires así, no sé para que abrimos tan pronto si los clientes no empiezan a venir hasta la 1.

Asentí. Lo mejor que podía hacer para no recibir la ira que parecía consumirla era darle la razón FUERA lo que FUERA. Joder, me sentía un poco como las chachas de telenovela, sólo me faltaba soltarle un "Sí, guana"...

-Bueno...ya se acerca la hora así que ¿qué voy a tener que hacer hoy?

Cambiando el semblante por completo, la pelirroja parecía que hubiera cambiado sus ojos por monedas, el símbolo de los berris claramente visibles en su superficie.

-Bien querida! Vas a tener que conseguir que la gente compre. Lógicamente si vienen aquí es por que, de por sí, quieren comprar algo...pero tu trabajo es conseguir que compren aún más de lo que realmente tenían pensado en un principio~.- Fruncí el ceño entre sorprendida de nuevo por su cambio de actitud y el reciente entendimiento de la situación con el rubio que aún se comía la pizza al fondo del establecimiento: A él, Nami no le había logrado engatusar en que comprara más que lo que quería comprar. La mente consumista de ésta mujer era simplemente alucinante. Menuda usurera.

-Aaaaaahhh...Y ¿Cómo debería hacer eso, exactamente?- Se que era lo que pretendía que hiciera, pero no sabía el cómo llegar a tal objetivo

-Bueno, eres mona pero flirtear no parece demasiado tu estilo, ése es más mi campo...por otro lado tampoco parece que mostrar desobediencia como hace Bonney vaya a servirte para esto...

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces deberías utilizar tus mejores habilidades para conseguirlo~

¿Mis "mejores habilidades"? Era cierto que flirtear no era cosa mía...se me acercaban personas del genero masculino a menudo y no por ser un bellezón que quitase el hipo, sino por que simplemente vivía rodeada de ellos. Estudiaba astrofísica después de todo, no es una carrera en que la la población femenina desbordase las clases. Y además no tenía conocimiento en eso de "ligar" más allá del campo experimental que le podía proporcionar la práctica. Si el sujeto de observación experimentaba una sonrisa u otro gesto, ¿con que estímulo o acción respondería? ¿Y si es un beso? Era como cuando jugaba con Pinkie, la rata de laboratorio que tenían en el campus: si ponía el queso al final del laberinto pero ponía algo con un olor más potente antes de él, ¿que haría Pinkie?  
Por otra parte era verdad, a pesar de mi lado sarcástico e irónico, la insubordinación no era algo que le fuese a funcionar aquí para "vender más". Era evidente como con las pocas veces que la había visto, Bonney destilaba ése aire rebelde que atraía a los hombres, que seguro la clasificaban como un hueso duro de roer, atrayente sí, pero igual de difícil.  
Y bien pensado, cualquiera de las dos opciones que me había dado la pelirroja era aplicable mayoritariamente a hombres...¿acaso aquí no compraban mujeres o que? Pero había algo que me podía ayudar en mi reciente meta de "vender de más" y podía aplicarse para todo tipo de clientela: LA INFORMACIÓN. No en vano tenía tanto poder...Si podía convencer al cliente de que una pizza más cara que la que tenía pensada era mejor, o que debido a los ingredientes de otra ésa era perfecta para mantener la línea...Así sí que me sería terriblemente fácil.

Miré a Nami con una leve sonrisa y le mostré el puño cerrado con un pulgar arriba.- ¡Ya se que hacer! - La chica sólo aplaudió visiblemente contenta y me empujo levemente metiendo una libretita en el bolsillo de mi delantal, dispuesta a que le mostrara de qué hablaba. La miré de lado y me señalé un oído, indicándole que estuviera atenta a lo que decía. Me acerqué a uno de los pocos clientes que habían en la tienda aparte del rubio al fondo y que además había entrado hace poco, sin haber pedido nada aún.

-¡Hola! mi nombre es Nel ¿En que puedo ayudarte?- Sonreí servicialmente, esperando que bajara la guardia, y preparé la pequeña libreta que me había dado segundos atrás Nami.

-Querría una oferta, la de los folletines que repartíais hasta hace poco...

-Claro, ¡no será problema! Aunque tengo que decirte que nos acaba de llegar un cargamento de queso fresco de la mejor calidad y del que mejor combina con el sabor del pescado...Yo le recomendaría la de anchoas sin dudarlo.- Volví a sonreír servicialmente observando cual era la reacción que estaba tomando el cliente. Parecía dudarlo por unos segundos y se tocaba el bolsillo del pantalón, visiblemente preocupado por su cartera. Me miró por un momento y amplié mi sonrisa, dispuesta a desarmarlo. El chico tragó saliva y luego bajo la mirada resignado.

-La verdad es que no me gusta demasiado ésa...

-¿Oh? ¡Pero eso debe ser porque aún no has probado la que hacemos aquí! Además las anchoas son de la mejor calidad y repletitas de vitaminas y omega-3, perfectas para mantener la increíble salud de nuestros clientes ¿Que hay mejor que ayudar a aquellos que nos ayudan?

El chico posó su mirada sobre la mía, que intentaba mantener la mayor imagen de inocencia posible después de las chorradas que le estaba soltando. Ladeé un poco la cabeza intentando mostrarme aún inocente pero incitándole a decidir ya, que no tenía todo el día.

-D-De acuerdo...y agua por favor.

-¡Genial! Tendrás tu pedido en unos minutos~

Me giré sobre mis talones y caminé hasta Nami, guiñándole un ojo y haciéndole entrega de la hoja de la libreta en la que había apuntado el pedido, ésta la cogió con recelo, acercó su cara a la mía y luego me sonrió con un punto de diversión.

-No ha estado mal...El juego de "maid servicial" se te da bien.- Me dijo bajito para que no lo escuchase nadie aparte de nosotras.

-M-maid servicial...Joder, le he convencido con datos. Falsos además.

-Sí sí, pero le podrías haber colado un refresco en vez de un agua~

-Vaaaaa, deja algo de espacio para mi compasión natural! Hubiera sido demasiado...

Nami rió sonoramente y se separó de mí, dejando el papel en la repisa de la ventanilla que daba a la cocina para que lo pudiera ver el chef y preparara la pizza que había pedido el cliente que acababa de...¿extorsionar suavemente?

-Ahora descansa hasta que vengan más clientes, vas a estar de doncella hasta que acabe tu turno a las 4:00.

_«Sublime...todo sea por no morir de hambre»_

.

P.o.V. de Law

Después de una mañana para nada divertida en la que Shachi casi vomita y Penguin estaba más callado que un muerto, todavía pensando en los sucesos de esa noche, por fin estaban lo suficientemente "sanos" como para volver a sus respectivas casas (incluyendo un aún adormilado Bepo) y dejarme descansar en paz. Anoche no logré conciliar el sueño demasiado tiempo, primero porque de por sí nos fuimos a dormir tarde, y segundo por que necesitaba estar despierto si quería ver el sufrimiento de mi rival de primera mano...Eso no quiere decir que no haya pasado buena noche, el agradable calorcito de mi amigo animal podía adormilar a cualquiera y aunque no estuviera en estado rem, definitivamente no estaba mal.

Me tiré en el sofá boca arriba, los pies sobre el respaldo lateral y mis brazos detrás de mi, entre un cojín y mi cabeza. Me puse a repasar los sucesos de esa mañana. Me había despertado justo cuando el sol empezaba a salir, sus ligeros rayos iluminando la habitación. Luego me había desperezado y levantado de la cama, dejando al oso para que siguiera durmiendo. Abrí silenciosamente la puerta y fui a la cocina, dispuesto a beberme un café. Una vez desayunado volví a mi habitación y me puse a ojear uno de mis tantos libros de medicina, esperando a que geek-ya despertara en la habitación contigua y viera el desastre, lo que sucedió al par de horas...casi las 10 de la mañana para ser más exactos y según mi reloj. Lo que me sorprendió fue que no fuera un grito lo que me mostró que ya se había despertado, sino una maldición sin acabar y luego silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que pude oír el leve crujir de la puerta del cuarto de la joven al ser abierta.  
Me levanté del asiento y me acerqué hasta la puerta, dispuesto a abrirla en el momento en que ella estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para incrementar el factor sorpresa. Su cara era un autentico poema, empezó por sorpresa y el susto de algo repentino que viene de improviso para luego ir hasta la realización de lo que había pasado y, finalmente, rabia. Muuuuucha y exquisita rabia. "Serás hijo de la grandísima pu" "Eh, no te sulfures... podrías despertarles, geek-ya". Con una simple frase había conseguido tanto acallarla como hacer que su ira incrementase al punto de que le costara controlarla. Era definitivamente la mejor mañana que había tenido en tiempo.  
Luego la observé bien, cubierta con una sábana y el pelo más alborotado de lo normal, y pude confirmar que el atuendo del otro día no era algo ocasional. Siempre dormía sin o casi sin ropa. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer era molestarle por ello, vengarse por las putadas que había sufrido desde el primer día. _«Aún y así, me pregunto que era exactamente lo que vestía bajo la sábana...no por nada, sólo curiosidad por un posible recurso más para molestarla, claro»  
_Luego de tocarle las narices por enésima vez me dejó en la puerta del pasillo mientras se dirigía al baño. Le recordé divertido como estaba el marcador y la razón de ello y volteé otra vez hasta mi cama para despertar a Bepo. El resto de la mañana de poca importancia para mis actuales pensamientos.

¿Como iba a contraatacar la friki?¿Había, de hecho, encontrado alguna de las escasas debilidades que tengo aparte de mi arrogancia (que bien empleada no es siquiera una debilidad) para hacerlo? Antes de irse había dicho que se iba a trabajar ¿Dónde trabajaba?¿Qué horario tenía, y con ello, cuando sería libre de aguantarla o aprovecharse de su falta?

El rugido de mi estómago me indicó que ya iba siendo hora de comer algo, así que me levanté vagamente y caminé hasta la cocina, donde abrí la nevera en busca de algo que saciara mi apetito. Al final me decidí por ir a comer fuera, en la nevera sólo había bebidas, embutido y poca cosa más...y en los diferentes compartimentos del mueble bajo el mármol de la cocina no más que sopa instantánea, café (lo cual agradecía) y pasta.

Fui a mi cuarto a ponerme algo de ropa que no fuera un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta vieja. Una vez ya vestido, cogí las llaves y algo de dinero y salí por la puerta, cerrando tras de mi antes de sentir un peso de más en mis hombros y una voz chillona gritándome demasiado cerda de mi oído para mi comodidad.

-¡TORAO LAO!

Pellizqué las manos que el chiquillo había colocado en mis hombros para soportar su peso y así lograr que las soltara, pero a pesar de ello y con un quejido de dolor, el crío seguía enganchado a mi espalda con las piernas rodeándome la cintura.

-Crío, apártate de m- -.-No pude continuar mi amenaza porque una voz a mis espaldas me interrumpió, dirigiendo ordenes al más pequeño.

-¡Luffy! ¡Para ahora mismo, so melón! ¿No ves que le vas a joder la espalda? Que quieres...¿Qué el abuelo te vuelva a dar con sus "puños de amor", o qué?

El chico paró en seco su "ataque" y corrió hasta el otro joven, casi de la misma manera en que lo hizo cuando mi rival logró quitármelo de encima el otro día.

-¡Pero Aaaaaaace! Si yo sólo quería que jugara conmigo y con Nel...Me lo prometió el otro día.- Luffy infló las mejillas en un gesto infantil y el tal "Ace" arqueó una ceja y me miró directamente a los ojos, intentando aclarar la verdad en las palabras del menos.

-Lo prometió ella, no yo.

-Ya veo...- Después de unos segundos rió sonoramente y me alcanzó la mano para que la estrechara, lo que hice sin demasiadas ganas _«¿Porque me rodean siempre una panda de locos?»- _Soy Ace, el hermano mayor del mocoso éste que ves hahaha ¿así que eres el que vive ahora con Nel? ¡Cuídamela! Es bastante molona, con sus neuronas de bicho raro y todo~- sin esperar respuesta el joven pecoso arrastró a su hermano hasta la otra puerta de ese piso y la abrió de golpe, cerrándola una vez ambos estaban ya dentro de la casa y enmudeciendo así las quejas del de la cicatriz.

Chasqueé la lengua y anduve hasta el ascensor, dispuesto a comer de una condenada vez y olvidarme de la molestia del crío ese mientras lo hacía. Había un parque cercano, por lo que había podido ver siempre que iba en el bus camino a casa o la universidad gracias a la ruta que el mismo seguía. Crucé el portón de hierro a la entrada del recinto y observé a las personas allí presentes. Había niños jugando en la zona del parque con toboganes, columpios y demás, los padres de los mismos vigilando desde cerca; un par de parejas sentadas en bancos y bajo algún árbol; un grupo de amigos tumbados en el césped y gente que simplemente estaba de paso, unos cuántos de traje, seguramente empresarios o autónomos yendo a sus puestos de trabajo.

Un par de chiquillos correteaban por la hierba jugando a la pelota, chutándosela el uno al otro y además, peligrosamente cerca de mí. Los miré lanzándoles dagas con ojos haciendo que estos recogieran la pelota y se fueran corriendo a la otra punta del parque, y luego me moví hasta estar frente a un banco libre, en donde me senté. No solía tener trato con niños y de igual manera que no me desagradaban, tampoco eran el objeto de mi devoción. Si eran buenos, yo lo sería y si no, bueno,...pues no. Pero con el ataque de mi joven vecino antes de venir no podía evitar el alejarme de cualquiera que pudiera entrar el mismo perfil que el de la cicatriz: chillón, molesto y absorto en sus pensamientos y deseos.  
Preguntándome donde debería ir a comer vi como pasaban frente a mi más de esas personas que estaban sólo de paso. Me fijaba en su aspecto, su manera de andar, estimaba su edad y su carácter, trabajo o incluso gusto musical por la vestimenta que llevaban.

Un uniforme en concreto me llamó la atención pues parecía ser de algún puesto de comida, ¿Algún puesto de perritos calientes? Por la combinación de color sería lo más probable... Seguí a la joven hasta la salida del parque y entré en una tienda siguiéndola a una distancia prudencial. Una vez dentro pude concretar dos cosas:  
1, que esto no era una tienda de perritos calientes y 2, que se acababa de convertir en mi lugar favorito.

-¡Hola! mi nombre es Nel ¿En que pue-?...Mierda

.

.

* * *

En compensación por el capítulo tardío subo uno rapidito rapidito para empezar la semana! ¿No os quejaréis de como os cuido, no? Hahaha~  
Y además bajo vuestro mandato, aquí tenéis a Ace! Ueeeeee!

**OZ QUIERO Y QUIERO UN HIJO VUESTRO MIZ BEZTIAZ! **꒰ू ऀ•̥́ꈊ͒ੁ•ૅू॰˳ऀ꒱ ͟͟͞ ̊ ̥ ̥

**-o0o-**

Respuestas a reviews de guests!... y no guest también...¡Que coño!:

** Maii95: **OHANA! Oix! Me haces muy feliz diciendo eso! Me gustó mucho como me acabó quedando su torso pero le veo la cara algo rara (? Seguramente será uno de esos dibujos que al año decides rehacer para ver como te vuelven a salir hahaha  
Su perversión no tiene limites! Y me encanta porque los puedo convertir en uno de los personajes más divertidos del fic ¡son geniales! ¡y merecen mucho más amor de las fans! AMOR PARA LOS CHICOOOOOOOS~  
Esa foto tendrá repercusiones y ¡sí! Dentro de su gran chulería y pasotismo Zoro es muy cute! Nami sólo tiene un amante y es don dinero...por el "señor cliente", creo que con los datos es obvio ehehehe Así que ahora que ha aparecido él, Kidd no tardará en salir! KIDD PARA SUS FAAAAAANS~  
Me encanta que te encante!**  
**(y como siempre) Ja ne! \( *v*)/

** Agata T. Kewlie: **Un loquillo sádico y socarrón con un corazoncillo tierno y dulce como la tarta de chocolate y nata aunque oculto como el lado oscuro de la luna *inserting headcanon here*...Los sucesos de SanValentín...Me los guardo en se-cre-ti-to! Aunque ya os adelanto que si queréis el lemon para entonces lo veo demasiado pronto...sorry mis lectoras/es!  
Y yo sigo esperando tus mensajitos mi pequeño saltamontes, ya sabes que los adoro!❤

** ApocalypticWorld: **Halo halo! Tu no te preocupes por esa cosa mujer! Yo también he estado algo ocupadilla esta semana entre ensayos y mierdas X.x Claro que te ayudaré! Aunque mi experiencia en voodoo no es demasiado alentadora que digamos hahaha  
La Barbie está aquí! Buff! Nunca he sido demasiado experta en Killer como personaje pero lo veo como la "voz de la razón" con amor por la pasta dentro de su tripulación y en su amistad con Kidd (a pesar de ser un sanguinario claro, aunque de momento no he visto situación donde mostrarlo en el fic...ya veré) así que cualquier consejo que puedas darme con respecto a él será super-mega-apreciado~  
Tendrás tu momento Law-Bepo el viernes con el especial "día de los enamorados", así que tus deseos serán cumplidos entonces(? Por Zoro, sheeeeeeeee! Es realmente divertido para lo "estoico" que es (aunque gracias a dios un estoicismo diferente al de Law)  
Me llenas de gozo y satisfacción a la par que me haces amarte con esas palabras (｡ ❤‿❤ ｡)  
Besotes metaleros! \m/


	11. Sírveme sólo a mí, Nel-ya

******.**

******Ahí estaba él, Trafalgar Law,**

******compartiendo piso con una cerebrito friki que le sacaba de quicio**

******y con la esperanza de no acabar en la cárcel si acababa matándola con el cuchillo de la mantequilla.**

******- ********La vida está muy cara, joder-**

* * *

Mi OC es mía, es resto de personajes son de Oda-sensei (pero eso ya lo sabéis *wink) - NOS VEMOS ABAJO MIS BESTIAS SEXUALES *q*

* * *

_._

_._

_Preguntándome donde debería ir a comer vi como pasaban frente a mi más de esas personas que estaban sólo de paso. Me fijaba en su aspecto, su manera de andar, estimaba su edad y su carácter, trabajo o incluso gusto musical por la vestimenta que llevaban._

Un uniforme en concreto me llamó la atención pues parecía ser de algún puesto de comida, ¿Algún puesto de perritos calientes? Por la combinación de color sería lo más probable... Seguí a la joven hasta la salida del parque y entré en una tienda siguiéndola a una distancia prudencial. Una vez dentro pude concretar dos cosas:  
1, que ésto no era una tienda de perritos calientes y  
2, que se acababa de convertir en mi lugar favorito.

_-¡Hola! mi nombre es Nel ¿En que pue-?...Mierda_

**-o0o-**

.

P.o.V. de Law

La expresión de la chica frente a mi me hacía imposible aguantarme la risa. Lo cual era realmente increíble, ya que pocas cosas se escapan a mi control normalmente. De buenas a primeras parecía una servicial azafata de vuelo, con sonrisa encandiladora y gestos suaves pero meditados, pero en el momento en que se giró a verme cambió por completo a un ciervo paralizado por las antiniebla de un coche, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y soltando una maldición en voz bajita y casi sin mover siquiera los labios.  
Sonreí de soslayo y decidí seguirle el juego un rato. Sería más divertido así, sabiendo que ella seguro iba a intentar guardar las formas en su puesto de trabajo y podía aprovecharme tranquilamente de ello, sin necesidad de mostrar que, de hecho, nos conocíamos.

-Hola Nel-ya ¿Me podrías acompañar a la mejor mesa del local y recomendarme lo que sea que sirváis hoy?

Mi rival giró la cabeza, encarando a una de sus compañeras de trabajo que le indicaba que hiciera lo que fuera que le estaba pidiendo. Luego me miró y volvió a sonreír de la misma forma que antes. Bueno, lo intentó al menos, ya que ahora se podía ver la tensión en su sonrisa haciendo que la misma se viera FALSA DE COJONES. ¡Hilarante!

-Claro, el cliente siempre tiene la razón...

Me hizo un gesto para que le siguiera y caminó delante mía hasta una mesa al lado de la cristalera tintada con el nombre de la tienda en letras amarillas. Luego me señaló el asiento en una leve reverencia y asentí con una sonrisa sádica antes de sentarme a la mesa.

_-_¿Alguna preferencia en cuanto a la pizza que desees encargar?- Sacó una libreta pequeña del bolsillo del delantal corto y rojo que llevaba y la abrió de un solo movimiento, mirando fijamente el papel para así evitar mirarme a mí.

-Pues sí, Nel-ya...unas cuantas de hecho: quiero que lleve carne y al menos tres tipos de queso diferentes. Pero sobre todo, quiero que seas tú quien me la haga.- Acabé con una sonrisa que no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que ampliarse cuando la friki abrió los ojos casi tanto como nada más verme hacía unos minutos y abrió la boca y la cerró de golpe. Luego me miró con el ceño fruncido y yo apoyé la mejilla en la palma de mi mano, sin dejar de mirarle.- De hecho...Sírveme sólo a mi, Nel-ya.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no va a poder ser. Soy sólo camarera, no tengo permitido el uso de la cocina y mucho menos para algo como éso.

Era evidente que había ignorado la segunda orden que le había dado, pero éso no significaba que no le hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo: la fuerza con la que aferraba la inocente libreta le delataba. Reí levemente y miré a la chica pelirroja con la que había mantenido contacto visual antes mi rival, le hice un gesto para que se acercara y ésta se frotó las manos mientras caminaba hasta mi posición.

-¿Sí? ¿Algún problema con nuestra Nel? No se lo tengas en cuenta, acaba de empezar hoy~

Arqueé una ceja y pestañeé un par de veces a la chica que acababa de darme la genial noticia mientras que geek-ya bajaba la mirada y tragaba saliva. _«¿Así que nueva, eh? Más divertido aún»._ Sonreí de nuevo y levanté ambas manos en señal de paz.

-No no, está siendo realmente servicial...como un cachorrillo~ pero me gustaría que fueran sus manos las que prepararan mi comida y, aunque el "cliente siempre tiene la razón" como bien me había recordado hacía un minuto, me acaba de dar la mala noticia de su falta de competencia en la cocina. En cambio estoy seguro que podemos llegar a algún acuerdo.- Sonreí sádicamente a mi rival, que dio medio paso atrás. La otra chica, Nami según ponía en la chapa clavada a su uniforme, en cambio sonrió y se volvió a frotar las manos.

-Claro claro, no se preocupe por eso. Nel, ves a la cocina y dile al chef que te deje prepararle la pizza a nuestro señor cliente...que más vale que suelte una buena suma.- Dijo esto último en un murmullo casi ininteligible, que logré descifrar sólo por que estaba justo a su lado, pero aún y así me hice el loco.

-S-Sí...- geek-ya giró sobre sus pasos a la vez que lo hizo Nami, que asintió en mi dirección antes de volver a la parte de atrás del mostrador.

«_Si, definitivamente éste iba a ser mi nuevo lugar favorito_»

.

P.o.V. de Nelliel

Piqué en la puerta de la cocina y entré en ella tras oír un escueto "¿qué?". Caminé hasta acercarme al chef allí presente que a pesar de estar de espaldas pude apreciar que era rubio y bastante bueno en su profesión, viendo como manejaba el cuchillo con maestría.

-Verás...Un cliente quiere que le haga yo misma la pizza y Nami me ha dado permiso así que...

El chef se giró de golpe, como un torbellino y juntó las manos en un sonoro "clap", mirándome ahora con corazones en los ojos.

-Nel-Chwaaaaaaan~ ¡Pues claro que puedes!❤- Era...¿el rubio raro del otro día en el parque? Tragué saliva por enésima vez esa mañana y crucé los brazos delante de mi cuerpo, mostrándole una "X del rechazo" a la persona frente a mí, pero sólo conseguí que riera alegremente todavía destilando corazoncitos y murmurando algo de "que divertida que es mi mellorine"

Ahora ya sé que no puede ser un mal tipo: si éste era amigo de Zoro y Zoro era amigo de Luffy, lo más probable es que la norma se le aplicara al rubio también y por regla de tres fuera del grupo de locos con los que se reunía mi vecino siempre que no estaba en casa de su abuelo. Aún y así la actitud que tenía con ella era realmente rara «_Le quito de lo mala persona, pero stalker sigue pareciendo...quizás no asesino, pero stalker al fin y al cabo_»  
Para mi desgracia y a pesar de la incomodidad que me producía el... "espécimen" que tenía delante, necesitaba hacer la condenada pizza: Ya había visto de primera mano la ira que podía alcanzar a consumir a Nami si "perdía dinero" y perder un cliente es precisamente eso. Antes no había echado al mapache por crear buena impresión, pero ahora que mi superior estaba implicada, no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera complacer los deseos del imbécil ése (a no ser que quisiera acabar de patitas en la calle mi primer día). En resumen, que estaba jodida.

Intentando obviar por completo el comportamiento de Sanji, bufé con el objetivo de relajarme y le señale la cocina.

-Tengo que hacer yo la pizza, pero no sé como...¿podrías guiarme en el proceso?- cerré los ojos y junté las palmas frente a mi cara esperándome lo peor, total, ya me estaba yendo realmente mal hoy. Entonces escuché como el rubio cogía aire y repentinamente ponía sus manos sobre las mías, haciendo que abriera los ojos y lo viera más cerca de lo que quisiera, los corazones en sus ojos aún más grandes que antes.

-Será un honor enseñarte m'lady~❤

Con otra palmada y un baile extraño, el rubio comenzó a amontonar varios ingredientes que había sobre la mesa  
que había en el centro de la cocina y colocarlos en el centro de la misma. Me fue indicando cuales eran los que tenía que utilizar, en que cantidad y en que orden. Ahora sólo quedaba poner la pizza en el horno para que se cocinara, así que salí de la cocina sacudiéndome un par de manchas de harina sobre mi uniforme para llevarle la bebida al mapache.  
En el momento en que salí de la cocina pude sentir su mirada clavada en mi espalda y podía imaginarme sin miedo a equivocarme cuan ancha era la sonrisa demoniaca que portaba.  
Me giré y pude comprobarlo con mis propios ojos...Ancha como el jodido amazonas COMO MÍNIMO. Que cruz...¿Porque precisamente hoy, que era mi primer día?

-Espero estar haciendo de tu primer día una experiencia inolvidable, Nel-ya.- Y ahí lo volvía a hacer. Fingir que no me conoce por algún plan maestro o a saber qué y molestarme hasta la saciedad, sabiendo que no puedo replicarle...aquí y ahora no.

-Claro...¿que quieres de beber? Te lo traeré mientras tu encargo acaba de cocinarse...

-Un cóctel...algo con ron por favor. Y de nuevo, me haría inmensamente feliz si fueras tú quien lo hiciera Nel-ya.

-...Sí...marchando un Cuba Libre para el señor cliente.

Volví a la parte de atrás del mostrador y cogí un vaso de tubo, la botella de ron que había en la repisa a mis espaldas y una lata de cola. Hice la mezcla en la coctelera y lo vertí todo en el vaso, sólo faltaba la rodaja de limón y el hielo, que supuse estarían en la nevera de la parte baja de la barra. Puse lo que faltaba y se lo llevé a la mesa a Don amargado.

-Aquí lo tienes.- Se lo puse delante y miró por unos segundos el vaso antes volver a apoyar su mejilla en la palma de su mano y mirarme con una sonrisa que no indicaba nada bueno.

-Lo prefiero sin limón, y tráeme una de esas palmeritas que suelen poner en los cócteles ¿Debéis de tener no?

-No puedo asegurártelo...

-Bueno, pareces ser buena con las manos así que de seguro sabrás fabricar una tu misma en caso de no haber, Nel-ya.

Intentando calmarme tanto a mi misma como al tic en el ojo que empezaba a molestarme, tragué saliva y bufé lentamente. Le lancé un intento de sonrisa como las que iba regalando desde que empecé a trabajar y me giré sobre mi misma con la rodaja de limón en la mano a preguntarle a Nami si teníamos de ésas condenadas palmeritas de papel.

-¿Eh? ¿Para que quieres tú eso?

-No es para mi...es para ÉL.- Gruñí y señalé por encima del hombro a mi compañero de piso, que por la expresión de mi superior estaba aún mirando en mi dirección.

-Es tu día de suerte, hace un par de semanas tuvimos la noche temática de Hawaii y todavía deben de quedar en el almacén, voy a por una.- Mi cara se iluminó por un momento por su afirmación y cerré los puños mientras esperaba que volviera, con la esperanza volviendo a florecer en mi interior. Al volver me dio el adorno y me puso una mano en el hombro antes de que tuviera tiempo de ir a entregárselo a mi tirano personal.- Oye, ¿Le conoces o algo? Parece tener una extraña fijación contigo...

Desvié la mirada un poco pensando en las palabras exactas que debería decirle. No había realmente ningún problema en decirle que era, de hecho, mi compañero de piso...Si acababa saliendo viva de este día y quedarme con el puesto de trabajo lo acabaría descubriendo en algún momento (tampoco era tan importante) lo que no podía saber, era que su actitud era por una "guerra" que teníamos pendiente pues eso sólo mancharía mi imagen aquí- Le conozco un poco...vivimos en el mismo piso pero apenas nos vemos aún y con eso. Así que aunque le conozco no se puede decir que trate mucho con él. Quizás le haya molestado algo que haya hecho inconscientemente o sea así de quisquilloso de siempre...no lo sé.

La pelirroja me dio una palmadita en el hombro y sonrió, con la cara iluminada.- Bueeeeeeno, ¡si es eso no pasa nada! Si se pasa mucho de la raya dímelo pero piensa que los clientes conocidos son más manejables y suelen dejar más dinerito~

Suspiré resignada ante su actitud y, al fin, me giré a darle la bendita palmerita. Se la extendí pero el de ojos grises se limitó a mirarla con una ceja levantada, luego ampliar su sonrisa al mirarme y al final mirar al vaso, indicándome claramente que él no pensaba mover un dedo y que fuera yo quien la colocara. Lo hice con cuidado de que no se fuera al fondo del cóctel _«Un vaso de tubo no es precisamente el mejor lugar donde poner chismes de éstos...» _y una vez logré equilibrarla sobre el borde le miré y asentí, gesto que me devolvió antes de coger la condenada palmerita y sacarla del vaso para metérsela en el bolsillo y empezar a beber, todo sin dejar de mirarme y con mi propia mirada siguiendo el camino del condenado adorno y posteriormente del vaso.  
Reí levemente y me giré hacia la cocina, donde gruñí para descargar tensión (demasiado fuerte para mi gusto) y me cercioré de que a la pizza estaba ya hecha. La saqué del horno y la puse en un plato que me dio con alegría Sanji.

Salí de la cocina y volví a la mesa del moreno torturador, le puse en plato enfrente y me giré sobre mis talones para alejarme de ahí.

-Espera.- _«M-I-E-R-D-A.» _Apreté los puños y sacudí ligeramente la cabeza para mí misma antes de volver a girarme para mirarle a la cara. Tenía el ceño fruncido y aunque sus labios estaban apretados un una linea recta un pequeño tic hacía que la comisura de los mismos subiera un poquito de manera involuntaria antes de volver a bajar. Estaba fingiendo desagrado y aún no sabía porqué.

-¿Sí?

-No me gusta la pizza.- Miró el plato con un odio que, en este caso, parecía real. Lo que me hizo dudar es que la comida seguía intacta.

-Aún no lo has probado...¿cómo sabes que no te gusta?

-Oh, porque no me gusta la pizza en general.-Alzó la vista hasta la mía y me sonrió sádicamente de nuevo.

Joder. El muy...ARRRGGG me había estado mangoneando durante casi una hora para al final descubrir que ni siquiera iba a comerse la pizza. No, digo más...desde el principio sabía que no se la iba a comer. Simplemente me ha descubierto en un lugar en el que no puedo rechazar nada de lo que me diga y se ha aprovechado al máximo de ello el muy cabrón. Pero no, por ahí no pienso pasar...hay algo que yo sé y él no sabe, y pienso sacarle todo el partido posible. Ahora sólo tenía que tentarle a seguir tocándome las narices, algo que era demasiado fácil teniendo en cuenta su curriculum y extrema arrogancia. Aproveché que me estaba frotando las manos de los nervios para convertir el gesto en uno de ligero temor, luego miré disimuladamente a Nami y volví a él.

-Eso es una pena...Pero el encargo ya esta hecho y nuestra política no nos permite desechar comida, así que deberás de hacerte cargo de la pizza te la comas tú o no.

-¿Y por que debería siquiera pagar por un encargo que no voy a comerme?

BINGO. Esperaba que me dijera algo más enrevesado, pero ÉSO era aún mejor. Doblé la espalda hasta estar a su nivel visual, le miré a los ojos y sonreí, soltando una leve carcajada y le suspiré un "7-9". Me enderecé de golpe y llamé a Nami, que miró en mi dirección y se acercó a la mesa con tranquilidad (que no iba a durarle mucho).

-El señor cliente dice que no piensa pagar la pizza...¿Qué deberiiiiiiiiamos hacer~?.- Me giré sobre mis pasos y mientras caminaba hasta la parte de atrás del mostrador y posteriormente a la sala de empleados, pude oír como la pelirroja vociferaba cobre como "el mapache estaba rompiendo la normativa de la política del restaurante", "que si no pagaba iba a tener que llamar a la policía" y que "además el precio final se había incrementado por daño moral e injurias". También podía escuchar como el ojeroso intentaba hablar pero realmente no importaba mucho, mi superior le interrumpía todas las veces...

Salí de ésa habitación justo a tiempo de ver como mi compañero de piso le cogía el ticket de la mano a Nami y lo arrugaba antes de metérselo en un bolsillo. Luego me miro con el ceño fruncido y lanzándome dagas con los ojos antes de darse la vuelta y salir del local. Nami se giró a verme una vez notó mi presencia y me habló mientas contaba dinero, su mirada fija en las monedas y billetes frente a ella.

-Buen trabajo, al final he podido sacarle un buen pico gracias a ti! Te invito a beber algo ahora que acaba tu turno, coge algo de la nevera~. - ¿Invitarme? Si lo cogía de la nevera NO era una invitación realmente, no lo pagaba ella...pero bueno, imagino que era su propia definición de "invitar". Cogí un refresco cualquiera y comencé a bebérmelo.- aún tenemos que hablar de tus turnos y firmar el contrato...vamos a la sala de empleados.

-Por supuesto.

.

P.o.V. de Law

«_Genial. Simplemente GENIAL_» Ante mi estaba la segunda persona de mi lista mental a la que menos querría encontrarme. Pálido como la leche y con el pelo rojo intenso y de punta, ojos ambarinos y sin rastro de cejas. Algo así como una versión "mejorada" de Chucky, el muñeco diabólico. Estaba hablando con su amigo el melenas, que ya había localizado antes dentro del local y seguramente había salido antes que yo...pero BASTANTE antes que yo ¿Que hacía todavía aquí, y con ÉL? Por divertido que llegara a ser lanzarle el anzuelo con un comentario sarcástico y retorcido en el mismo para reírme con su siempre exagerada reacción, después de quedarme sin blanca no estaba de humor para jueguecitos. Al menos no con él. La venganza tenía que ser con cierta castaña con cara de sobada y lengua casi tan afilada como la mía.

-¡Tss! Joooooder ¿En serio? ¿Que coño hace un capullo como tú en esta parte de la puta cuidad, Trafalgar?

.

.

* * *

Y he aquí el primer día de trabajo de nuestra Nel! No el mejor que podía desear...pero a que es más divertido cuando les vemos sufrir?! Hahahha Aunque Nel se ha vengado un poco al final~  
Logicamente a Law no le gusta la pizza, la masa no es otra cosa más que pan! Lo que me recuerda, su guerra esta llegando a su fin! (Law dijo de poner el limite en 10, recordáis?) Cómo acabará? A ver si lo adivináis!

Os puedo hacer una confesión?...Creo que nunca le he visto ningún tipo de atractivo real a Kidd? Nuse...Es fuerte y tiene un poder molón y tal pero, no se me hace tan interesante. Creo que es porque no le encuentro ese punto de inflexión que hace que un personaje me mole, en caso de Kidd por sí solo. O sea, La gracia de el pelirrojo para mi es el tándem con Killer: nervio y razón; por si sólo el personaje simplemente no me llama... (Aunque también es cierto que no es un personaje que haya estado demasiado tiempo "en pantalla" que digamos...quizás de verlo más...). Hay gente para todo imagino hahaha

_Recordad que el próximo chapter (el del viernes) será el especial de San Valentín! Ya habéis comprado regalitos a vuestros amantes? uhuhuuuuuu~❤_

**ZOIZ MI BENDIZION Y QUIERO BEZAROS LAS BUENAS NOCHES! **꒰ू ऀ•̥́ꈊ͒ੁ•ૅू॰˳ऀ꒱ ͟͟͞ ̊ ̥ ̥

**-o0o-**

Respuestas a reviews de guests!... y no guest también...¡Que coño!:

** Maii95: '**Yo! Siempre la primera! hahah  
UOOOOOO! **TU CUMPLEAÑOS?** Pues me alegra mucho haberte "regalado" un chapter (aunque fuera incluso sin saberlo)! Para cosas como ésta me sabe mal que no haya algún tipo de servicio para hablar por privado con usuarios no registrados...te habría felicitado como kami manda y cuando toca, no tarde... (╯_╰)  
No puedes morir! Me pondría muy triste y dejaría de escribir, ea! Además, si mueres no puedes leer lo que llega a disfrutar Law de haber encontrado el lugar donde Nel tiene que hacer todo aquello que él le pida sin rechistar!  
Me repito al decir que me encanta que te encante, pero como es verdad da igual la réplica! Y lo mismo va por tu opinión de la forma en que voy desarrollando los personajes! ERES AMOR!  
Considera el abrazo devuelto y el trozo de pastel devorado por completo~  
De nuevo felicidades atrasadas! Ja ne! \( *v*)/

** Panthera Kira: **Hahaha es que si no os cuido a vosotras que tanto me cuidáis a mi...¿¡A QUIÉN!?  
Pues aquí tienes la continuación! Espero haberte divertido lo suficiente con el nuevo "punto de encuentro" entre Law y Nel! Y además te traigo a Kidd, con cliffy, pero Kidd! Uhuhuhuhuuuu  
SIIIIIIIIIIII! No sé si debería haberlo mantenido como sorpresa o algo pero creo que por la poca frase que le he hecho decir en el cap anterior la cercanía que tienen él y Nel es bastante obvia no? Y un hombre celoso lo esta de aquellos cercanos al objeto de sus celos...así que técnicamente no es previsión, sino lógica! (me estoy autoconvenciendo, si señor...se nota mucho que la previsibilidad es mi mayor temor?)  
Espero que así sea con el "especial lover's day" a pesar de las diferentes pistillas que os he ido comentando a ti y al resto de lectoras (que asumo que sois todas mujeres, meh )

** Agata T. Kewlie: **Hiya!  
Que te digo que no te mueras mujer! Si lo haces como podré disfrutar de tu inconmensurable compañía?  
Kyaaaa! La relación LawxOC avanza un poquito, al estar tan volcados en atacar o contraatacar al otro, no pueden evitar pensar en él/ella y divertirse en la "batalla" por la victoria (? Es que luego puede saberte mal hacerle una putadilla a alguien, pero cuando es para devolverla...LO DISFRUTAS COMO NUNCA! ES UNA LEY UNIVERSAL!  
Lamentablemente esto no ha acabado en momento hot peeeeeero, el rollo maid indiscutiblemente le ha gustado a Law. Tener a tu rival siguiendo todas tus ordenes, esto traera de cabeza a más de una (al igual que la manera de vestir de nuestra Nel huhuhuuuu~)  
No pasa nada! Podemos adoptar como...como Brangelina! :D  
Espero tus próximos mensajes mi pequeño saltamontes!


	12. ¿Y qué me merezco yo? SV special

******.**

******Ahí estaba él, Trafalgar Law,**

******compartiendo piso con una cerebrito friki que le sacaba de quicio**

******y con la esperanza de no acabar en la cárcel si acababa matándola con el cuchillo de la mantequilla.**

******- ********La vida está muy cara, joder-**

* * *

Mi OC es mía, es resto de personajes son de Oda-sensei (pero eso ya lo sabéis *wink) - NOS VEMOS ABAJO MIS BESTIAS SEXUALES *q*

* * *

❤**¡ESPECIAL DE SAN VALENTÍN!**❤

_._

_._

_«____Genial. Simplemente GENIAL__» Ante mi estaba segunda persona de mi lista mental que menos querría encontrarme. Pálido como la leche y con el pelo rojo intenso y de punta, ojos ambarinos y sin rastro de cejas. Algo así como una versión "mejorada" de Chucky, el muñeco diabólico. Estaba hablando con su amigo el melenas, que ya había localizado antes dentro del local y seguramente había salido antes que yo...pero BASTANTE antes que yo ¿Que hacía todavía aquí, y con ÉL? Por divertido que llegara a ser lanzarle el anzuelo con un comentario sarcástico y retorcido en el mismo para reírme con su siempre exagerada reacción, después de quedarme sin blanca no estaba de humor para jueguecitos. Al menos no con él. La venganza tenía que ser con cierta castaña con cara de sobada y lengua casi tan afilada como la mía._

_-¡Tss! ¿En serio? ¿Que coño hace un capullo como tú en esta parte de la jodida cuidad, Trafalgar?_

**-o0o-**

.

P.o.V. de Law

Me giré a "saludar". Saludar con una sonrisa para nada amable y el dedo corazón, claro. Al parecer ya me ha visto, así que no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer...

-Ahora vivo aquí Eustass-ya, ¿Acaso lo sabías y has venido con la esperanza de verme?

Con un gruñido y un par de insultos subidos de tono, el gorila que acababa de provocar giró hacia mi completamente dispuesto a tirarse encima mía para partirme un brazo o algo peor, por suerte Killer-ya lo agarró por detrás, frenando el desastre.

-¡Killer!¡Suéltame joder!

-¡Kidd! ¡Enfría la cabeza joder, que estamos en zona policial!

-¡Me la suda la zona policial, hostia puta!

Con un codazo el pelirrojo se había quitado de encima a su amigo y ahora cargaba contra mi, haciendo que los dos chocáramos contra la pared cercana al local del que acababa de salir. La espalda iba a dolerme y bastante gracias al golpe. Me propinó un puñetazo en el estómago que me dejó por unos segundos sin aire y yo respondí agarrándole de la solapa de la chaqueta de cuero que siempre llevaba y cambiándonos de posición, ahora él contra la pared. Le di un bofetón rápido en el oído buscando desorientarle y luego un golpe en la mandíbula que me acabó haciendo daño hasta a mi. Si que tenía la cara dura el muy cabrón. Killer intentó separarme de él a mis espaldas pero me zafé de su agarre, momento que Kidd aprovechó para darme un rodillazo en el estómago, justo en el punto donde me había golpeado antes.  
Notando como algo de sangre me subía por la garganta, escupí al suelo y dirigí mi puño a su nariz, que con suerte hasta se la arreglaría. Ahora sangrábamos los dos, igualados. Killer se puso en medio por un momento separándonos a los dos mientras nos mirábamos fijamente: él palpándose la nariz y yo agarrándome el vientre. El rubio alzó la vista al escuchar el no-tan-lejano ruido de sirenas, que hizo que saliéramos de nuestra ensoñación para ver como dos coches de policía venían en nuestra dirección y frenaban a nuestro lado.

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta había unos 4 oficiales de policía a nuestro alrededor que intentaban separarnos. Después de unos minutos de forcejeo por parte de Eustass-ya, lograron ponerle unas esposas (que a mi me colocaron sin ningún tipo de problema, de todas maneras oponerme a la "justicia" en ése momento no iba a ayudarme en absoluto)

-Os venís a la comisaría chicos.

El policía nos metió a cada uno en un coche mientras que Killer intentaba hablar sin éxito con uno de los oficiales, que sólo le decía que se dirigiera a la comisaría si tenía algo de lo que hablar.

5 minutos más tarde ya estaba dentro de una celda del cuartelillo a tan sólo 4 calles de donde nos habíamos peleado, Killer llego un par de minutos después y siguió convenciendo al policía de que había sido un malentendido y que soltaran a su amigo. Al final tuvo que pagar una fianza por conseguir que le dejaran marchar y el pelo de antorcha me sonrió ladinamente y me enseñó el dedo corazón con sorna antes de salir de la sala en la que estábamos.

Pasó cerca de media hora en la que intente calmarme y pensar en la manera de salir de ahí. Quizás debería llamar a Penguin o Shachi, ya que Bepo llamaría mucho la atención y no quiero exponerlo a ningún peligro en un sitio como éste. Escuché unos pasos y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, ahora frente a la puerta un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo blanco hacia atrás y una cicatriz atravesándole la cara que se estaba fumando un par de puros a la vez. Me levanté, gruñendo al notar una punzada de dolor en estómago y caminé hasta los barrotes que separaban la celda del resto de la habitación.

-Oficial-ya, ¿tengo derecho a una llamada, no es así?- Clavó su mirada en la mía y chasqueó la lengua molesto.

-Lo tienes, pero no será necesario...acaban de pagar tu fianza, te puedes ir.

¿Dice que acaban de pagar mi fianza? Me aparté de la reja y anduve hasta la puerta de la celda, que ahora estaba abriendo el policía con un manojo de llaves. Una vez abierta me indicó que le siguiera a la siguiente habitación.

-Esta con el papeleo, tu también vas a tener que firmar.

Al pasar por la puerta y ver a quién tenía en frente no pude hacer otra cosa que no fuera sorprenderme.

-¿Geek-ya?

.

P.o.V de Nelliel

Levanté la vista de los papeles que tenía delante cuando volví a escuchar el ruido de la puerta por la que había desaparecido el oficial Smoker hacía sólo un minuto, ahora con el mapache andando detrás de él. Vi como el susodicho se paró en seco y me miró con sorpresa.

-¿Geek-ya?

Saludé ligeramente con la mano y volví a dirigir mi atención al papeleo que debía acabar de rellenar. Escuché como se acercaba a mi posición y se quedaba de pie a mi lado, mirando los papeles con cierta atención. Firmé al pie de página y le pasé el boli.

-Firma aquí y eres libre.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido, con una expresión de duda y cierta desconfianza, pero con un gesto le indiqué que firmara de una vez y así lo hizo. A continuación ordené todo el papeleo y se lo entregué al oficial Smoker, que ahora estaba detrás del mostrador sentado en una silla y con los pies sobre la superficie de madera.

-Bien, podéis iros. Si vuelves a causar problemas me aseguraré que no sea tan fácil la próxima vez...

-Me aseguraré de que se comporte oficial...

Me despedí de Smoker y caminé hacia la salida de la comisaría, el ojeroso a mi lado. Una vez salimos del edificio y bajamos las escaleras que había a la entrada noté como el de ojos grises se paró y yo volteé a verle. Tenía el ceño profundamente fruncido y el gorro que normalmente vestía le oscurecía gran parte de la cara.

-¿Porque me has ayudado?

-¿Hace falta una razón para ayudar a alguien?

El moreno me mantuvo la mirada por unos 20 segundos y apartó la vista a un lado, bufando gravemente en el momento que giró la cabeza. Luego comenzó a caminar de nuevo con la mirada fija al frente hasta que alcanzó mi posición y continuamos caminando en silencio, sólo rompiéndolo con pequeñas preguntas de corta respuesta.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-Te has peleado frente a la pizzería, no era muy difícil de adivinar

-¿Significa esto que el marcador ahora esta a 8-9, Nel-ya?

-No, esto lo he hecho porque me ha dado la gana, no tiene nada que ver

-¿No hay realmente ninguna razón?

-Si te hace feliz piensa que la hay.

-¿Cuánto has pagado por sacarme?

-No tanto como tú por tu "no comida"

Una vez estuvimos frente al edificio en que vivíamos, nos dirigimos en silencio hasta el ascensor y subimos al ático. Saqué las llaves del bolso y me dispuse a abrir la puerta.

-Si el cabrón de Eustass-ya no hubiera estado allí nada de esto hubiera pasado...

Me giré para mirarle aún dándole la vuelta a la llave para abrir la cerradura, su cara ensombrecida por el gorro y la escasa luz amarillenta del rellano no me dejaba ver con claridad su expresión, pero si había algo que su aura derrochaba, eso era un odio incondicional por el chico mechero.

-Sabes...creo que tenemos más en común de lo que creía.

El ojeroso alzó la cabeza un par de centímetros, haciéndome visible la ceja arqueada y la mueca de ligera confusión en su rostro.

-Yo también tengo mis rencillas con el capullo de Eustass Kidd.- Una vez aclarada su duda volteé hacia la puerta y la acabé de abrir, entrando al piso y dejando las llaves sobre el mueble y andando hasta el salón donde me dejé caer en el sofá. Al medio minuto otro peso hundió el mullido mueble a mi lado.

-¿De que conoces a Eustass-ya?

-De pequeños vivíamos en el mismo barrio...nunca tuvimos mucho contacto la verdad, simplemente era el busca bronca de la zona, pero cuando tuve la edad suficiente y me mudé al empezar la universidad él empezó a trabajar en un taller mecánico de por aquí. Lo descubrí cuando fui a llevar la moto por un problemilla con los frenos. Al parecer le parece divertido juguetear con los coches y motos que le llevan, así que el muy cabrón apostó mi moto ya arreglada en una carrera ilegal y perdió. "Byebye moto", "Hola imbécil al que destripar en todos mis sueños sangrientos".

Miré de lado al chico a mi lado que tenía la mirada fija en la pared frente a él, procesando mis palabras.

-¿Y tú?¿Que pasado con el Flama tienes?- Desvió su vista hasta la mía, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la sombra de una ligera sonrisa por el mote que le había puesto a Kidd.

-Digamos que el "Flama" estaba metido en más cosas aparte de las carreras ilegales.- No dijo nada más y no pensaba forzarle a darme más información si no quería. Total, con lo que dijo ya me podía hacer una idea de que quizás estaba en la misma situación que yo con respecto al pelirrojo.- Sabes, creo que deberíamos llevarnos bien a partir de ahora...según dicen "nada une más a dos personas que odiar a una tercera", Nel-ya.

-¿Intentas decirme...que deberíamos dejar de ser "rivales" para ser "aliados" por un bien común?

-Más "mal" que "bien"...

Mi compañero de piso se limitó a sonreír sádicamente, dándome así una respuesta más que clara a mi pregunta. Miré al frente de nuevo, sopesando los pros y contras de dicha alianza. Luego lo volví a mirar con una sonrisa divertida y le alcancé la mano que estrechó al par de segundos.

-¿Quiere decir que ya no vamos a seguir picándonos? Reconozco que, dentro de lo que cabe, me divertía bastante...

-Yo también debo admitirlo, Nel-ya. Quizás deberíamos seguir, pero con mayor condescendencia...Tornemos esto en un recurso adicional. Anulo oficialmente la guerra, considéralo un acto de buena fe para el futuro de nuestra recién formada alianza.

-¡Oh, cuan amable y gentil sois!

Reímos sonoramente por unos minutos y luego nos levantamos del sofá, yo dispuesta a ducharme y él examinarse el golpe. Le ofrecí mi ayuda pero me dijo con una sonrisa socarrona que no era necesario, que no estudiaba medicina para nada. _«¿Así que médico eh? Eso explica varias cosas...»_. Entré a mi cuarto y cogí algo de ropa limpia, luego entré en el baño y la dejé sobré el mueble, me desnudé y me coloqué bajo el agua, eliminando todo el sudor y olor a pizza que tenía impregnado en el pelo.  
Después de un rato escuché el sonido de la puerta y los pasos del moreno hasta la misma, abriéndola. Las alegres voces de sus tres amigos inundaron la casa. Me dí algo más de prisa en acabar de lavarme, me sequé, me vestí y me cepillé el pelo ahora sin enredos gracias al acondicionador y salí por la puerta hasta el comedor, con la toalla todavía sobre mis hombros.

-Hey, ¿cómo va?- Alcé la mano como saludo a los dos humanos y luego hice una pequeña reverencia en dirección al oso.- Bepo-san.

-¡Nel-chan!- Me saludaron los tres al unísono y ligeramente sonrojados, Shachi con emoción, Penguin con un pequeño tartamudeo y Bepo jugando con sus pulgares.

-Nel-san, no tiene que tratarme con tanto respeto...preferiría algo más de cercanía ahora que ya nos conocemos, si no le importa.- el oso, aunque agradecido estaba visiblemente avergonzado y las razones que me daba tenían más que lógica.

-¿E-En serio? ¡Ése será todo un honor, Bepo-san! Digo, Bepo...¡Bepo a secas!- Le estreché la zarpa emocionada por su petición y me giré a ver al resto de presentes con una amplia sonrisa.- ¡Le caigo bien!

Los tres amigos humanos rieron brevemente y sonrieron divertidos, aunque algunos más que otros. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he visto al mapache sonreír "de verdad" y muchísimo menos ampliamente. Bueno, hay gente así, que se le va a hacer.

-Suéltale, Nel-ya, que le estás avergonzando aún más.

Seguí la orden que me dio y vi como el resto nos miraban con gesto de sorpresa.

-Ah ¿Eso? Si bueno, ahora nos llevamos bien y tal.- Con mi afirmación, los recién llegados se miraron entre ellos con la duda impregnando sus rostros y luego nos volvieron a mirar.

-¿Habéis...?- Shachi hizo un gesto con manos en seña de "¿Os habéis acostado y no nos habéis dicho nada?" a lo que nosotros alzamos la ceja.

-No.- Contestamos a la vez sin ningún tipo de implicación sentimental, sólo como respuesta a su pregunta. Mecánicamente incluso.

Los tres se volvieron a mirar entre ellos y sonrieron ampliamente, emocionados por la noticia. Corrieron hasta nosotros y nos juntaron a todos en un abrazo grupal del que el del gorro blanco con topos intentaba huir sin éxito.

-¡ÉSTO LO TENEMOS QUE CELEBRAR!

.

P.o.V. de Shachi

Después de intentar convencerles durante un par de minutos, Penguin, Nel-chan y yo salimos del piso dispuestos a beber un rato y quizás luego irnos por ahí de fiesta. Law y Bepo decidieron quedarse en casa por ésta vez: el primero por que "le dolía el estómago" y el segundo por querer cuidar de el primero...¡Que se le iba a hacer!

Nos montamos en el tranvía que nos llevó hasta el centro de la ciudad, donde buscamos el bar con más ambiente que encontramos y nos pedimos un par de cervezas, charlando entre nosotros para pasar el rato.

-Nel-chan~ ¿No estás enfadada por lo de anoche?- La castaña me miró he hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Naaaah...Estaba molesta, desde luego, pero estabais borrachos como una cuba y tampoco pasó nada así que simplemente lo dejo estar.- Alzó el pulgar y nos dio una palmadita en la espalda a cada uno, haciendo que soltáramos una risilla alegre.

-¡Me alegra oír eso Nel-chan!- Lo dijo Penguin, de nuevo más cómodo con su presencia gracias a la afirmación de la chica y la cerveza que ya se había bebido.

-¡Sí! Mola mucho tener una amiga mujer y además así de tranquilona...ehehehehe- Al poco se unió en mi "disimulada" risa Penguin, y ella alzó la deja divertida ante nuestra ya previsible personalidad.

-¿Sabéis que?- Nos rodeó a ambos por los hombros acercándonos a ella y llamando así nuestra atención.- Vamos a hacer una cosa... voy a ser vuestra Wingman.

-...¿Qué?

-Celestina coño, que os voy a hacer de celestina. Necesitáis ligar pero ya ¿y que mejor que otra mujer y además científica para ayudaros a conseguir la cita que tanta falta os hace?- Nos sonrió de lado y soltó una sonora carcajada cuando nos miramos entre nosotros emocionados.

-¿Harías eso, Nel-chaaaaaaaan~?

-Hahahaha ¡claro! ¿Sino por que narices os lo he dicho?

Mirando a mi inseparable amigo, sonreímos y nos pusimos la chaqueta nada más nos levantamos de nuestros asientos, dejando sentada a una confundida Nel-chan, que empezó a reír al darse cuenta de nuestras intenciones. No queríamos perder el tiempo, queríamos nuestra oportunidad y la queríamos ya. Salimos del local y seguimos a un grupo de gente que definitivamente se dirigían a alguna discoteca u otro local de encuentro con alcohol y música ensordecedora.

Al llegar a la entrada, hicimos cola por un par de minutos hasta que pudimos al fin entrar y dejamos nuestras chaquetas en el guardarropa. Luego caminamos hasta la barra y cada uno pedimos una bebida que nos sirvieron al momento, nos apoyamos contra el mueble y miramos a la marabunta de gente bailando, brincando o simplemente bebiendo de pie.

-¿Algún objetivo fijado, chicos?

-N-No sé...-Penguin nunca había sido el más lanzado de los dos, así que aunque adoraba la idea de poder conseguir compañía femenina no sabía demasiado bien como hacerlo. Me fijé en una morena apoyada en una columna y bebiendo de un vaso de tubo mientras observaba a la gente a su alrededor.

-¡Yo primero!- Me acerqué a Nel y le señalé a la chica en cuestión. Ésta nos hizo un gesto de que la siguiéramos y caminamos hasta la parte de atrás de la columna donde se acercó a nosotros para hablarnos "en secreto".

-Lección uno: la típica gilipollez que hacéis de empujar "sin querer" para llamarnos la atención no vale, nos cabrea. Más aún cuando nos tiráis lo que sea que estuviéramos bebiendo; Dos: si vais a utilizar una "pick-up line" hacedlo con gracia no altivismo; Cuando parece que creéis tenernos por ganadas es cuando más ganas tenemos de destrozaros el ego; y Tres, lo más importante: queréis ligar no molestar, si notáis que vuestro objetivo está incómodo demostrad que tenéis educación, disculpaos por molestarle y largaos de ahí. EDUCACIÓN Y CORDIALIDAD ANTE TODO. Ahora te toca mover, Romeo~.- Nel me guiñó el ojo señalando a la columna a su espalda, bueno...a la chica al otro lado de la misma más bien.

Separándome del grupo caminé hasta la chica y repasando las lecciones que me acababan de enseñar, escogí la frase más simpática que pude pensar, agité la mano frente a sus ojos para llamar su atención y se la dije con una sonrisa, notando calorcito ya en las mejillas por la expectación del momento.

-Perdona me he perdido, ¿crees que podrías guiarme?

-¿a dónde?

-¡a tu corazón!

Sonreí ligeramente al ver la leve confusión en su rostro y luego rió por unos segundos, haciendo que acabase riendo yo también. Le extendí la mano preguntándome por un segundo cuan suave sería su piel.

-Shachi

.

P.o.V. de Nelliel

¡Bien! Desde nuestra posición tanto Penguin como yo podíamos ver como Shachi estaba progresando adecuadamente con su objetivo. ¡Nada mal! Ahora había que conseguirle una cita a el más tímido de los dos.

-¿Ves ya a alguien que te interese?- Me giré en su dirección para ver como se tensaba de golpe y tragaba saliva, todavía ligeramente asustado por la situación en la que se debería de encontrar.

-¿P-Podemos beber más primero? Creo que me ayudará...

-¡Pues claro tío! Tú déjamelo a mí~

Ambos volvimos a la barra, dejándole algo de intimidad al de las gafas de sol y pidiendo otra bebida para ayudar a su mejor amigo y ahora mi "aprendiz" desinhibirse. A la media hora él ya estaba lo suficientemente cómodo como para acercarse a una chica que no fuera yo y además hablarle sin titubear, yo en cambio...había pasado mi más que corta cuota de alcohol en sangre y aunque no había llegado a la borrachera extrema sentía mi cara arder y comenzaba a tambalearme un poco al andar. Pero él importante aquí era Penguin. Le he dicho que le conseguiría una cita y eso hay que hacer.

-Nel-chan...ésa.

Me señalaba a una chica bajita pero muy mona, con el pelo corto negro, gafas y el pecho voluminoso. No se porqué pero me recordaba un poco a Velma de Scooby-Doo...Por como hablaba con sus amigas parecía ser un encanto de chica, ¡perfecta para Penguin!

-Bien, ves y haz lo que le he dicho antes a Shachi...Bueno no...tu no digas frase de romper el hielo, a ti te pega más simplemente saludar y presentarte con la timidez y el buen rollito que te caracterizan. Ale, tira.

-¿Eeeeeh? Pero, pero-!

-Tranquiiiiiiiiilo, si pasa algo estaré en la barra justo detrás.- Le di un golpecito en la espalda y caminé torpemente hasta la barra dejándole atrás con la única opción de atreverse a acercarse a Velma si no quería quedar como un rajado.

Al pasar por el grupo de chicas asentí a modo de saludo con una pequeña sonrisa divertida que respondieron con cierta curiosidad por el gesto. Me apoyé en el mostrador llamando al camarero, ya estaba bebida así que un poco más no iba a hacerme ningún daño. ¡Para celebrar mi triunfo y brindar por la victoria de sus conquistas! Cogí el vaso que acababan de servirme y me apoye contra la barra observando los avances de Penguin a pocos metros frente a mi. Se había acercado a la chica rascándose la nuca y se acababa de señalar a si mismo diciendo algo que seguramente esa su propio nombre. La chica había reído un poco tapándose la boca con una mano y le imitaba diciendo ahora su propio nombre. Esto iba bien.

.

P.o.V. de Law

Después de que Nel-ya y los chicos se fueran a "celebrar" nuestra reciente alianza (y es que a esos dos no les hacía falta una excusa muy elaborada para armar una fiesta), Bepo me instigó hasta que le expliqué la realidad de mi "dolor de estómago" y lo sucedido horas atrás. Me ayudó a frotarme algo de crema anestésica por la espalda y luego a vendarme el abdomen, que por suerte no tenía nada roto, pero la compresión de las vendas me ayudaba a aminorar el dolor. Ahora, y después de haber cenado, ambos estábamos recostados en el sofá del salón distrayéndonos con una de esas películas (malísimas) de los sábados por la noche.

-…...Se quieren mucho...

Trasladé la mirada desde la pantalla a mi amigo peludo, que miraba atento la poco interesante película, repletita de clichés. El personaje principal estaba hablando con su amada, a la que había tenido que dejar atrás para cumplir sus sueños en la gran ciudad y ahora se decían todo lo que se habían echado de menos.

-Es ficción Bepo, no tienes que sentirte mal por ellos.

-...Pero lo hago por mi...

El oso ahora miraba ahora sus zarpas sobre su regazo con melancolía inundando sus pequeños ojitos negros. Sabía de qué hablaba, me lo había confesado ya varías veces y yo mismo había percibido los pensamientos de mi amigo otras tantas: Era un OSO. Un oso de HABLABA y ACTUABA como un humano ¿Que tipo de vida amorosa le deparaba? Personalmente nunca le he dado gran importancia al romanticismo o el amor y como nunca había estado enamorado no le veía toda la importancia que podía representar para alguien. Pero yo tenía muchas más posibilidades (dentro de lo "anti-sentimientos" que llegaba a ser) de las que tendría él. No pertenecía ni a un mundo ni al otro, estaba en el limbo...un limbo en el que gran parte del mundo le encerraban alejándose de él por temor o falta de entendimiento. Y eso es algo que no se merecía en absoluto.  
Si se parasen un momento a prestarle atención y ver el enorme corazón que tenía en vez de ser una panda de hipócritas y dejarse llevar por las primeras impresiones. Si lo hicieran sólo por UN segundo...  
Por este tipo de razones siempre he preferido los animales a las personas en la mayoría de los casos: los animales no se dejan llevar por impresiones absurdas, intereses o temores infundados, no tienen la opinión de toda una sociedad oprimiéndoles las ideas; sino por su auténtico instinto: si te ven como un peligro se defenderán, así de fácil, así de simple. No van a hacerte nada malo si tu no lo haces, no se guían por prejuicios. Solamente eso, nada más. Claramente existe la excepción de la lucha por la supervivencia, pero eso no tiene cabida en éstas situaciones.

Alcancé el mando de la televisión y la apagué. Me acomodé en el sofá en dirección a Bepo y le dí un golpecito en su húmeda nariz.

-...¿Quieres hablar?

En vez de contestar, el oso alzó su mirada hasta la mía y luego agachó la cabeza. En los segundos siguientes me volvió a mirar, aunque esta vez pidiéndome permiso en silencio, lo que le concedí al instante dejándole que me abrazara con el objetivo de consolarle por poco que fuera su pesar y lágrimas mudas. Rodeé su voluminoso tronco con mis brazos, correspondiendo su abrazo y acariciando lentamente su cabeza ahora apoyada sobre mi hombro. Estuvimos así unos minutos, con el ruido de los coches al acelerar en la carretera frente al edificio como lo único que rompía el silencio. Bepo rompió el abrazo, limpiándose el hocico con la manga del mono que vestía y enderezándose.

-Lo siento Law-san, le he llenado la ropa de mocos...

-No te preocupes Bepo...tú no te preocupes.

.

P.o.V. de Nelliel

Dos cubatas más tarde noté que alguien me tocaba el hombro repetidas veces, me giré y vi la imagen ligeramente borrosa de Penguin que me intentaba decir algo que no alcanzaba a oír con la música tan alta del local. Viendo mi cara, se acercó a mi oído para que pudiera entenderle.

-C-Creo que quiere que le bese...¿¡Que hago!?

-Jodeeeeeeer pero si eso está bieeeeeen!

Se apartó un momento de mi lado y me miró por unos segundos, a lo que yo arqueé una ceja. Con cara de ¿susto?, me señaló y luego hizo un gesto con la mano como si bebiera de una botella. Reí ligeramente ante su juego de mímica y agité la mano para indicarle que no se preocupara poooor nada. Que lo tenía todo todito controlado. Luego le cogí de la nuca y lo atraje hacia mi para poder hablarle a la oreja de nuevo.

-Shhhhhh si dice que la beses pues la besas coño! Que es muy fáaaaaacil~

-N-No es tan fácil...

-¡Si que lo es!

-Dios Nel-chan, estas borrachísima...

-¡Calla no es verdad!

-Tu actitud y olor a alcoholazo te delatan Nel-chan.

-¡Bueno bueno! Vaaaaaale, me rindo...quizás esté un poquiiiiito borracha, ¡pero éso no importa! ¡Aquí el importante eres TÚ! Bueno y Shachi, pero Shachi ya ha conseguido ligar...tienes que besar a Velma, Penguin.

-¿Velma?...No se llama así se llama- -

-¡Ai da igual como se llame, tío! Lo primordial ahora es que le des un besito de conquista...¡Así que vuelve ahí y juntad vuestros labios!

-¡Es que no se si lo sabré hacer bien, vale!

Me separé de él para mirarle de cerca a la cara, la mía con una máscara perfecta de incertidumbre. ¿Nunca se había besado con alguien? Imposible... ¡Y ABSURDO! ¡No pienso perder esta batalla, no señor! Puse mis manos en sus mejillas con un sonoro "clap" que le hizo perder la atención por un momento y luego volví a acercarme a su oído para darle las instrucciones mágicas que le sacarían de éste apuro.

-Tu sólo imítame.

Moví mis labios siguiendo el camino desde su oreja, por su mejilla hasta los suyos y me quedé presionándolos unos instantes, antes de moverlos lentamente. Aprecié como cerraba los ojos con fuerza y la piel bajo mis palmas se calentaba con rapidez con la sangre que ahora se concentraba en sus mejillas. Después de unos segundos pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior y separé mi cara de la suya, viendo como abría los ojos lentamente y me miraba con los mismos a medio abrir. Ahí le había acabado de presentar mi gran lección ¿Que había mejor que una clase práctica para que triunfara mi discípulo? NADA, claramente. Estaba demostradísimo que las clases prácticas superaban a las teóricas en nivel de enseñanza, así que...

-¡Vaya! ¿Tan rápido te has olvidado de mí~?

Solté las manos de las mejillas de Penguin y me giré en dirección a la voz que acababa de dirigirse a mi, topándome con un pecoso de pelo azabache.

-¡Aaaaace! ¡Cuanto tiempo hombreeeeeee! Penguin, este es Ace...viceversa.

Penguin sólo tragó saliva por un momento y se disculpó antes de volver a dirigirse, espero, a donde estaba Velma. ¡Ahora tenía que poner en práctica mis magníficas lecciones! Encogí los hombros al perderlo de vista y volví a mirar a Ace, que ahora reía animadamente.

-¡Estas jodidamente borracha Nelly! ¿Por eso le besabas? No es muy tu estilo, ¿sabes? Hahahahaha

-¡No tanto joder! Y le estaba enseñando como hacerlo~ Le estoy haciendo de celestina y necesitaba aprender rápido...¡TIENE LÓGICA!

El pecoso sólo parpadeó un par de veces antes de entrar en un ataque de risa en el que se aguantaba el estómago y todo.

-Hahahahaha Eso SÍ que es tu estilo ¿ves? Hahahah Además, ¡que si tu lógica de por si es rarita, cuando vas bebida aun más!

-¡Va joer deja de mofarte de mí!

-Por los viejos tiempos Nelly, por los viejos tiempos~.- Me revolvió el pelo y yo me lo miré con cara de asesina, gruñiendo mientras le lanzaba dardos con los ojos.- Vaaaale vale, ¡no me mates! Creo que deberíamos llevarte a casa.

-¡Uy sí! que tengo sueño extremo...¡pero no!¡No puedo dejar a esos dos sin su maestra! Son jóvenes e inexpertos...

-Se las arreglaran, sobre todo el de hace un momento si a aprendido bien las lecciones que yo te di en su momento~

.

P.o.V de Law

Bepo se había quedado dormido hacía un par de horas pero yo no había logrado conciliar el sueño, así que volví a sentarme en el sofá del salón tras dejar a un mucho más calmado oso sobre mi cama. Hacía ya media hora desde que volví a encender el aparato y buscaba algo con lo que distraerme o aburrirme lo suficiente como para que me entrara somnolencia. Pero mi atención no estaba en la pantalla, no no. Estaba en el episodio de antes de que mi gran amigo animal se dejase caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

«Esta claro que Bepo no se merece el poco amor que recibe...pero ¿y qué me merezco yo?  
No tengo tiempo para una relación pero bien es cierto que las mismas son...agradables (o eso dicen). Nunca he experimentado lo que es querer a alguien: he tenido líos, rollos y sucedáneos con los que divertirme, y no sólo sexualmente pero, ¿que se siente cuando el corazón te da un vuelco?¿o cuando tu mente la inunda una sola persona por algo que no sea desprecio?  
No me puedo engañar, NO QUIERO un amor. NO NECESITO UNO. Hay demasiadas cosas en mi futuro cercano como para plantearme algo así por mucha curiosidad que me suscite lo desconocido. Todo se volvería muy complicado...¿Porque hacer algo que no quiero hacer sólo por que la otra persona lo desee?¿Porque excusarme o dar explicaciones cuando no quiero?¿Porque perder parte de mi tiempo en alguien que no soy yo mismo?¿Porque perder mi independencia, que en tan alta estima tengo?¿Porque sacrificarme?...¿Porque sufrir?  
Además, que no es algo que te encuentres un día bajando a comprar el pan...esas cosas solo pasan en las películas. El amor a primera vista no existe, no es más que atracción. Es más que suficiente con el aprecio y aceptación de aquellos más cercanos a mi, ese trío de inadaptados que han estado a mi lado en todo momento. Su amistad es todo el amor que necesito, nada más. »

Oí el ruido de la llave abriendo la puerta desde el otro lado que hizo que saliera de mis cavilaciones y prestara atención en esa dirección. La puerta se abrió y dio un paso al frente el chico pecoso del otro día ¿Ace? cargado con mi reciente aliada y co-habitante del piso a la espalda.

-¿Nel-ya?

.

.

* * *

Aclaraciones, detallitos, blahblahblah:

1. A pesar de ser éste capitulo un especial se San Valentín, no esta ambientado en el día con el mismo nombre...Como ya escribí un par de capítulos atrás, el fic esta situado temporalmente en el mes de Mayo, así que la festividad ya ha pasado.

2. Mi primera idea era hacer un especial "atemporal" (que no siguiera la línea temporal del fic; vamos, que fuera un día cualquiera en la vida de los personajes que encajara con la etapa de la relación en la que están, "odio ya no tan odio" o inicio de "aceptación/cortesía/alianza"), pero por como acabé el fic anterior me vino a la cabeza la idea irrevocable del momento cuartelillo y...simplemente tuve que escribirla.

3. Aunque no se muestre demasiados momentos de la pareja principal en sí (siendo un fic LawxOc lógicamente hablo de Law y Nel) espero haberos entregado suficientes amoríos, desamoríos y fluff de acuerdo a la fecha en la que estamos xD

4. Nunca he sido partidaria de los capítulos largos, simplemente no me gustan así que siempre me marco el limite en 3500~4000 palabras, pero al ser un especial he decidido hacer una excepción por una vez (? Así que creo rozar el doble en ésta ocasión...

5. Me he tomado la libertad de insertar headcanons Beporianos...no me matéis!

...espero que os guste y os divierta (?...AMADME Y YO OS AMARÉ! (como bien pongo siempre abajo de la sección de explicaciones y comentarios)

A ver si adivináis de que videojuego es la frase que le dice Nel a Law cuando le pregunta por que le ha ayudado!  
Estoy inundada en Feels con las reflexiones de Law que he escrito tanto de Bepo como de él... ¡Pasadme un kleenex! Lawcito, tu tranki que ya te querrán, todo en su momento! Y LO MISMO PARA BEPO! QUE SE MERECE EL CIELO Y LA TIERRA POBRETE MIO!  
Por la largura de éste chapter actualizare entre martes y miércoles en vez de el domingo como normalmente haría, así tenéis tiempecillo a leerlo con calma ¿okiedokie?

**OS QUIERO MUCHO COMO LA TRUCHA AL TRUCHO! **꒰ू ऀ•̥́ꈊ͒ੁ•ૅू॰˳ऀ꒱ ͟͟͞ ̊ ̥ ̥

**-o0o-**

Respuestas a reviews de guests!... y no guest también...¡Que coño!:

** Panthera Kira: **Ueeee! Me alegra oír que el fic no te aburre y de hecho, te interesa cada vez más! En el fondo mi truquito es seguir el esquema que se seguiría en un capítulo de serie televisiva a diferencia de un capítulo de novela. En plan sitcom? ME ENCANTAN!  
Nel encuentra maneras de darle la vuelta a la tortilla a cualquier cosa, pero Law también, no podemos quitarle el mérito! Lo que pasa es que su "guerra" era como jugar al tic-tac-toe, el que empieza no siempre es quien tiene ventaja y la mayoría de veces a sido él quien ha comenzado.  
Sí sí! ESO! Es como un pub-restaurante! Sólo que el menú de comidas sólo incluye pizza hahahaha Y la "mega fiesta" me temo que ha venido antes de lo esperado pero tranquila que lo de aprovechar las "noches temáticas" lo tenía pensado de antemano y digo más...DEJARÉ QUE VOSOTROS ME DIGÁIS DE QUE TEMA SERÁ! Abriré un poll con diferentes opciones y la centraré en lo que vosotros prefiráis ¡YEEEEEAH! ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ  
Aquí tienes a los 3! Una de Kidd, Ace y Nel para la felina señorita!  
Espero no haberte decepcionado con el especial y ¡ABRAZO DEVUELTOx2! (づ￣ ³￣)づ

** ApocalypticWorld:**

**-chap10-**

Sip, teatral! Por ESO estoy tan loca! Hahaha  
Buff...me alivia de verdad oír eso. Siempre intento que dentro de las características conocidas de los personajes estos sigan un patrón lógico de conducta, pero con aquellos que no conozco del todo...miedito! Es que Killer es un personaje difícil eh! No se como te lo montas con tu fic, en que él es el personaje canon principal! (te adoro por ello. Todas las noches. Frente a un altar con velas. ;D)  
Espero que no me mates mucho por el momento Law-Bepo...Me ha salido bastante Angst pero en los próximos capítulos verás que es sólo un preludio al buen rollito (? TE DARÉ FLUFF, LO PROMETO!  
Alguien a dicho fuerte, gracioso y con un sentido del honor absurdamente estricto? ZORO for PRESIDENT!  
PD: Law, no va a matarla como bien has leído aquí..."gracias" al pelirrojo como mal común ahora han dado un pasito en su relación, pero tranquilas que pullitas seguirán teniendo eh!  
PD2: estoy escuchando Barbie Girl...maldita seas por mencionarla...naaaaaaaaah (ﾉ●◉▽◉●)ﾉ *baila*

**-chap11-**

Hahahaha Siiiiii, ése definitivamente será un recurso cómico que utilizaré en un futuro...no lo dudes! Te nombraré al pie por ello!  
TACHÁAAAAAAAN! NO GANA NINGUNO! A que no os lo esperabais? Uhuhuhuuuu~ Castigos habrá, pero para futuras apuestas y demás actividades *guiño guiño* Nami y una pizza mandarina? Me la imagino intentando colarla en la carta y acabando por quitarla ella misma al ver que tenía poco éxito. No que le moleste tanto, más deliciosas y dulces mandarinas para ella.  
Tú también? UEE! No soy la única! Y es justamente eso, se le presenta siempre como un personaje tan susceptible y violento que no podemos ver más allá, y como sólo se nos muestra en aquellos momentos en que es objeto de esa susceptibilidad...Quizás de verlo en su remanso de paz por una vez sabríamos más de él (?  
Besotes metaleros!  
\m/

** Myrcur: **Uix! Haces que suene como una droga moderna! Hahahaha  
IVANKOV SALDRÁ, CLAAAARO QUE SÍ! Quiero decir, ese personaje es el recurso cómico P-E-R-F-E-C-T-O! Todavía tengo cosas que presentar de la historia así que aún tardará en aparecer (ya dije y me repito en que este fic acabará siendo largo por número de chapters) pero lo hará! ZI ZEÑÓ!  
Pues al parecer y según Oda es el plato preferido del melenudo! Una de esas curiosidades que no dicen gran cosa del personaje pero te ayudan a situarlos en contextos cómicos (Como Law y el pan/umeboshi o Sanji y sus cejas unidireccionales).  
Hahha sí! Pero como ya le he dicho a Panthera aquí arriba, no podemos quitarle mérito a Law después de todo iba ganando la "guerra" por alguna razón.

Mmmmmm ¡babas!~  
Beshitos devueltos! ლ(◉◞౪◟◉ )ლ

** Maii95: **Yo'! (sabes que siempre que nos saludamos o bien me siento rapera o bien me siento Marco, el fénix? Hahaha)  
Ahá! Así que ÉSE es tu pequeño fetiche, eh pillina~ʕ•̀ω•́ʔ✧ Yo soy una megane ocasional (ocasional en sentido que si siempre lleva gafas ya no tiene tanto atractivo...es como tu plato favorito! Si lo comieras todos los dias ya no sería tu favorito, no crees?). Y CLARO QUE SÍ! Todos tenemos nuestros personajes preferidos, odiados, que no entendemos y con los que conectamos...pero todos son igual de válidos! AMOR PARA KIDD!  
Siiiii! Es Nami con la oportunidad de hacer dinero delante, no había otra opción. Y Law desde lueeeeego que se ha quedado sin blanca, sino hubiera pagado la fianza él mismo y nada de lo sucedido en este chapter hubiese ocurrido! Una cosita lleva a la otra, y luego a otra y a otra~  
En marcador se ha anulado, pero aunque la guerra a acabado las pequeñas batallas no! Seguirán habiendo mini competiciones entre ellos y con más participantes, alianzas en contra de un tercero, luchas por el poder (que pueden llevar a momentillos hot de los que tanto os gustan... o no ehehehe)...Ya veréis!  
Ja né! \(*v*)/

**Agata T. Kewlie: **Si bueno, creo que ya habréis apreciado la costumbre que tengo de titular los capítulos con frases del propio texto que pueden dar a ciertas..."equivocaciones" hahahahaha Se que soy mala al confesarte ésto, por que es como darle un caramelo a un niño para quitárselo cuando esta a punto de lamerlo pero...Habrá "divertidos" juegos de poder en el futuro uhuhuhu~ Y digo más, tengo pensado que vosotras mis lectoras decidáis algún que otro detallito al respecto? Me encanta encontrar cosas en las que podáis participar! Ahi tienes tu beso y confesión de algunos del pasado de Ace y Nel!  
Uee! otra de las mías! Pero como ya digo por ahi arriba, el personaje es más que valido, a que si? simplemente que a gustos no hay nada escrito!  
No es necesario cambiar tu sexualidad tontina, sólo tenemos que criar nuestro niño o niña juntas, como buena maestra y aprendiz (?  
O mejor! PODEMOS CRIAR UN GATO! o un perro si eres más de cánidos... Hasta tu proximo review mi pequeño saltamontes!


	13. ¿cómo categorizas a un trabajo de campo?

******.**

******Ahí estaba él, Trafalgar Law,**

******compartiendo piso con una flamantemente nueva aliada **

******y con la esperanza de aprovechar su odio común contra Kidd para llevar a cabo la mejor venganza jamás pensada .**

******- ********La vida está muy cara, joder-**

* * *

Mi OC es mía, es resto de personajes son de Oda-sensei (pero eso ya lo sabéis *wink) - NOS VEMOS ABAJO MIS BESTIAS SEXUALES *q*

* * *

_._

_._

_Oí el ruido de la llave abriendo la puerta desde el otro lado que hizo que saliera de mis cavilaciones y prestara atención en esa dirección. La puerta se abrió y dio un paso al frente el chico pecoso del otro día ¿Ace? Cargando con mi reciente aliada y co-habitante del piso a la espalda._

_-¿Nel-ya?_

**-o0o-**

.

-Oh ¡el compañero de piso! La dejo en su cama y me voy, tranqui Mmmm...¿Torao?

-Trafalgar si no te importa...

-¡Ah! El cabeza hueca de mi hermanito y su costumbre de inventarse los nombres hahaha~

El de ojos grises asintió haciéndole entender que, efectivamente, así era el caso. Luego se cruzó de brazos viendo como los otros dos desaparecían por el pasillo, seguramente dirigiéndose a la habitación de la chica que estaba profundamente dormida, algún que otro ronquido como prueba evidente de ello. Al par de minutos volvió el pecoso al salón.

.

P.o.V. de Law

El chico fue hasta el mueble de al lado de la entrada y dejó la llave sobre la superficie de madera con un sonoro "clic!", luego caminó tranquilamente hacia mi señalando en dirección a la habitación de Nel-ya con el pulgar por encima del hombro.

-Me la he encontrado de fiesta y le hacía falta ir volviendo a casa ya~

Volteé la vista del punto que señalaba a la mirada del joven frente a mi y arqueé levemente una ceja ante su explicación.

-¿Estaba sola?¿No había dos chicos más con ella?

-¡Sí que estaban, sí! Pero consiguieron ligar y la señorita acabó bebiendo más de la cuenta por celebrarlo hahaha~

Asentí, comprendiendo la información que me acababa de proporcionar Ace-ya y viendo como éste se despedía animadamente con una sonrisa y un gesto semejante a un saludo militar antes de girar sobre si mismo y dirigirse a la puerta de salida, cruzando la misma y cerrándola tras él.

Bufé cansado, no sería demasiado productivo despertar a la mujer en casa para que me contara donde estaban mis dos amigos...Poco iba a contarme con la resaca que debe de llevar por lo que ha dicho Ace-ya. Mañana a la mañana le sonsacaría la información de alguna manera. La vista empezaba a molestarme de haber estado tantas horas despierto, así que con sueño o no iba siendo hora de descansar. Caminé hasta mi habitación y me metí en la cama, acercándome a la calidez del cuerpo del oso ya sobre el mullido colchón e intentando caer dormido.

.

Me desperté con el ruido de la ducha al otro lado de la pared. Bepo seguía a mi lado, así que parece ser que Nel-ya se ha despertado. Las 10:40 de la mañana, buena hora de levantarse un domingo. Me quité de encima la manta y salí de la cama, calzándome las zapatillas antes de poner rumbo a la cocina, dispuesto a desayunar un café y lo que encuentre apetecible en la nevera o despensa.  
Una vez hube acabado, escuché la puerta del baño abrirse y unos pasos dirigirse a la cocina, a la que entró mi compañera de piso con una mano tapándose los ojos y soltando un sonoro quejido.

-¿De resaca, Nel-ya?

-Sí...- me contestó débilmente sobándose aún los ojos y mi sonrisa se ensanchó ligeramente ante su desafortunado sufrimiento. Ahora éramos aliados pero eso no quiere decir que no disfrute de su sufrimiento. Disfrutaría del sufrimiento de CUALQUIERA.- ¿Sabes cómo hacer que se me pase? O yo que sé...Arráncame la cabeza por favor...

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante su desesperada petición. Comenzaba a parecer que mi único trabajo era cuidar a idiotas que se pasan con el alcohol...- Por tentador que suene adornar el salón con una cabeza humana no creo que sea la opción más rentable. En cuanto a tu pregunta, sí, sé como hacer que aminore.

Dejó de frotarse los ojos y me miró cansadamente durante unos 20 segundos, antes de arquear la ceja y hacerme un gesto con la mano para que prosiguiera, a lo que sonreí divertido cerrando los ojos y apoyando mi mejilla sobre la palma de mi mano.

-Quizás tu no necesites razones para ayudar a alguien, pero yo sí. No voy a ayudarte por el mero placer de hacerlo, Nel-ya.

-Ni por el bienestar de nuestra "alianza"

-"Ni por el bienestar de nuestra alianza"...con que haya cancelado nuestra guerra y dejado de llamarte friki debería ser suficiente.

Alzó la mano de nuevo para sobarse la sien y suspiró resignada. Bingo.

-Está bien, está bien... Te debo un favor que podrás canjear cuando desees siempre que no perturbe mi integridad física o mental, ¿te parece?

-No está mal, Nel-ya.- Me levanté y fui hacia mi cuarto, donde abrí el cajón del escritorio donde guardaba varios botes con medicinas y volví a la cocina a entregarle una pastilla a mi aliada.- Esto te bajará la migraña. Tómatela con un vaso de agua y no desayunes café hoy, haría que pierda efecto.

Cogió la pastilla que le daba y cogió un vaso de agua como le dije. Era ciertamente agradable que la chica ante mi me hiciera caso sin rechistar cuando hacía solamente un par de días nos sacábamos los ojos. Oh, el poder sobre otros ¡Que gratificante!

-¿Sabes algo del dúo gorros, mapache?

-¿Mapache? Después de que yo haya hecho el esfuerzo de dejar de llamarte friki o geek...-Fingiendo molestia me senté en una de las sillas de la cocina y recosté la espalda en ella, con los brazos detrás del respaldo de la misma y una sonrisa de lado en mi rostro.

-Oh, pero eso ha sido elección puramente tuya. Creo que acordamos acabar la guerra pero seguir molestándonos con cierto límite, no veo como seguir llamándote mapache se escapa de la norma...No te voy a seguir llamando amargado a malas, pero las ojeras las tienes y las tendrás siempre~

Chasqueé la lengua ante su lógica y bebí del brick de leche sobre la mesa.

-No,- Contesté su pregunta inicial y abrí los ojos alzando la mirada hasta la suya, enrojecida por el dolor de cabeza y migraña- no se nada en ellos. Lo que me recuerda, ¿podrías echar algo de luz sobre los sucesos de ayer? El vecino tuvo que traerte a cuestas.

-Claro, déjame pensar un momento...- estuvo alrededor de minuto y medio en silencio ordenando sus pensamientos hasta que chasqueó los dedos y se apoyó sobre la mesa de la cocina con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza sobre los mismos.- Ayer estuvimos en un bar y los chicos estaban tan pervertidos como de costumbre así que me dije "Oye Nel, sería jodidamente divertido conseguirles una cita...las posibilidades son apabullantemente variadas! ¡EXPERIMENTO SOCIAL!" así que fuimos a una discoteca de por ahí a eso precisamente. Una vez allí conseguimos una cita para Shachi y entre bebida y bebida estuvimos buscando otra para Penguin, que al final también consiguió una...creo...y no recuerdo más. ¿Dices que Luffy me trajo a cuestas? ¿Como narices iba a estar el koala sin pelo en la disco?

-No, el pequeño no, el mayor. Te creía más lista...-Me miró por un momento con el ceño fruncido y los labios en un gesto de disgusto. Luego giró levemente la cabeza, recostando la mejilla sobre su antebrazo.

-¿El mayor? ¿Ace? ¿Ace está aquí?

-¿No debería estarlo? Parece que os conocéis bien...algo interesante que contar, Nel-ya~

-¿Para que lo acabes utilizando en mi contra si el momento se propicia? Siento informarte que no, mapache~

-Que pena...¿Entonces?

-Entonces es mi ex...bueno, no exactamente más bien un "trabajo de campo", o sea ¿puedes llamar "ex" a alguien con quien nunca has tenido nada oficial?

«¿_Primero considera un "experimento social" el hacer de celestina para Penguin y Shachi y ahora llama a una pasada pareja "trabajo de campo"? ¿Enserio?...o sea, ¿hasta ése punto llega su mentalidad de friki de la ciencia? Aunque puedo llegar a identificarme con ella por mi "curiosidad hacia la anatomía" lo siguiente será que se compre un chimpancé y le enseñe a hablar, vamos..._»

-Muy interesante Nel-ya, pero ¿cómo categorizarías a un "trabajo de campo" exactamente? Ilumíname.

-Es que te faltan datos, hombre. Fue un trabajo de campo porque se planteó como uno: Ninguno de los dos iba a ir en serio, yo sólo quería experimentar y él divertirse. Ambos salimos ganando y cuando obtuvimos los resultados que queríamos pues, ¿se acabó?

-Que frivolidad Nel-ya, casi me recuerdas a mi mismo~

-Oh, que gran honor...

-No lo dices muy convencida.

-Siento como si tuviera un enano hijo de puta metido dentro de la cabeza golpeándome el cráneo a martillazo limpio...perdón pero no tengo demasiadas energías para sonar convincente.

-Aceptable pues.

-Uuuuuh ¿Tu instinto de "amable doctor" está tomando el control de tu mente, aún cuando el doctor esta lisiado~?

-No juegues con tu suerte Nel-ya, o la próxima vez te daré la medicina equivocada y lo consideraré un "trabajo de campo".

.

P.o.V de Nelliel

Abrí los ojos al escuchar el ruido de una silla al arrastrarse y vi a Law de pie con una sonrisa ladeada y caminando hacia el pasillo. Todavía me dolía la cabeza pero ya empezaba a notar como la pastilla que me dio antes empezaba a hacer efecto. Debía desayunar. Entre la pastilla y la posterior charla se me había olvidado el hambre, mi atención en otras cosas más urgentes, pero ahora el estómago me rugía reclamando de nuevo mi atención.  
Me levanté pesadamente y abrí la nevera de la que saqué un tupper de sobras del que vertí una parte en un plato y posteriormente metí en el microondas. Escuché pasos y el ruido de la puerta del baño cerrarse, al minuto el del agua correr al abrir el grifo de la bañera para ducharse el mapache. Con un pitido que me avisó de que la comida ya estaba caliente, abrí el electrodoméstico y saqué mi desayuno de su interior. Estaba a medio comer cuando escuché otro par de pasos bajando el pasillo hasta la cocina.

-Hola Bepo-sa...Bepo, ¿te habías quedado a dormir?

-S-Siento si es una molestia...

-Para nada, podemos pasar el día aquí haciendo el vago si quieres~- Sonreí con cierto cansancio al animal que me devolvió el gesto con timidez y entusiasmo y le señalé la nevera.- Puedes cogerte lo que quieras para desayunar, o si quieres te cocino algo.

-Suena cansada Nel-san...¿se encuentra bien?

-No, pero voy mejorando.- reí levemente y cogí mi plato ya acabado y lo dejé en la pica con el resto de la vajilla ya sucia.- ¿Que quieres comer?

-¡No puedo permitir que me cocine algo en su condición, no estaría bien!- Me tapé los oídos ante el tono más elevado del oso que se cercioró de lo que había hecho y ahora se disculpaba con esmero hasta que le dí un par de palmaditas en la cabeza para que parara.- Comeré lo que sea que estaba comiendo usted, Nel-san...- me contestó ahora en un susurro, intentando no activar de nuevo mi migraña.

Cogí de nuevo el tupper y volví a hacer lo mismo de hacía unos minutos, presentándole a Bepo un plato de macarrones que comenzó a comer con esmero. Me senté a su lado a hacerle compañía y darle tema de conversación.

-Lo mío creo que es evidente pero...¿Que tal ayer vosotros? ¿Que hicisteis?

El oso paró de comer un momento y parpadeo un par de veces mirando en mi dirección, luego bajó la vista hasta su plato antes de contestar.

-Poco...ayudé a curarse debidamente a Law-san y luego vimos una película para pasar el rato...

Era imposible no notar como el animal a mi lado tenía un amargo sabor de boca al recodar lo que fuera que pasó el día anterior. Ahora tenía auténtica curiosidad por saber lo sucedido pero hacerle confesármelo no iba a ser la mejor forma de animarle, por como parecía estar conteniendo un sollozo lo mejor era no preguntar, cambiar de tema, contar un chiste...en definitiva, hacerle pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Quieres que vayamos al zoo, Bepo?-El oso alzó la vista de nuevo entre confuso y levemente ¿asustado?- L-Lo digo por que no debes de ver a otros osos demasiado a menudo ¿no?

-N-No creo que sea buena idea...pensarán que me he escapado de alguna jaula y me darán caza, ya me pasó una vez...

-Pues está vez no, me aseguraré de ello. Tengo un contacto en el Zoo de cuando estuve haciendo un experimento con una pitón...Sabe quien eres así que no habrá problema, le llamo y le digo que nos deje ir por la parte de atrás.

-¿Sabe quien soy?

-Claro, que ya no te llame con un honorífico no significa que no sea tu fan, Bepo~

El de blanco pelaje comenzó a ensanchar lentamente una sonrisa, al punto de enseñar sus afilados colmillos y sus ojillos negros brillaban sólo que ahora de emoción.

-¿En serio podría hacer eso, Nel-san?

-Tú déjamelo a mí

.

P.o.V. de Law

Saliendo de la ducha ya seco y vestido, me paré a escuchar la conversación de mi querido amigo con mi aliada, "Quieres que vayamos al zoo" siendo la frase que me hizo querer escuchar detenidamente lo que fuera que estuvieran hablando. _«____¿El Zoo? ¿Acaso no sabe los peligros a los que lo puede exponer en un sitio como ése? Los turistas entrarían en pánico y acabaría en caos...todavía recuerdo los primeros días de universidad. Hasta que no se informó absolutamente a todo el campus de la pasividad de Bepo no dejaron de llamar a las autoridades. De hecho, aun pasa de vez en cuando...__»  
_Seguí "espiando" al dúo dentro de la cocina, prestando cada vez más atención a su conversación. Un contacto...¿experimento con una pitón? ¿que narices hace jugando con una serpiente? A saber...

-Tú déjamelo a mi.- Nel-ya todavía sonaba cansada de la fiesta de ayer, su voz un par de tonos por debajo de lo habitual.

-P-Pero...¿seguro que no es molestia? Quiero decir...no hay nada que pueda ofrecerle a cambio...

-Con la satisfacción de saber que ya no estás triste me doy por pagada, Bepo.

¿Que ya no está triste? Todavía debe estar afectado por el momento de ayer...Por Nel-ya, sigo pensando que su compasión será su final algún día, pero cabe decir que aunque no lo comprenda era agradable ver como trataba con esa eterna aceptación a Bepo, aún cuando detrás oculta un extraño fanatismo hacia él.

-...No sé como agradecérselo...Y-Yo...

-¡N-No! No llores Bepo está b-

-¡Me alegra mucho Nel-san!¡Todo!¡Que se preocupe por mi y que haya hecho las paces con Law-san!...quizás no me crea, pero realmente es una muy buena persona...él...

-Eso ya lo sé Bepo, lo sabía desde el principio.- _«...¿Cómo?...¿Que quiere decir?»- _Que nos hayamos intentado humillar lo más posible no es excusa para restarle de la humanidad que debe tener, porque TODOS la tenemos...Sí, incluso un oso polar de alrededor de 400kg con muchísimo más valor del que se asigna a sí mismo.

Ésa mujer era completamente...idiota. Idiota e inconsciente. ¿Cómo era siquiera capaz de aceptar sin ningún tipo de duda a los que le rodeaban? ¿Cómo podía seguir a su ridícula lógica de ésa manera? Y sobre todo, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera sonriendo por el gesto que acababa de tener hacía Bepo? Porque lo estaba haciendo y no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera dar gracias por estar lejos del campo de visión de ambos... Iba siendo hora de salir de mi escondite, viendo al entrar en la cocina como Bepo abrazaba con fuerza a mi aliada al punto de que ésta se revolvía en sus brazos silenciosamente pidiendo aire pero a la vez si soltar el pelaje del oso, demasiado alegre con el gesto de afecto de su objeto de adoración. Me aclaré la garganta sonoramente, llamando la atención de los dos.

-¿Cuanto llevas ahí, mapache?

-Lo suficiente para saber que nos vamos de excursión, FAN-ya.

.

.

* * *

La relación de esos dos a evolucionado desde el pasado chapter y con ello...La entradilla del fic ha vuelto a cambiar! Oix, me encantan estos detallitos y chorradillas~  
Gracias mil por el follow a **Puririnn**, puri~! Espero que te esté gustando el fic y que te haga reír al leerlo tanto como a mi me hace al escribirlo o maquinarlo! También gracias a **Ximena **por leer el fic! Como ya te pongo abajo, espero que te esté divirtiendo!  
**SOIS TAN REQUETE BONICOS...QUE OS COMÍA ENTERICOS! **꒰ू ऀ•̥́ꈊ͒ੁ•ૅू॰˳ऀ꒱ ͟͟͞ ̊ ̥ ̥

**-o0o-**

Respuestas a reviews de guests!... y no guest también...¡Que coño!:

** Maii95: **pues...Yo', yoi! (Lo proclamo nuestro saludo oficial! Y Marco es cool!)  
Sip! First de nuevo! Rápida como el rayo, ágil como un gato, ¿Quién es?..._Maii95_!  
Si no hay jaleo no es Kidd, hahahah En el fondo tampoco es para tanto, pero la idea es que en Logue Town (donde está el piso) la seguridad es ridículamente eficiente, por eso en los primeros capítulos se menciona que "sería un coñazo vivir ahí" y que "ni de coña podrían hacer fiesta de inauguración sin que la policia les haga una visita". Siii, esa frase fue una de las primeras que se me ocurrieron al imaginar el concepto del fic! Y desde luego, Kidd va a ser el objetivo de casi todo ataque "oficial" a partir de ahora (tendré que hacer algún capitulo o one-shot centrado en el para compensárselo haha)  
Entendéis ahora porque Nel no debería beber? Ésto será aprovechado en el futuro, no lo dudéis...  
Siiiiiii, en éste cap se explica su relación pasada! Necesitaba a alguien que fuera lo suficientemente abierto y simpáticamente ligón (flirty flirty) como para encajar en el perfil de "ex" de Nel y cuando me propusisteis introducir a Ace en el fic me abristeis las puertas del firmamento ¡lo juro!  
Ja né! \(*v*)/

** ApocalypticWorld: **Sí sí chica, muchos sucesos en éste capítulo, eh? Hahahah  
Como bien lees aquí sí, "piensa mal y acertarás"! Aun no puedo escribir a un Law "celoso" (en plan con celos reales con respecto a la cercanía Ace-Nel) por que todavía no hay ninguna relación romántica entre Law y ella, pero el mapache es un orgulloso y que no le presten atención le hiere el ego, lógicamente (? En un futuro ya sí, pero hasta entonces no puedo forzar la tuerca más...sorry!(✘o✘)  
Me alegra que te haya gustado, fuiste tu quien más interés puso en el duo fluff! (los voy a llamar así a partir de ahora y nadie me lo va a impedir) y en cuanto al momento protector solar...HOME I TANT! Alguien ha dicho especial en la playa? ahhahahahaha  
Pues te puedes creer que a pesar de lo cabrón que es el personaje no me desagrada? Siempre he tenido una extraña fascinación con los antagonistas y sus retorcidas mentes...  
Besos metaleros \m/

** Agata T. Kewlie: **Como pongo aquí arriba, habrá celos pero no tan prontito...sería muy extraño justo cuando acaban de salir de la killerzone, no creéis?  
Como bien te dije por privado, **cooooooorrectísimo!** Es la frase que representa a Yitán Tribal, héroe principal de FFIX, así que encargo enviado y recojalo a la salida cuando se le notifique (? hahaha  
Gatos Gatos everywhere! Siempre quise tener un Bobtail japonés...conforme pequeño saltamontes?  
Un besazo!

** Ximena: **En serio? Que alegría encontrar a alguien más que aprecie el fic! ERES AMOR PURO!  
En tal caso espero que el camino de esos dos desde la aceptación (que es donde están ahora mismo) al amor se te haga entretenido! Como contesto por aquí arriba, se pondrá se pondrá, pero un poco más adelante...aún no lo veo lógico(? Y que quieres que te diga, las ojeras tan marcadas del doctor dan mucho a la imaginación.  
Nos leemos pronto guapísima! ต(≋°ัω°ั≋)ต


	14. La locura atrae a la locura, mapache

******.**

******Ahí estaba él, Trafalgar Law,**

******compartiendo piso con una flamantemente nueva aliada **

******y con la esperanza de aprovechar su odio común contra Kidd para llevar a cabo la mejor venganza jamás pensada .**

******- ********La vida está muy cara, joder-**

* * *

Mi OC es mía, es resto de personajes son de Oda-sensei (pero eso ya lo sabéis *wink) - NOS VEMOS ABAJO MIS BESTIAS SEXUALES *q*

* * *

_._

_._

_Ésa mujer era completamente...idiota. Idiota e inconsciente. ¿Cómo era siquiera capaz de aceptar sin ningún tipo de duda a los que le rodeaban? ¿Cómo podía seguir a su ridícula lógica de ésa manera? Y sobre todo, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera sonriendo por el gesto que acababa de tener hacía Bepo? Porque lo estaba haciendo y no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera dar gracias por estar lejos del campo de visión de ambos... Iba siendo hora de salir de mi escondite, viendo al entrar en la cocina como Bepo abrazaba con fuerza a mi aliada al punto de que ésta se revolvía en sus brazos silenciosamente pidiendo aire pero a la vez si soltar el pelaje del oso, demasiado alegre con el gesto de afecto de su objeto de adoración. Me aclaré la garganta sonoramente, llamando la atención de los dos._

_-¿Cuanto llevas ahí, mapache?_

_-Lo suficiente para saber que nos vamos de excursión, Fan-ya._

**-o0o-**

.

-Entonces he de suponer que te vienes, ¿no? Contra más seamos más nos reiremos, o eso dice el dicho...

-¿No quieres que vaya? Y yo que pensaba que me tenías aprecio, Nel-ya~

-Muy al contrario, mejor que vengas. Entre yo que estoy de resaca y tu que te emperras en ir de un lado para el otro a pesar de las heridas de ayer...es como si fuéramos sólo media persona, y media más media igual a uno; así SÍ que podremos encargarnos de verdad de Bepo aquí presente, ¿no crees?

-Interesante a la par que extraña manera de ver las cosas, como de costumbre...

-Gracias, imagino...

Con una última mirada ambos habitantes de aquel piso se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones con el objetivo de calzarse correctamente y coger lo necesario, dejando a su peludo amigo esperando en la cocina con una alegría y emoción presente en su cara desde hacía minutos.  
Una vez listos Nel llamó a su contacto y el trío salió de la casa, fue a la estación de bus más cercana y llegó hasta su destino para "disfrutar" de un día en el Zoo.

.

P.o.V de Nelliel

Estábamos frente al portón que daba al recinto del parque zoológico cuando saqué mi móvil para volver a llamarle y que nos viniera a buscar. Comunicó un par de veces hasta que por fin cogió el teléfono, los otros dos que me acompañaban apoyados en la verja que rodeaba el Zoo.

-¿Sí? ¿Nel-chan?

-Sí soy yo, estamos ya aquí fuera. Donde la entrada principal.

-¡Kyaaaaaaa!~ ¿Ha venido?¿Ha venido? Diiiiime que ha venido.- Una gota me cayó por la frente ante el carácter que estaba profesándome a través del teléfono.

-Sí...bu- No pude acabar la frase porque ya me estaba cortando de nuevo.

-¡Id todo a la derecha desde la entrada y encontraréis la entrada de personal! ¡OS ESPERO AHI!

-Val...Me ha colgado...

-¿Algún problema Nel-san?- Alcé la vista hasta Bepo, que me miraba con cierta preocupación pero sobre todo un brillo de esperanza en sus pequeños ojos negros.

-¡En absoluto! Vamos, ya le he avisado.

Bepo dio un respingo y se enderezó rápidamente comenzando a caminar a mi lado en la dirección que me habían indicado por teléfono, a su derecha Law hacía lo mismo. Una vez nos íbamos acercando a la dichosa puerta de personal una voz cantarina y una figura esbelta con larga cabellera negra nos saludo corriendo hasta nosotros a toda velocidad y cogiéndome por los hombros zarandeándome enérgicamente y dejando a mis dos acompañantes en un profundo estado de confusión.

-¡Nel-chaaaaaaan! ¿Donde está?¿Donde se ha escondido Luffy?

-¡Joder Hancock, cálmate!- La bella mujer soltó su agarre en mis hombros y me cogió enérgicamente de las manos, mirándome con ojos brillantes esperando que le contestara a la pregunta.

-A ver...técnicamente...Yo...NO dije que viniera Luffy.

-¿¡QU-!?

-¡NO! ¡NO PORQUE YO SÓLO DIJE QUE VENDRÍA CON BEPO Y "UN CHICO MORENO" Y TU TE MONTASTE LA PELÍCULA SOLA! No puedes quejarte, ésta vez no.

-Nel-chan...si no viene Luffy...¡No entráis!-Boa frunció el ceño mientras decía la frase y luego acabó con su pose de "chúpame la bota", cuerpo hacia atrás que daba dolor de espalda con sólo verlo incluido.

-¿Enserio le harías eso a tu "hermanita postiza"?...-No me gustaba tener que recurrir al chantaje emocional, pero ésta mujer nunca me dejaba otra opción.

La de melena negra se enderezó lentamente, con los ojos como platos y un ligero rubor en las mejillas a la par que se llevaba las manos a las mismas y murmuraba algo de que "tenía que llevarse bien con la familia" y que "no podía permitir que no fuéramos conjuntadas a la boda". Luego se tapó por completo la cara con ambas manos, murmuró un "Seguidme" y giró sobre sus talones entrando al recinto por la puerta de empleados.  
Una vez dentro, caminamos varios pasillos hasta la zona trasera de la jaula de los mamíferos, en concreto de los osos (que era a lo que habíamos venido). Por desgracia y a causa de las necesidades climáticas, en el zoo no tenían osos polares pero si varios especímenes de otras razas, en concreto una pareja de osos pardos, otra de pandas y un oso negro asiático.  
Después de discutirlo un rato y de que Bepo con una rebosante energía nos insistiera en que no teníamos que quedarnos para apoyarle y que "tenía que enfrentarse él solo", le dejamos para que se relacionara con los de su especie mientras nosotros nos fuimos a la zona de visita del parque con la intención de darle algo de espacio.

Salimos por la puerta de mantenimiento que daba al interior del parque (sólo faltaría que además tuviéramos que volver a entrar pagando, ahora que YA estábamos dentro) y decidimos separarnos para volvernos a encontrar en ése mismo punto más tarde, en unas 3 horas. Nos intercambiamos los números de teléfono por si sucedía algo poder avisar al otro y nos alejamos cada uno en una dirección.

.

P.o.V de Law

Llevaba como hora y media caminando si un rumbo fijo por las diferentes zonas del zoo, mirando con pereza a los diferentes animales, evitando las zonas repletas de turistas y que algún que otro niño chocara conmigo y me tirara el almuerzo encima. Y pensando en almuerzo, la verdad es que tenía hambre (lo que pasa cuando no desayunas prácticamente nada...). El problema estaba en que con el desembolse de ayer no tenía suficiente dinero encima como para comprarme nada de lo que vendían los diferentes puestos de comida del parque.  
Solamente me quedaba o bien aguantarme hasta la hora de la comida o bien llamar a Nel-ya a su móvil y pedirle prestado el dinero que me falta...Después de todo si no tuvo ningún reparo en pagar mi fianza ayer no veo porque debería de tenerlo ahora. Aunque soy consciente de que no era un gesto precisamente amable, después de haber acordado ir cada por su lado en vez de juntos que ahora le llame por interés... Pero es que tampoco iba a ir con ella (lo que tampoco parecía importarle sobremanera), que ahora nos llevemos bien no quiere decir que priorice su compañía a mi calmada soledad. O sea, ¿qué es esto, una cita? Sí vamos...

El estómago volvió a rugirme interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Parecía que me instara a considerar la segunda opción...Aunque no tuve que sacar el móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta siquiera, pues al levantar la vista vi a mi compañera de piso acuclillada frente a una jaula con una sonrisa infantil y siguiendo con la vista los movimientos del animal al otro lado del cristal.

-¿Una rata gigante, Nel-ya?- Ya mencionada dio un gritito corto y agudo, se enderezó de golpe y me miró inmediatamente, sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-E-Es un capibara...Me gustan los roedores ¿vale?

-Mmmmm~ Te pega mucho viendo como acabas de sonar igual que un hámster...- sonreí de lado al ver como un pequeño tic se asentaba en la ceja de la chica que sonreía falsamente.

-¡Muy original! No me lo habían dicho nunca...- después de unos segundos de contestarme con total sarcasmo, la chica suspiró y me volvió a mirar, visiblemente más relajada- ¿Querías algo o era sólo por saciar tu deseo de molestar?

Solté una leve carcajada y me acerqué al cristal, apoyando el costado de mi cuerpo en él con los brazos cruzados y girando el cuello para ver a los mamíferos en el interior de la jaula. - Pasaba por aquí y te he visto. Entonces he pensado que podríamos almorzar juntos visto que sería una buena manera de mantener nuestra alianza en buen estado.- Señalé el puesto de comida ahora a mi derecha «_Era PERFECTO. Diría que sí ante mi propuesta y saldría ganando por partida doble, primero por que saciaría mi hambre y segundo porque daría una mejor impresión, una importante ventaja en cualquier alianza_» Giré el cuello de nuevo dirigiendo la mirada hasta la suya y viendo entonces su expresión: ceño y labios ligeramente fruncidos, brazos cruzados, cabeza torcida y vista viajando en todas direcciones y posándose en la mía al pasar por su trayectoria. Estaba confusa y pensando una razón para lo que sea que le haya hecho entrar en ése estado.

-No...

-¿Qué?

-Que no, que me estás mintiendo. No tiene sentido lo que me has dicho...

-Oh, ¿y se puede saber porqué Nel-ya?

-Simple. No dudo en la veracidad del primer dato que has dado, lo de que "me has visto aquí" ya que aunque nos conocemos de hace sólo una semana y no tengo suficientes datos de tu persona es ridículo clasificarte como un stalker: Pareces alguien que sabe que quiere y como conseguirlo, desde luego, pero a pesar del rollo antisocial que tienes no creo que seas un sociopata obsesivo.  
Por otra parte lo de "almorzar en honor a la alianza"...que quieres que te diga, puede sonarle bien a alguien ¿pero a mi se me hace raro? No necesitas afianzar una alianza como la nuestra porque la idea de la misma es seguir en curso hasta que el objetivo sea derrocado, en nuestro caso Kidd. Y por otro lado, ¿porqué acercarte hasta mí cuando podrías haber pasado de largo y seguir con lo que fuera que estuvieses haciendo? Yo desde luego no me hubiera dado cuenta de tu presencia y podríamos haber seguido con lo que habíamos acordado en un buen principio: Ir cada uno por nuestro lado y encontrarnos con Bepo más tarde...La pregunta ahora es ¿Cual es la razón real?

-¿Me estás psicoanalizando, Nel-ya? Si no fuera porque, como bien has dicho, nos conocemos desde hace una semana y sé que eres una cerebrito ahora mismo estaría incluso impresionado~

Sonreí sardónicamente ante su expresión divertida e instantáneamente trague saliva con su cambio de expresión a una de sorpresa. Sí, me había vuelto a sonar del estómago. Suspiré resignado y me dí en la frente con la palma de mi mano. «¿_Porqué me traicionas ahora, fisiología?_» Escuché un ligero suspiro y al dejar caer el brazo la vi acercándose a mí mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza. Pasó por mi lado y cuando me giré vi que iba de camino al puesto de comida que que yo mismo había señalado antes, parándose un segundo y mirándome por encima del hombro a la espera que la siguiera.

-¿Me vas a invitar? ¿Piensas cobrarme así el favor que me has prometido ésta mañana, Nel-ya?

-¿Es lo que querías desde un principio, no? No tenías que andarte con tanto secretito hombre...¿Te has dejado la cartera en casa, mapache?

-No, pero ayer gracias a "alguien" me quedé sin blanca...- Llegamos y nos pusimos a la cola, esperando hasta que llegara nuestro turno.

-¿Que vas a querer? Que enseguida nos toca...- Miré el cartel en la parte de arriba del mostrador, acollado al techo de la caseta. Tuve la tentación de pedir lo más caro que encontrara como venganza por lo de ayer pero al final me decidí por algo bastante más económico, que soy un sádico pero también tengo una educación y la chica estaba siendo mucho más cortés conmigo que otra gente que conozco.

-Una de patatas y un refresco mediano- Nel-ya miró a la dependienta y le dijo mi pedido además de un helado para ella. Una vez estuvo listo, cogimos el almuerzo y nos sentamos en un banco cercano, el único que encontramos desocupado- En un par de días te devuelvo el dinero, prefiero que me sigas debiendo el favor Nel-ya~

-Uy miedo me das...

-Que puedo decir, en ningún momento he aceptado a que me cobraras el favor con esto y aunque hayamos puesto un límite a nuestras disputas siempre es mejor saber que vas con ventaja, ¿no crees?

Nel-ya suspiró sonoramente y levanto las manos ante lo que acababa de decirle, lo que me provocó una sonrisa de victoria– Touché~

-Y ahora que estamos sentados y después de que me "leyeras" hace unos minutos...¿Que era eso de "hermanita postiza" con tu "contacto"?

-La curiosidad puede contigo, ¿eh?- Me dijo con una sonrisa divertida y la ceja alzada.

-No eres la más indicada para hablar de curiosidad.- Le contesté imitando su expresión con la cabeza apoyada sobre las palmas de mis manos, codos en la mesa frente a mi.

-¿Recuerdas el otro día con Luffy?¿Que me dijiste "asaltacunas"?- Asentí- Pues bien, la asaltacunas no soy yo...es ella. NO me preguntes porqué porque no lo entiendo, pero Hancock esta jodidamente enamorada del koala pelón y cuando una vez me vio "demasiado cerca para su gusto" casi me mata, así que para solucionarlo tuve que decirle que no estuviera celosa; que como "hermana de sentimiento" de Luffy me había caído en gracia; que aprobaba su posible futura relación y que quería ser dama de honor en la boda...El resto ya lo puedes imaginar por lo que has visto.

-...Y yo me quejaba de estar siempre rodeado de locos.

-La locura atrae a la locura mapache~

Con una ceja alzada y con un carraspeo de garganta acabé con mi ración de patatas y me levanté del asiento para tirar el pequeño contenedor de cartón a la papelera más cercana, luego me volví a acercar al banco y me quedé de pie unos segundos esperando a mi aliada, hasta que esta alzó la vista arrugando la nariz con un gesto de eterna confusión y algo de curiosidad.

-¿Me estas esperando?

-¿Sí?

No. Espera...¡tenía razón! ¿Le estoy esperando? ¿Porqué estúpida razón iba a hacer yo eso? Era como si desde el principio hubiéramos tenido un pequeño acuerdo silencioso de que almorzaríamos y luego nos volveríamos a separar hasta la hora acordada de ir por Bepo...total, no era necesario atenerse a formalidades con ella ¿Era por la complicidad?¿Me sentía aún en deuda con ella por no haberle devuelto aún el dinero empleado haría unos minutos?¿o era el tiempo?...Sí, definitivamente era eso.

-Queda menos de una hora para que nos toque ir a por Bepo y es más conveniente ir a la par.

Mi aliada frunció levemente los labios formando con ellos una "o" y se llevó la mano a la barbilla, en un gesto de entendimiento. Luego se encogió de hombros por unos instantes y se levantó de la silla cogiendo los resto de su helado para comérselo por el camino. Salimos de la zona del puesto de comida y continuamos caminando por un rato, mirando al frente y ocasionalmente a los diferentes animales en las jaulas a ambos lados. En una de esas ocasiones Nel-ya dejó de caminar y me tiró de la manga.

-Mira, tu familia.

Tragué saliva. No...No podía ser que ellos estuvieran aquí ¿Que coño harían en un Zoo un domingo a plena luz del día?¿Y cómo sabía siquiera mi compañera de piso de aquellos que se hacían llaman "mi familia"? Me giré lentamente hacía donde me señalaba y lo vi. Ahí estaban. Era la jaula de los mapaches. PUTOS. MAPACHES. JODER.  
Me quedé unos segundos observando a los animales trepando habilidosamente un tronco o limpiando piedras en un riachuelo artificial en el interior de su cubículo. Cerré la boca de golpe, notando como se me comenzaba a resecar la lengua de haberla tenido abierta durante un rato ante la situación y además un para nada disimulado tic se había instalado en mi ojo derecho.  
Bajé la vista lanzándole una mirada asesina a la chica a mi lado que ni siquiera lo notó, demasiado concentrada en aguantar la risa que amenazaba con escapar en cuanto se abrieran mínimamente sus labios. Gruñí gravemente y le agarré de la muñeca, arrastrándola sin ningún tipo de delicadeza durante todo el camino hacia la puerta por la que habíamos entrado al interior del parque y tras la cual estaba mi peludo amigo. Mi "aliada" no se quejo más que por el helado que acabó cayendo al suelo con un tirón y luego se limitó a callar e intentar seguirme el ritmo cuando le gruñí un par de maldiciones. Llegamos a la puerta y le solté, cruzándome de brazos frente a la superficie metálica esperando que la abriera ella (que para eso el contacto era suyo y no mío). Ésta se adelanto y abrió la puerta pasando primero pero se paro un segundo bajo el marco de la misma y miró por encima del hombro.

-...Lo siento.

Miré su espalda con un atisbo de sorpresa enmascarado por la rabia de lo sucedido.

«_Se arrepiente de verdad, pero no es cómo si fuera suficiente para mi..._»

.

.

* * *

Un contacto en el Zoo. Un experimento con una serpiente. ¡Boa Hancock hace su entrada! Os lo esperabais o no? hahaha  
Y Law sufriendo "el efecto Luffy" que es como llamo a "unirse a locuras que en realidad no le vienen a cuento a uno" y visitando a los mapaches (aunque no haya acabado de buen rollito, precisamente), gracias por la idea de lo segundo a **Myrcur**! QUE COOL QUE ERES! (Que por cierto estoy ahora mismo con el one-shot que hemos hablado por PM hahaha)

Como nota importante de autora (y no las chorradas que suelo poner aquí arriba), he decidido marcarme como días fijos de publicación de capítulos para el fic todos los Miércoles y Sábados! Así yo tengo tiempo a escribir y socializar con calma y vosotras sabéis de antemano cuando toca subir chapter(?

**SOIS MIS GRANDES AMORES...ASÍ QUE PIENSO LLENAR VUESTRO MUNDO DE COLORES! **꒰ू ऀ•̥́ꈊ͒ੁ•ૅू॰˳ऀ꒱ ͟͟͞ ̊ ̥ ̥

**-o0o-**

Respuestas a reviews de guests!... y no guest también...¡Que coño!:

** Maii95: **Yo', yoi!  
Flash! Pues...pues...te conseguiré un traje antes de que éste plátano toque el suelo! Hahaha Oix, TBBT!  
A que sí? Es un bollito bomboncito peludo~ Tengo un peluche del personaje justo al lado del ordenador y cuando menos me doy cuenta ya lo tengo en mis brazos!  
Sin ciencia no habría Nel! Es una relación simbiótica la suya ;) Naaaah, fue de mutuo acuerdo así que los dos salieron ganando! Y claro mujer, que hay Ace para todas hahaha  
Pues aquí lo ves! Y aunque se dice poco del duo gorros en este chapter para el siguiente ya aparecerán ¡Palabra!  
Ja né! \(*v*)/

** Myrcur: **Y yo morí escribiéndolo hija \(TTvTT \)...Sadness, sadness everywhere! Y Law simplemente no me lo puedo imaginar de otra manera cuando está a solas con Bepo, nuse...  
Hahahah ¡sorpresa! Me alegra que te pillara de imprevisto, así es más divertido~  
DIOOOS! AGRICULTORES! Hahahahahha me has matao en serio xD  
Si? Me alegra mucho que pienses eso! Mira que tú si que eres amodorable! Y he puesto lo de los mapaches! LO HE PUESTO POR TÍ! GENIALOSA QUE ERES COÑE!  
La alegría es mía de que os esté gustando tanto! *v*

** ApocalypticWorld: **Sí sí! Es que aunque los de letras molemos más, los de ciencias también tienen su salero!  
Síiiiiii! Y tapándosela con una mano como quejándose consigo mismo por sonreír! O con un tic en la comisura de los labios de estos de "Joer, que no quiero reírme ahora pero no puedo evitarlo!"  
Pues de momento sabemos que esos dos no han muerto, siguen vivitos y coleando! Así que "mañana" (que quiere decir en el próximo chapter) se verán en la facultad, que es ya lunes ¡La de cosas que pasan en sólo una semanita eh!  
WIIIIIII! Con tus palabras de amor hacía el fic mi corazón palpita como una patata frita(?  
Seeeeeeeeeeh! Me encanta hacer chorradas como esas! En nada haré un salto temporal de un mes o así, para que los chicos ya hayan acabado el curso y estén oficialmente de vacaciones (lo que significa más tiempo libre, más interacciones, más "calor" a interpretar cómo queráis y por supuesto: PLAYA). Vale, si Myrcur me ha matado con los agricultores tu lo acabas de hacer con Donquixote "plumero" Doflamingo!  
A Chopper se lo encontrarán más adelante junto con otros personajes más que quiero ir introduciendo: Ivankov, Crocodile, el propio Doflamingo y el grupo de Luffy (Ussop, Brook, Franky y Robin siendo los que falta por meter) entre otros.  
Besos metaleros \m/

** Agata T. Kewlie: **Es que a pesar de su extremo uso de la lógica a sabido guardar un huequecito para los sentimientos ésta Nelliel \(*v* \) Lo que desde los ojos de la autora y no del personaje me asombra que a los chicos no se les hubiera ocurrido antes...que idiotas xD  
Tienes razón, la cola es el signo supremo de un gato(? Pues que te parece un Azul Ruso, amado saltamontes? Con los ojos verde esmeralda! Además es un gato muy Law(?


	15. ¿es sólo un sandwich? No, no lo es

******.**

******Ahí estaba él, Trafalgar Law,**

******compartiendo piso con una flamantemente nueva aliada **

******y con la esperanza de aprovechar su odio común contra Kidd para llevar a cabo la mejor venganza jamás pensada .**

******- ********La vida está muy cara, joder-**

* * *

Mi OC es mía, es resto de personajes son de Oda-sensei (pero eso ya lo sabéis *wink) - NOS VEMOS ABAJO MIS BESTIAS SEXUALES *q*

* * *

_._

_._

_Gruñí gravemente y le agarré de la muñeca, arrastrándola sin ningún tipo de delicadeza durante todo el camino hacia la puerta por la que habíamos entrado al interior del parque y tras la cual estaba mi peludo amigo. Mi "aliada" no se quejo más que por el helado que acabó cayendo al suelo con un tirón y luego se limitó a callar e intentar seguirme el ritmo cuando le gruñí un par de maldiciones. Llegamos a la puerta y le solté, cruzándome de brazos frente a la superficie metálica esperando que la abriera ella (que para eso el contacto era suyo y no mío). Ésta se adelanto y abrió la puerta pasando primero pero se paro un segundo bajo el marco de la misma y miró por encima del hombro._

_-...Lo siento._

_Miré a su espalda con un atisbo de sorpresa enmascarado por la rabia de lo sucedido._

_«Se arrepiente de verdad, pero no es c____ómo si fuera suficiente para mi...__»_

**-o0o-**

.

Ambos jóvenes entraron en la sala, caminando los diferentes pasillos que les llevaban hasta donde su amigo animal se encontraba. Allí Bepo les saludo enérgicamente, consiguiendo que por unos instantes el malestar de hacía un momento desapareciese, aunque este volvía una vez sus miradas se posaban en el otro. Habían llegado antes de lo previsto, pero no pareció importarle al más interesado de los tres que aunque apreciase la oportunidad de poder estar con más miembros de su especie, tenía un gran temor al rechazo y a conocer gente nueva, así que el tiempo empleado se le hizo incluso largo.

Nelliel se despidió de Hancock agradeciéndole su ayuda y prometiéndole traer a Luffy pronto mientras el oso se despedía con la mano a una distancia destacable y con rubor en sus peludas mejillas de aquellos con los que había pasado la estancia en el zoo, que gruñían como respuesta.  
Al acabar con las formalidades, los tres salieron del parque dispuestos a volver a sus casas y así poder acabar la semana descansando.

.

P.o.V de Nelliel

Una vez llego el bus nos sentamos, Law al lado de la ventana apoyando la cabeza en ésta mirando afuera «_¿Tanto le ha molestado la coña de los mapaches...?_» y Bepo a su lado junto delante mía.

-¿Y bien?¿Qué tal que ha ido, Bepo?

-¡Bastante bien Nel-san! Ha sido difícil...Nunca aprendí a comunicarme correctamente como un oso, así que no lograba entenderles del todo al comienzo...¡pero luego hemos comido juntos!¡Han compartido su comida conmigo Nel-san!

No pude evitar sonreír ante la actitud del oso, que había debido de sentirse realmente incómodo teniendo que enfrentarse a uno de sus mayores temores sólo haría unas horas: Tener que hacer frente a un grupo de desconocidos en el cual quieres ser aceptado aún a sabiendas de que hay grandes posibilidades de que no suceda. Para una persona sería el equivalente al primer día de clase en una nueva escuela, cuando quieres hacer amigos y no sabes como, viendo como los grupos ya están formados de antemano y tu no puedes hacer nada para evitar sentir que te has quedado atrás. Era tremendamente admirable lo optimista que llegaba a ser el animal aún y con sus ataques de depresión.

-Me alegro de que haya servido de algo Bepo...

El mencionado volteó a ver a su mejor amigo, que seguía inmerso en sus propios pensamientos con el ceño fruncido y el gorro que siempre portaba más calado de lo normal, ensombreciéndole el rostro. Le hice una seña a Bepo para llamar su atención y luego negué con la cabeza, haciéndole entender que no tenía porqué preocuparse, al fin y al cabo cualquier cosa que le hubiera molestado era entre él y yo, Bepo no tenía porque sentirse mal por algo que no le concernía. Eso no estaría bien.

El oso apretó el botón de parada del bus, encendiendo así el letrero que avisaba al conductor de que uno de los viajeros debía bajar en la próxima estación. Se levantó se su asiento y se despidió de nosotros, el ojeroso dedicándole una sonrisa que desapareció en el instante en que el animal pisó el suelo de la acera.

La siguiente en bajar fui yo, en la parada más cercana a la pizzería a la que entraba a trabajar en apenas 10 minutos. Con un "entro a currar" le dije adiós a mi compañero de piso que movió la mano con desinterés sin dejar de mirar a través del cristal «_A ver si con la soledad se le pasa..._»

.

P.o.V. de Law

Por fin en casa. El camino desde que la friki se bajó del bus hasta el piso fue cortito, pero para mi desgracia el ascensor estaba de mantenimiento por nosequé y tuve que subir por las escaleras, el estómago ya de por si dolorido por lo de ayer y el "improptu agresivo" en el zoo, ahora más por subir escalones y más escalones...  
Ahora que lo pienso, volvía a referirme a ella como "la friki"...demasiados cambios en demasiado poco tiempo...

Tiré la chaqueta sobre la cama y abrí el cajón del escritorio donde guardaba los medicamentos, sacando la misma crema anestésica que ayer me ayudó a aplicarme Bepo. Me quité la camiseta y la dejé caer sobre la silla de oficina justo a mi lado y luego las vendas que me cubrían aún parte del torso, haciéndome posible ver como había avanzado el golpe desde ayer: ahora una marca de color entre morado y rojo adornándome el costado del abdomen. Abrí la caja de la crema y luego el tapón del tubo, apretando la parte inferior del mismo hasta que salió parte de la pasta por arriba. Cogí el medicamento con un dedo y comencé a extendérmelo por la herida, estremeciéndome al contacto frío de la crema. Luego me volví a poner la camiseta y me tumbé en la cama a mis espaldas, dispuesto a descansar (si es que mi siempre atareada mente me lo permitía).

Me giré repentinamente hasta alcanzar el bolsillo de la chaqueta a mi lado y sacar un teléfono móvil del bolsillo delantero. Era Shachi. Parece ser que no va a ser mi mente lo que no me dejara descansar esta vez...

-¿Sí?

-¡Tío, que he ligao! ¡Pásame a Nel-chaaaaan~!

-No está.

-Vale vale, joder que carácter si sólo quería darle la buena noticia...Bueno a lo que iba ¡que he ligao!- Suspiré cansado ante la ridícula alegría de mi amigo. Sé lo importante que era para él pero ahora no era el mejor momento.

-Eso ya lo has dicho...

-¡Pero es que es digno de repetirlo! La noche fue redonda, nos dimos los números de teléfono antes de irnos y la he llamado ésta mañana. Por lo que me ha dicho se acababa de despertar, pero creo que la había despertado yo con la llamada...¡pero no sonaba molesta! ¿Eso es bueno verdad? Aunque lo mismo es una persona madrugadora...Bueno, sea como fuere: hemos quedado en vernos el finde que viene, que trabaja fuera de la ciudad y viene aquí sólo los fines de semana así que a ver si hay tema~ ¡Ah! Y Penguin también guay, bueno, ha intercambiado teléfonos con su ligue pero aún no le ha dicho nada, voy a tener que meterle prisa que se le va a acabar aburriendo.

-Shachi.

-¿Qué?

-Respira. Me cuesta creer que puedas hablar tan rápido sin apenas coger aire...

-Ya sabes que cuando algo me interesa~ Bueno, ¿que te he pillado a punto de echar la siesta no? Pues te dejo tío ¡Dile a Nel-chan que me llame cuando la veas!

Chasqueé la lengua ante la mención de la chica y me despedí de Shachi antes de colgar, luego dejé el móvil sobre la estantería al lado de mi cama y me tapé los ojos con un antebrazo.

«_¡__¿Porqué joder?! ¿Porqué...? Pensaba que lo había olvidado ya, que esa panda de cretinos había desaparecido de mi vida...¿Acaso no...acaso no había logrado escapar?¿Porqué una patética broma de criajo de pre-escolar me ha hecho recordarlos otra vez? Pero sobre todo a él...al hijo de puta de las plumas... Tch, vaya un "hermano mayor"...  
Ojalá se muera...ojalá le maten de la manera más dolorosa y sangrienta posible en alguno de sus asquerosos negocios y sea libre al fin... En realidad, quiero ser YO quien lo haga, ¿pero realmente tengo la fuerza para hacerlo?¿tengo el valor?..._»

Me enderecé en la cama para cerrar por completo la ventana y cortinas, dejando mi habitación en una completa oscuridad. Luego me volví a tumbar aunque boca abajo, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada y mis brazos rodeando el mullido objeto con fuerza. Necesitaba dormir y dejar de pensar.

.

P.o.V. de Nelliel

Había llegado justo a tiempo ésta mañana, por suerte lo suficientemente temprano como para comer antes de empezar a trabajar. 5 horas más tarde y ya estaba hasta las narices de ser la chacha del local, con el rollo sirvienta que tenía que poner en práctica para los clientes. Suerte que sólo iba a trabajar de fin de semana, yo no aguanto esto todos los días ni que me droguen...  
Mi turno acababa en un cuarto de hora, justo cuando entraba a trabajar la otra chica, Bonney. Todavía no había tenido ningún contacto con ella, pero viendo como se las gastaban aquí seguro que sería tan "curiosa" como el resto de trabajadores. Y hablando del rey de roma...

-¡Quiero mi pizza!

-¡Ya voy! ¡Y no grites!

Una gota me rodó por la frente ante la ironía del momento «Pero si tú eres la primera que chilla, Nami...», la pelirosa se sentó en un asiento vacío cerca del mostrador y puso los pies sobre la mesa, esperando que le trajeran la comida. Al par de minutos, Nami salió de la cocina con la condenada pizza y se la presentó a Bonney, que cogió el plato con ímpetu y lo colocó entre las piernas antes de coger un pedazo y empezar a zampárselo. Era una imagen digna de ver, madre mía cómo podía comer así.

-No tiene modales en la mesa pero en realidad es buena chica, sino no la habría contratado~ - Me giré a Nami que acababa de hablarme y ahora reía bajito, tapándose la boca con una mano.

-¿Pero con lo que come no te jode el negocio? - Era una pregunta más que interesante, conociendo a la pelorroja y su obsesión por el dinero.

-Naaah, su suelo es mínimo o inexistente. Simplemente come pizza, así que se podría decir que ¿Le pagamos con eso? Salimos todos ganando~ - Ahí estaba de nuevo la Nami usurera... - Llevas toda la tarde con la cara larga, ¿ha pasado algo?

-Ayer salí de fiesta...imagino que estoy cansada.

-El cansancio no te hace mirar fijamente a objetos aleatorios mientras frunces el ceño, Nel-chan...¿Alguna otra cosa?

Miré a Nami con el ceño fruncido y pestañeé un par de veces, a lo que ella alzó una ceja levemente y me señalo como diciendo "lo estás haciendo otra vez". Vale, quizás si había algo más. Suspiré resignada y proseguí.

-Ahora me llevo bien con mi compañero de piso pero esta mañana se ha molestado por algo que ni siquiera sé que es y ha "saltado" de una manera un tanto...¿extrema?¿sabes esa sensación entre culpabilidad y rabia, pero mayormente culpabilidad? Pues así estoy yo ahora...

-Te sientes mal por haberle hecho enfadar pero te molesta no saber la razón, ¿no?

-Correcto...

-¡Tch! Pues que le den, si se molestan por cosas que no vienen a cuento no es cosa tuya.

-¡Anshjda ya! Pueshj debjeriashj perdhjir perjdonhj y ejhplicashjinehjs.

Ambas nos giramos y vimos a Bonney que se había enderezado y caminaba hacia nosotras con la boca a punto de reventar y mientras comía de un trozo de pizza.

-¿Perdón, qué?- La del piercing bajo el ojo tragó y luego me señaló con un dedo grasiento y con algunos restos de queso.

-¿Nel, verdad? Digo que deberías pedirle perdón Y explicaciones. Es la solución más rápida ¿no? Así tú te quitas el sentimiento de culpa y además te enteras de que narices es lo que le pasa. Solucionado.

Bonney volvió a darle un mordisco al trozo de pizza que portaba y se dirigió a la parte de atrás del mostrador en busca de algo de beber, a lo que abrió la nevera y saco una botella de agua de litro y medio «Así que no sólo come, también bebe para diez personas...»

-No es tan fácil, no puedo simplemente meterme en su vida y ya está. Las personas tenemos privacidad por algo...

-Buesghjno – Tragó – Pues si te lo cuenta bien y si no, pues también.

Miré a la chica y luego suspiré cansada, no era mala idea, pero ¿cómo narices lo hago?

-Gracias por el consejo...Yo me voy a ir yendo ya.

-¡A la próxima nos cuentas, Nelly~!

Me despedí de ambas antes de dirigirme a la sala de empleados a coger mis cosas. No tenía ganas de quitarme el uniforme, total hacía falta lavarlo así que me lo tenía que llevar a casa ¿Que más dará ir con una ropa u otra si me voy a poner el pijama una vez llegue?  
Ahora necesitaba pensar en cómo hacer lo que mi compañera de curro me había aconsejado.

.

P.o.V de Law

-¿A qué has venido?

-Tu hermano mayor quiere darte un regalo, ¿no vas a aceptarlo Law?

-No quiero nada tuyo. Lárgate.

-Mmmmm~ Law, a veces olvidas que no eres el único al que no le gustan las órdenes.

Con un único movimiento, ese hombre muchísimo más alto que yo y con un ridículo chaquetón de plumas rosas se puso delante mía, demasiado cerca, y me agarró del cuello con su amplia mano, elevándome del suelo cómo si se tratara de un mero muñeco. Aunque bien pensado para él lo era.

-¿Te falta el aire Law? No me mires así, te mereces un castigo por hacer lo que te da la gana sin pensar en las consecuencias~ - El rubio acercó su cara a la mía y me lamió la mejilla hasta llegar al oído con su lengua viperina. Me daban arcadas, aunque era difícil que pudiera emitir el sonido que hacían cuando me estaban agarrando con esa fuerza del cuello. - Nunca te escaparás de mi, Law.

CRACK.  
La cama crujió debajo de mi con el repentino cambio de peso. Ahora estaba sentado sobre el colchón, con las pupilas dilatadas y empapado en sudor. Había tenido una pesadilla. Hacía ya un tiempo que no me pasaba...ya casi podía notar la esperanza de que se hubieran esfumado romperse en pedacitos.

Miré el reloj, eran ya las 21:00 y ni tenía ganas siquiera de salir de ése cuarto. El estómago me rugía y me iría bien una ducha, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarme de la cama, sólo quería tumbarme de nuevo y sumergirme en la oscuridad. Pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y unos pasos hasta la mía me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Esperaba el toque en la puerta pero había pasado ya un minuto y no llegaba. "toc toc" Ahora...Silencio...¿Ya está, no va a decir nada? ¿o es que ahora me tiene miedo? Escuché el sonido de algo deslizándose y luego de nuevo los mismos pasos por el pasillo.  
Con cansancio y un atisbo de prudencia, me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a la puerta pero noté como mi pié se posaba sobre algo que NO era el suelo. Encendí la luz y pude ver que estaba pisando un trozo de papel, así que con el ceño fruncido lo recogí y lo desdoblé:

Mira, no sé qué es lo que te pasa  
(y sinceramente, tampoco quiero saberlo...bueno, sí que quiero mi curiosidad puede conmigo  
pero soy consciente de que estás en tu derecho de no contarme nada así que no voy ni a preguntar)  
Lo que sí que sé es que estas molesto por algo que he hecho, así que de nuevo:

PERDÓN

No sé en que te he ofendido pero ya no voy a volver a llamarte mapache si es eso, no es agradable que  
estés así y no sé realmente que hacer para cambiarlo.  
Así que ya verás, imagino...  
Al menos cena algo, que no has comido nada desde el almuerzo ¿no?

PD: Cuidado al salir

No puedo negar que estaba sorprendido. No me esperaba algo así, de hecho creía que iba a molestarme para desahogarse por lo de esta mañana cuando la he oído venir... Arqueé la ceja por la duda ante la última parte del escrito «¿"_Cuidado al salir"?_». Giré el pomo de la puerta haciéndome visible el pasillo, encendí la luz del mismo y lo vi vacío. _«¿De qué se supone que debo tener cuidado?». _Dí un paso al frente y frené en seco al notar como mi pié chocaba con algo, luego bajé la vista y ahí estaba. Un plato con un sandwich y otra nota.  
Levanté el plato del suelo con una mano y abrí la nota con la otra.

Se que es sólo un sandwich pero así no tienes  
que preocuparte porque esté frío, ¿no?

No pude evitar reír un poco ante la estupidez de Nel-ya...«"es sólo un sandwich"...No, no lo es» Una sonrisa sincera se adueñó de mi cara por unos momentos. Pensándolo bien, ahora más calmado, ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Sí, su chiste había sido el detonante pero no me conoce, no conoce mi vida y no debería de haber actuado de la manera en que lo hice...¿Donde estaba la mente fría de la que tanto presumo? Me pasé una mano por el pelo y volví a entrar en mi habitación dejando el plato en la mesa por un momento y buscando un boli para escribir al pie del segundo papel que había encontrado.

.

P.o.V. de Nelliel

Bostecé y volví a mi habitación de mi corta visita al baño. Me asomé disimuladamente por la puerta de la cocina, que ya nada más salir de mi cuarto la primera vez vi que tenía la luz encendida. ¿No había nadie? Bajando la mirada me cercioré de que el plato con el sandwich que le había dejado en el pasillo a mi compañero de piso estaba sobre la mesa, aún con nota y todo, aunque yo no recordaba haber escrito tanto...

No me gusta el pan,  
pero gracias igualmente...

PD: la próxima vez dámelo a mi, no a mi puerta

Sonreí ante el gesto del ojeroso. Definitivamente le pegaba decir algo así... giré sobre mis talones, de vuelta a mi habitación. Al voltearme vi por un momento el calendario pegado a la puerta de la nevera: 23 de Mayo. Sólo un mes más...supongo que mis vacaciones de verano ya empiezan.

.

.

* * *

Menudo el cacao mental de Law! Aunque esta sonriéndo mucho no? (Naaah eso es porque cuando lo hace nadie le ve, de haber alguien más se mordería las mejillas por dentro para evitarlo a toda costa). Para amenizar lo darks que se me ha vuelto el chapter os presento mi crack!headcanon de que Shachi al teléfono es el equivalente al de la típica canguro adolescente de las películas, que haaaabla y haaaabla cuando cuenta que algo que le emociona xD Penguin pobrecito está confuso por el beso-lección de Nel pero se le aclararan las ideas, no os preocupéis!  
Este Law, muy bonito el gesto pero demasiado orgulloso como para pedir perdón directamente, suerte que Nel tiene la paciencia y compasión de Buda que si no...

Próximo capítulo con salto en el tiempo! AVANZAMOS UN MES EN LA HISTORIA CHICAS Y CHICOS (aunque creo que sois todo féminas pero por si acaso xd)!  
Lo reconozco, no he podido evitar poner una referencia final a KH...（=´∇｀=

Gracias a **Sakuya217** por el fav! Tienes un montón de historias escritas, chica! Cuando tenga libre me miro alguna, promised ;v;  
**PERO QUE ALEGRÍA MÁS GRANDE...SERÍA TENEROS COMO AMANTES (BANDIDOS) **꒰ू ऀ•̥́ꈊ͒ੁ•ૅू॰˳ऀ꒱ ͟͟͞ ̊ ̥ ̥

**-o0o-**

Respuestas a reviews de guests!... y no guest también...¡Que coño!:

** ApocalypticWorld: ** Si bueno, es que Nel es harina de otro costal! Hahaha  
Esos dos ya nos han dado sus noticias, la cosa ahora es...Cómo van a seguir?~  
Pues te alegrará saber que tengo planeada la aparición de SUPER Franky ya prontito! De hecho será el primer "nuevo" personaje que introduzca con el salto temporal(? Y seguido de él el resto del grupito de Luffy! No te lo esperabas? Siiiiiiii, me encanta sorprenderos! Hahaha  
Lo de la pelea Nel-Law...bueno, aquí lo ves en parte y con el siguiente capítulo lo acabaré de aclarar (≧‿≦)  
Besos metaleros! \m/

** Agata T. Kewlie: **Pequeño saltamontes *reverencia*  
Bubububu pues siento comunicarte que aún no, por tsundere que sonase su última frase en el chapter anterior...pero tengo el placer de decirte que el cambio de perspectiva comenzará con el prompt que elegiste! (y que tenemos que guardar en se-cre-ti-to para sorprender al resto de lectoras, ne?) habrás notado la pequeña referencia, no? EL MOMENTO SE ACERCA! MWAHAHAHA!  
Si bueno aún y con la separación siguen dando imagen de familia si cruzamos la 4ª pared, al fin y al cabo "Los hijos acaban abandonando el nido algún día" hahahaha Lo del pasado oscuro de Law me lo guardo para un futuro que espero os guste (ŏ﹏ŏ)  
Me alegra que le sea de utilidad a alguien más!  
Un besazo! Nos leemos el sábado!

**Myrcur:** Lo séeeee! Son el fluffy duo! De hecho, he convertido el término en mi tag predeterminado para imágenes suyas en tumblr xD  
Desde luego que da miedo, no tiene una recompensa tan alta en canon por ir recogiendo margaritas en jardines privados, precisamente! hhahahaha Murmurado al oído? si lo dices por la última frase el fic anterior, en realidad se supone que era un pensamiento de Law (por eso el formato «_pensamientos_»), no un susurro...sorry por ser confusa como una peli de kubrik!( /´༎ຶ v ༎ຶ)/  
El pasado de Law (y en consecuencia de aquellos de su antiguo entorno) es algo que voy a ir dándoos con cuentagotas, es un personaje de por si complicado y misterioso, así que me planteo crear ése efecto con la parte más "oscura de su vida"(?  
Espero poder publicarlo a la tarde-noche! ;D NOS LEEMOS!

**Maii95:** Yo', yoi!  
No te preocupes querida, siempre serás la primera en mi corazón(? Así que desempolva ése traje de Flash, porque aún siendo la última tendrás que utilizarlo! ahhaha  
Siiiiii! Bepo es apachurrablemente apachurrable~ Mi próximo objetivo es conseguir un peluche de un fantasma horo...so cuuuuuuute!  
Uiiiiiiiiiii! Una sorprendida más! Es que al pensar en zoo lo primero que me vino a la cabeza fueron las kuja y sus serpientes, y ya se sabe cual es la más graciosa de todas xD  
Como digo ya por aquí arriba, el duo gorros ahora tiene que conseguir mantener sus relaciones (lo harán? no lo harán? uhuhuhu) y el pasado de nuestro amado Law os lo iré mostrando poquito a poquito, para que no haya conflicto con la comicidad que quiero conseguir en el fic (para cosas angst prefiero one-shots)  
Ja ne! \(*v* \)


	16. ¿Seguros de que NO os habéis liado?

******.**

******Ahí estaba él, Trafalgar Law,**

******compartiendo piso con aquella que poco a poco había llegado a considerar una "amiga"**

******y con las vacaciones de verano ya presentes otorgándole el tiempo para maquinar contra el hombre mechero.**

******- ********La vida está muy cara, joder-**

* * *

Mi OC es mía, es resto de personajes son de Oda-sensei (pero eso ya lo sabéis *wink) - NOS VEMOS ABAJO MIS BESTIAS SEXUALES *q*

* * *

_._

_._

_No me gusta el pan,  
pero gracias igualmente..._

_PD: la próxima vez dámelo a mi, no a mi puerta_

_Sonreí ante el gesto del ojeroso. Definitivamente le pegaba decir algo así... giré sobre mis talones, de vuelta a mi habitación. Al voltearme vi por un momento el calendario pegado a la puerta de la nevera: 23 de Mayo. Sólo un mes más...supongo que mis vacaciones de verano ya empiezan._

**-o0o-**

.

.

25 de Junio. Ya había pasado más de un mes desde el incidente del zoo y la "corta pero intensa" pelea entre ambos habitantes de aquel ático de Logue Town. El tiempo se les había ido volando, todo sea dicho...entre tener que estudiar para la inminente época de exámenes y los exámenes en sí, la rutina les había arrebatado el tiempo libre del que disponían, aunque también les había acercado más el uno al otro.  
El carácter afable de una y la cordialidad del otro sumado a la eterna y contagiosa alegría de los tres restantes del grupo de amigos había hecho que ambos se aceptaran mutuamente, después de todo y gracias a los tres mencionados, siempre acababan yendo los cinco a todas partes (aunque la mayoría de las veces "todas partes" era el piso que compartían).  
En cuanto a la discusión, el de ojos grises le dejó claro que su "familia" era un tema tabú y Nel aceptó las condiciones sin cuestionarlo. Ahora al fin sabía la razón real del problema que fue olvidado prontamente con el lio amoroso de los amantes de los gorros: Penguin pasó un par de días cabizbajo "sin razón aparente" pero después de que le animaran a llamar a su cita acabó ganando la confianza necesaria para hacerlo, por otro lado Shachi había quedado ya varias veces con la suya pero ésta terminó por tacharle de pesado y pasó a evitarle. El de las gafas de sol estuvo decaído por ello pero con una promesa de Nel de enseñarle a "mantener una relación" ahora que ya sabía "conseguir una" se le pasaron todos los males.

.

P.o.V de Nelliel

Sentada en la silla de mi escritorio, había estado frente al ordenador durante horas intentando rellenar con alguna actividad (por poco provechosa que fueran) el tiempo libre del que ahora disponía, Law tirado en la cama a mis espaldas. El muy gorrón había tomado por costumbre utilizar MI cama en vez de la suya para echarse la siesta ahora que hacía más calor alegando que "A la tarde mi habitación era la más fresca" y que "Ya que no podía dormir por las noches lo mínimo era que le ayudara/no le impidiera hacerlo por las tardes"...¡Tch! Porque de todas maneras yo con la calor no puedo dormir, ¡que si no!  
Me alegraba que ahora fuéramos más cercanos, de verdad que sí, incluso amigos si me tiras de la lengua...pero necesitaba revisar urgentemente donde estaba el límite entre respetar el espacio personal de otro y ser un maldito aprovechado. Al menos no me cogía cosas sin decírmelo antes con lo que me molesta eso...

Me giré en mi silla al escuchar al moreno a mis espaldas moverse para cerciorarme que se estaba despertando.

-¿El mapache ya ha acabado de hibernar?

-¿La guarda del zoo le ha estado vigilando todo el rato?~ - Se había tumbado de lado, levemente erguido al apoyar su mejilla en la palma de su mano y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Su voz sonaba algo carrasposa y más grave de lo habitual después de haber dormido por un par de horas.

-Nope- Me aparté un poco de la pantalla para dejarle ver- Angry Birds~

-Vaya que pena, yo que me había hecho ilusiones...- Yo reí ante la ocurrencia tras un "lo superarás" por mi parte y él se puso de pie con una sonrisa ladeada saliendo hacía el pasillo, seguramente a la cocina a por algo para saciar su apetito hasta la hora de la cena. Al rato le oí alzar la voz desde la cocina para que le oyera.- ¿No queda café?

-Pues no sé...Con lo que llegamos a beber no me extraña que se acabe, tampoco.- me puse de pie camino a la cocina y lo vi mirando con cierta molestia el interior de la despensa- ¿Vas tú a comprar o voy yo?

Frunció el ceño por un momento, barajando las posibilidades y luego ladeo la cabeza hacía la mía. - Vamos los dos. Tú estás casi tan aburrida como para asaltar un banco sin plantearte el peligro y yo quiero estirar el cuerpo un poco después de dormir 3 horas seguidas.

Me rasqué la cabeza con desdén procesando la oferta antes de contestar. - Podemos llamar a los chicos y comprar el café a la vuelta, seguramente esos tres nos entretengan más que un aburrido paseo hasta la tienda.

-Me parece correcto, pero llama tú que a ti siempre te lo cogen antes.

-Lo que en realidad quiere decir "No quiero que sepan que les aprecio como para que una oferta de quedar salga de mi persona, no mapache?"- Le guiñé un ojo sacándole la lengua y el contestó gruñendo y estirándome de la misma. - ¡Auuuu!

-Por irte de lista, Nel-ya.

.

P.o.V. de Law

Salimos del piso una vez estuvimos preparados y bajamos las escaleras. El condenado ascensor llevaba ya un mes en mantenimiento aunque para alegría mía, al llegar al hall del edificio vimos como un operario estaba arreglándolo al fin (a mi no me engañan, estaba estropeado...mantenimiento los cojones).

Habíamos quedado con Shachi y Penguin en el bar cerca de la parada del parque, Bepo no podía venir porque había ido de visita al zoo. En el último mes había ido aprovechando el tiempo libre para visitar a los otros osos del parque y aunque se había dado cuenta que no podía tener una relación con ninguna de las hembras (que ya estaban emparejadas) le hacía feliz poder pasar algo de tiempo con otros miembros de su familia animal.

Entramos en el local y nos sentamos en una mesa vacía a la espera de que llegaran los otros dos.

-Yo un café con leche con hielo y el señorito...

-Un café solo. Doble.

El camarero se fue de nuevo tras la barra y cogió dos tazas de sobre la máquina de café, dispuesto a preparar lo que le habíamos pedido.

-Veo que alguien necesita su inyección vespertina de cafeína~

-Tú bebes casi tanto café como yo, Nel-ya.

-Pero no tanto como tú, que lo tuyo es una flipada tío...¿Tú estás seguro que no es malo para tu salud?

-¿Preocupada?~

-Un poco.- Alcé una ceja. Que facilidad tenía para expresar sus sentimientos, desde luego.- No quiero tener que llevarte catatónico al hospital más cercano por sobredosis de café...además suena demasiado ridículo como para explicárselo al médico, se reiría de mí...

Reí ante su expresión al imaginar la posible situación y luego por como me miró por haberlo hecho. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera si imaginaba chorradas y luego las decía en voz alta? El camarero trajo los cafés justo cuando entraron por la puerta los otros dos acercándose a la mesa mientras saludaban con esmero y le pedían al camarero lo que querían tomar.

-¡Por fin libres! ¡Vaaaacaciones! ¡Vaaaacaciones!~

-Bueno, bueno Shachi...que un pajarillo me dijo que los exámenes tampoco es que te fueran tan bien y quizás tienes que presentarte en septiembre eh~

El de las gafas miró sorprendido a Nel-ya y luego a Penguin, que claramente hacía como si no hubiera escuchado nada y seguía en su nube color rosa. Luego le dio una colleja al segundo con un gruñido y mi compañera le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras le frotaba levemente la zona del golpe.

-¡So animal, que no hablaba de él! Menuda hostia le has dado...¿Oh no ves que está demasiado embobado pensando en la novia?- Se giró a Penguin y dejó de frotarle la nuca para dar un par de golpecitos en su hombro- ¿Te ha hecho daño?

El del gorro de motivo animal negó con la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Shachi, que ahora silbaba intentando disimular (lo cual era realmente ridículo en ésta ocasión). Después de unos segundos en que todos le mirábamos con una gota de sudor rodándonos por la frente el mencionado dejo de silbar y dio un leve golpe a la mesa.

-¡Vale vale! Lo siento...Y HABLANDO DE NOVIA ¿COOOOOMO TE VA?- Otra gota nos cayó por la frente a los otros tres, mira que llegaba a ser cotilla.

-¡P-Pues bien! El otro día fuimos al cine...Ella quería ver la romántica y yo la de robots, pero al final acabamos viendo la que ella quería. ¡No me quejo eh! Se puso tan contenta cuando le dije que de acuerdo que no pude evitar sonreír como un tonto. Y ella sonreía tanto viendo la película~ Es tan mona~...Y tan dulce~

-Dios me vas a dar diabetes, Penguin...

-Que poco chica eres para ser una chica, Nel-ya~

-Eso es perfectamente discutible y lo sabes, mapache adicto al café~

-¿Estáis seguros que no...?

-¡NO!- Los dos contestamos a la vez a Shachi, ya cansados de que nos hiciera siempre las mismas preguntas e insinuaciones "¿os habéis liado?" "Debe de tener muchas ventajas eso de vivir juntos..." "Vuestras habitaciones están muy cerca, ¿no?" "¿Cual de las dos camas es más mullidita?" "En serio ¿estáis seguros de que NO os habéis liado?". Joder, que parecía que hubiese planeado juntarnos o algo por el estilo...a veces hasta lograba confundirme. SÓLO a veces.

-Es que como desde que que os lleváis bien os pasáis el día flirteando...

-¿Flirteando? ¿Desde cuando flirteamos Nel-ya y yo?- Arqueé una ceja dubitativo ante su afirmación, ante la cual la otra "afectada" se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido esperando la explicación pertinente.

-Bueno, os pasáis el día llevándoos la contraria y siempre con una sonrisa de satisfacción...- Ambos nos giramos a ver a Penguin, que había contestado por Shachi.

-Oh, ¡Tú también! ¿me vais a venir ahora con el "los que se pelean se desean"? Por favor no me seáis crío. Eso no es "flirtear", idiota: es picarse. Es divertido y ayuda a agilizar tu miente y calmar tu espíritu~

El duo de los gorros se miraron entre ellos después de la respuesta de Nel-ya y negaron levemente con la cabeza, como afirmándose el uno al otro algo que sospechasen y no iban a contarnos por mucho que preguntáramos. Allá ellos y sus teorías, están equivocados seguro. Sean las que sean...

-Eh, menos conversación telepática y más hablar como la gente normal, vosotros dos.- Nel-ya les cortó molesta ante el secretismo y ambos dieron un respingo y se pusieron a beber de sus respectivas latas.

Una vez nos acabamos las bebidas y después de hablar un rato sobre los avances de Bepo y que Shachi le sonsacara información a la chica del grupo sobre las lecciones de celestina que le había prometido ya hacía tiempo, decidimos que ya era hora de retirarnos. Teníamos que comprar el bendito café y aunque en verano el día era más largo, el horario de las tiendas no, así que teníamos que apresurarnos si no queríamos que nos cerraran en las narices.

Pagamos y nos fuimos cada uno por su lado: Shachi cogió el tranvía hasta su casa, Penguin caminó en dirección oeste a la suya y nosotros dos fuimos en dirección contraria en busca de una tienda abierta donde poder comprar lo que nos faltaba cerca de nuestro piso.

.

P.o.V de Nelliel

Vimos una tienda en la calle adyacente a la nuestra y que todavía estaría abierta por un par de horas y nos encaminamos hasta las puertas automáticas cuando me llamó la atención un cartel pegado en la pared al lado de la entrada. Me separé un momento de mi compañero de piso y arranqué el cartel de la superficie a la que estaba enganchado. Era un concurso de castillos de arena aunque eso me daba igual, lo que me llamaba la atención era el primer premio: Una vespa amarilla, justo cómo la que yo había "perdido".

Law miró por encima del hombro el papel en mis manos y arqueando una ceja tiró levemente de la esquina del cartel, pidiéndome en silencio que se lo dejara ver de cerca, a lo que accedí.

-...Un concurso de castillos de arena...El taller mecánico que promociona el evento...¿No es en el que pierde el tiempo Eustass-ya?- Abrí los ojos de par en par ante el dato que me proporcionó el de ojos grises y busqué rápidamente en el papel en sus manos el logo de ése condenado negocio. Oh dios, ¡ES VERDAD!-¿la moto del premio es la tuya, verdad?

-¡Será hijo de-!

.

.

* * *

La entradilla ha vuelto a cambiar! Uhuhuhu (me encantan estas chorradas) y sé que el capitulo es cortito...sorry! Es que me salía muy largo y ya sabéis que los prefiero cortiros, así que decidí cortarlo por la mitad *v*  
A Law le gusta dormir en la cama de Nel uhuhuhu~ Y a ésta no se puede decir que le moleste tampoco ahahah (todo por el buen rollito, os recuerdo que aún nadie "quiere" a nadie...al menos románticamente claro) Ahora sólo queda que esperéis al momento en que el colchón lo ocupen dos personas A LA VEZ MWAHAHAHAHA

Y sí, el duo gorros quiere juntar a esos dos xD Para hacer una referencia televisiva, podemos decir que Nel y Law son Barney y Robin de "Como conocí a vuestra madre" y el duo gorros son Lily hahaha

**LO QUE DARÍA POR TENER DELANTE...A GENTE TAN GALANTE (como ustedes) **꒰ू ऀ•̥́ꈊ͒ੁ•ૅू॰˳ऀ꒱ ͟͟͞ ̊ ̥ ̥

**-o0o-**

Respuestas a reviews de guests!... y no guest también...¡Que coño!:

** Sakuya217: ** (Tranki mujer! Por muy feliz que me haga que me escribáis soy consciente de que todas tenéis una vida fuera de la web que debéis cuidar y atender, así que ya me alegra que hayas decidido comentarme el chapter/fic independientemente de que no lo hagas al segundo siguiente de publicar~ Así que no tienes que preocuparte por algo así, tesoro! ʕ ˙ᴥ˙ ʔ)  
Uiiii! Me alegra mucho que os guste mi OC, nunca me cansaré de repetirlo! Y que quieres que te diga, hacer un personaje con el mero objetivo de tener un amor con Law...Me parece Mary Sueish y tan vacio...sería como tener una mujer florero, DIOS QUE ABURRIDO! OC o Canon, los personajes son PERSONAS (ficticias claro está, pero personas) y cada individuo tiene un objetivo, código moral, etc que nunca coincide del todo con el de otro individuo, SIEMPRE~  
Ooooix, mis headcanons sobre Bepo son muy tristes...no quiero que vosotros lo estéis también! Aunque he de reconocer que fueron la razón principal por la que decidí no "humanizarle".  
KYAAAA! A-DO-RO a kaku! Pero desgraciadamente y al contrario que me pasaba con Ace, a él SÍ me planteé introducirlo en la historia pero no sabía como así que me lo reservo para mi próximo proyecto!  
Y YO ESPERARÉ IMPACIENTE PERO PACIENTEMENTE TUS MENSAJITOS!  
PD: Aquí lo tienes, un poquito, en referencia...PRONTO SALDRÁ TE LO PROMETO!

** Maii95: **'Yo, yoi FLASH-CHAN!  
Aquí tienes la "respuesta" a como han avanzado las relaciones de los tres (Bepo con los suyos y del duo gorros), por parte de Shachi no sufráis que ya sabéis que es más optimista que nadie ¡Mirándo siempre al futuro! El está siendo un buen Bro y se alegra y apoya hasta el infinito a Penguin!  
Y SIIIII! Morí de Fluff escribiendo eso, por favor! (● ∀ ) No los veía a ninguno de los dos con fuerzas para aguantar un enfrentamiento directo sin acabar mal, así que me dije "Pues que no sea directo" y así salió la escena, con notitas.  
En cuanto al fantasma, creo que voy a acabar cosiéndomelo yo solita, hahahah!  
Ja en! \(*v* \)

** ApocalypticWorld: **Hey! IZ FINE, mientras no hayas acabado herida por la bruja UuU...  
Hahaha es que "es más que un sandwich"!, quizás aún no sea amor, pero es un signo de que alguien se ha preocupado por él en un momento en que lo lógico sería que quisiera ignorar su presencia...Oix, que bonito me está quedando tó! *muere en fluff* Hahahaha Donquixote "plumero" Doflamingo de nuevo eh! Al final le voy a acabar llamando así sin siquiera darme cuenta xD  
Incógnitas del duo gorros aquí resueltas y NO! NOMCAIGAS EN EL EXIVICIONISMO!  
La playa llegará inminentemente y ya verás lo que tengo pensado para ése día veraniego ahahah  
Besos metaleros \m/

PD: hahaha y luego lo vendamos en plan momia para evitar que escape!

**Agata T. Kewlie: **En tal caso...se quita el sombrero ¡You can't stop my gentleman ways!  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Aquí he dejado otra referencia! Para la siguiente semana si que sí eh? Que quería disfrutar un poco de la relación de amistad que tienen aquí antes de hacerla avanzar...quirks de autora(?  
Se supone que el fic estaba situado en Mayo, así que lo de "23 de mayo" era la fecha de ése día (chapters 14 y 15) y ahora con el salto temporal están a 25 de Junio fecha en la que ya han comenzado las vacaciones (en donde yo vivo al menos). He optado por mi "calendario" porque desconozco el de otros países...Pero así podemos disfrutar de especial Playa y demás aventuras típicas del verano antes y sin que se vea artificial en la historia, no creéis?  
Super saludos y Beso devuelto, pequeño saltamontes mío!**  
**


	17. Trapecio, Trapezoide, Metacarpo

******.**

******Ahí estaba él, Trafalgar Law,**

******compartiendo piso con aquella que poco a poco había llegado a considerar "amiga" **

******y con las vacaciones de verano ya presentes otorgándole el tiempo para maquinar contra el hombre mechero.**

******- ********La vida está muy cara, joder-**

* * *

Mi OC es mía, es resto de personajes son de Oda-sensei (pero eso ya lo sabéis *wink) - NOS VEMOS ABAJO MIS BESTIAS SEXUALES *q*

* * *

_._

_._

_Law miró por encima del hombro el papel en mis manos y arqueando una ceja tiró levemente de la esquina del cartel, pidiéndome en silencio que se lo dejara ver de cerca, a lo que accedí._

_-...Un concurso de castillos de arena...El taller mecánico que promociona el evento...¿No es en el que pierde el tiempo Eustass-ya?- Abrí los ojos de par en par ante el dato que me proporcionó el de ojos grises y busqué rápidamente en el papel en sus manos el logo de ése condenado negocio. Oh dios, ¡ES VERDAD!-¿la moto del premio es la tuya, verdad?_

_-¡Será hijo de-!_

**-o0o-**

.

.

P.o.V de Nelliel

Law me tapó la boca antes de que pudiera acabar el insulto mirándome de manera acusadora y soltando un gruñido ante mi repentino ataque de ira.

-No grites Nel joder, que vas a montar un espectáculo.

Le lancé una mirada rabiosa y saqué la lengua para babearle la mano y así conseguir que soltara su agarre y se limpiara la palma sobre su sudadera con un pequeño " será...". Suspiré cansada y agité levemente la mano frente a mi, en un gesto de quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Vale, vale tienes razón...Pero me estabas haciendo daño y era la manera más rápida y eficiente de que me soltaras. Y que me abstenga de chillar no quiere decir que no esté rabiosa.

-Vas a participar entonces.- Dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta, a lo que le miré con una ceja alzada- Sabes que no pienso apuntarme...

-Lo sé, no te lo he pedido. Le diré a los chicos a ver...¿Aunque supongo que podrías echar un cable para el entrenamiento?

-...¿entrenamiento? Espera, ¿piensas entrenar para, bueno, para eso?- Me crucé de brazos frente a mi compañero de piso haciéndole entender que independientemente de lo absurda que le pareciera la idea, pensaba conseguir que mi preciosa moto volviera a mi costase lo que costase.- Tch, por ahora vamos a comprar el maldito café, ¿quieres?

-A la orden, don mapache.- Con una corta carcajada y una sonrisa ladeada, Law se adelantó y entró en la tienda.

Cogimos lo necesario, que acabó siendo más yogures y batido de chocolate aparte de lo que habíamos venido a buscar en un principio. Pagó al cajero y me pasó el ticket para que hiciera luego las cuentas mientras me dedicaba a meter las cosas en una bolsa. El cajero me tocó ligeramente el hombro y se rascó la nuca lentamente con un leve y rosado sonrojo.

-Perdona, he visto el cartel que le sale del bolsillo y...¿usted también piensa participar, señorita?- Parpadeé un par de veces y miré la placa en el pecho en la cual ponía su nombre.

-Así es mmm...Coby.

-Entonces nos veremos ahí la semana que viene, señorita...¡Suerte y que gane el mejor! - Me alargó la mano y se la estreché al instante aunque al par de segundos escuché a Law toser a mis espaldas. Coby miró al de ojos grises y luego soltó repentinamente mi mano, pillándome por sorpresa y haciendo que casi me golpeara contra el mostrador.- ¡Perdón, perdón! No pretendía...No era mi intención que pareciera como si...¿Hacéis muy buena pareja?

Miré a Law que ahora tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos abiertos de par en par, con un ligero tic en el izquierdo y me giré hacia el joven de pelo rosa «Esta juventud y sus tintes de pelo...». El tal Coby tenía la cara completamente roja e intentaba fijar la vista sobre nosotros pero acababa mirando sus manos o alguno de los productos en el mostrador al momento, me recordaba a un chiquillo cuando se da cuenta que ha hecho algo mal y le acababan de descubrir. Que mono~

-Hahaha No tienes que ponerte así, que no somos novios – Me acerqué un poco tapándome el costado de la boca con una mano, a punto de contarle un "secreto" - es sólo que es un poco cascarrabias cuando no se le hace caso~

-¿Para que te tapas? si te he oído igual, Nel-ya.

-Ya. Si lo he hecho sólo para darle dramatismo, no es ningún secreto lo que pienso de tí~

Cogí la bolsa con la compra y le dí un par de palmaditas en el hombro a Coby, que dio un respingo, a modo de despedida para luego salir por la puerta de la tienda camino a casa con Law caminando detrás mía.

-¿Piensas caminar dos pasos por detrás durante todo el camino o qué?

-Tch, no te creas tan importante como para haberme molestado por una chorrada como esa...tan sólo estoy esperando el momento adecuado de hacerte tropezar~

Me paré en seco ante su afirmación y esperé con los brazos cruzados. Law se había parado también y no parecía que pensase seguir caminando hasta que yo lo hiciera, así que con un bufido giré sobre mis talones para encararle y le vi con una reciente sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Te diviertes?

-Mucho. De no ser así no estaría haciendo nada de ésto~- Cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza y me sonrió sádicamente «_¡____Será __capullo! ¡Está haciendo ésto para que la que se moleste sea yo y no él! Mira que le gusta tener el control el muy..._» Gruñí bajito a lo que el moreno respondió con una corta risita, pero no pensaba dejarle ganar. No señor.

-Me alegra saber que te diviertes, Law – Le sonreí amablemente a lo que dejó caer los brazos a los lados y frunció el ceño.

-Puedo ver a través de tu mentira Nel...esa es la misma cara que pones en tu curro.

-Oh, entonces ya somos dos porque yo puedo ver a través de tu estrategia~ - Escribí un "+1" en el aire y me señalé a mi misma provocando que Law chasqueara la lengua y comenzara a caminar de nuevo, ahora delante de mi. No hacía falta le dijera nada más, era lo suficientemente listo para saber que me había dado cuenta de que quería girar las tornas.

-Ahora que te pones a hacer el mimo...¿como se supone que vamos ya?

-Mmmmmmm... pues no sé ¿rondando los 25 puede ser? Lo que es seguro es que vamos bastante igualados en el marcador...

-Me interesaba más saber quién de los dos iba ganando, Nel-ya...

-Oooooh~ bueno ¿realmente importa eso ya? Es divertido mapache, a mi me da igual quien gane mientras me entretenga.

El de ojos grises se paró, algo de lo que me di cuenta cuando choqué contra él provocando que me quedara muy quieta y con los ojos abiertos de par en par por el repentino susto.

-Mira que eres rara cuando quieres Nel...- Volvió a caminar, esta vez sin pararse hasta que llegamos a la entrada del edificio.

.

P.o.V de Law

-¿Me podríais recordar porqué estoy haciendo ésto?

Habían pasado dos días desde que Nel encontró el cartel pegado a la pared afuera de aquella tienda y llamase (y lograra convencer) a los chicos para que participaran en el concurso con ella y ahora, con el objetivo de ganar sí o sí, estábamos los cinco en la playa más alejada y vacía que pudimos encontrar, para que no hubiera ningún problema con respecto a Bepo.

-Por que con tu ayuda estratégica podemos ganar

Aparté la mano con la que me tapaba los ojos y miré directamente a mi compañera de piso que acababa de decir ésa tontería como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo «lo de que hacía falta una estrategia para un concurso así, claro...Es evidente que conmigo ganarían seguro.»

-Además si ganamos podré impresionar a las chicas! Ehehehe~

Miré a Shachi tras su "ingeniosa aportación" mientras Nel y Penguin se dedicaban a reír ante el más que evidente objetivo del de gafas de sol, que se pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior mientras se agarraba la barbilla como orgulloso de el recibimiento que estaba teniendo.

-Sois ridículos...¿Que estrategia se supone que debería hacer? Sólo tenéis que hacer un castillo de arena mejor que el del resto, no sé como mi mente entra en algo así...

-Puedes darnos ideas de cómo ganar a un nivel más general, sin pensar de que va el concurso en sí – Me dijo Penguin, intentando darme ideas.

-Bueno a ver: primero de todo ¿Que tipo de castillo pensáis hacer? No sois una sola persona, así que si cada uno esta intentando construir uno diferente no haréis más que joderos el trabajo los unos a los otros. Además es un concurso por equipos así que deberíais poner a prueba vuestro trabajo en equipo. Pensad de que se encargará cada uno y haced vuestra respectiva tarea.

Los tres oyentes asintieron y luego hicieron un círculo, rodeando a aquellos a su lado por los hombros y empezaron a discutir. Yo solté un bufido y me alejé del trio sentándome en mi toalla junto a las demás bajo la sombrilla que habíamos traído con nosotros, mientras, Bepo estaba nadando alejado de la orilla pero aún a la vista del resto.

Con un sonido semejante a un "grito de guerra" los tres futuros participantes lanzaron sus puños al aire consiguiendo que riera ante sus ocurrencias. Luego empezaron a acercarse a la orilla, Shachi portando un cubo con el que llevaba arena húmeda de la zona que alcanzaban las olas a donde Penguin y Nel habían empezado a aplanar el terreno. Con la arena que iba trayendo Shachi, los otros dos formaron un gran rectángulo de arena que supuse sería la base del castillo.

Estuve mirando un rato más el proceso que iban siguiendo hasta que vislumbré a Bepo saliendo del agua y dirigiéndose a mi posición, aunque antes de eso se sacudió el exceso de agua en el pelaje al lado del castillo consiguiendo una reprimenda de los otros tres y una disculpa por su parte. Cuando llegó a donde estaba yo todavía tenía la cabeza gacha.

-No lo han hecho con mala fe Bepo, solamente se están tomando muy enserio lo de la competición.

-Ya...pero es la primera vez que Nel-san lo hace...

-¿A sí? - «Bien pensado, no recuerdo ni una sola vez en que la chica le hubiera echado la bronca a mi peludo amigo como lo hacían los otros dos. De hecho, no recuerdo que lo hubiera hecho con nadie...Se quejaba en más de una ocasión pero no la había escuchado culpar a nadie todavía. Bueno sí, a Eustass-ya.» Miré a Bepo con una pequeña sonrisa y le rasqué tras la oreja haciendo que soltara un gruñidito de satisfacción y alzara la vista.- Ya sabes como es, cuando vea que te ha puesto triste se desvivirá por compensártelo. -Le acerqué otra toalla con la que taparse y que el pelaje no se le llenara de arena antes de abrir la tapa de la nevera portátil - ¿Helado?

Con una amplia sonrisa y asintiendo la cabeza, Bepo se sentó en su gran toalla esperando que le entregara el dulce prometido así que abrí el envoltorio y se lo puse delante para que lo cogiera, a lo que él acerco la zarpa y me lo arrebató de las manos con cuidado de no tirarlo. Comimos en silencio mirando como el resto iban avanzando en su curioso "trabajo arquitectónico", quejándose de la calor y tirándose proyectiles de arena de tanto en cuanto.

-¡Joder que caloooooooooor!- Shachi se empezó a quitar la camiseta mientras Penguin se quitaba el gorro. No pude evitar preguntarme por que no se habían quedado en bañador antes.

-Dadme la ropa que la llevo con nuestras cosas, va.- Nel le quitó el gorro de las manos a Penguin y extendió los brazos recibiendo la camiseta que acababa de quitarse el pelirrojo y luego la que se estaba quitando el otro con ellos. Con todas la prendas bien sujetas, caminó hasta donde estábamos Bepo y yo y las dejó caer sobre su propia toalla.

-¿Tú vas a seguir con tejanos y camiseta?

-Ahora voy, no tengas tanta prisa mapache.

Con su respuesta me di cuenta en un momento de las consecuencias de la misma. Le había hecho esa pregunta casi por inercia, sin siquiera pensármelo y ahora podía ver como mi compañera de piso cruzaba los brazos frente a ella y cogía el borde de la camiseta moviendo los brazos hacia arriba y quitándose la prenda en un solo movimiento, dejando al descubierto la parte de arriba de un bikini blanco que le quedaba ligeramente pequeño. Todo a apenas un metro de mi. «¡_Mierda, mierda, mierda...!_» Quería apartar la mirada pero se me hacía imposible, así que intenté relajarme en el asiento (yo mismo y la nueva presión en mis pantalones) con la mirada ahora viajando en la misma dirección que sus manos. A la hebilla de su cinturón. Un tirón del cinto y un movimiento para sacar el borde de la pieza de metal fue lo único que hizo falta para liberarlo de su agarre. Ahora tocaba el botón y cremallera. Cogiendo el borde de la tela del tejano y empujando el botón hacia abajo y luego adentro, Nel se desabrocho el pantalón y se bajo la cremallera en lo que me pareció una jodida eternidad para coger de nuevo el borde de los tejanos y bajarlos hasta poder sacar las piernas de ellos y quitárselos. Tragué saliva y sin decir nada cogió tres helados de la nevera y volvió caminando hasta donde había estado hace sólo un par de minutos atrás con Shachi y Penguin.

Me quería morir. Y aún más cuando Bepo empezó a olisquear el aire siguiendo un rastro invisible hasta mi.

-Oh, hacía mucho que no le pasaba ¿no, Law-san?

Le miré haciéndole entender que se callara, a lo que accedió sin problema y después de disculparse efusivamente con una nube de depresión sobre su cabeza. Me dejé caer hacia atrás, tumbándome así en mi toalla y me tapé los ojos con el antebrazo recitando en mi cabeza uno a uno los diferentes huesos del cuerpo para distraer mi mente de los sucesos que acababa de presenciar «_trapecio, trapezoide, metacarpo, falange proximal, falange medial, falange distal..._»

.

P.o.V de Bepo

Cogí el envoltorio de los dos helados que nos habíamos comido Law-san y yo y me enderecé dispuesto a tirarlos a la papelera más próxima que lograra encontrar. Me habían enseñado lo peligroso que era el plástico para el medio ambiente además de lo importante que era la preservación de la naturaleza ¡y como parte de ella no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera obedecer!

Dejando a Law-san atrás, lentamente el repentino olor a hormonas que había notado antes se esfumó en el aire. No sé que problema había con ello, al fin y al cabo era algo normal para todos ¿no? No solamente para los humanos...Una cosa era que hubiese entrado en celo y otra que le considerase una pareja reproductiva y sentimental...¡Yo mismo había olido a las hembras en el zoo entrar en celo y no por ello se las que querido robar a ninguno de mis nuevos amigos!

Suspiré sonoramente...«Los humanos son realmente complicados para éstas cosas...»

Una vez encontré el lugar correspondiente donde dejar los envoltorios de los helados, volví hasta donde habíamos colocado nuestras toallas notando que el olor que desprendía Law-san había desaparecido y su respiración era mucho más tranquila ahora, aunque por el movimiento que había hecho al notar mi presencia se podía decir que no estaba dormido. Me quité la toalla que me envolvía y empujé levemente el hombro de mi gran amigo, que me miró con los ojos entreabiertos y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Le importaría cepillarme, Law-san? - Levantando por un momento la ceja, suspiró levemente y se enderezó con una pequeña sonrisa acercando su mano al frente a la espera que le entregase el cepillo. - ¡Muchísimas gracias Law-san!

Cogí el cepillo de dentro de la bolsa que había traído conmigo y se lo entregué, girándome en mi asiento para que pudiera cepillarme la espalda sin problema.

.

P.o.V de Shachi

-¡No es justo Nel-chaaaaaaan! ¡Así vestida me distraes!

-¡Va Shachi no me seas flojo! ¡Lo que te pasa a ti es que te has cansado de cargar arena!

-...Bueno sí ¡Pero eso no quita lo otro! El bikini te aprieta ¿Lo haces a propósito para torturarme? En éste último mes se te ha ido pegando el sadismo de Law...

-Te he dicho que no es sadismo, es curiosidad científica ¡Y no me va estrecho por que quiera! ...Que estoy pobre ¡¿No tengo dinero para comprarme otro, vale?!

Me bajé un poco las gafas dejando al descubierto mis ojos y pestañeé un par de veces con una ceja arqueada y con cara de "¿pero que me estás contando?"

-Nel-chan, la semana pasada te compraste un videojuego y eso cuesta más que un bañador nuevo...

-Shachi-kun, si voy a tener que elegir entre un mundo de aventuras con personajes increíbles con habilidades sorprendentes; peleas contra monstruos legendarios; planes para conquistar o salvar el mundo; historias que te hacen emocionarte y sentir un pequeño vacío en tu interior cuando te das cuenta que estas a punto de llegar al final; o un trozo de tela...elegiré lo de la fantasía infinita SIEMPRE.

Levanté las palmas frente a mi en señal de derrota y solté una sonora carcajada.

-Hahaha Sé así de pasional para ganar el concurso y dudo que perdamos~- Cruzándose de brazos la castaña se unió a mi risa durante unos momentos, hasta que nos interrumpió Penguin.

-¿Pensáis seguir durante mucho rato o vamos a acabar ya éste castillo?

.

.

* * *

Os habéis fijado que ya empiezan a llamarse por el nombre? Uhuhuhu~ Lo hacen con normalidad, más en plan "Es su nombre así que es lógico que le llame por él" pero en un futuro ya pasarán al Mmmm...éste nombre~ hahaha

Os regalo un momento "sexyness" here! Y ufff! Que difícil se me ha hecho escribir desde el punto de vista de nuestro osito favorito! Como siempre es tan formal pero aún y así me lo imagino con una cierta mentalidad infantil se me hace algo más complicado, más aún cuando os intento mostrar las cositas que piensa más que las que dice...además, que hay terminos que no sé con seguridad como los diría(? Por ejemplo para Bepo no "te pones" sino que "entras en celo"(? Todo muy animal, él...

Ahora en otro tema...En el capítulo de hoy vuelve a salir Law (chp740)! Sigue vivito y ya se ha despertado! Hahaha que gracioso el momento con Baby5! Y luego Kinemon!~ NO ROBIN! NO PIENSES ESO, NO TE HAN OLVIDADO VALE! ; w ;

**SE ME EMPIEZAN A ACABAR LAS IDEAS...PORQUE SON MI DULCE CONDENA (como uztedez) **꒰ू ऀ•̥́ꈊ͒ੁ•ૅू॰˳ऀ꒱ ͟͟͞ ̊ ̥ ̥

**-o0o-**

Respuestas a reviews de guests!... y no guest también...¡Que coño!:

** Sakuya217: ** Lo dicho, cortita pero aquí estoy de nuevo!  
Sip! Ara que se llevan bien hay normas que se anulan, otras que se modifican... Lo que me recuerda que tengo que volver a escribir las normas en algún momento ahora que han cambiado! (tranki que habrá bulla futura). Bepo es un amor y el duo gorros ya tienen planeadas un plan de estrategias futuras pero primero insisten e insisten (más que nada Shachi) para meterles la idea en la cabeza, en plan Inception! Hahaha  
Hahaha no tengo pensado incluir a Crocodile ahí (de hecho se le mencionará pero no aparecerá en el fic) pero la imagen mental que me han creado ME HA MATAO, te lo juro hahahahaha Con una catedral de arena enfrente y encendiendo velas estratégicamente colocadas con el puro xD  
PD: Tranki que no está fuera de lugar! Contestado por PM ;)

** Maii95: **'Yo, yoi FLASH-CHAN!  
No PUEDES MORIR! Os prohibo terminantemente a mis lectoras moriros, que no soy una experta en la ouija y sino no podemos querernos mutuamente...(● ∀ )  
La moto se va a traer lo suyo, porque a parte de un reto para Nel y los chicos les brinda la oportunidad perfecta de "vengarse" de Kidd uhuhuhu~ Además, que si no te imaginas a Nel haciendo un castillo de arena se te hará aun más divertida la escena de cuando pase! Surprises everywhere!  
Ja en! \(*v* \)

**Agata T. Kewlie: **DIOSAAAS, VENID QUE OS ESTÁN LLAMANDOOOOO!  
Que no leñe! Que os prohibo morir! (｡•ˇ‸ˇ•｡) Quien me querrá si lo hacéis...NO TENGO MASCOTA! (justkiddingxd)  
Supones bien, ahora la cuestión es ¿cómo lo hará? Y tranki que Nel "alegrará" el ambiente aunque no le hará demasiada gracia/ni se dará cuenta...Ya veréis!  
Un Besote para mi pequeño saltamontes!

** Myrcur: **Y aquí estoy yo para intentar que esos días pasen a ser musculosos y saladitos(?  
Shiiiiiiii, No considero a Law un personaje que vaya a mostrar sus sentimientos (de cariño, ya sea románticos o no) al público, así que este tipo de situaciones seguramente se den bastante a menudo con una psicología como la suya(?  
Como bien ves aquí, será por equipos y lógicamente que participará! Vamos, va a dejarse la vida haciendo lo posible para recuperar su tesorito motorizado. Te acabaré escribiendo un one-shot de "torturemos a Drake" hahaha  
Uuuuuh~ Impactos porninz queréis? Quizás os de una mini muestra (como la de éste chapter) pero no esperéis tampoco una revolución sexual de momento, eh? Tú me das cremita, yo te doy cremita~  
Devolviendo besitos extra babosos impregnados en caramelo por ser tan cool!

** ApocalypticWorld: **Hey!  
Pues todavía tenéis una sorpresilla pendiente de la que sólo sabe (algo) Kewlie por aquí arriba contestada, uhuhuhu~  
Que puedo decir, me lo imagino un poco gorrón una vez coge confianza hahah Pues en realidad ni lo había pensado! Lo de la relación entre el amarillo de la moto y que es el color preferido de Law, digo...en realidad era una mini referencia friki a otra de mis grandes series de la infancia-adolescencia: FLCL! Vedla todas, son solo 6 capítulos y aunque un tanto extraña os divertirá mucho!  
Besos metaleros! \m/


	18. ¡Que hay niños delante!

******.**

******Ahí estaba él, Trafalgar Law,**

******compartiendo piso con aquella que poco a poco había llegado a considerar "amiga" **

******y con las vacaciones de verano ya presentes otorgándole el tiempo para maquinar contra el hombre mechero.**

******- ********La vida está muy cara, joder-**

* * *

Mi OC es mía, es resto de personajes son de Oda-sensei (pero eso ya lo sabéis *wink) - NOS VEMOS ABAJO MIS BESTIAS SEXUALES *q*

* * *

_._

_._

_Levanté las palmas frente a mi en señal de derrota y solté una sonora carcajada._

_-Hahaha Sé así de pasional para ganar el concurso y dudo que perdamos~- Cruzándose de brazos la castaña se unió a mi risa durante unos momentos, hasta que nos interrumpió Penguin._

_-¿Pensáis seguir durante mucho rato o vamos a acabar ya éste castillo?_

**-o0o-**

.

.

Con algo de ingenio y a base de ensayo y error, los tres "arquitectos" acabaron por aprender varias cosas tremendamente útiles a la hora de construir castillos de arena: Que hacía falta mucha menos agua de la que creían en un principio para que la arena se mantuviera unida, que dividir la estructura en formas geométricas básicas y luego "esculpir" era la manera más rápida de tener la estructura base completa y que les iba a hacer falta algo más que una pala y un rastrillo si querían hacerlo bien.

Llenos de arena y con sudor hasta en las pestañas, los tres corrieron al agua en cuanto acabaron el trabajo para limpiarse y refrescarse a partes iguales. Mientras, los dos restantes que les habían acompañado en el viaje seguían estirados en sus toallas disfrutando del calorcito menos molesto que les proporcionaba la sombra que emitía la sombrilla de playa que trajeron.

.

P.o.V. de Nelliel

-¡Laaaaaaaaw!¡Bepoooooooooo! ¡Venid a nadar con nosotrooos! - Les grité a los otros dos que me extrañaba que no hubieran vuelto al agua. Ví como a Bepo le salía una pompa de la nariz y Law (o más bien el brazo de Law, porque estaba completamente estirado) se movía para hacerme un gesto de negación.

-Déjalos, uno se ha dormido después de que le cepillen y el otro ni siquiera sabe nadar Nel-chan

-Además Nel-chaaaan~ ¡Que así puedes disfrutar de nuestra compañía incondicional!- Fruncí el ceño ligeramente y después de darle una colleja a Shachi miré a Penguin.

-¿Law no sabe nadar?

-No. Tampoco es como si se hundiera en el momento en que tocase el agua, pero sabe mantener la calma lo suficiente como para flotar y no ahogarse. Aún y así nunca le ha gustado alejarse demasiado de la orilla en el caso de meterse en el agua...

-Es bastante raro no saber nadar a la edad que tiene...¿hay alguna razón? - Crucé los brazos frunciendo más el ceño y viendo como Shachi y Penguin se miraban entre sí, preguntándose lo mismo.

-Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea...

La verdad es que era raro...¿pero posible? Quizás hubiera una razón o quizás no, pero aún y siendo extraño siempre era posible que simplemente no supiera nadar porque nunca ha aprendido a hacerlo ¿Quizás no le gustaba el mar? El miedo al mar es uno de los más comunes al fin y al cabo, el saber que estas solo en un inmenso cuerpo de agua, sin una superficie realmente sólida a donde apoyarte y que se extiende varios metros bajo tus pies, incapaz de saber si hay algo ahí abajo o a tus espaldas. Si lo pensabas bien llegaba a ser terrorífico... Un salpicón de agua me sacó de mis pensamientos en vez de una mano frente a mis ojos como ya era habitual al estar con ellos.

-¡Tierra a Neeeeeeel!~

-¡Seréis-!

.

P.o.V. de Law

Intentaba volver a la calma que me había proporcionado la terapéutica tarea de cepillar a Bepo pero el griterío de esos tres no me lo permitía. No, en vez de eso escuchaba la voz femenina sobre las otras dos, voz que me hacía recordar lo sucedido apenas hacía un par de horas y que aunque ya no me afectaba como lo hizo en su momento me hacía pensar. Preguntarme. En concreto preguntarme exactamente el porqué había sucedido en primer lugar.

Como estudiante de medicina conozco de cerca la anatomía femenina y no es como si me hubiera afectado antes. Aunque también es cierto que el contexto en el que estás en cualquier clase de medicina es más "oficial" que no una escapada a la playa...y ha eso había que sumarle que en éste caso, me había pillado desprevenido. No estaba "preparado".  
Pero había algo más...Había visto desnudas y semi-desnudas a mujeres que se considerarían mucho más hermosas por el resto del mundo que mi compañera de piso (que también es cierto que es más guapa de lo que quise reconocer nada más conocernos, por eso de que entonces nos llevábamos mal y que cuando aprecias a alguien inconscientemente lo ves más atractivo)...Claro ¡Era eso!¡Que a Nel la "conozco"!  
Todas las veces que he tenido a una belleza sentada en la camilla era una desconocida. Una mujer anónima que no tenía ni iba a tener mayor vínculo conmigo que el chequeo rutinario que iba a practicar con ella. Y por poco que parezca, ése mismo anonimato me permitía alejarme de cualquier instinto primario y centrarme en la fría profesionalidad que me era necesaria. Tenía un trabajo que hacer y lo hacía, punto.

Sí, mi pequeño desliz había sido eso: un conjunto de errores que han dado como resultado perder el control. Pero entonces ¿porque no me ha sucedido antes? ¿No tengo la misma relación con cualquier otra mujer?...No, a mis compañeras de universidad las ignoraba por completo (aquellas que se atrevían a hablarme por no saber aún la para nada errónea fama de sádico que tengo); las pocas veces que he entablado conversación con las compañeras de trabajo de Nel ha sido por cortesía o necesidad, no por gusto; y en cambio a Nel la consideraba mucho más cercana que cualquiera de las anteriores...¿La considero una amiga? Después de todo ya hemos llegado a un punto en que somos CINCO amigos y ya no CUATRO + UNO...

-Law, ¿nos vamos ya?

-Deberíamos, en 30 minutos sale nuestro tren.

Abrí los ojos y vi a Penguin de pie a mi lado esperando mi respuesta, me enderecé asintiendo con la cabeza y sacudí suavemente a Bepo para que se despertara mientras Shachi y Nel ya estaban secándose con sus respectivas toallas. Me puse el sombrero y me calcé después de desdoblar los bajos del pantalón, no me había quitado la camiseta así que no era necesario que me la pusiera.

Después de vestirnos todos, cogimos nuestras bolsas y nos encaminamos hasta la estación de tren que estaba bastante alejada al haber caminado hasta encontrar el trozo de playa con menos gente en ella. Por suerte llegamos minutos antes de que llegara el tren que debíamos tomar así no hubo ningún percance. Nos despedimos de Shachi y Penguin en su parada y luego de Bepo a mitad de trayecto en el bus que nos llevaría de la estación de tren a casa.

Después de un viaje de vuelta en relativo silencio llegamos a la entrada de nuestro edificio y subimos por las escaleras hasta el ático, donde nos topamos con el enérgico adolescente que teníamos por vecino y a su hermano mayor.

-¡Neeeeeeeeeeeess!¡Torao Laaaaaaaaaaaaaoooo!

Me aparté un par de pasos de la chica, la cual suspiró cansada y dobló las rodillas moviendo atrás una de sus piernas para amortiguar el inminente peso que iba a tener que recibir cuando se le enganchara el menor. 3...2...1...Salto.

-¡Neeeeeeess juguemos a la play!

-¡Luffy deja de hacer el capullo que me la rompes!

-¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? Pero Aaaaaaace...

El de la cicatriz bajo el ojo se dejó caer al suelo y se cruzó de brazos con una mueca de disgusto, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano que le había dado un pescozón hace un momento para conseguir que dejara de cargar su peso en Nel, que disimuladamente le alzó un pulgar haciendo que el pecoso sonriera ampliamente. Luego, miró las bolsas que cargábamos mi compañera de piso y yo y me miró con una sonrisa agradable y una ceja alzada.

-¿Venís de la playa?

-Sí - me interrumpió el más pequeño con un grito de "¿Porqué no me has invitado?" que fue callado prontamente por otro golpe de Ace-ya y luego señalé a Nel - Quería practicar para el concurso de castillos de arena dentro de dos días.

-Exacto, por eso no te dije nada Koala calvo: es imperativo que no tenga ningún tipo de distracción para poder ganar.

-Oh, ¿ni siquiera ya? - con una sonrisa divertida Ace-ya fingió ofensa dando un paso atrás y poniendo una mano sobre el pecho a lo que Nel le devolvió una sonrisa ladeada señalándolo altivamente.

-A ti menos, que te me duermes y me tumbas el castillo. Narcoléptico tenías que ser, con los dolores de cabeza que dan...~

-Tanto no parecía molestarte por lo que recuerdo~

-¡Ace que hay niños delante!

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos antes de empezar a reír sonoramente, Luffy en medio mirando a uno y a otro preguntándose que era lo que les pasaba. Me estaba empezando a cansar de tanta charla, no me gusta "socializar" y mucho menos si iban a ponerse a rememorar su pasado...Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo y llamé la atención de Nel con un tirón, haciendo que la misma parase de reír de golpe y me mirara con expresión dubitativa. Luego pestañeó un par de veces y giró a mirar a los otros dos presentes.

-Nosotros nos vamos ya, que ha diferencia de vosotros tenemos que hacer las cosas nosotros mismos y no un tercero.

-Ishishishishi~

-¡Eh, yo me cuido yo solito!~

-Pues bien que has venido a casa de tu abuelo a comer de gratis, Ace~

-Mmmmmm touché~

Me acerqué a la puerta y metí la llave en la cerradura girándola hasta oír un "click" que me indicaba que ya estaba abierta y empuje la superficie. Nel sonrió despidiendo con la mano antes de que los dos vecinos se acercaran para abrazarla, yo entré en casa dejando la puerta abierta tras de mí. Me estaba cansando ya de cargar con las bolsas y tenía que hacer un montón de cosas aún: ducharme para quitarme el sudor y la salitre de encima, hacer la cena que hoy era mi turno, acabar de investigar el libro que compré el otro día en la librería de cerca de la estación, intentar adivinar que coño era lo que me estaba pasando...

.

P.o.V. de Nelliel

Para cuando entre por la puerta Law ya había dejado la bolsa que cargaba en mitad del comedor y se había ido a su cuarto a nosequé. Al poco salió con algo de ropa, supuse que dispuesto a ducharse después de haber llegado a casa tras nuestra pequeña excursión de hoy. Yo me dirigí cargando con la bolsa hasta mi cuarto y la dejé en el suelo (ya sacaría las cosas una vez me haya duchado también) para finalmente ir al comedor y acomodarme en el sofá.

-Mmmmm que relajante... - Con los pies sobre la mesita de centro y las manos sobre el estómago, al quedarme quieta en una posición de reposo empezaba a notar el reflejo del movimiento de las olas en el cuerpo. Lo inevitable pasó, así que entre el agradable sentimiento y el cansancio acabé dormida.

.

-Marmota, ya puedes meterte a la ducha.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y intentando acostumbrarme por unos segundos al cambio de luz ya que solo veía una mancha borrosa marrón claro y negra. Una vez logré enfocar, vi que Law estaba de pie frente a mi mostrando un intrincado tatuaje en el pecho, con una toalla colgada del hombro y el pelo negro aún húmedo y alborotado. Estaba mal que lo dijera pero el cabrón era bastante sexy a pesar de ser tan alto y lo suficientemente delgaducho como para parecer un mapache desnutrido. No me atraía más allá de lo visual pero no por ello iba a negar que entraba en el canon de belleza establecido ¿Como cuando ves un cuadro y sabes que es bonito? Pues así. Y además el tatuaje era bastante misterioso, he de añadir...aunque quizás fuera por que nunca lo había visto hasta ahora o al menos no completo, depende de el ancho del cuello de la camiseta que llevara (y más ahora en verano) podía ver unas lineas adornándole la parte exterior de la clavícula, pero no el diseño al completo.

-Voy, voy... - intenté ponerme en pie y noté como la camiseta se me despegaba de la piel con un extraño ardor y me levanté el trozo de tela para ver lo ocurrido (que en realidad era más que evidente) y oí a Law moverse en el sitio. Luego apreté con un dedo la zona del estómago y al levantarlo una marca blanca se mantuvo durante varios segundos por la acumulación de sangre bajo la piel.

-Te has quemado.

-¿No me jodas, Sherlock? - Con un chasquido de lengua y un ligero golpe en mi frente, el de ojos grises se giró sobre sus talones y caminó en dirección a su habitación.

Cogí algo de ropa del armario: ropa interior, una camiseta de tirantes que salía por una esquina de un cajón y un pantalón de pijama de aquellos de los que nunca utilizaba porque me lo acababa quitando antes de meterme en la cama; y me dirigí al baño a darme una merecida ducha después de un largo día de trabajo de investigación en la arena.  
Cerré la puerta y me quité la ropa con cuidado de no irritarme la piel más de lo que ya estaba para luego abrir el paso del agua y entrar en la bañera una vez la temperatura era la ideal para no escaldarme. Con la siesta de antes y el relax que me proporcionaba la temperatura del agua acabé tapando el desagüe su respectivo tapón de goma negro y dejando que la bañera se llenara por si sola mientras me duchaba, con lo que acabé tumbada dentro de la misma con los brazos apoyados en el borde para mantenerme fuera del agua.

Picaron a la puerta - ¿Estás ya? Que voy a hacer la cena... - Escuche la voz de Law ensordecida por la puerta del baño.

-Ves haciendo ara saldré

-Lo que digas, como se te quede frío será cosa tuya...

«¿Por qué crees que tenemos microondas, mapache?» Escuchando como se alejaba de la puerta, disfruté del calorcito residual del agua en la que estaba sumergida y salí de la bañera, rodeándome con una toalla y secándome a dolorosamente lentos golpecitos (pero mejor quejarse de lentitud que de dolor). Me unté aftersun e intenté en vano extenderme la loción por la espalda, lamentablemente las clases de gymnasia rítmica a las que me apuntó mi madre de pequeña (con el propósito evidente de ocupar mi tiempo con algo que no le ocupara también el suyo y así poder pasar la tarde con el resto de madre cotilleando en la cafetería, sino me hubiera apuntado a laboratorio como le pedí) no habían agudizado mi flexibilidad a ése punto...  
Me vestí con cuidado y salí del cuarto de baño tras coger la camiseta caminando hasta la cocina, viendo como Law estaba realizando la "ardua" tarea de freír un huevo. Piqué en la puerta para llamar su atención y se giró a verme, poniendo al instante un gesto de sorpresa al ver mi elección de vestimenta a lo que yo agité el bote de after sun en la mano.

-¿Me puedes poner por la espalda, que no llego?

Miró el bote y luego a mi con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados - ¿Estás haciendo esto a propósito? - _«¿Eh? ¿A propósito el qué? ¿Quemarme? Ni que fuera yo tan imbécil...»_ Debió de darse cuenta de mi cara de extrema duda porque se frotó la sien con ambas manos cerrando los ojos con fuerza y soltando todo el aire en un pesado suspiro. Luego murmuró algo que no llegue a entender, se acercó arrebatándome la loción de las manos y me dio la vuelta poniendo su palma sobre mi cabeza y girando, como abriendo una botella.

Escuché el ruido del bote de after sun abriéndose y posteriormente como el moreno se lo vertía en la mano para aplicármelo por la espalda.

-¡Aaaah está frío!

-No me lo pongas más difícil...

.

.

* * *

Alguien más tiene el headcanon que, aquellos que son usuarios de alguna Akuma no Mi, en un AU no sabrían nadar (en vez de no -poder-)?  
Law confuso (lóooooogicamente, cualquiera en su situación lo estaría) y Nel frita y emperrada en ganar el concurso, sea como sea.

**RECONOZCO QUE BUSCARÉ PICK-UP LINES EN INTERNET...PARA SEGUIR DEMOSTRANDO CUÁNTO OS LLEGO A QUERER! (que es muy mucho) **꒰ू ऀ•̥́ꈊ͒ੁ•ૅू॰˳ऀ꒱ ͟͟͞ ̊ ̥ ̥

**-o0o-**

Respuestas a reviews de guests!... y no guest también...¡Que coño!:

**Maii95: **Yo', yoi FLASH-CHAN!  
Madre mía, os voy a tener que traer una caja entera de kleenex a todas con tanta sangre! hahah  
Shiiiiii Bepo tiene la dulzura típica que cualquier niño o animalito y Law SALDRÁ en bañador, no os preocupéis que tendréis vuestro momento fanservice con él(? Y también, Kidd va a tener que hacer eso ¿le servirá? ¿no? Lo descubriréis en próximos capítulos!  
Como siempre, me alegra que os guste y que sigáis conmigo chap tras chap! SOIS AMOR!

**Sakuya217: **Yay! Tengo marcado seguro segurísimo de actualizar chapter cada miércoles y sábado pero no puedo fijarme una hora lamentablemente...así que lo mismo publico a las 10 de la mañana que rondando la medianoche TTvTT...SORRY!  
Es que Coby es como un terroncito de azúcar, más mono...y me alegra que te gustara el momento Law! Aunque no fueran celos quiero mostrar una evolución en sus reacciones y su particular tira y afloja(?  
Penguin y Shachi se quitaran gorro, gafas, se quedarán en bolas si hace falta pero no quiero describirlos por miedo a que no encaje con el personal headcanon de nadie ;v; Si te sirve de consuelo yo me lo imagino con el pelo cortito de color negro y los ojos rojos(? ¿Hasta en Raftel? La he oído desde mi casa así que no me extrañaría (ése comentario inocente de Bepo pasara a la posteridad, juro!) Por tentador que sea tener a Kaku con tal vestimenta no se bien bien si cualquier cosa que haga le haría justicia a ese momento...pero lo puedo intentar(? El domingo haré algo con eso, don't worry (quiero a mi cutie KAKU ¬3¬)  
PD: Sí, a Usopp más le vale volver si no quiere que le caiga una buena. vaaaaamos!

**Panthera Kira:** PANTERAAAAAAAAAAA TE E ECHAU DE MENITUUUUUS! ETERNAL LOVE PARA TI!  
Gracias! La verdad es que se me está haciendo tremendamente fácil saber como reaccionaría o sería Law en las situaciones que escribo(? Es un tipo realmente racional al fin y al cabo y con el trabajo de mesa que he hecho de antemano todo es muchísimo más sencillo. En un futuro espero poder escribir un Law más "tenso" como en canon, ya que aquí las situaciones son demasiado relajadas como para que sea lógico que actúe como un frío estratega. simplemente no lo veo.  
Aquí tienes a Ace! Siento que esté saliendo poquito (os lo compensaré con mi próximo proyecto) pero no quiero que un personaje aparezca sin que tenga sentido para la trama o evolución de los personajes, conociéndome acabaría pareciendo que estoy escribiendo un relleno! Sip, "Law es humano al fin y al cabo" y va a ser algo que va a dar bastante de sí ya que es un personaje que piensa mucho pero a veces demasiado (sobre todo cuando se trata de sentimientos).  
Tranki guapísima! Tus cosas habrás tenido que hacer \( 0 v0 \) Yo aquí alegre de que hayas vuelto! (No me voy ni aunque me prendan fuego)

**Agata T. Kewlie: **Transfusión EXTREMA, little saltamontes! (yo soy 0 negativo, universal baby~ así que tranki que sin sangre no te quedas)  
Hahahaha ya veo que te ha gustado eeeeeeeh~ Pues lo que te queda por leer! Nel "alegró" (o más bien precipitó?) el día de Law sin siquiera darse cuenta y el doctor no puedo hacer otra cosa que aguantarse y pensar en todas esas cosas que has nombrado, efectivamente! el "secretito" el punto cumbre de su no-relación? mmmmmm sí y no...ya verás lo que tengo planeado hhahah  
NO! No puedes morir! Pero tampoco puedes tratarte a tí misma como una mascota mujer! (es cierto que hay mascotas en ocasiones mejores que ciertas personas...pero aún y así suena degradante?).. No no! Somos maestra y alumna, pero también...también...SOMOS NAKAMA! ;V;  
Nos leemos mi querida discípula! Sé que cuando escribas superaras a tu maestra y será muy emotivo *llora*


	19. Tengo un -amigo-

******.**

******Ahí estaba él, Trafalgar Law,**

******compartiendo piso con aquella que poco a poco había llegado a considerar "amiga" **

******y con las vacaciones de verano ya presentes otorgándole el tiempo para maquinar contra el hombre mechero.**

******- ********La vida está muy cara, joder-**

* * *

Mi OC es mía, el resto de personajes son de Oda-sensei (pero eso ya lo sabéis *wink) - NOS VEMOS ABAJO MIS BESTIAS SEXUALES *q*

* * *

_._

_._

_Miró el bote y luego a mi con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados - ¿Estás haciendo esto a propósito? - __«¿Eh? ¿A propósito el qué? ¿Quemarme? Ni que fuera yo tan imbécil...» _Debió de darse cuenta de mi cara de extrema duda porque se frotó la sien con ambas manos cerrando los ojos con fuerza y soltando todo el aire en un pesado suspiro. Luego murmuró algo que no llegue a entender, se acercó arrebatándome la loción de las manos y me dio la vuelta poniendo su palma sobre mi cabeza y girando, como abriendo una botella.

_Escuché el ruido del bote de after sun abriéndose y posteriormente como el moreno se lo vertía en la mano para aplicármelo por la espalda._

_-¡Aaaah está frío!_

_-No me lo pongas más difícil..._

**-o0o-**

.

.

P.o.V de Law

Mi compañera de piso se estremecía bajo mis manos mientras le extendía la condenada loción, quejándose por momentos de que estaba fría y consiguiendo que presionara más de lo debido para "castigarle" aprovechando que tenía la piel lo suficientemente irritada para que le llegase a molestar.  
Una vez acabé, Nel me arrebató el bote con un gruñido y se comenzó a aplicar after sun por el frente mientras caminaba de vuelta al baño.

Por esta vez y "gracias" a las quejas constantes de la castaña, había sustituido cualquier tipo de detonante como el de la playa por la molestia de tener que oírla, la muy desagradecida. ¿No se daba cuenta que no estaba para estos líos? ¡Claro que no! la señorita sólo piensa en ciencia, videojuegos, en que no tiene dinero y en el concurso de los cojones.

Al par de minutos volvió a la cocina ya vestida al completo y para poner la mesa, la cena casi lista.  
Comimos y yo me encerré en mi cuarto. Tenía muchas cosas que sopesar y soy de los que no descansa hasta encontrar una respuesta.

.

Los rayos del sol rozándome la cara me despertaron de mi sueño. Había estado prácticamente toda la noche tirado en la cama dándole vueltas a lo de ayer, pero cuando creía haber encontrado una respuesta me salía otra incógnita cuya supuesta respuesta invalidaba la anterior. En definitiva, que apenas había dormido 3 horas y hoy Nel tenía una razón más que evidente para llamarme mapache (suponiendo lo marcadas que estarían mis ojeras esta mañana).

Estaba acostumbrado a dormir poco, eso es verdad, pero necesitaba saber la respuesta lo antes posible. No solamente mi descanso físico estaba en juego, el mental también y no podía permitir que algo como esto me quitase el sueño. Era un recurso muy poco ortodoxo pero definitivamente el más rápido y efectivo, así que me levanté de la cama y fui en su busca.

Saliendo del pasillo me la vi sentada en el suelo frente al sofá y apoyando la espalda en el mismo, mientras jugaba a la play... Perfecto, si está concentrada en otra cosa lo hace más fácil. Me senté en el sofá a su lado aunque no reaccionó en absoluto, demasiado absorta en controlar a lo que parecía un tarzán de pelo rosa. Le dí con el pie a lo que soltó un "gritito de hámster" como me había acostumbrado a denominar a ese sonido y luego me miró por encima del hombro, asimilando mi presencia y diciéndome un escueto "hey".

-¿No deberías estar planeando cosas para mañana?

-Eso hago. - tras alrededor de medio minuto de silencio, Nel volvió a mirarme dándose cuenta entonces que quería que prosiguiera con la explicación. - Los videojuegos aumentan la agilidad mental y destreza manual hasta en un 18 por ciento...És el mejor entrenamiento que puedo hacer desde casa ¿o pretendes que llene el comedor de arena?

Con la explicación dada y volviendo a prestar la atención en la pantalla, sonreí de lado con las ideas de bombero que podía llegar a tener a veces – ...Tú y tus locuras. - Nel chasqueó la lengua divertida mientras presionaba los botones para derrotar a un enemigo con el que se había encontrado su personaje. - Oye, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-¿Eres consciente de que ya lo has hecho y con lo cual acabas de producir una de las paradojas más absurdas que existen, no?

Chasqueé la lengua y le volví a golpear con el pie como al principio, haciendo que casi se le resbalara el mando de las manos y mataran a su curioso personaje. - Verás, tengo un amigo que...

-¿Un "amigo"? Muy original, mapache~

-Calla. Este amigo esta teniendo problemas con alguien – Nel frunció visiblemente del ceño y apretó el botón de pausa del juego, girando el tronco lo suficiente para poder encararme desde su posición, prestándome ahora toda su atención. - una chica. Verás, el otro día, hará ahora una semana, la vio digamos que ligerita de ropa y reaccionó a ello. Nunca ha tenido este tipo de reacciones desde el subidón de hormonas de la adolescencia

-Y ahora te preguntas porqué.

-Sí - _«Ahí está, se lo he preguntado de una manera lo suficientemente ambigua para que aunque sospeche que ese "amigo" soy yo mismo le falten los datos suficientes para hilar cabos. Era una opción arriesgada la de preguntarle directamente pero es una jodida cerebrito, por más que me joda admitirlo (y más en éste caso en concreto que es ELLA el objetivo de mis dudas) si alguien podía darme la respuesta ésa era ella.»_

-Mmmm...Bueno por como lo planteas y teniendo en cuenta los datos que me proporcionas hay varias posibilidades. Aunque si ése "amigo" es quien creo que es hay una teoría bastante simple que validaría su caso concreto. ¿Te has planteado que quizás tu "amigo"...?

-Deja de decirlo con ése tonito, que no hablo de mí imbécil.

-Ya, ya...bueno, ¿Te has planteado que sea demisexual?

-...¿Qué?

-Joder, ¿Y tú eres el estudiante en medicina? - Me eché hacia atrás en el sofá apoyando por completo la espalda y cruzándome de brazos con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto.

-Sabes que la psicología no es mi fuerte.

Suspiró resignada y se acomodó en su posición, apoyando el brazo en el lado del sofá justo a la derecha de mi pierna. - La demisexualidad se conoce como la tendencia en la cual la atracción sexual del individuo sólo se manifiesta una vez el usuario tiene una conexión emocional (no necesariamente romántica) con la persona que, independientemente del sexo de la misma, es el objeto de dicha atracción. Una vez dicha conexión se establece la sexualidad del usuario se "activa" pasando a tener una vida sexual activa en vez de pasiva.  
Los demisexuales suelen considerarse asexuales hasta que esto sucede, viviendo una MUY confusa vida sexual "mental". Lo de "mental" por que lógicamente todo cuerpo sufre una reacción a un estímulo físico, independientemente de la sexualidad que lo defina. ¿Te suena el caso?

_-…..Puede ser..._

_«¿Que si me sonaba? ¡Nadie me había logrado definir mejor, joder! Estaba ahí el problema de mis reflexiones, que partía de la base de la heterosexualidad común y no de la demisexualidad a la cual al parecer pertenezco. ¡Hostia, es que lo explicaba todo!  
El porqué mi vida sexual, o más bien el interés por la misma, decreció de esa manera tras la adolescencia: tras la falta de la alta secreción de hormonas (estímulo físico) y de alguien del sexo opuesto con esas características (objeto de afecto) no se "activaba" mi atracción sexual.  
El porqué otras mujeres no me habían "activado" como lo había hecho mi compañera de piso, ninguna compartía ningún tipo de lazo emocional conmigo, lo cual era a causa de la lejanía y profesionalidad que tenía con todas sumado a mi mala fama. Por una serie de "bajadas de guardia" (el inevitable constante contacto con Nel al vivir bajo el mismo techo, el carácter afable de la misma y la influencia de los otros tres) habíamos acabado siendo amigos, lazo más que cercano para alguien como yo. Porque sí, ahora debía admitir que la consideraba una amiga.  
Y por último el porque me había planteado innumerables razones por las cuales no sentía atracción sexual por ninguna mujer por sexy que pudiera considerársele socialmente: Que tenía mi atención en otra parte, que mis problemas no me dejaban centrarme en esas cosas, que no era de mi agrado por bella que la consideraran el resto o que, efectivamente, ERA ASEXUAL. Aunque ahora sé que no lo soy Y POR QUE. _

_Ahora sólo me quedaba una duda por resolver..."no necesariamente romántica"...¿La consideraba una amiga y por eso me había "activado"? ¿o porque había logrado activarme la comenzaba a considerar algo más?»_

Miré a Nel, que había vuelto a encarar la pantalla y aporreaba los botones del mando de la consola, todavía luchando contra el enemigo que había dejado en espera tras mi pregunta.

-¿No vas a interrogarme, oh reina de la curiosidad?

-Por curiosa que sea la vida sexual de tu "amigo" sólo me incumbirá en el momento en que traigas a una chica susceptible de robarme los yogures de fresa a ésta casa. Hasta entonces me da igual, mapache~ - Volvió a apretar el pause y se giró, cruzando los brazos sobre mi rodilla y mirándome con su ya típica cara de curiosidad – Aunque si lo que necesitas es una celestina ya sabes mi horario~

Vale, consideraba que yo era el amigo al que me refería (era bastante evidente de todas maneras) pero al parecer no se consideraba en absoluto una opción. Tan lista y tan tonta a la vez...

.

P.o.V de Nelliel

Con un suspiro cansado y chasqueando la lengua, Law se levantó del sofá consiguiendo que plantara la cara en la tela al quitar la rodilla en la que estaba apoyada. Luego se fue hasta su cuarto dejándome a mi, a Tombi y a una relajante calma en el comedor.

Me alegra que ahora confíe lo suficiente en mi como para pedirme consejo. Penguin y Shachi lo hacían bastante a menudo con el pretexto de que "siempre esta bien saber de una opinión femenina, son más inteligentes". No podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera darles la razón, está demostrado que por la distribución de los procesos mentales en el cerebro los hombres son más prácticos mientras que las mujeres tienen una visión más amplia. En definitiva, ciencia, aquello que más me gusta.

Me pregunto quien sería la chica en cuestión... hace una semana estábamos terminando los exámenes así que hay grandes posibilidades de que se trate de alguna compañera de clase o quizás incluso sean Nami o Bonney, ya que solía venir algunas tardes a comer al restaurante durante mi turno con Bepo y los chicos.

Sea quien sea más vale que no me asalte la nevera, nada más me faltaba que fuera una gorrona...Dios, ¡más vale que no sea Bonney, entonces! ¡Horror!

Salto, salto, agarrar y lanzar...Por fin había matado al jodido cerdiablo de hielo y menos mal porque apenas me quedaban dos vidas. Apagué la consola y coloqué el mando en su sitio, encima de la misma. ¿Debería cambiar de juego o hacer otra cosa?

Después de unos minutos me acabé decantando por lo segundo así que fui a mi cuarto y me puse ropa de calle, me calcé y cogí las llaves de encima del escritorio.

-¡Laaaaw! ¡me bajo a la calle! - Caminé hasta la puerta de su cuarto y piqué sobre la superficie de madera prosiguiendo mi discurso, ahora con un tono más bajo - ¿Necesitas que te compre algo?

Escuché unos pasos en el interior de la habitación y luego la puerta se abrió, el smiley de la sudadera favorita del mapache dándome los buenos días frente a mí. _«Ahora que lo pienso, ése logo está en gran parte de sus prendas...¿És una marca de ropa o sólo que le gusta el diseño y se lo ha puesto por todos lados?»_

_-_Me hacen falta Aspirinas y antihistamínicos. ¿Pasarás por alguna farmacia?

-Alguna encontraré de camino...¿Genéricos?

-Sí, esta bien.

Me giré pero sentí un tirón leve de la camiseta que hizo girarme de nuevo y mirar con una ceja arqueada a mi compañero de piso.

-¿Se te olvida algo? ¿Somníferos quizás? Porque no veas las ojeras que me traes hoy, mapache~

-Va calla, que tu pareces una gamba y no te digo nada.

-Punto para el señor~

Me miró por un momento, sopesando algo y luego cerró los ojos y se giró, entrando de nuevo en su habitación.

-Compra aloe vera. Te irá mejor que el after sun ése del supermercado, que además creo que caducó el verano pasado...

Cerrando la puerta tras de él e indicándome así el momento de irme, giré sobre mis talones y fui hasta la puerta que separaba el piso del rellano, otra puerta cerrándose a mis espaldas y un golpe seco llamándome la atención al momento. Me giré y vi a Ace con la cara apoyada sobre la puerta y los brazos colgando, aguantándose de pie (a pesar de estar claramente dormido) por el ángulo de 45 en el que había acabado.

-¿Cómo coño logras siempre dormirte de pie? - Me acerqué hasta el y le tapé la nariz y la boca hasta que la falta de aire le hizo levantarse de golpe. - A veces me pregunto quien es más koala, si tú o Luffy. Teniendo en cuenta lo que duermes...

-Buenos días a ti también~

Reímos unos momentos antes de que el pecoso cogiera las llaves que había dejado aún dentro de la cerradura y empezamos a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-¿Vas a dar una vuelta antes del gran día?

-Algo así...es altamente beneficioso relajarse antes de un gran evento.

-No me digas, ¿lo dicen los científicos de algún país de muermos?~

-¡Pues sí, está demostrado vale! - Le di un leve golpe en el hombro luego me crucé los brazos sobre la cara para evitar que me lo devolviera - ¡No! Que me he quemado y duele...

-Ooooooh ya decía yo que estabas más colorada de lo habitual Nelly~

-No me preocupa, "mañana todo este rojo será moreno"~

-Hahaha ¡no lo dudo!

Llegamos al hall y Ace se dirigió al buzón a mirar si había correo en él, le esperé hasta que lo comprobó y luego salimos a la calle, parándonos un momento frente al edificio hasta que me giré un segundo hacia él.

-¿A donde vas? Lo mismo está en la misma dirección a la que voy yo.

-Si no me equivoco al pensar que vas camino a tu pequeño "paraíso" entonces no.

-¡Correctísimo! Como me conoces...

-De muchas maneras Nelly, de muchas maneras~ Ya sabes que hubiéramos hecho buena pareja de haber continuado - Me crucé de brazos y arqueé una ceja. - Peeeero conozco los términos que teníamos y acepté tu decisión. - Descrucé los brazos y asentí, cómicamente aprobando sus palabras - Ya sabes que lo digo por curiosidad, el típico "Y si..."~

-Lo sé lo sé, ¿pero no crees que se haber sido así la rutina lo hubiera matado? No nos engañemos, no nos queríamos simplemente jugábamos a hacerlo en un acuerdo mutuo.

-¡Bien cierto!~ ¡Oh! Ahora que la verdad ha salido a la luz tendré que consolarme en el pecho de otra mujer, una ristra de corazones rotos a mis pies! - Ace se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás tapándose los ojos con la mano.

-Va va, no te me pongas melodramático Romeo, que vives de puta madre.

Con una sonora carcajada y un abrazo de despedida, el pecoso fue en dirección al parque mientras yo me acerqué a la parada de autobús cerca de nuestra calle. Subí al vehículo y una vez llegue a mi destino subí al tranvía que conectaba ésa parada con la universidad.  
Bajando del tranvía, caminé el trecho que separaba la estación de mi facultad, donde se encontraba el laboratorio en el que pasaba gran parte de las horas universitarias y poco ha poco se había convertido en mi "paraíso". Al decano no le importaba que entrara aún cuando no había clase, desde que descubrí ése pequeño cuerpo terrestre en la galaxia de andrómeda hace dos años siempre que me asegurara de dejarlo todo en perfecto estado podía entrar y salir con libertad de ahí.

Encendí la pantalla principal. Ahora tenía al universo ante mí...bueno, una porción del universo, de la constelación de Leo a 12h 15m a la de Virgo a 14h 00m.

-¡Síiiiiii, en ningún sitio como en mi Enterprise!

.

.

* * *

Law, Law, Law...Si no puedes vencerlo, (únete a ellos) crea una identidad/pasado falso para que sacar una respuesta directa de tu objetivo sin que se infundan sospechas hacia tu persona, eh? Que estratega cabeza loca~

Nel no se entera de que se refiere a ella, después de todo le dice que fue "hace una semana" en vez de "ayer" y de todas maneras ni se dio cuenta de lo que pasó esa tarde en la playa así que, ni siquiera se considera una opción. Vaya quebraderos de cabeza le va a dar a Law!  
La pregunta del doctor: ¿será que le atrae al ser su amiga o viceversa? Parece lo mismo pero no lo és, eso como lo de ¿que va primero, el huevo o la gallina? En próximos capítulos sabréis la respuesta! (a lo de law, no a lo del huevo claro)

Lo de los videojuegos yada yada lo leí hace un tiempo, con lo cual es cierto (arriba los gamer!) aunque no recuerdo el tanto porciento exacto, así que me lo he acabado inventando...

A **Panthera Kira** cuando lea esto: recuerdas lo que te dije en el capítulo 5? Aún NO es ése momento, ya lo verás en un futuro (aún queda un trecho ;))

GRACIAS A **Pavofeoclaro** y a **Julie Tatsumaki** for los fav and follow!

1ª de muchas pick-up lines:  
**¿CUÁNTO PESA UN OSO POLAR?...LO JUSTO PARA ROMPER EL HIELO~ **꒰ू ऀ•̥́ꈊ͒ੁ•ૅू॰˳ऀ꒱ ͟͟͞ ̊ ̥ ̥

**-o0o-**

Respuestas a reviews de guests!... y no guest también...¡Que coño!:

** Sakuya217: ** Si bueno, todo el mundo tiene tareas y obligaciones que atender pero (al menos de momento, no tengo la clase de predicción del futuro aprobada aún) el horario que me he marcado me deja ir llegando a las fechas, así que~  
Gracias! Es que por experiencia propia me ha pasado, que a veces lees un fic y en el momento en que describen al personaje es diferente a como te lo imaginas tú y te corta un poco el rollo (✘o✘)  
Mmmmm buena pregunta! Yo diría que no, Ace lo considera una posibilidad (los "celos" de Law) pero no la única. Law es un antisocial, así que aunque en este mes se ha visto obligado a aguantar a Luffy en más de una ocasión con Ace no ha tenido contacto, y el pecoso no es alguien que juzge sin conocer! *v*  
EXACTO! Muy cliché para uno y la otra que no se empana de nada haha. Tranki, ya sabéis que me encanta que me escribáis (❁´◡`❁)  
PD: La referencia al domingo será publicada en breves en mi tumblr. Te mando PM cuando esté y ¡Espero que cumpla sus expectativas, señorita!

** Pavofeoclaro: **Bienvenida Pavo! Como debería llamarte? Pavo? Pavito? Gallinahermosaoscura?  
Law es cool and sexy eeeeeeh~ Pues aquí estoy yo! Para compartir su sexyness con el mundo(?  
Mare meva, UNA HORA!? Ni yo misma leo tan rápido!  
Me alegra que te guste y espero leerte pronto!

**Myrcur: **Que no te preocuuuuuuuuuuupeees, que todas tenemos cosas que hacer más importantes que estar por aquí!  
No, el mapache no va a dejarse enseñar pero eso no quita que se lo ofrezcan coughseriandeélcough  
SHIIII? ERA TU DESEO? We! Si ya sabía yo que tenía algo de magia dentro! (✧≖‿ゝ≖) ahaha algo así, aunque para su desgracia y teniendo en cuenta que Nel no se entera de nada, lo llamaría "frustración sexual" más bien hahahah (dios, que mala que soy! Diiiiiver~). Que puedo decir, Law esta basado físicamente en Valentino Rossi (del cual era jodidamente fan btw) e "Il dottore" no es que fuera un cruasán tampoco xD

** ApocalypticWorld: **Heya!  
Hahaha Perfest entonces! (con lo de los sapos me has recordado a la chorrada que llevamos por PM xD) Pobrecito Bepo, que no es consciente de la presión social que implica que pase eso (aunque quizás por eso se lleva bien con Nel, ella vería el lado científico xd). El hat duo ya tiene tretas preparadas para el día del concurso! pero no el concurso en si, como se entere Nel les empala（▼へ▼メ）  
Besos metaleroooooos \m/

** Agata T. Kewlie: ***te limpia con un pañuelo* ¿Cuánto durara? De momento tiene muchos pájaros en la cabeza, así que las dudas las tendrá por un tiempo. Tranki que ya lo tengo todo pensado! Mmmm... ahora sí que sí que calculo que el sábado será el final del concurso...pues el miércoles será lo-que-nosotras-sabemos! WEEEEEEE!  
Oix, creativa me dice...Harás que me sonroje (*｀へ´*) Habrá "acción", dalo por hecho (sino no habría puesto "futuro lemon" en el summary, pillina hahah) pero todo a su tiempo~  
Nyaaaa! Que tal los estudios y electricidad ahora, pues?  
Beshoooooooosh Shaltamontesh!


	20. Quiero una ducha

******.**

******Ahí estaba él, Trafalgar Law,**

******compartiendo piso con aquella que poco a poco había llegado a considerar "amiga" **

******y con las vacaciones de verano ya presentes otorgándole el tiempo para maquinar contra el hombre mechero.**

******- ********La vida está muy cara, joder-**

* * *

Mi OC es mía, el resto de personajes son de Oda-sensei (pero eso ya lo sabéis *wink) - NOS VEMOS ABAJO MIS BESTIAS SEXUALES *q*

* * *

_._

_._

_Bajando del tranvía, caminé el trecho que separaba la estación de mi facultad, donde se encontraba el laboratorio en el que pasaba gran parte de las horas universitarias y poco ha poco se había convertido en mi "paraíso". Al decano no le importaba que entrara aún cuando no había clase, desde que descubrí ése pequeño cuerpo terrestre en la galaxia de andrómeda hace dos años siempre que me asegurara de dejarlo todo en perfecto estado podía entrar y salir con libertad de ahí._

_Encendí la pantalla principal. Ahora tenía al universo ante mí...bueno, una porción del universo, de la constelación de Leo a 12h 15m a la de Virgo a 14h 00m._

_-¡Síiiiiii, en ningún sitio como en mi Enterprise!_

**-o0o-**

.

.

El sol ya se había ocultado para cuando Nelliel comenzó a volver a casa desde su amado laboratorio en la facultad. El estómago le rugía, no había comido nada desde el medio día, siendo ya más de las 11. Bajó del tranvía y compró lo que Law le había pedido en una farmacia 24h cerca de la estación antes de montarse al bus que le dejaría al lado de casa.

Una vez enfrente de la puerta de casa, giró la llave en la cerradura y entró al piso, completamente a oscuras. Encendió una luz para poder orientarse y fue a la cocina a comer algo de cenar dándose cuenta entonces de una nota pegada al microondas diciendo que tenía algo de sopa dentro. Calentó lo que le habían dejado para cenar y se lo comió antes de ir a la habitación de su compañero de piso y picar suavemente en la puerta, haciendo que la misma crujiera al abrirse un poco (puesto que no estaba cerrada del todo, al parecer). Entró viendo a el ojeroso durmiendo enredado en las sábanas y dejó la bolsa que le habían dado en la farmacia sobre la mesa.

.

P.o.V de Law

No sé como, ni en que momento había entrado ni cuando me había levantado de entre las sábanas pero había cogido a Nel de la muñeca y había tirado de ella, consiguiendo que cayera sobre la cama y ahora estaba encima suya, aguantando sus manos con las mías a ambos lados de su cabeza y besándola con el ímpetu de un perro con la rabia.  
Ella se había sorprendido al principio pero enseguida había cogido el ritmo y me correspondía con la misma energía que le ponía yo, rozando su lengua con la mía y estremeciéndose debajo de mi cada vez que apretaba mis caderas contra las suyas en respuesta a los mordiscos que le brindaba a mi labio inferior.

Solté el agarre de sus manos y una acabó por mera inercia en su nuca para profundizar el beso mientras la otra iba bajando por su cintura buscando el borde de su camiseta con el fin de colarse bajo el trozo de tela.

-Mmmmm...Law...

Con un corto gruñido como respuesta a la sensación de oírle decir así mi nombre, bajé mi cabeza hasta su cuello lamiendo la piel a mi paso hasta llegar al punto encima de la clavícula, mi mano alcanzó el final de su camiseta y empezó a subir por su estómago.

-...Law.

Podía rozar el borde de su sujetador con la yema de los dedos, sólo tenía que subir un poco más la mano...

-Law.

Gruñí de nuevo, mi respiración ajetreada desde el principio y deslicé la mano hacia arriba los centímetros que me faltaban hasta volver a tocar piel.

-¡LAW!

Abrí los ojos de golpe, inmóvil en mi posición tumbado de lado en la cama y pude ver al lado del mueble a mi compañera de piso con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, golpeando rítmicamente el suelo con la planta de un pie y con lo que me dejaba apreciar el repentino cambio de luz era una mueca de fastidio.

-Law, por favor, vamos a llegar tarde al concurso como no te levantes a la de ya.

-...quiero una ducha primero.

-No dará tiempo.

-Pues voy después. Ahora me voy a duchar. - NO podía irme sin ducharme, porque si el pálpito que sentía bajo el pantalón de pijama era lo que creo que era...me hacía falta una y urgentemente.

Con un pesado suspiro y dándose la vuelta, Nel salió del cuarto y esperé a oír como cerraba la puerta que daba al rellano antes de ponerme boca arriba y levantar la goma del pantalón de pijama, confirmando así mis sospechas.

-Mierda...

Me levanté de la cama y sin coger ropa siquiera (después de todo estaba solo en casa ahora) fui hasta el baño dispuesto a "deshacerme" del problema que me afligía.

.

P.o.V Nelliel

En la media hora siguiente a que Law me había dado largas para irnos y consiguiendo que casi llegue tarde, había cogido todo lo necesario; me había encontrado a Ace que me dijo que se pasaría a animarme con Luffy; había cogido el bus que me dejaba más cerca de la zona de la playa donde era el concurso y ahora estaba con Penguin esperando que llegara Shachi para poder inscribirnos.

Penguin que se había quitado su característico gorro para ponerse uno más fresco (haciendo que se me hiciera complicado reconocerle al principio) alzó la vista en dirección a la estación de bus y saludó enérgicamente a el tardón de Shachi, que corría hacia nosotros hasta que nos alcanzó y se agacho con las manos en las rodillas recuperando el aliento por unos segundos.

-Llegas tarde. - Le dí un copón en la cabeza aprovechando que estaba agachado y tenía un acceso a su coronilla simplemente perfecto.

-¡Perdón, perdón! Me he bajado una estación antes de lo que debería y para cuando me he dado cuenta, el bus ya había arrancado y he tenido que venir corriendo.

-Bueno bueno haya paz, vamos a inscribirnos y a prepararnos. No hace falta que estés tan tensa Nel-chan, lo haremos bien.

Chasqueé la lengua y me crucé de brazos, mirando a Penguin con la ceja arqueada.

-No quiero "hacerlo bien", quiero ganar. - Vi a los dos tragar saliva y luego suspiré cansada – Pero tenéis razón, tensarme no me ayudará a conseguir el premio.

Comencé a caminar hacia la mesa que habían instalado los de la organización para manejar las inscripciones, los otros dos caminando a mi lado tan pronto me alcanzaron y nos paramos frente a un hombre fornido, con el pelo muy corto de color azul celeste y una cara con una forma un tanto..."peculiar".

-Hola, venimos para inscribirnos.

-¡SÚUUUUUUUUPER! ¡Rellenad estos papeles y luego dádmelos!~

Un tanto sorprendidos por la energía que desprendía el hombre, los tres nos dirigimos a una mesa vacía cercana a la de inscripción para rellenar los papeles con el bolígrafo que nos había dado el de pelo celeste después de hacer una pose extraña.

Escribimos todo lo que hacía falta sobre el trozo de papel y una vez lo habíamos rellenado por completo, nos giramos camino a la mesa donde estaban los organizadores del evento pero frené en seco, cogiendo a ambos chicos conmigo de los brazos y juntándolos para hacer así una barrera que me ocultara del portador de cabellera rojo fuego que acababa de localizar.

-¿Q-Que haces Nel-chan?

-Kidd está aquí

-¿Eh?

-Que el capullo de Eustass Kidd está aquí, joder – Volví a aclararles entre dientes viendo como giraban el cuello para mirar al frente y dieron un pequeño respingo al verle también. - Debí haber imaginado que vendría, siendo su taller el que organiza esto...

-¿Que hacemos?

-Dadme esto. - Le quité la gorra de la cabeza a Penguin y escondí el pelo bajo la misma y las gafas de sol a Shachi, que me iban un poco grandes. - Ya está...con suerte le da una insolación y tiene que irse antes.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la mesa de nuevo, yo ocultándome tras los otros dos que le entregaron el papel al hombre que se presentó como "Franky" y nos dimos la vuelta, dispuestos a dirigirnos hasta la arena para comenzar a prepararnos.

-Espera.

Una voz grave nos frenó en seco, yo paralizada de pies a cabeza y escuchando a el portador de dicha voz acercarse a nosotros a mis espaldas.

-El boli es mío – se agachó a la altura de mi oído y me echó el aliento quitándome el boli de las manos – Pero si quieres otra cosa igual de larga dímelo.

-¿Del tamaño de un boli de esos de promoción? ¿Y eso te hace sentir orgulloso?

Le oí reír sonoramente y noté como me ponía la mano en el culo antes de darse la vuelta, haciendo que pudiera volver a respirar de nuevo cuando escuché sus pasos sobre la arena volviendo a la condenada mesa. Cogí a Shachi y a Penguin del brazo y me apresuré a llegar a la arena, deseosa de mantenerme lo más alejada del eslabón perdido como me fuera posible. Una vez en la arena, ni muy cerca ni muy lejos de la orilla, dejamos las bolsas en el suelo y llamé la atención de mis dos "compañeros de batalla" con un gesto.

-Me da igual como lo hagáis. Me da igual que métodos utilicéis. Pero chicos, hay que ganar esto.

Asintieron con la cabeza y chocamos las palmas antes de ponernos al trabajo.

.

P.o.V. de Law

Apretando el botón que encendía el letrero de parada del bus, me acomodé en el rígido asiento de plástico apoyando un brazo en la ventana y mirando como iba cambiando la calle con el avance del transporte mientras Ace-ya me intentaba dar conversación a mi lado. Me lo había encontrado al salir de casa cuando él salía del piso vecino, y sorprendido porque aún estuviera ahí, decidió venir conmigo hasta la playa porque "Le prometió a Nel que iría a animarla" y que "¿para que ir cada uno por su cuenta si vamos para el mismo sitio?".

Bajamos del bus una vez en la parada correcta y comencé a caminar hacia la zona de la playa en la que había acumulada más gente suponiendo que sería la zona del concurso. Ace-ya caminando a mi lado, se paró un momento desviándose a una maquina de refrescos cercana y haciéndome ademán con una mano de que siguiera sin él, que ya me alcanzaría.

Abriéndome paso entre la gente vi a unos quince metros más o menos como los chicos estaban acabando una de las torres del castillo mientras Nel iba haciendo muescas en la arena formando lo que debían ser las diferentes puertas y ventanas. El castillo estaba prácticamente acabado y era lo normal, teniendo en cuenta que debían de quedar no más de media hora de concurso. Me había... "entretenido" en casa y luego de eso, que además Ace-ya se durmiera yendo hacía la estación de autobús no ayudó para nada en ser puntual.

Escaneando el escenario mi mirada se topó con una peculiar mancha roja. Eustass Kidd...¿Que hacía el sin cejas aquí? Sé que era el taller en el que trabajaba uno de los locales encargados de organizar el evento pero ¿se iba a arriesgar a ser visto junto a una moto que el mismo usurpó en su momento, a sabiendas de que le podían incriminar por ello?

Miré al resto de participantes y sus castillos. Ninguno llegaban al nivel del que estaban haciendo el trío, pero aparte del cajero peli rosa del otro día habían más caras conocidas por aquí...  
Las dos compañeras de trabajo de Nel y el cocinero de dicho lugar estaban intentando rescatar un castillo casi derruido por completo por la falta de atención de la comilona y el de las cejas en espiral mientras la pelirroja les echaba bronca, dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro.  
El cajero y un chico rubio de pelo largo con unas extrañas gafas estaban haciendo su castillo a su propio ritmo, parecía que lo estaban haciendo más que por la satisfacción de participar que con el objetivo de ganar nada.  
Un chico con la nariz larga junto a una chica rubia y un...¿mapache? Estaban haciendo un castillo alto y pequeño, que hacía que pareciera más bien una torre a un auténtico castillo. Bueno, más bien había que decir que era el chico el que estaba construyéndolo, porque el mapache estaba en la falda de la joven y parecía que estuviera abanicándola de la misma manera que ella lo hacía ¿calor o se encontraba mal?  
El amigo melenas de Eustass y dos más de su pandilla estaban construyendo el único castillo que podría considerarse rival para el de Nel y los chicos en cuanto a tamaño, pero era demasiado simplista en comparación con el suyo. Aunque conociendo al gorila analfabeto, seguramente tenga un as bajo la manga para asegurarse que gane su grupito.

Oí algo de alboroto tras de mí y vi un pequeño circulo rodeando a un cuerpo sobre el suelo de la playa. Ace-ya se había caído de boca y se había quedado dormido sobre la arena y ahora una familia entera de turistas le zarandeaban asustados creyendo que había muerto de repente. Hasta que soltó un ronquido y dejaron de moverse, confundidos.

-Es Narcoléptico. Dejadle estar y se despertará solo.

Haciendo caso a mis palabras los mencionados se enderezaron ahora más tranquilos y yo me giré de nuevo a ver el concurso.

-¡QUEDAN DIEZ MINUTOS! ¡SÚUUUUUUUUUPERRRR!

Dando un respingo, los concursantes se apresuraron en acabar (o intentar que sobrevivan) sus creaciones. Haciendo las últimas hendiduras en la arena, colocando varillas y demás utensilios como decoración y fijando las diferentes construcciones con agua. Una vez el tiempo límite llegó, uno de los miembros de la organización hizo sonar una bocina y ordenó a los concursantes que se pusieran delante de sus construcciones a esperar el veredicto del jurado.

Al par de minutos una mujer de pelo negro corto se acercó elegantemente frente a los concursantes.

-Los ganadores son el equipo 3, formado por Shachi, Penguin y Nelliel

-Espera...

Antes de que pudieran empezar a celebrarlo se levantó de su asiento el gorila pelirojo con una sonrisa maliciosa y comenzó a caminar hacia la mujer.

-Han hecho trampas. Seguro que los sprays esos que usaban para fijar los castillos no tenían agua dentro...

Vi a Nel fruncir el ceño e inmediatamente chasquear la lengua con una sonrisa socarrona agachándose a recoger uno de los que habían estado utilizando y se lo alcanzó a la mujer ahora frente a ella.

-Pues que miren los sprays si consideran que es necesario.

-Ese no...- Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, Eustass-ya se calló a si mismo con un gruñido y asesinó con la mirada a Nel, que se quitó la gorra y las gafas que llevaba dejándolo perplejo en el momento en que, imagino, logró reconocerla. «¿Así que lleva todo el concurso ocultándose de él y ni siquiera lo ha sospechado? Menudo inepto...»

-Es agua normal y corriente Eustass-san, así pues son los ganadores del concurso. Felicidades chicos.

Y con eso el concurso había acabado. Después de celebrarlo, de hablar con los organizadores sobre la entrega del premio, de recogerlo todo y de beber algo en honor a los vencedores en el chiringuito más cercano, Penguin decidió irse ya para ver a su novia y Shachi tenía "cosas que hacer" así que se despidieron prontamente y corrieron a la parada de bus más cercana al ver como se acercaba el vehículo en cuestión.

Después de esperar rato intentando localizar desde mi posición a Ace-ya (que había desaparecido por completo) y decidiendo si irme yo también o esperar a que mi compañera de piso acabara de firmar el papeleo del premio, acabé decantándome por lo último. Por una parte porque, ya que había ganado de vuelta su moto, que nos llevara de vuelta a casa a los dos y por otra...bueno, quizás me sabía un poco mal el haber llegado tarde sabiendo lo importante que se había hecho para los tres éste concurso.

Alcé la vista y vi como la susodicha se acercaba a mi posición con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y jugando con unas llaves en la mano.

-¿El mapache quiere que le lleve?

-No estás molesta lo de esta mañana.

-Después de conseguir ganar ya me da igual. - Agitó la mano frente al rostro como quitándole hierro al asunto y luego rió animada. «Sí que está feliz, sí...»

La seguí hasta donde habían dejado aparcada la moto mientras ella ignoraba la mirada de Eustass-ya y yo le saludaba sonriendo socarronamente, luego se montó en la moto pasándome un casco para que me lo pusiera y esperó a que me sentase tras de ella. Acordándome por un momento de lo sucedido en mi sueño esta mañana, me senté atrás aferrándome a el par de agarraderas a ambos lados de mis piernas a lo que Nel se giró tras esperar unos momentos pensando que la iba a agarrar a ella y diciendo un alegre "oh" antes de volver a girarse y arrancar el vehículo, llevándonos a los dos a casa.

Una vez en el edificio Nel aparcó la moto frente a la entrada y pasamos al hall, la chica soltando una leve exclamación de alegría al ver que el cartel que indicaba que el ascensor estaba estropeado ya no estaba. Presionó al botón y entramos en el compartimento metálico una vez se abrieron las puertas. El ascensor comenzó a subir pero se paró de repente, apagándose la luz general y encendiéndose una tenue luz roja que supuse era la de emergencia.

-No me jodas que...

-Sí, nos hemos quedado encerrados...

.

En el hall del edificio dos chicos chocaban la mano en señal de un trabajo bien hecho. Penguin sosteniendo el cartel en el que ponía "ascensor averiado" mientras Shachi reía maliciosamente a la espera que su plan conjunto funcionase.

.

.

* * *

¿Querías momento hot? ¿ME DEMANDÁVAIS MOMENTO HOT? Pues aquí tenéis uno Mwahahahahahahahaha!  
Vale, perdón...se me ha ido la pinza. El concurso a sido ganado! WIIIIIII! Y ahora, que tienen planeado Shachi y Penguin? Uhuhuhuhu El miércoles os enteraréis!

GRACIAS A **Maglucy** for los fav and follow!

2ª de muchas pick-up lines:  
**¿ME INDICAS LA SALIDA?...ES QUE ME HE PERDIDO EN TU MIRADA~ **꒰ू ऀ•̥́ꈊ͒ੁ•ૅू॰˳ऀ꒱ ͟͟͞ ̊ ̥ ̥

**-o0o-**

Respuestas a reviews de guests!... y no guest también...¡Que coño!:

** ApocalypticWorld: **Hombre, es que los yogures de fresa son sagraos para nuestra Nel, eh! Como decia en el capítulo anterior: ¡HORROR! Por Law, creo incluso que si se le fueran sería en plan... "Tío...¿que te ha pasao en la cara?" y como a todo el mundo se le haría tan raro acabaría hasta pintándoselas para que se callarán ya de una p*** vez xDD  
Ehehehehehehehehehe~ (❁´◡`❁)  
Besos metaleros \m/

** Maii95: **'Yo, yoi Flash-chan!La uni puede ser el infierno a veces con tanta charla, eh? PODRÁS SUPERARLO *v*!  
Hahaha pero ahí está la gracia de su estratégia, que aunque sea obvio es la palabra de él contra la de ella, así que mientras lo siga negando no tiene manera de demostrarlo realmente(? Me alegra que te gustara!  
PD: No te preocupes! Como os digo siempre, todos tenemos vida fuera de la web, yo adoro que me escribáis pero no moriré porque no podáis en ocasiones (✿◠‿◠)

**Pavofeoclaro: **Hola Pavito!  
Naaaaah, Law asexual no. De hecho en mi mente o bien es un pervert de cuidado (herencia de doflamingo) o bien todo lo contrario. Aunque bueno, eso no quiere decir que no vaya a ser pervert luego, ahora que está "activado"...ya leeréis hahahah~  
Wiiii! Fiel lectora! OS ADORO MUY MUCHO! *abrazo de oso*

** Agata T. Kewlie: **Claro que tiene buenas migas...si son EX (o algo así)! aaaaai mi pequeño saltamontes que no estás atenta! *te da un pañuelo* Hahaha y si mueres revive luego!  
Violín? Que guaaay! Yo no tendría paciencia para algo como la música clásica...yo voy aprendiendo por mi cuenta a tocar la guitarra eléctrica y au. Algo tan dedicado como el violín...¡no es para mí!  
COMO QUE NO! Si escribo algo subido de tono y cualquiera de mis lectoras acaba al punto de haberse metido en la situación y llegar a algo así, ES QUE LO HE ESCRITO BIEN QUE COÑO!  
Besos pequeño saltamontes!

**Emma: **Sí? (｡ ‿ ｡) Me alegra oír que os engancha!  
Mmmm bueno, personalmente e leído cosas mejores y peores pero imagino que va a gustos no? Yo no sabría como clasificar a algo como malo o bueno de manera general, cara uno tiene su lista de prioridades y yo conque cumpla su objetivo me voy por satisfecha (Sí, soy un tanto conformista ¡lo reconozco! ;v;). Pasarán cosa, CLAAARO que pasarán cosas! Hahaha en cuanto a eso, ya os habréis dado cuenta de la tendencia que tengo de titular los chapters con frases "mal sonantes" del fic para que os sorprenda más lo que suceda, así que perdón si alguna vez rompo vuestras expectativas hahaha  
Oh! Habrá borrachera, en un futuro volverán a jugar a "yo nunca, nunca..." y habrá fiesta temática en la pizzeria!El resto de ideas...ya verás la semana esta que entra xd~  
Y yo esperaré tus opiniones!

**Sakuya217: **Ale, pues tu reviweas el chapter antes de que suba éste y yo tengo dos reviews en vez de uno, ¡todos ganamos!  
Hahaha gracias! como le digo aquí arriba a Maii95, el "amigo" era muy obvio pero como estrategia es todo un clásico ¡apreciemos los clásicos! No se si considerárlo modestia o ineptitud romántica, pero sí. La verdad es que sería una cualidad muy útil para según que situaciones... CAERÁ! TODOS CAEREMOS! .ESPARTA!  
Lo de Ace...SIIIIIIIIIIIIII! LO HICE POR ESO! 45º YOHOHOHOOHOHHO! Yo lo quiero de vecino y de hermano mayor!  
Te espero!


	21. ¿Me estás proponiendo un experimento?

******.**

******Ahí estaba él, Trafalgar Law,**

******compartiendo piso con aquella que poco a poco había llegado a considerar "amiga" **

******y con las vacaciones de verano ya presentes otorgándole el tiempo para maquinar contra el hombre mechero.**

******- ********La vida está muy cara, joder-**

* * *

Mi OC es mía, el resto de personajes son de Oda-sensei (pero eso ya lo sabéis *wink) - NOS VEMOS ABAJO MIS BESTIAS SEXUALES *q*

* * *

_._

_._

_Una vez en el edificio Nel aparcó la moto frente a la entrada y entramos al hall, la chica soltando una leve exclamación de alegría al ver que el cartel que indicaba que el ascensor estaba estropeado ya no estaba. Presionó al botón y entramos en el compartimento metálico una vez se abrieron las puertas. El ascensor comenzó a subir pero se paró de repente, apagándose la luz general y encendiéndose una tenue luz roja que supuse era la de emergencia._

_-No me jodas que..._

_-Sip, nos hemos quedado encerrados..._

_._

_En el hall del edificio dos chicos chocaban la mano en señal de un trabajo bien hecho. Penguin sosteniendo el cartel en en que ponías "ascensor averiado" mientras Shachi reía maliciosamente a la espera que su plan conjunto funcionase._

**-o0o-**

.

.

P.o.V de Law

Esperando unos segundos tras picar a los diferentes botones del panel de comandos del ascensor, ambos dimos por oficial que nos habíamos quedado encerrados dentro. Nel suspiró cansada y se sentó en una porción del pequeño espacio de suelo que teníamos (al ser un ascensor de no más de 2 metros cuadrados) ya que al parecer esto le había sucedido antes y he de reconocer que era hasta relajante que se lo tomara con esa filosofía.

-Tampoco hay cobertura, habrá que esperar... ¿Tienes tú? - dijo tras haber sacado el móvil del bolsillo de la bolsa que llevaba.

Saque el mío del bolsillo del pantalón y vi que, al igual que el suyo, tampoco tenía cobertura. Me giré dirección a la puerta y la golpeé repetidas veces, esperando que alguien me oyera.

-Si estamos entre dos pisos no nos van a oír. No malgastes energía hombre, deberías sentarte y ya está. Don't worry~

-¿Estás muy tranquila no?- Me giré hacia ella con los brazos cruzados, mirándola desde arriba y haciendo que se viera obligada a dejar de prestarle atención a la pantalla de su teléfono y torcer la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

-Ya te he dicho que no es la primera vez que me pasa. Además, que con el subidón de adrenalina del concurso tampoco esperes que sea del todo consciente de los riesgos de quedarme aquí encerrada.

-Friki inconsciente...

-Mapache gruñón~

Con una sonrisa socarrona caminé los centímetros que me separaban de mi compañera de piso y me dejé caer a su lado apoyando la espalda contra la superficie metálica del ascensor. Estuve un rato viendo como jugaba a alguna aplicación en su móvil y arrebatándole el aparato de las manos tras un gruñido o empujón por su parte cuando no lograba pasarse un nivel «Tengo que enseñarle como se hace de verdad, ¿no?»  
Con los minutos me di cuenta de la calor que estaba empezando a hacer ahí dentro, cerciorándome entonces de lo cerca que estábamos y haciendo que recordara la playa del otro día y mi "experiencia más reciente" esa misma mañana. Me quité el gorro, agitándolo frente a mi cara con el objetivo de abanicarme.

-Tu también tienes calor, ¿verdad? El puto ascensor no tiene la refrigeración activada cuando se estropea y con la temperatura que hace a finales de junio... - Nel se movió apartándose de mi levemente para poder maniobrar mejor y «Mierda, ¿se va a quitar la camiseta ahora?» Soltó un suspiro de alivio y metió la prenda en la bolsa que llevaba. - Menos mal que me puse bañador debajo por si acaso.

Clavando la mirada en el panel con botones que había justo frente a mi con tal de mirar a cualquier cosa menos a ella (Algo que era bastante difícil en un ascensor diminuto con absolutamente nada dentro), me pasé una mano por el pelo pensando en alguna manera de distraer mis pensamientos hasta que abrí la boca para hablar.

-¿Cómo decías que fue la primera vez que estuviste aquí encerrada?

-¡Oh! Pues estaba sola así que fue bastante aburrido...verás, me quedé también entre dos pisos así que picar no funcionaba y tuve... - Escuchándola de fondo pero sin prestar atención completa a sus palabras intenté centrar mis pensamientos en encontrar una vía de escape. Si me pasaba como en alguna de las dos veces anteriores era imposible que esta vez no se diera cuenta «Para esto es tonta, pero no tanto». - ...por suerte llevaba un abrigo grueso porque con el frío que hacía... - Si se pudiera abrir por la fuerza la puerta quizás lográramos que los móviles captaran alguna señal para llamar y que nos saquen de aquí. - ...y entonces alguien apretó el botón del ascensor en el hall y comenzó a funcionar de nuevo, y cuando se abrió me saltó encima Luffy preguntándome con ese tono de voz suyo que que hacía en el suelo tirada y...

-Espera

-¿Hmm?

-El ascensor comenzó a funcionar de nuevo cuando alguien apretó el botón desde fuera, ¿cierto?

-Cierto.

-El ascensor no funciona ¿Qué nos asegura que eso funcionará ahora?

Después de unos segundos de silencio mi compañera de piso giró el tronco, movió el brazo y me tapó la boca con la mano sosteniéndome la cabeza con la otra.

-No ayudas a mi salud mental, mapache. Positivismo, por favor.

Quitándome la mano de encima, seguí sus movimientos con el ceño fruncido y clavé instintivamente la mirada al divisar como el pecho se le movía con el cambio de posición. «No. Sólo son glándulas mamarias y grasa. Sólo glándulas mamarias y grasa...En infinidad de culturas no se les sexualiza, como en Africa por ejemplo, así que yo puedo hacer lo mismo...».

Me acomodé en mi posición relajando el cuerpo que se había tensado por unos momentos antes de que Nel se volviera a enredar en su propio relato y yo me sumiera en mis pensamientos.

«Como esto de excitarme acabe siendo diario me voy a acabar volviendo loco. Con lo fácil que era la vida sin tener que preocuparme por esto, joder... Tengo que encontrar la manera de solucionarlo. Volver a la calma de antes. Pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo? Dudo que alejarme sea una opción viable considerando que vivimos bajo el mismo techo, el contacto ya sea directo o indirecto acabaría sucediendo sí o sí, lo único que puedo hacer es o bien suprimir los instintos de alguna manera o bien...  
Es una opción rara y bastante inusual, pero con Nel FUNCIONA lo raro y poco inusual. Todavía no estoy seguro a la incógnita del otro día ¿Me gusta realmente mi compañera de piso o sólo me atrae sexualmente por ser cercana a mi, dada mi condición? Y esto definitivamente podría darme la respuesta...¡debo entrar en términos con esos mismos instintos! pero los posibles inconvenientes son bastante jodidos.  
Quizás "esto" es la oportunidad perfecta. El haberme quedado encerrado en un espacio tan reducido con ella. Con la calor. Con que se haya quitado la camiseta la muy...con...»

-Oye, ¿me estás escuchando?

-No. - contesté por inercia, todavía pasando a la realidad y mirándola por encima del hombro.

-Vaya, gracias...

-Una cosa, tu tuviste una relación con Ace-ya ¿cierto? - le pregunté, marcando unas comillas con mis manos al decir la palabra "relación".

-¿Por qué la repentina curiosidad? ¿te ha dicho algo? - asentí mecánicamente, más queriendo que prosiguiera que para darle la razón – Creo que ya te lo expliqué hace tiempo, ¿no? No se si eso se podía haber llamado una "relación"...entraba más bien en la categoría de experimento.

-¿Por que hiciste algo así?

-¿Por que se hacen los experimentos, sino por conocer más algo concreto?

.

P.o.V. de Nelliel

Ví como se acomodaba en su posición en el suelo por enésima vez desde que estábamos aquí encerrados. Que haría, ¿una hora más o menos?...

-¿Qué era lo que querías conocer, exactamente?

-Pues igual que cualquier persona con esa edad, el aflore de la sexualidad humana y sus mecánica y diferentes atributos, ¿acaso no es lógico? - Me miró por un momento, suspirando pesadamente y volviendo a acomodarse en su posición con el dichoso calor del ascensor haciendo que la sangre se le acumulara bajo la piel. «Hahaha ¡si parece que esté sonrojado y todo!»

-Hmmm...¿Y porqué con Ace-ya? ¿Hay algo de él que te atrajera en primera instancia?

-No realmente, quiero decir, es atractivo pero ¿lo escogí y se lo propuse a él por su manera de ser? Es tremendamente abierto y liberal...bueno sí, lo de sexo sin ataduras sería el sueño de cualquier hombre ¿no? Pero con Ace era más fácil, porque era seguro que en el caso de que fuera a más podría entrar en razón y como es popular no tardaría en olvidarme por otra y volver a ser simplemente mi amigo.

-...Interesante.

Le miré arqueando una ceja con expresión confusa. ¿Que narices era lo que quería? Porque parecía estar recopilando datos para algo. Eso o estaba dando un rodeo enorme para pedirme alguna cosa (o más bien que acabara entendiendo lo que quería y se lo propusiera yo, y así no tener que pedir nada el muy bribón).

-Nel – En el momento que me llamó, mi atención se centró en él, que tenía la mirada fija en el panel del ascensor - ...Esto de la demisexualidad me confunde. ¿Como sé que me gusta y no que simplemente me atrae?

-¿Por eso me preguntabas por lo de Ace? ¿Ni siquiera te había dicho nada, verdad? Sólo querías saber como fue mi experimento para saber como aplicárselo a tu objetivo.

-Puede ser... - Ví como sonrió socarronamente y me miró por un momento antes de clavar la vista al frente otra vez.

-Bueno, pues como imagino que la chica en cuestión no te conoce tanto y si le dices que es un experimento te tomara por loco: lígatela pero déjale claro que no quieres nada serio. Si ves que sólo es atracción déjalo así y si ves que te gusta de verdad ya pasarás a mayores más tarde.

-No es una opción. Además, que no me tomará por loco ya que ella es peor.

-¿Cómo que no? Estás poniendo en evidencia mi increíble poder deductivo, mapache. - Le afirmé y Law se giró con expresión molesta y un gruñido saliéndole por la boca.

-Teniendo en cuenta que aún no te has enterado que hablo de ti, imbécil: SÍ, pongo MUY en evidencia tu poder deductivo.

Intentando mantener la mirada clavada en la mía, el moreno estaba esperando que saliera del momentáneo shock en el que había entrado y le brindara una respuesta. «Claro...ahora tiene sentido: sólo YO tengo en nivel de cercanía suficiente con él como para que le pase algo así. Normalmente no hace falta uno tan alto pero considerando la falta de socialización y frialdad del demisexual en cuestión...¿porque COÑO he tenido un fallo de cálculo tan tonto?». Law se aclaró la garganta y yo sacudí levemente la cabeza, saliendo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Me estás proponiendo un experimento?

Arqueando levemente una ceja y los ojos dilatados con expresión sorprendida, mi compañero de piso tragó saliva mirándome furtivamente de arriba a abajo mientras sopesaba algo en su cabeza hasta que cerró los ojos un momento para luego clavarlos en los míos y comenzó a acercase a mi lentamente.

-Sí.

-...¿Eres consciente de las posibles repercusiones?

-...Sí.

Me puso una mano en la mejilla aguantándome en posición y acercándose cada vez más a mi, apenas 15 centímetros separándonos.

-...¿Y realmente quieres llevarlo a cabo a pesar de ellas?

Se movió hasta estar frente a mi completamente, su piernas a ambos lados de las mías y su otra mano ahora en la pared al lado de mi cabeza por tal de apoyarse y no caer, contestando a mi pregunta anterior con un leve "hmm" frente a mi cara a escasos 5 centímetros.

-¿Seguro?

Se quedo quieto por un momento, su miraba viajando entre la mía y mis labios. Su respiración ligeramente agitada y llegándome su olor entre a sudor, mar y el antiséptico con el que se empeñaba en lavarse siempre las manos por la corta distancia a la que estábamos el uno del otro. Noté afianzarse su agarre en mi mejilla y suprimió por completo la distancia que nos separaba.

.

P.o.V. de Law

Conteniendo la respiración inconscientemente al notar sus labios sobre los míos, me obligué a respirar de nuevo soltando el aire en mis pulmones de una sola sentada y respirando lenta y profundamente por la nariz. Comencé a moverme, notando como Nel hacia lo mismo. Estaba dejando que fuera yo quién marcara un ritmo que me resultara cómodo y se limitaba a acompasarse a mi, realmente actuaba como si estuviera en un mero experimento...

Bajé mi mano a su nuca y ladeé la cabeza para no aplastarme la nariz al acercarme aún más, profundizando el beso. Nel, entendiendo lo que quería, separó los labios cuando le lamí levemente los mismo dejándome así espacio para meterle la lengua y saborear la suya propia. Luego me separé de ella un par de centímetros para coger aire y bajé la mano que tenía apoyada en la pared del ascensor a su brazo, empujándola lentamente pidiéndole en silencio que siguiera la trayectoria y se dejara caer al suelo.

Con la mirada levemente desenfocada y la respiración agitada, Nel dejó que su espalda resbalara por la pared lentamente, permitiéndome acomodarme encima suya para el momento que tocó el suelo. Con ambas manos apoyadas a los lados de su cabeza comencé a besarla con algo más de ritmo, Nel todavía amoldándose al que yo le marcara y empezando a sentir ya cierta sensación de Dejavú. Esto se comenzaba a parecer a mi sueño matutino.

Enredando sus manos en mi pelo y rascando con delicadeza el punto de presión en la base del cráneo, la castaña debajo de mi me arrancó un leve gruñido de placer, consiguiendo que parara por un segundo y bajase la cara hasta su cuello, lamiendo y succionando a mi paso desde el lateral de su oreja hasta el centro de su clavícula consiguiendo que Nel se estremeciera con mis acciones.

Mis manos bajaron a sus pechos apretándolos ligeramente y haciéndome recordar por un instante lo blandos y suaves que me parecieron ya el primer día que comencé a vivir en ese piso, cuando me "atrapó" aún dormida en su cama. Lo que no había podido notar en aquel entonces era la elasticidad de su piel y la sensación que producía tocarla cuando se erizaba. Y tampoco había podido verlos...así que me separé de su cuerpo por unos instante, jadeando ligeramente por la escasez de aire y lo caldeado del ambiente con el objetivo de, al fin, verlos de cerca. Lamerlos. Mordisquearlos.

Pero para cuando me enderecé lo suficiente, el ascensor se sacudió y la luz volvió a funcionar junto con el aparato, que volvía otra vez a moverse hacia el ático tal y como le habíamos ordenado en el momento en que entramos en él y presionamos el botón. Nel hizo ademán de levantarse y yo me paré unos segundos antes de darle paso, quitándome de encima suya. Cogiendo mi gorro que había quedado olvidado en el suelo del ascensor, mi compañera de piso alcanzó su bolsa y se puso de pié vistiéndose con la camiseta que se había quitado para cuándo se abrieron las puertas de la condenada caja de metal en la que habíamos estado encerrados.

-¿Deberíamos...?

Mirándola por unos momentos no me hizo falta de que acabara la frase, ya podía hacerlo yo en mi mente: "¿deberíamos proseguir o ya tienes suficientes datos?". Negué con la cabeza a lo que Nel asintiócon cierta duda mientras salia del ascensor y comenzando a caminar el corto pasillo hasta el rellano y posteriormente el piso.

Había sido todo demasiado...frío. Incluso cuando la situación evocaba a lo ocurrido en mi sueño, la Neliel que actuaba en él lo hacia con muchísima más reciprocidad, aquí en cambio... Definitivamente actuaba como el obediente asistente de un experimento, experimento que había dado sus resultados. Ya tenía mi respuesta que aunque confusa, era más que válida: Me atraía sexualmente, punto.

.

P.o.V. de Nelliel

Todavía ordenando en mi cabeza los diferentes sucesos que habían pasado en los últimos 30 minutos, giré las llaves dentro de la cerradura y abrí la puerta del piso, sacándolas luego del hueco en el que estaban y metiéndolas en el bolsillo de la mochila del cual las había sacado.  
Entré al piso dejando que Law pasara tras de mi y cerrara la puerta a sus espaldas antes de encaminarme a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta, tirando la bolsa al suelo y tumbándome boca abajo sobre la cama, la cara presionada contra la almohada.

«No sirve de nada ocultarlo...sí, me he calentado. Pero es el resultado evidente a un estímulo físico como el que he estado experimentando hasta hace unos minutos. Porque ha sido sólo eso. El resultado a un estímulo...»

.

.

* * *

**ANTE TODO QUE SEPÁIS QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO VIENE PATROCINADO POR AGATA T. KEWLIE**! Que fue la "ganadora" de una mini trivia que propuse en las notas de autor del capítulo 12 y decidió que quería que se quedasen encerrados en el ascensor en algún punto de la historia.

Lo sé, Lo séeee...Me demandabais sexo salvaje después del capítulo anterior pero tengo una progresión emocional planeada y si metía algo así tan pronto se me iba todo al garete! Momento hot pero no extremo, sorry ;v; En cambio aquí se marca un cambio emocional!  
No hay frik frak pero hay doki doki(? Porque la cosa ahora es ¿Le atrae sólo sexualmente o lo cree así porque Nel no ha actuado como él desearía? Y otra ¿Ahora que va a pensar Nel?...uhuhuhuhuhu~

GRACIAS A y a** Maral87** por los fav!

3ª de muchas pick-up lines:  
**¿SABES QUE QUEDARIA BIEN?...TU PELO SOBRE MI ALMOHADA~ **꒰ू ऀ•̥́ꈊ͒ੁ•ૅू॰˳ऀ꒱ ͟͟͞ ̊ ̥ ̥

**-o0o-**

Respuestas a reviews de guests!... y no guest también...¡Que coño!:

**Julie Tatsumaki: **Me alegra que pienses que encajan! En cuanto a lo que tiene que hacer...ya verás en próximos capítulos hahah  
Creo que ya lo dije en su momento pero le debo a Kidd aunque sea un One-shot en el que saque su lado bueno, de verdad. En este fic me encajaba como el papel del "malo menor" así que no puedo sacar su bondad a relucir...algún día Kidd, algún día! (si te disgusta el personaje por lo que les hace a Nel y Law...YAY! Es super bonito saber que una lectora se encariña de esa manera de unos personajes! AMOR ETERNO!) Lo de la moto, ¿que puedo decir? Soy una teaser xD  
Shachi pachi y el pajarito que no vuela se merecen todo mi amor de siempre, tendré que volver a abrirles un askblog...  
BESOS!

**Sakuya217: **(Naaaah a todos nos gusta ganar, sólo que a algunos no nos molesta perder que es diferente xd)  
Pues a esperar toca hahaha~ En realidad tenía pensado que Franky es el dueño del taller mecánico, pero no está al tanto de los negocios oscuros de su empleado (aunque lo de ser el único sitio del que no le echan por ir en speedo me ha matado de risa). Es que es eso, me faltaban los recursos para escribir el concurso y he querido centrarme más en lo que sucedía a partir de él (usándolo más como detonante a ciertos sucesos que como eso, un recurso). Como digo en el coment de aquí arriba, amor al duo gorros y en el chapter se resuelven tus dudas de "los sucesos de ascensor"!  
Robin si que ya salido! Era una referencia vaga, pero era la "elegante mujer de pelo negro" que anuncia los ganadores *v*  
Nos leemos!

**Maglucy: **Hola Emma! Bueno, pues yo aquí encantada de leerte! *v*  
El señorito Trafalgar está despertándo su sexualidad dormida desde hace años, así que es normal que empiece con ése empuje hahaha Por poner un ejemplo (aunque poco ortodoxo) en como la diferencia hombre-mujer, que los hombres siempre tienen una tendencia sexual activa mientras que a las mujeres nos apetece más durante el periodo de menstruación (por que ellos segregan hormonas siempre y nosotras sólo entonces). Bueno, pues Law ha "vuelto a ser hombre" hahahhahaha  
PARTY HAAAARD!  
Gracias! Y tú sigue igual de guay! * v *

**Pavofeoclaro:** SUUUUUUUUUUUPER CONFUSO! (así es como van a estar esos dos a partir de ahora, pavito). En cuanto a lo de Law, inconveniente que se va a repetir y no sólo con él *wink wink*  
En éste fic sí ahaha pero en el fondo me sabe un poco mal por el personaje yo que considero que todo tiene su lado bondadoso...como digo por ahí arriba, le debo un fic a Kidd ¡YEAH!

**Myrcur: **Lo siento MyrMyr si te he decepcionado con éste chapter...Es que realmente me era muy precipitado el arranque de pasión sexual ¡lo juro!...pero he metido lo de la calor eh! Y ha habido un poquito de despelote y otro poquito de términos médicos...  
Te lo compensaré con fotos de Rossi? Te pasaré un adelanto del "momento hot" una vez lo tenga escrito? I DON'T KNOW DUUUUUUUUUDE ;v;

**Panthera Kira:** Mwahahahahaha ¡Me has descubierto! Tanto lo de mi sádica personalidad como lo de la insinuación. Lo quise dejar más en el aire por diversión pero sí, ¡Claro que sí! Law se ha tocado muy mucho en ése baño! Hahahahha  
Habrá que esperar un poquito aún (al menos para el momento hot definitivo) Y para serte sincera la moto se me ocurrió por que me hacía falta un "delito menor" por el que crear rifi-rafe pasado entre Nel y Kidd y dije "Hosti! Pues una moto robada!" y Eso me llevo a "Eheheh una vespa amarilla" en referencia a otra de mis series de la infancia, FLCL. WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
¡Ue! ¡Mi personaje me abraza, que poético! *abrazo devuelto*

**ApocalypticWorld: **Es un hombre, y ahora que esta "activado" tiene necesidades hahaha  
UN CALIPO! Definitivamente claro! O sino el bisturí en plan "Law, no te me acerques mucho a ver si me vas a pinchar" hahahahhaha xD No no, tú tranquila. Yo te dije que se iba a quemar y se quemará. Espérate a su siguiente aparición MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
No permitiré que los cosa del revés! Me he jurado protegerlos de todo mal...A MIS BRAZOS, CHICOS!  
Besos metalerooooooos \m/

**Guest: **Hola amable anónima/o! Ante todo, ¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!  
Aquí puedes ver lo que sucede ahí dentro y por lo de Ace...¿algo así? Será el rival de Law, eso lo puedo afirmar así que sé feliz! \ ( * v * \)  
Saludos!

**Agata T. Kewlie: **Deber sobrevivir! ME LO PROMETISTE! Te sorprendí? WIII! Me alegro que así fuera, ya sabéis que mi mayor temor es ser demasiado predecible ;v;  
Uuuuuuuh~ Te he incitado un sueño perverso eeeeeh~ hahahah Naaaaah, mientras no acabara en pesadilla es, de hecho, normal y muy sano ¡así que ha disfrutar chica, que la vida son dos días!  
Pufff...yo tengo mucha paciencia pero con la gente, para esas cosas...Ojalá te pueda oir algun día pequeño saltamontes! Seguro que tocas genial y la música me embriaga(?  
NO VEMOS, QUERIDA DISCÍPULA!  
PD: Eso espero yo también, y que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, ya que el concepto fue elección tuya!


	22. ¿cómo me quito este lío de la cabeza?

******.**

******Ahí estaba él, Trafalgar Law,**

******compartiendo piso con su única amiga mujer**

******y la cual, coincidencias de la vida, le atraía sexualmente (pero eso no quiere decir que le guste, eh?)**

******- ********La vida está muy cara, joder-**

Mi OC es mía, el resto de personajes son de Oda-sensei (pero eso ya lo sabéis *wink) - NOS VEMOS ABAJO MIS BESTIAS SEXUALES *q*

* * *

_._

_._

_Entré a piso dejando que Law pasara tras de mi y cerrara la puerta a sus espaldas antes de encaminarme a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta, tirando la bolsa al suelo y tumbándome boca abajo sobre la cama, la cara presionada contra la almohada._

_«No sirve de nada ocultarlo...sí, me he calentado. Pero es el resultado evidente a un estímulo físico como el que he estado experimentando hasta hace unos minutos. Porque ha sido sólo eso. El resultado a un estímulo...»_

**-o0o-**

.

.

Ambos jóvenes estaban en sus respectivos cuartos, es sus respectivas camas y con sus respectivos pensamientos. Uno se había quitado un peso de encima ante la realización de lo que consideraba que le había estado pasando, mientras la otra estaba dándole vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza a lo ocurrido.  
Ambos estaban tumbados en sus camas con la sensación física del otro y sus resultados todavía recorriéndoles el cuerpo.

.

P.o.V de Shachi

Después de poner en práctica nuestro plan y encerrar a esos dos en el ascensor a sabiendas que el calorcito y los espacios estrechos avivan la pasión~ subimos al último piso y nos esperamos a que el ascensor volviera a funcionar escondidos en el hueco de las escaleras.

Para desgracia de Penguin y mía, cuando después de 40 tortuosos minutos (que tampoco es tanto, pero con el ansia el tiempo se alarga más de la cuenta) sólo escuchamos el ruido de unas bolsas al cogerlas y un escueto "Deberiamos". ¿En serio? ¿"Deberiamos"? ¿En que momento han empezado a hablar como si estuvieran en el siglo 16? Vamos, que no ha pasado nada en ése maldito ascensor...

Con una mirada cómplice, Penguin y yo comenzamos a bajar las escaleras una vez escuchamos el ruido de la puerta del piso cerrarse.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos, tío?

-Pues un nuevo plan, ¿tú que crees? Aunque Nel-chan por socializar tiene más posibilidades, a Law o le juntamos con ella o se pasará la vida solo y sin conocer las mieles del amor.

-...Que fifi has sonado, joder Shachi.

-Shhhh! Calla, que tú cuando hablas de la novia pareces sacado de una película disney...Deberíamos hacer que ellos mismos se replantearan sus sentimientos hacia el otro...¿Pero cómo?

-¿Lo pensamos con una cerveza?~

-Me lo has quitado de la boca~

.

P.o.V de Law

-...joder...

Quitándome la ropa que comenzaba a molestarme encima de la piel, como si me apresara dentro de ella, decidí que era momento de darme otra ducha. No por el placer de mantener una buena higiene, sino porque no quería tener que enfrentarme al dolor de una próstata congestionada y la soledad de mi habitación no era tanta soledad al no contar con un pestillo en la puerta...

Cogiendo algo de ropa del suelo y asomándome por la puerta para asegurarme que mi compañera de piso seguía encerrada en su propio cuarto, me encaminé una puerta más allá en el pasillo, entrando así al baño y cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Me quité la poca ropa que aún llevaba puesta girando el mando del grifo con tal de que empezara a caer agua y se pusiera a la temperatura adecuada, ni muy caliente ni muy fría. Aunque quizás algo más fresca de lo normal (con algo había que combatir el calor).

En la soledad de la ducha, no tenía más que bajar la mano y podía "suministrarme" la anestesia necesaria para solucionar mi más que humana aflicción. Pero era extraño. No quería hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo tampoco. ¿Acaso era correcta esta actitud hacía una amiga? Porque había concluido que no sentía por ella nada que no fuera físico...¿Pero era correcto acaso que me reprimiera mis instintos más básicos? La eterna lucha del instinto contra la moral.

No podía pensar, tenía que hacerlo y punto. Cerrar mi mente, dejarla en blanco y simplemente hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, toda persona ahí fuera se masturba y no es algo que nadie pueda negar de manera sincera, ¿no?. Con miedo a sonar como ella lo haría: "sólo estoy respondiendo de la manera más práctica y directa a el efecto de un estímulo físico", así que así sea.

.

P.o.V. de Nelliel

Viendo como el reflejo del faro de los coches marcaba claro oscuros en el techo de mi cuarto sobre la cama en la que estaba tumbada, torcí el brazo agarrando el cojín sobre el que tenía apoyada la cabeza y tiré de él, sacándolo de su sitio y ahora hundiendo la cara en la tela al apretarla contra la misma, enmudeciendo mis suspiros de cansancio.

_«Joder, joder, joder, joder...¿porqué he accedido a un experimento así? ¿es por que somos amigos? ¡Soy una imbécil y una hipócrita! ¿Cómo puedo tener los ovarios de decirle si es consciente de las posibles consecuencias cuando yo NO lo he sido? Ahora todo será muy...raro. He cometido el error que tan graciosamente logré no cometer con Ace._

_Ace NO vivía conmigo. ¿Cómo voy a pasar el día a día con alguien con posibilidades de tener algún tipo de sentimientos hacia mi, con el conocimiento que no le correspondo? ¿Cómo coño le voy a mirar a la cara? Y aún más cuando dicha persona me es querida. Es mi AMIGO joder. VIVIMOS JUNTOS. ¿Pero realmente hubiera sido capaz de decirle que no al experimento? ¿Aún cuándo eso hubiera sido un rechazo inmediato a Law?_

_Y es que con el pecoso empezamos el dichoso experimento con el conocimiento que ninguno de los dos sentía nada y que si acababa pasando, se acabaría al instante. Era arriesgado, sí...pero ambos sujetos salían desde la misma posición, ninguno en desventaja (a diferencia de esta vez).  
¿Qué debería hacer si ahora resulta que sí, que siente algo por mí? ¿Sería justo darle una oportunidad a "conquistarme", sea lo que sea eso? ¿O es mucho más cruel que rechazarle y prevenir así que la posible relación estuviera basada en una mentira (aún que eso signifique que pierda la oportunidad)?_

_Joder, joder, ¡JODER! Necesito una ducha pero he escuchado a Law abrir el grifo hace un rato...Saldré a la calle, quizás corra un rato por el parque...¿CÓMO COÑO ME PUEDO QUITAR ESTE LIO DE LA CABEZA?»_

Agarrando el cojín y lanzándolo contra la puerta del armario, me levanté de un solo movimiento y me agaché a alcanzar mi calzado bajo la cama. Me lo puse y salí de la habitación, dudando por un momento si debía decirle algo a Law o no. Al final me limité a salir de la casa en silencio, encontrándome en las escaleras (no pensaba coger ése ascensor en un tiempo) con Ace ¡Mi salvación!

-Nelly!~ ¿Ganaste el concurso al final, no? ¡Yo fui eh! pero vi en la playa a alguien que conozco...una cosa llevo a la otra...

-Tranquilo melón, que no tienes que darme explicaciones por tu ausencia. ¿Haces algo ahora?

-¿Ahora?...Iba a dejar un par de cosas en casa pero no tengo nada más que hacer ¿Te hace falta algo?

-Distraerme querido pecoso, distraerme.

Con una sonora carcajada y después de revolverme el pelo, Ace agarró la bolsa de deporte que había dejado en algún momento en el suelo y fue hasta la puerta de la casa del abuelo Garp, abriéndola con la llave y dejando dentro de la vivienda la mochila, sin siquiera preocuparse de colocarla correctamente para evitar que alguien tropezara con ella. Luego volvió a cerrar y caminamos hasta la salida del edificio antes de que me preguntara a donde deberíamos ir.

Al final y como me daba realmente igual el destino, nos limitamos a vagar por las calles hablando del concurso de ésa mañana, del trabajo de Ace y de demás cosas sin sentido que me hicieran olvidar por un rato el follón que tenía en casa.

-Al parecer le dijo su amigo Zoro que él sabía el camino a la playa y nunca llegaron, es por eso que esta mañana no me acompañaba Luffy.

-Tiene sentido, conozco al tal Zoro de haberlo visto un par de veces y siempre parecía perdido o iba en la dirección contraria a donde me decía que se dirigía... ¿Lo has localizado ya?

-Sí, llamó a la hora de comer quejándose de que tenía hambre y que le encontrara y le llevara a comer. Todo ello con el otro diciendo de fondo que "¿para qué buscarles? si no se habían perdido"~ Hahahahaha

-Hahaha Típico de Luffy!

Reímos un rato, caminando aún sin rumbo hasta que alcanzamos a ver como las farolas de la calle ya se iluminaban por la hora que era y decidiendo en silencio que ya deberíamos ir volviendo a casa de nuestra pequeña travesía.

-Deberían programarlas para que se enciendan más tarde, que en verano hasta las 10 de la noche no es realmente "de noche"...

-Nelliel for president. Votadla y ahorraréis en impuestos~

-Vaaaa ¡callate idiota! No todos somos tan derrochadores como tú~

-Ni todos tan escuetos como tú~

-¡Serás...! - Cogiéndole de la cabeza al rodearle el cuello con el brazo, giré los nudillos sobre su sien como venganza por su ridículo ataque verbal.

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Reconozco que no ha sido el mejor apelativo y que me esta doliendo un poco! Pero que sepas que me estás poniendo la teta en la cara~

-¡ACE! - Le solté dándole un copón en la coronilla y provocando así que el pecoso se rascara la zona afectada antes de alzar los brazos en señal de rendición.

-¡Ya esta, tú ganas! Hahaha~

Suspiré resignada y agité levemente la cabeza. Este idiota nunca cambiará, pero igual que su hermano siempre conseguía sacarme una sonrisa y que se me hiciera imposible enfadarme con ellos. Era como si esa habilidad se la hubieran pasado de generación en generación.

-Se nos va a hacer tarde pecoso durmiente, así que más caminar y menos reír~

.

P.o.V. de Law

Después de la ducha y ya sereno y vestido, estuve viendo la televisión recostado en el sofá hasta que escuché la voz de Nel y la que parecía pertenecerle a Ace-ya a través de la puerta de salida. ¿En que momento había salido de su cuarto? El ruido de las llaves y luego el de la puerta abriéndose, haciendo posible escuchar con claridad su amigable despedida antes de entrar al piso.

-¿Divirtiéndote?

Mi compañera de piso paró en seco dándose cuenta ahora de mi presencia, con el ceño levemente fruncido y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Ace es una persona divertida? - Lo dijo con duda, haciendo que no sonara exactamente ni como una afirmación ni como una pregunta al hecho.

-Sólo preguntaba. No sabía que habías salido.

-Ah...

Asintiendo con la cabeza Nel caminó derecha al pasillo, seguramente dirigiéndose a su propio cuarto a descalzarse como hacía siempre que llegaba a casa.

El ambiente era tenso, demasiado tenso. No era la tensión típica que nos envolvía cuando nos conocimos, la de desconfianza (y es que al principio nos teníamos que andar con ojo, no vaya a ser que el otro nos hiciera una jugarreta), sino que era una alerta constante.

Debía dejarle claro lo que había aprendido del experimento o la amistad que habíamos logrado entablar se iría a la mierda.

-¿Nel? - Escuché un golpe de algo cayendo al suelo y luego un inmediato "sí". Me levanté del sillón y fui hasta la puerta de su habitación, apoyándome en el marco con los brazos cruzados y los ojos clavados en la figura de la chica recogiendo del suelo las piezas de una figura de acción y ensamblándolas de nuevo. Me miró tragando saliva y yo suspiré un momento, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a hablar – No me gustas.

Esperé unos segundos y al no escuchar respuesta abrí los ojos para ver a Nel con los suyos abiertos incluso más que antes y los labios levemente fruncidos, pestañeando de la misma manera que hacía cuando estaba procesando algo. Una vez todo encajó en su mente, negó con la cabeza y yo le correspondí en gesto consiguiendo que se llevara una mano al pecho y suspirara sonoramente, aliviada.

-¡Uf! ¡Menos mal!

Vale, eso me ofendía. MUCHO. ¿Tan poco atractiva era la idea de que alguien como yo tuviera sentimientos hacia su persona?

-Es que todo estaba siendo muy raro...Tú también lo tienes que haber notado...

-...Sí.

Suspiré cansado y me enderecé, entrando a la habitación y recogiendo alguna de las piezas que aún estaban en el suelo, juntándolas entre ellas hasta armar un brazo.

-Entonces es solo que... - Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase lo hice yo por ella con una sonrisa ladeada y lanzándole el brazo recién montado para que lo cogiera al vuelo.

-¿Que me atraes sexualmente? Sí. Así que no me tientes, friki del espacio~

-¡Tch! Ya me he quedado sin pasearme en bragas por casa ahora que hace ésta calor...

-...No me hacía falta saber eso...

-Oh...perdón.

Chasqueando la lengua molesto, me giré dirección a la cocina a escribir una nueva norma en el ridículo listado que aún teníamos colgado en la puerta de la nevera y que se había ido modificando con el tiempo. Ahora la norma de las habitaciones estaba tachada por completo mientras otras sólo a partes. Cogí un boli sobre la mesa de la cocina al lado de un pequeño bloc de notas y comencé a escribir, ahora el papel con un aspecto tal que así:

.

******NORMAS DE CONVIVENCIA**

(1. No entrarás en habitación ajena)

2. No harás una colada que no sea la propia

3. Honrarás los espacios comunes (compartiéndolos incluso con tus enemigos)

4. Te mantendrás justo con tus obligaciones y harás las tareas que te toquen semanalmente

5. No ultrajarás el honor de aquellos bajo tu mismo techo robándoles sus yogures de sabores  
→ni helados de nata y fresa  
→ni salmón ahumado

6. No robarás el gorro del otro por el mero hecho de tocar los cojones.

7. Pos no me quites los bolis, mapache

8. Callarás cuando se te pida  
→si es por favor y con una razón convincente  
(¿no quieres ordenes? yo tampoco)

9. No me tientes que quien juega con fuego acaba quemándose, friki del espacio.

.

¿Quiere azúcar? Pues toma dos tazas. Al fin y al cabo parecía seguir a rajatabla todo lo escrito en este dichoso papel...  
Dejé el bolígrafo en su sitio y volví al salón a seguir viendo lo poco de valor que daban en la tele todavía con el ligero quemazón de la falta de tacto de mi compañera de piso y su posterior revelación.

Por muy bien que lo haya asimilado, como se acostumbre a ir ligerita de ropa me va a dar algo.

.

P.o.V. de Nelliel

Dejando el EVA en su respectivo lugar en la estantería, caminé hasta la cocina a ver qué era lo que había maquinado el mapache. «Será idiota, ¿cómo quiere que me aclare o no me aproveche de una norma tan general?»

Dí media vuelta volviendo a mi cuanto y cogiendo algo de ropa para darme una ducha, que aunque Law ya lo haya hecho yo hoy he sudado la gota gorda en el concurso y luego con...bueno, en el ascensor y aún no me había duchado.  
Además, el agua me refrescaría las ideas y la extraña mezcla entre alivio por el resultado de todo lo ocurrido y algo más...algo en la parte de atrás de mi mente que me dejaba una espinita clavada.

«Y es que ¿porqué narices dudé cuando Law se negó a seguir con lo del ascensor? ¿Acaso quería que me dijera que sí, que acabáramos lo que habíamos empezado?  
...Puede ser...tenía la mente nublada y me movía por instintos, no pensaba y por eso quería que pasara, porque ya estaba dentro del juego y me atenía a sus normas...  
Por que Law no me gusta. Nunca me he enamorado pero sé lo suficiente para saber que no estoy enamorada de él. Sería ridículo ¿no? O sea, cuando te enamoras que pasa: ¿suspiras todo el rato? No me pasa. ¿Piensas a cada momento en el enamorado u enamorada? No me pasa. ¿Quieres casarte y planear un futuro con dicha persona? Definitivamente no me pasa. Resumiendo, que no estoy enamorada. No.»

.

.

* * *

Shachi y Penguin planeando algo con tal de conseguir un objetivo que sin ser conscientes YA han cumplido (vaya dos).

Pobre Law lo que va a "sufrir", aunque sería mejor decir que lo van a hacer los dos...  
Me tachabais de mala al comienzo de vuestros reviews? MALA VOY A SER AHORA, que esos dos van ha estar en plan coitus interruptus/aquí-no-ha-pasado-nada por una temporada! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA * coff coff*  
(lo subrayado en las normas está tachado, es que no es una opción que te permita aquí el editor de texto X_X)

GRACIAS A **kurocatmyles** por su apoyo desde tumblr! Me mataste de amor!

3ª de muchas pick-up lines:  
**¿QUIÉN SOY?...¿QUIÉN QUIERES QUE SEA?~ **꒰ू ऀ•̥́ꈊ͒ੁ•ૅू॰˳ऀ꒱ ͟͟͞ ̊ ̥ ̥

**-o0o-**

Respuestas a reviews de guests!... y no guest también...¡Que coño!:

**Pavofeoclaro: **Pues no, no se que dices!...Mmmm pelota anti-estrés...o decías más bien de biberón? ahahahah Kidd es un gorila molón, el es...DONKEY KONG!  
Xi! Law es un mojabragas pero la cosa ahora mismo para Nel es ¿mojabragas en plan Brad Pitt, en plan desde lejos? ¿O el mojabragas que se las mojará el resto de sus días?  
Hasta la próxima sexy pavito! Nos leemosssss!

**Maglucy: **Momento hot os voy a dar a punta pala, la cosa está en que un momento hot y un momento hothot no están en la misma posición en la escala! (vamos, que "caer caer" aun tardarán un poco en caer. Aquí ves un "micro adelanto" pero claro, esto es un CanonXOc así que lo lógico es que acabe en amor, y aún quedan cosillas~~  
Sí? ooooooix! me matáis cada vez que decís eso! Me alegra que hayas vencido a los prejuicios que te generaran otros OC o fics Au y le hayas dado una oportunidad a mi fic. Como me gusta decir, aunque toda escritora escribe primero para ella misma hay que ser consciente que sin lectoras no sería nadie y vosotras sois las flores de mi jardín!

**Panthera Kira: **Y más que os voy a hacer sufrir! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Mmmmmm lo de Law ha sido más bien una mezcla de los dos, al fin y al cabo ya se conoce la mente fría del personaje y si yo estuviera en su situación...el chasco me lo llevaba xD  
Hahahaha me encanta la cantidad de comillas que le pones (y con razón) a lo de "declararse" y es que ni Law se da cuenta que lo que siente no es sólo físico (de momento...ya verás hahaha) Ahí tienes a esos dos, pero que decir: si Law y Nel son poco listos emocionalmente estos dos lo son para atar cabos! LARGO Y CALIENTE INDEED! *guiño guiño codazo codazo*  
Lo último, mejor te dejo que lo vayas descubriendo sola al ir leyendo *v*

**Myrcur: **MOLT FORT NENA! (Y lo que os espera)  
A ver, es que algo tenía que pasar en ése ascensor...sino no tendría nada de trama el capítulo! Quien quiere cosas aburridas? YO NO PROFE! Lo de Nel, como ves aquí no es tanto "preguntándose que es el amor" como "dándose cuenta que tiene una imagen muy poco concreta del amor" y es que, ¿como vas a resumir un sentimiento en el numero de veces que suspiras o que planees hacer con tu futuro? Cuán equivocada estás, querida Nel, cuan equivocada estás...  
Si, a la próxima le haré exprimir limón hahaha  
Nos leemossss!

**ApocalypticWorld: **Es que mira que parecía tonto cuando lo compramos ¿eh? hahahahah al dúo gorros ya les premiaré yo con mi amor incondicional y eterno~  
Hahaha sí y sí! ahora que Law está convencidísimo de su teoría se giran las tornas y le toca a Nel comerse la cabeza. Seeeeeeh, tu espera el próximo capítulo chata~ que te lo vas a ver rojito cual escamarlán.  
Besos metaleros, Eris Chang! \m/

**Agata T. Kewlie: ***abanica* Respiiiira: in out... in out... Bien! Te gusto? Me alegra mucho oírlo aunque bueno, podrían haber pasado más cosas en ése ascensor (por poder suceder digo, porque me hubieran destrozado la trama que tengo planeada xd) WIIIIII PEQUEÑO SALTAMONTES! Me alegra que aún os tenga ahí en vilo! Y por los estudios no te preocupes, lo primero es lo primero!  
Hahaha en un futuro no tan lejano...hahahah  
PD: Todas somos Nel en nuestra imaginación *arcoiris*


	23. ¿Te arrepientes de no haber continuado?

******.**

******Ahí estaba él, Trafalgar Law,**

******compartiendo piso con su única amiga mujer**

******y la cual, coincidencias de la vida, le atraía sexualmente (pero eso no quiere decir que le guste, eh?)**

******- ********La vida está muy cara, joder-**

* * *

Mi OC es mía, el resto de personajes son de Oda-sensei (pero eso ya lo sabéis *wink) - NOS VEMOS ABAJO MIS BESTIAS SEXUALES *q*

* * *

_._

_._

_Dí media vuelta volviendo a mi cuanto y cogiendo algo de ropa para darme una ducha, que aunque Law ya lo haya hecho yo hoy he sudado la gota gorda en el concurso y luego con...bueno, en el ascensor y aún no me había duchado.  
Además, el agua me refrescaría las ideas y la extraña mezcla entre alivio por el resultado de todo lo ocurrido y algo más...algo en la parte de atrás de su mente que le dejaba una espinita clavada._

_«Y es que ¿porqué narices dudé cuando Law se negó a seguir con lo del ascensor?...»_

**-o0o-**

.

.

Acabada la ducha, Nel se enfundó un pijama improvisado (que constaba de camiseta y pantalón viejo) y salió del baño directa a su cuarto, viendo la luz encendida de la televisión reflejada en la superficie de la puerta que unía pasillo y comedor. Asomándose por la puerta, vio a su compañero de piso tirado sobre el sofá aparentemente dormido por el cansancio de todo lo sucedido ése día.

.

P.o.V. de Nelliel

Me acerqué a paso lento al ojeroso, intentando no despertarte. En el tiempo que vivíamos juntos descubrí lo poco que llegaba a dormir y que cuando lo hacía, su sueño era tremendamente ligero acabando con este al mínimo ruido.  
De pie al lado del sofá pude apreciar como mi compañero de piso se había quitado la camiseta en algún momento mientras yo estaba aún en la ducha, dejando al descubierto el intrincado tatuaje que le adornaba el pecho y que me intrigó desde que lo vi...Tenía "algo", algo que no sabía identificar pero que simplemente "estaba ahí".

Sopesé la idea de despertarle para que descansase en su cama y no en el "sofá de la muerte" pero acabé decidiendo que, ya que estábamos a lunes y esta semana me tocaba a mi hacer la cena, le despertaría cuando estuviera ya hecha.

Apagué el televisor, me encaminé a la cocina y abrí la nevera, visualizando en mi mente que resultado decente saldría de las posibles combinaciones con los ingredientes que había ahí dentro. Gracias a los astros (y al haber comenzado a trabajar en un restaurante, aunque fuera de camarera) ahora podía cocinar algo más complicado que sopa y bocadillos. ¿Porqué si trabajo de camarera y no cocinera? Pues bien, mirando a Sanji trabajar en su santuario culinario me di cuenta de una cosa: "La cocina es como la química: Mides los ingredientes, la temperatura y tiempos necesarios para que cambie su morfología y luego disfrutas del resultado".

Saqué un par de ingredientes de la nevera y me puse a ello.

.

P.o.V. de Law

Abrí los ojos, estirando los músculos para desperezarme e intentar destensar el nudo que se me había formado en la columna tras quedarme dormido en ese condenado sofá. Un ruido metálico proveniente de la cocina me llamó la atención por unos momentos y viendo la hora que marcaba el reproductor de dvd me decanté por la idea de que era Nel haciendo la cena, puesto que eran las 20:30.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia allí, asomándome por la puerta y viendo a mi compañera de piso remover el contenido de una olla empuñando una cuchara de palo.

-¿Hmmmm? Oh, te has levantado. Ya casi está.

-¿Está...?

-Spaghetti a la carbonara, bello durmiente. - Con una sonrisa ladeada me acerqué a ella por la espalda rodeándola con los brazos por la cintura a lo que mi "víctima" dio un respingo de sorpresa.

-¿"Bello" durmiente? ¿Por fin te has dado cuenta de mi atractivo?~

Echando el tronco hacía atrás para conseguir algo de espacio, Nel se dio la vuelta todavía bajo mi agarre y me devolvió la sonrisa socarrona. - No, tan sólo sonaba mejor que "mapache ivernando"... - Una vez dicho esto me intentó golpear con la cuchara en mitad de la frente pero logré esquivarlo saltando hacia atrás. Aún y así, un espagueti y algo de nata me calló encima al sacudir la cuchara en mi dirección. - Y para decirme que no te tiente bien que me buscas, ¿no?

-Es que no dije en ningún momento que no fuera a hacerlo – La miré por un momento y solté una corta carcajada ante su expresión de "¿de qué vas?", luego me limpié la nata del pecho con un dedo y me lo metí en la boca. - No está mal, vas mejorando y todo.

-La práctica hace al maestro, mapache~ Pero he de añadir que aunque parecida a la química, la cocina no es tan divertida...

-¿Echas de menos trastear con tus juguetitos de cristal? - Le dije sentándome a la mesa mientras ella apagaba el fuego y retiraba la olla, sacando después un par de platos de la estantería.

-No son "juguetitos", tienen nombre y lo sabes bien, aspirante a camillero.

-Cirujano.

-Eso ya lo veremos~

Con un gruñido le puse fin a la conversación, prestándole ahora atención al plato frente a mi. En el momento en que mi compañera de piso se sentó en su lugar, la miré con la ceja arqueada señalándole con la vista el plato en el instante en que me prestó atención.

-¿No lo habrás envenenado mientras no miraba, no?

-¿Para qué? No te creas tan efectivo en tus intentos de molestarme, eh

Chasqueando la lengua divertido, comenzamos ambos a cenar. No era una exquisitez pero estaba bastante bueno...correcto diría yo: el resultado de considerar la cocina una ciencia exacta.  
Acabamos de comer y me dispuse a fregar los platos pero me paró mi compañera de piso, alegando que aprovechara que antes me había logrado dormir para hacerlo de nuevo y que simplemente dejara la cubertería usada con agua jabonosa, que ya lo haría mañana ella en su turno.

Así pues anduve al baño a lavarme los dientes y luego fui a mi cuarto a intentar conciliar el sueño.

.

4 horas, eso es lo que había logrado dormir. Me senté al borde de la cama con los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos tras la nuca, moviéndolas luego hacia delante revolviéndome el pelo en el proceso. Me levanté y abrí la puerta del pasillo, pudiendo escuchar entonces el ruido proveniente de la habitación de Nel. Me acerqué a su puerta y la abrí.

-¿Qué haces, que ya es más de la 1?

-¡Joder, pica antes de entrar!

Ahogando una sonora carcajada por su repentino salto acompañado de su ya característico gritito de roedor, me acerqué a paso lento hasta la cama donde la castaña estaba sentada encarando la pantalla de su ordenador, viendo alguna película, serie o sucedáneo. - Pero si te hubieras asustado igual

-Sí, no lo niego...peeeeeero no lo hubieras visto.

-No sabía que intentaras mantener una buena imagen frente a mí~

-Le dijo la sartén al cazo...

Con el ceño fruncido me senté a su lado logrando analizar, al fin, qué era lo que había estado haciendo hasta ahora.

-¿Estás viendo...porno?

Nel se giró con el ceño profundamente fruncido y una mueca indescriptible en la cara. - ¿Qué? No es porno, sólo por que los personajes estén practicando la actividad básica de ese genero no significa que toda la trama gire en torno a ello...¿En serio no ves la vestimenta? ¿El espacio en el que están? ¡Oh mira! ¡Si ahora están en una batalla con espadas!...¿Porno? ¿En serio?

-¡Que sí, que ya me ha quedado claro!...¿Qué se supone que es, entonces?

-Juego de tronos.

Con una mueca le hice entender a mi compañera de piso que no sabía lo que era Y TAMPOCO quería comenzar a hacerlo, así que volvió a encarar la pantalla con un suspiro cansado y yo imité el gesto.

-...¿No podías dormir?

Miré a Nel por encima del hombro tras sus palabras. Ésta aún contemplaba la pantalla y tras varios segundos sin respuesta volteó a verme, cruzamos miradas por unos segundos y volvió a mirar a la pantalla.

-Me he despertado...

-¿Y por qué no intentas volver a dormirte en vez de desvelarte saliendo de tu cuarto y viniendo hasta aquí?

-...Me gusta tu cuarto. - Ignorando por un momento los sucesos en la serie, Nel se giró a verme con el ceño levemente fruncido, pidiendo una explicación en silencio. - Se está más fresco y es más relajante, por raro que te pueda sonar...

Riendo bajito mi compañera de piso volvió a mirar al frente antes de contestar.

-No es raro, es que has puesto tu cama bajo tu ventana y los ruidos y cambios de luz de la calle te quitan el sueño.

-Hmmmm...Buena teoría.

Mirando ahora los dos como una chica de pelo rubio platino negociaba algo con un grupo enemigo, nos mantuvimos en silencio el resto del capítulo, ella inmersa en la historia y yo en mis pensamientos.

_«Es...¿extraño? Que podamos mantener ahora esta calma cuando esta misma tarde hemos hecho lo que hemos hecho en el ascensor... No digo que no me parezca bien, pero el obviar por completo lo sucedido aún incluso mencionándolo...  
¿Me molesta? ¿Se me hace humillante, dañándome el ego masculino? Debe de ser lo segundo, ¿acaso no significa algo así, que no ha sido lo suficientemente importante para ella como para que haga la más mínima mella en sus acciones? ¿Por eso se me hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando al "acabar" el experimento me preguntó si era necesario seguir? ¿Con esa cara que puso? ¿Cómo si no le hubiera logrado afectar más allá de lo físico y para rematar pidiera mi opinión?..._

_Que la normalidad con la que se lo toma todo está muy bien, eh ...Te haces consciente de que no te va a juzgar por lo que hagas o digas y su optimismo llega a ser hasta envidiable. ¡Joder! ¡Si hasta se ha tomado con humor mi acercamiento antes en la cocina y eso que el puto experimento había pasado sólo hará unas horas!...Pero es que...»_

_-_¡Ale! el capítulo ha acabado, ahora a dormir.

Saliendo de mis cavilaciones, miré a Nel que se había acercado al borde de la cama y estaba ahora en proceso de apagar el ordenador. Me acerqué al borde de la cama yo también y me levanté.

-¿Qué haces? Tú hoy duermes aquí.

.

P.o.V. de Nelliel

Inicio y...Apagar equipo. Me giré una vez introducido el comando y vi a Law con el ceño levemente fruncido pero los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal. Pestañeó un par de veces y desvió por un momento la vista al resto de la habitación antes de volver a mirarme directamente a los ojos, el ceño más fruncido aún que antes.

-...¿Te arrepientes de no haber continuado?

Analizando sus palabras y tras cerciorarme de lo que me estaba preguntando realmente, abrí los ojos de par en par clavados en los suyos, paralizada y comenzando a sonrojarme lentamente. ¿Me arrepentía REALMENTE? ¿O lo que sentía antes había sido sólo cosa del momento, por la cercanía de los sucesos en si? ¿Quería repetirlo y esta vez acabar?

-No.

Estuvimos en silencio alrededor de un minuto, pensando en lo que habíamos dicho, en lo que íbamos a decir y en definitiva, en como salir de esa situación tan tensa ahora que se podía cortar el aire con cuchillo.

-...Es que antes habías dicho que te gustaba este cuarto ¿no? Así que duerme aquí...yo dormiré en el tuyo, no hay problema.

Tras ver a Law asentir, le devolví el gesto y lo rodeé en su posición rápidamente, saliendo de la habitación y caminando el resto del pasillo hasta la suya para posteriormente cerrar la puerta de un solo y limpio movimiento. Me quedé apoyada unos segundos con la superficie de madera a mis espaldas antes de prestar atención a la cama y dirigirme hasta la susodicha y tumbarme sobre el mullido colchón.

_«¿Qué cojones acaba de pasar? ¿Y porqué le he dicho que no?...O sea, SÉ por que le he dicho que no: Lo sucedido en el ascensor no era más que un experimento meramente científico, ni más ni menos. Así que cualquier efecto secundario del mismo se tiene que tratar como tal, como efecto secundario...¿no?_

_¡Con lo calmaditos y agradables que estábamos antes, joder!»_

Intentando apagar la mente por completo si quería mantener mi salud mental, me dediqué a agudizar mis sentidos por un rato, con tal de no rememorar nada de lo sucedido hoy y cansarme lo suficiente después del pequeño subidón de adrenalina tras la reciente conversación como para poder dormir.

Vista. La estantería al lado de la cama estaba repleta de libros de medicina, de diferentes especializaciones pero había un par en concreto que destacaban sobre el resto por lo desgastado de su cubierta: Tres del corazón y sus afecciones y uno de psicología. En la repisa más baja de todas había varias novelas en lugar de textos académicos y un par de libretas.

Oído. Los coches pasaban silenciosos por la carretera que rodeaba el edificio, el sonido apagado del motor y el girar de las ruedas a su paso llegando a mi a través de la ventana abierta justo en la cabecera de la cama.

Gusto. El sabor mentolado del colutorio todavía me impregnaba la lengua, consiguiendo con ello que notara frescor en el interior de la boca.

Olfato. Law. Estaba en su habitación, encima de su cama...Es LÓGICO que huela como él. Como a metal y algo fuerte o sutil, como la canela. Era una mezcla realmente extraña pero no se hacía desagradable...era hasta relajante, terapéutica, tentadora...

Tacto. Las sábanas debajo de mí eran suaves, de algodón seguramente; la ropa que llevaba estaba destartalada y presentaba algún que otro pequeño agujero adquirido con el tiempo...me la quitaría pero por mucha costumbre de dormir en ropa interior que tuviera no podía hacerlo en un cuarto que no fuera el mío; mi propia piel estaba suave tras haberme aplicado after sun en lo que denominaría "un juego de contorsionismo" un par de horas antes (y es que no iba a pedirle al ojeroso que me lo volviera a aplicar por la espalda después de lo sucedido, por mucho que me cueste hacerlo yo sola).  
Me frotaba una pierna con la otra disfrutando de la sensación que me producía; con los antebrazos cruzados sobre el pecho me acariciaba la parte superior del brazo contrario, la piel aterciopelada por el hidratante; descruzando los brazos bajé una mano hasta mi vientre, acariciándome la piel expuesta y relajándome en mi posición.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, parando en seco. ¿Que coño estaba haciendo? Aunque inocentemente y con un objetivo meramente terapéutico, me estaba TOCANDO sobre al cama de Law. En el sitio donde dormía todas las noche. No. Esto estaba mal, debía estarlo.

Me giré hasta quedar con el costado derecho apoyado en la cama y mirando cara a la estantería. Cerré los ojos y me limité a poner mi mente en blanco y respirar. Dentro, fuera...dentro, fuera. Inhalar, exhalar... y tras un cuarto de hora, comencé a relajarme lo suficiente como para caer al fin presa del sueño.

.

.

* * *

Éste capítulo ha sido más bien "light"(?...light en el sentido que no ha habido momento hot, claro. Necesitaba ya un capítulo de pensamientos y en que (aunque de manera confusa, pues es como están) ambos personajes se posicionaran de una manera u otra. Pero aunque ellos no se enteren vosotras lo hacéis, no? :)

GRACIAS A **BlackMoonyWerewolf** por el fav y follow! AMOR ETERNO!

4ª de muchas pick-up lines:  
** -¿Vienes por el casting? -No... – Pues el mio lo pasabas~ **꒰ू ऀ•̥́ꈊ͒ੁ•ૅू॰˳ऀ꒱ ͟͟͞ ̊ ̥ ̥

**-o0o-**

Respuestas a reviews de guests!... y no guest también...¡Que coño!:

**Myrcur: **Uhuhuhuhu~ Pero en el fondo se disfruta más si soy mala(?  
Este capítulo ha sido más "post ascensor e introspecciones" pero para el siguiente ya si que aparecerán de nuevos esos dos maquinando planes y Kidd (como le prometí a Eris en el review del capítulo anterior). Hahaha cita a ciegas? Qui sap, qui sap, podría ser que...?  
No sólo piensan el uno en el otro, las acciones y decisiones del otro les afectan y no quieren reconocerlo porque eso implicaría que "sienten algo" (hecho que no admiten aún)...Es que esta Nel y su mentalidad...  
Lo de la masturbación yo realmente menos a un par contados (Luffy por ser asexual en canon y alguno por ahí suelto) creo que todos, no sólo Law. Quiero decir, viven en el mar pudiendo esta en el barco durante semanas hasta llegar a puerto y además como en ciertas tripulaciones el nakamaship esta a la orden del día, a arreglarse ellos solitos toca(? nuse...headcanons U.U  
Aquí los tienes cada uno en el cuarto del otro! ¿Me habías leido la mente (o las notas), pillina? hahaha

**Pavofeoclaro: **Hahahaha Si es que en el fondo ya sabía yo!  
Me alegra que pienses eso! *Amor eterno* y sí, decreto oficialmente a Law como el mojabragas oficial de la corte(?  
Que puedo decir, aunque en canon la relación entre los tres se ve más marcada por su diferencia de status en su tripulación en un AU creo que se mostrarían más cercanos. Así que siendo como son esos dos, ¿como no van a ayudar a un "Bro in need" si ven la oportunidad? hahaha  
Hasta la próxima sexy pavitoooo!

**Maglucy: **Malvadamente malvada!  
Ace no ha sido ni nombrado en el capítulo de hoy pero aparecerá realmente en el siguiente~ Como rival, ehehehehehe!  
Por esos dos, no quieras saber la de ideas que se les ocurren (gracias a mi mente de guionista hahaha), pues todos sabemos que nivel de perv tienen ambos. Esa norma está tachada! Pero eso significa que SÍ pueden entrar en habitación ajena...pueden ver cosas...enterarse de cosas...EHEHEHEHEHE  
Te ha gustao lo de la ducha eeeeeeeh~ Es que igual que me lo veo como cualquier homre/ser humano para algo como es la masturbación, me lo veo extremadamente práctico/higiénico para hacerlo sólo en el baño ¿le sale la mentalidad doctor en esos momentos?

**Julie Tatsumaki:**

Chapter 21

Wiiiiii! ¿Fue sexy? Es que empiezo a tener el temor de sonar repetitivas cuando me toque escribir este tipo de momentos...pero si os transmite sexyness me doy por pagada(? quiero decir, ése es el objetivo de éste tipo de escenas, no? Te entiendo (I FEEL YOU), es verdad que para cuando lo hagan quiero que "se amen mucho" aunque son Nel y Law, ¿lo sabrás expresar debidamente? Deberéis esperar hasta leerlo.

Chapter 22

Hahaha Más que retroceder yo diría que han avanzado TAAAAAAAAN poquito en comparación con otras veces, que ni se nota. El primer paso hacia cualquier objetivo es la realización, pero como estos se han dado cuenta pero no acaban de creerselo/considerarlo una opcion/ver que hay más que eso... Definitivamente, esos nos nunca serán pastelosos. La situación les puede llevar al Fluff (como mantienen Law-Bepo y Nel-Luffy) pero son dos personas que no van a dar diabetes en sus acciones a los lectores y lectoras xD  
SHACHI PACHI Y EL PAJARO QUE NO VUELA FOR PRESIDENT!

**Agata T. Kewlie: ***te abanica* Caaaaalma va, que tú tranquila que en algún momento se tendrán que dar cuenta. Tú sólo debes esperar y dejarme que me encargue de todo, querida *wink wink* Law cuenta cuenta...a medias eh! Que considera que es sólo físico lo que le pasa con Nel, y eso tampoco! hahahaha  
Eso eso, lo que yo te decia! Tu relájate en tu sillón con una limonada bien fresquita que yo estoy aquí para daros gustitos (y ataques cardiacos) con la historia!  
La dulce espera del lemon es como la misma fruta...dulce sí, pero ácida también hahaha  
Nos leemos mi pequeño saltamontes!


End file.
